Blinded by Light
by Al'Kiwi
Summary: Oerba Yun Fang, nom célèbre à travers le monde entier. Un modèle pour la société faisant parti des grandes tendances planétaires. Elle a tout ce qu'il est possible de rêver... sauf cette silhouette rencontrée par hasard une nuit. Une inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

**Well well Soldiers !**  
**Voici la dernière création du Kiwi que je suis ! xD**  
**Pour la première fois je déroge un peu à ma règle en faisant un UA (Univers Alternatif) pour explorer le monde de la mode que j'aime bien. Ce premier chapitre n'est pas de mon point de vue le meilleur de cette fiction vu qu'il met en place l'action, le deuxième qui va arriver très prochainement est cent fois plus drôle xD**  
**M'enfin, je ne spoile rien, et je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture !**

**Kiwi**

* * *

_Inspiration, Confusion & Frustration_

- Amenez un autre spot et renforcez le contraste lumineux sur son visage, je veux que la robe ressorte au moins autant que ses yeux ! Gronda une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns piqués de mèches auburn.

- Oui, madame !

Celle qui venait de parler marqua un silence alors que ses associés autour d'elle s'affairaient pour répondre à ses moindres désirs. Efforts qu'elle jugea insuffisants…

- Non, non et non ! Ca ne va pas… Soupira-t-elle en portant une main à son front. Je me demande pourquoi je vous paye des fois…

Elle déposa violemment l'espèce de livre dont la couverture émeraude striée de noir était usée par de trop nombreuses manipulations, et dont des feuilles et post-it s'échappaient, sur une table d'appoint. Sa démarche gracieuse et sèche lui fit couvrir les quatre mètres qui la séparaient de son photographe. Il travaillait pour elle depuis de nombreuses années et connaissait sa perfection maladive dans son travail.

- Sazh, prend une pause de dix minutes, lui fit-elle en passant à sa hauteur, je vais leur expliquer comment on travaille ici, à la _Oerba_ _Corporation_.

Le grand homme dont la peau noire tranchait avec les mannequins d'albâtre qu'il prenait en photo afficha un petit sourire mi-amusé, mi-blasé.

- Ne sois pas trop dure avec elles, Fang.

- J'en ai marre des midinettes anorexiques !

Il secoua la tête.

- J'vais me chercher un café, t'en veux un ?

- Ouais, et bien noir !

- Okay, je reviens.

Il tourna les talons alors que Fang entrait sur le plateau de photographie où trois mannequins plus superficielles les unes que les autres, portaient la nouvelle collection Printemps/Eté qu'elle avait dessiné il y a six mois de cela.

- Bon, mesdemoiselles ! On va faire un récapitulatif… Vous êtes ici pour quoi déjà ? S'impatienta-t-elle, les foudroyant de ses yeux de jade brillants de colère.

C'est ce regard qui l'avait tout d'abord propulsé dans le monde de la mode. Débutant en tant que mannequin pour son physique à tomber : fin, élancé et des yeux de chats soulignés d'un parfait grain de beauté. Tout son corps avait été créé et sculpté pour séduire. Et elle en avait fait tourner la tête de plus d'uns, pour finalement lâcher sa carrière dorée et monter sa propre boîte, aujourd'hui numéro un dans le monde entier. Oerba Yun Fang était l'une des personnes les plus riches de la planète avec son agence de marque qui était bien souvent, le bijou des défilés mondains.

Un jeune garçon dont les cheveux gris étaient décoiffés vers l'arrière se posta à ses côtés. Du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, il pouvait se vanter d'avoir réussi sa vie en étant l'assistant personnel de l'une des femmes les plus influentes au monde. Et il devait ce poste, non seulement aux capacités extraordinaire qu'il avait su déployer et à la volonté sans faille qu'il avait montré quand elle avait consenti à le prendre à l'essai, mais surtout à celle qui partageait sa vie depuis deux ans : Oerba Dia Vanille. Une petite rouquine de cinq ans son aînée, sœur cadette de Fang et styliste renommée. Vanille avait longtemps été le modèle favori de l'aînée des deux jeunes femmes prodiges, avant de lui faire comprendre que défiler et se montrer en public ne ressemblait pas à la vie qu'elle voulait mener. Elle préférait de loin dessiner tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, des robes de bals aux chemises de hautes coutures, bien au chaud et à l'abri dans son bureau.

Fang, légèrement déçue au premier abord, l'avait laissée faire, pour finalement se rendre compte que c'était la meilleure idée qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Sa sœur cadette était d'une productivité et d'une ingéniosité inégalables et, avait dessinée, avec son aide, toute la nouvelle collection aujourd'hui exposée ici, sans parler des projets pour les deux années à venir.

Les deux sœurs géraient cet Empire de manière à ce que personne ne puisse leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et elles y réussissaient plutôt bien.

- Fang, l'appela Hope.

Elle tourna la tête d'un quart de tour à l'entente de son prénom, se coupant dans son sermon sur les attentes de sa boîte. Il tenait son agenda dans les mains.

- Quoi, Hope ?

- Je ne voudrais pas zapper votre autorité, mais si vous voulez être à l'heure pour la conférence de presse dans une heure, faites rappeler Sazh. Nous avons encore trois rendez-vous avant ce soir.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

- Très bien… Va me le chercher et plus vite que ça ! Oh et !...

- Oui ?

- Fais moi appeler Vanille !... Elle va râler, mais elle est la seule à pouvoir porter cette fichue tenue correctement !

Se retournant vers une des mannequins, elle lui lança :

- Toi, file te changer au vestiaire et rapporte moi cette robe immédiatement, (se retournant, elle s'adressa à toute l'équipe) On s'active ! Le premier qui traîne je vais lui faire comprendre ce que signifie le terme de « réduction de salaire » !

[…]

Quelques heures plus tard, Fang assise à l'arrière de sa berline noire conduite par un chauffeur, poussa un long soupir fatigué. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était près de vingt-deux heures, et sa journée venait à peine de se terminer. Elle avait mené le shooting photo, géré la conférence de presse, organisé le meeting à Paris, ville phare de la mode, avant de diriger l'équipe de stylistes ainsi que d'assemblage. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Jetant un morne regard par la vitre teintée de sa voiture, elle regarda les buildings défiler dans le ciel nocturne.

En cet instant silencieux et calme, elle ne désirait qu'une chose, un bon verre de vin rouge français et de la musique classique. Serrant son carnet émeraude contre elle, elle l'ouvrit pour regarder tout ce sur quoi elle travaillait. Il était la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle possédait représentait des mois et des mois de planifications. Tournant les pages une à une, elle parcourut du regard ces propres croquis, mais aussi ceux de sa sœur et de Hope. Ils étaient les deux seules personnes qui avaient le droit d'y toucher et d'y apporter leurs coups d'inspirations. S'arrêtant sur une photographie qu'elle avait prise au détour d'une ruelle, elle resta de longues secondes à observer cette ombre parfaite qu'elle n'avait pu rencontrer. Une jeune femme qui se détachait sur un ciel orangé, assombrissant sa silhouette au point de la rendre méconnaissable. Pourtant le jeu de couleurs était parfait et représentait le cœur de sa nouvelle collection.

Son téléphone dernier cri vibra sur le siège à côté d'elle, la coupant dans sa rêverie. Penchant légèrement la tête, elle le ramassa pour voir qui pouvait bien essayer de la joindre à une heure pareille.

Vanille. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

« Allo ? »

« Hey Sis' ! C'est moi ! »

« Je sais, ton nom s'affiche. »

« Roooh c'que t'es rabat-joie ! C'était une façon de parler ! »

Fang esquissa un petit sourire, le deuxième de la journée. Le premier étant apparut sur son visage au moment où sa sœur cadette avait posé pour elle dans l'après-midi et que son œil averti avait vu juste. Elle était l'unique personne à pouvoir porter cette tenue.

« Excuse moi, Vanille, dure journée… »

« Au point que tu as oublié quel jour nous sommes ? »

« Euuh… »

« Fang » soupira la plus jeune avec un air de reproche.

« Mais quoi ? Je regarde jamais mon agenda, c'est toujours Hope qui me le donne au fur et à mesure !... Et je suppose que si ça avait été ton anniversaire il m'aurait fait le même cinéma que l'année dernière pour que je vienne à sa soirée surprise !... Et de toute façon ça peut pas être ton anniversaire vu que c'est le mois prochain… »

« Bien vu ! Ton raisonnement me surprend parfois ! »

« Hey » rit-elle.

« C'est TON anniversaire aujourd'hui, Fang… »

« Déjà ? »

« A la même date que l'année dernière et sûrement la même que l'année prochaine… Oui, c'est bien ça ! »

« Vingt-six ans… Mon dieu, je viens de prendre un coup ! »

« Ca te dirait qu'on aille manger toutes les deux quelque part tranquille ? »

« Et Hope ? »

« Sorti pour la soirée. »

« Pizzeria ? »

« J'y suis déjà. »

« J'arrive ! »

Raccrochant le téléphone, elle indiqua le changement de programme à son chauffeur qui vira à gauche dès que l'occasion se présenta à lui. Elle retournait dans les quartiers où elle avait grandi, moins beaux et rutilants que ceux qu'elle côtoyait aujourd'hui, mais animés et emplis de souvenirs. Cette pizzeria était l'endroit où Vanille et elle, avaient fêté le premier contrat de la brune. Son premier travail en tant que mannequin. C'était leur coin et elles aimaient s'y retrouver loin de l'agitation de leur vie au rythme effréné.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta et que Fang en descendit, grande, mince et magnifique dans ses vêtements dessinés sur mesure, tous les regards se portèrent sur elle. Des regards avides, envieux, admiratifs… Elle était loin de ceux méprisants qu'elle avait subis dans sa jeunesse. Des remarques et des moqueries dues à son accent et à la couleur naturellement bronzée de sa peau.

Aujourd'hui, on ne regardait qu'elle et on voulait être à sa place. Elle ferma la portière, faisant fi des curieux qui la dévisageaient pour, d'un petit sourire discret, se retourner vers la petite pizzeria dont le néon lumineux n'arrêtait pas de sauter. Un endroit qui ne payait pas de mine au premier abord mais qui, comme elle, dissimulait un joyau brut. Le gérant était un grand brun costaud et musclé qui atteignait très certainement les deux mètres, et possédait un sourire jovial.

- Aaah ! Miss Fang ! Ca faisait longtemps, lui lança-t-il.

- Oui, assez occupée dernièrement !

- Si vous revenez quand même ici, c'est le plus important ! Hey Lebreau, va prendre leur commande !

- Et pourquoi t'irais pas toi ? Lui répondit la cuisinière en lui envoyant un bouchon de bouteille qu'il esquiva.

- Je m'occupe de la caisse !

- Te fous pas de moi, Gadot ! Nous avons que deux clientes ! Va les servir !

- Ce qui prouve que tu n'as pas de boulot en cuisine, me fais pas croire que t'es débordée !

Vanille rit franchement devant la scène de dispute à laquelle Fang et elle étaient accoutumées. Ces deux là n'arrêtaient jamais, ce qui rendait cet endroit familial.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais… Grogna le patron en évitant cette fois ci une louche qui le manqua de peu. Mesdemoiselles, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Pourquoi pas une coupe de champagne avant les pizzas, proposa Vanille en souriant.

- Ooooh ! Grande occasion !

- Pas vraiment, grommela Fang, amusée.

- Bien sûr que si ! Se défendit Vanille. C'est son anniversaire !

- Non ? S'étonna le gérant, LEBREAU ! Sors moi une bouteille de champagne, on va trinquer avec elles !

- Ma parole, tu rates jamais une occasion pour boire toi, lui répondit sa cuisinière.

Cette altercation fit rire de plus belle les deux jeunes stylistes, leur faisant momentanément oublier toute la pression qu'elles avaient à subir au quotidien.

[…]

Lorsque Fang et Vanille sortirent du restaurant une bonne heure et demie plus tard, elles s'arrêtèrent sur le trottoir en regardant la vie nocturne battre son plein. Ici, des voix s'élevaient un peu partout, de la musique retentissait alors que le monde évoluait. Fang esquissa un petit sourire.

- Je connais ce regard.

- Quel regard ?

- Ton regard !... Tu as l'inspiration ?

- J'ai envie d'aller me balader un peu.

Vanille sortit son appareil photo de son sac, dessiné par ses soins, accompagné d'un crayon à papier.

- Tu as ton trend book ?

Fang pointa son sac en cuir pendu à son épaule. Sac dont elle ne se séparait jamais.

- Tsss !... File t'amuser ! Moi je rentre.

La brune récupéra ce que sa petite sœur lui tendait en clignant des yeux, signe qu'elle la remerciait. Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se retourner, la rouquine l'interpella.

- … Et encore joyeux anniversaire, Fang. Profite de ta soirée !

- Et toi repose toi, les photos d'aujourd'hui seront développées demain matin, si elles ne conviennent pas, tu seras mon unique mannequin !

- Ooooh non, geignit la plus jeune. Faites qu'elles soient parfaites !

Fang rit de bon cœur avant de l'enlacer et de la regarder partir. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle montait dans un taxi, à l'abri des agressions, elle se détourna et se mit à déambuler dans les rues. Ses souvenirs lui revenaient au gré des odeurs et des noms de rues qu'elle reconnaissait. Elle marcha longtemps, à la recherche de quelque chose ou quelqu'un pouvant réveiller son inspiration. C'était souvent de cette manière que naissait la mode. Un détail, un déclic, une photo prise au hasard ou un coup de crayon. Et Fang aimait s'y abandonner. C'était de loin la part la plus intéressante de son travail et celle qu'elle préférait. Pas d'ordres à donner, de gens avec qui s'accommoder, non… juste elle, son carnet à croquis et son crayon.

Marchant au hasard, elle atteignit le quai d'un train de ville. Elle s'assit sur un banc en levant les yeux, perdant son regard dans la multitude de lumières qui composaient la ville. C'était un spectacle reposant. Loin dans ses pensées, son attention fut soudainement attirée par une silhouette s'avançant lentement dans sa direction. Sur le qui-vive, elle vit que c'était une jeune femme quand celle-ci arriva à hauteur d'un lampadaire et que son visage lui fut révélé. Continuant sa marche, elle vint s'arrêter sous le porche à deux mètres de la brune, appuyant son dos contre la vitre annonçant les arrêts et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Fang la dévisagea à la dérobée. Cette jeune femme, grande et mince devait mesurer près d'un mètre soixante et onze voire soixante douze d'après son œil avisé. Une taille mannequin. Elle possédait de longues jambes mises en avant par un short de couleur foncé et une veste sans manche blanche crémeuse, striée de ceintures de cuir. L'épaulette qu'elle portait à l'épaule gauche révélait son appartenance à l'armée ainsi qu'un grade que la jeune femme ne put identifier. Chose surprenante avec son style était la couleur de ses cheveux… Fang avait tout d'abord cru qu'ils étaient blonds avant de se rendre compte de leurs reflets roses pâles. Coiffés et ramenés sur une des épaules, ils rebiquaient sur son visage. Fang sentit son cœur s'emballer… Elle était là, son inspiration. Nuance de couleurs sombres et claires, le tout ajusté par une touche de rose ce soldat était l'incarnation même de sa prochaine collection automne.

Elle voulut l'aborder, mais le tramway choisit cet instant précis pour entrer en gare et s'arrêter devant elles dans un crissement de freins, la faisant revenir à la réalité.

Fang se leva d'un bond en la hélant.

- Héé !

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses coula un regard dans sa direction, découvrant une grande brune qui la fixait bêtement.

- Hum ?

- Je… est-ce que tu peux…

L'inconnue n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase, la sonnerie annonçant la fermeture des portes retentissant à ses oreilles. D'un pas léger, elle sauta à l'intérieur du wagon alors que les portes en verre coulissantes se refermaient derrière elle. Elle jeta un regard à l'extérieur là où la brune se tenait toujours ne la lâchant pas du regard.

Le sergent se demanda pendant une infime seconde si elle la connaissait ou si par hasard elle lui avait fait quelque chose, mais le train se remit en marche et elle la perdit de vue.

[…]

Fang restait là, interdite sa main droite tendue en direction du wagon qui disparaissait. Son cœur battait la chamade sans raison apparente alors qu'elle revoyait les deux yeux bleus azur de la jeune femme qui venait de lui apporter l'inspiration.

Sa muse… C'était sa muse.

Peut importe les moyens ou le temps qu'il lui faudrait, il fallait qu'elle la revoit. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle… au moins qu'elle lui demande son nom.

Ce soir là, la brune resta des heures et des heures dans la pièce lui servant de bureau et de salle d'exposition de ses croquis dans son appartement. Sa main ne s'arrêtait pas, comme indépendante de sa volonté, elle dessinait croquis sur croquis, des tenues androgynes qui feraient fureur pour le début de l'hiver prochain… et qui auraient sied à merveille à cette jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

Deux mois s'écoulèrent ainsi sans que rien ne change vraiment dans le quotidien de Fang, si ce n'est qu'elle déviait plusieurs fois par semaine au détour de cet arrêt de tramway à la recherche d'un coup du destin qui lui aurait permis de la recroiser. Mais rien. L'incarnation de son inspiration qui lui apparaissait de plus comme un songe ne refit pas surface.

Vanille pénétra dans le bureau de sa grande sœur et accessoirement, patronne avec plusieurs vestes Gucci et Chanel qu'elle accrocha à un treillis dans un coin de la grande pièce vitrée. Elle aimait l'office de Fang : large, lumineuse, donnant sur une rue animée quarante étages plus bas.

- De nouveaux projets ? Demanda Fang sans lever les yeux de son travail.

Vanille s'approcha en croisant les bras.

- Les arrivées pour la collection des fêtes de septembre. On doit organiser le Gala d'ouverture à la présidence, à Washington. Il faut que tu sélectionnes les vêtements et les mannequins. Si j'peux me permettre, pour la série homme, je prendrais Noctis et Yuj et… Tu m'écoutes, oui ?

- Oui, oui, répondit-elle d'une voix absente en continuant son crayonné. Noctis et Yuj… quoi d'autre ?

La rouquine fronça les sourcils en se penchant.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu dessines ?...

Ecartant la main de sa grande sœur, elle dévoila un crayonné d'un portrait d'une jeune femme dont les cheveux longs retombaient sur une épaule tandis que ceux de devant rebiquaient élégamment. Le dessin en lui-même, était d'un réalisme à couper le souffle. Des détails aux expressions, la jeune styliste avait réussi à tout retranscrire : mettant en avant un nez fin et droit, des yeux durs et sévères et pourtant captivants.

- Ah, je vois… encore elle ?

Fang jeta son crayon devant elle en sifflant de frustration.

- Je comprends pas, Vanille… Elle… m'obsède !... A tel point que j'ai du mal à dessiner autre chose que des vêtements qui pourraient lui aller…. C'est énervant…

- Ce sont tes conquêtes qui ne vont pas être contentes si tu leur choisis une favorite.

La brune soupira.

- Tu vas me faire une mauvaise réputation…

- Ah, peut-être, mais c'est pas moi que l'on voit tous les soirs au bras de quelqu'un de différent.

Son vis-à-vis garda le silence.

- Tu essaies de te prouver quoi ?

- … Que je ne dois mon talent et mon inspiration qu'à moi-même.

Vanille esquissa un petit sourire.

- Difficile à croire quand on sait que ton bureau n'est empli que de dessins de ce soldat… Plutôt réussis d'ailleurs.

- Je sais, grogna-t-elle.

- Tu m'as toujours enseigné que l'inspiration venait du moindre petit détail, du moindre battement de cil… Les crayonnés que t'apportent cette jeune femme sont loin d'être mauvais…

- Hum…

- Tu l'as recroisé depuis ton anniversaire ?

- Non. Elle est introuvable. Et j'peux pas me pointer à la base militaire la plus proche en demandant « Hé soldat ! Vous auriez pas une recrue avec des cheveux roses par hasard ? »

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Vanille !

Leur mini-dispute aurait pu continuer encore un petit moment si Hope n'était pas apparut à l'embrasure de la porte avec un air désolé.

- Fang ?

- Oui ?...

- Téléphone sur la ligne deux, c'est le responsable de couture pour le défilé hiver.

- Très bien, merci.

Posant une main sur le téléphone posé à sa gauche, elle lança un regard à sa sœur cadette qui d'un léger mouvement de tête lui fit comprendre qu'elle retournait travailler, mais que leur discussion n'était pas terminée. Dans un petit soupir, Fang décrocha.

- Présidente de la Oerba Corporation à l'appareil, je vous écoute.

[…]

Toujours pendue à son téléphone portable - ou plutôt l'un de ses nombreux téléphones portables -, Fang marchait vers le studio numéro quatre pour les retouches coutures et les discussions à propos des mannequins. Suivant l'avis de sa petite sœur elle venait d'en auditionner toute une panoplie. Les hommes avaient été les plus faciles à choisir, on ne leur demandait pas grand-chose, mis à part être : grands, beaux et musclés. Ils devaient posséder de belles courbes et de préférences des épaules assez larges tout en gardant l'élégance de la linéarité de leur corps pour pouvoir mettre en avant n'importe quel costume ou tenue de prêt-à-porter.

Les femmes représentaient une autre paire de manche. Elles devaient être grandes et belles, certes, mais elles devaient avoir de l'allure, une démarche gracieuse, des yeux à tomber maquillés ou pas. De plus, Fang était extrêmement exigeante quant au choix de ses mannequins féminins, ses préférences allant clairement pour ce sexe plutôt que l'autre. Elle ne touchait jamais une de ses recrues, non, elle était très professionnelle, mais elle savait se mettre à la place des hommes et des jurys pour savoir ce qui plairait. Le plaisir des yeux avant tout…

Fang suivait comme tout styliste qui se respectait certains codes, comme ce qu'ils appelaient entre eux « la chasse aux idées », qui commençait dans les salons et les défilés. Ses préférés restants ceux de Paris, Milan et Florence, l'ancien continent la ravissait et l'émerveillait. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle devait s'envoler pour Londres le mois prochain, un vieil ami du milieu de la mode et des couvertures de magazine, l'ayant invité à un gala mondain. C'était une bonne occasion d'aller voir ce que les Anglais avaient à lui apporter comme idées, avant de faire un crochet par la capitale française… et pourquoi pas par Munich aussi.

Raccrochant son téléphone, elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'Hope était déjà sur ses talons pour lui présenter sur l'écran de son téléphone portable une nouvelle qui venait d'être publié sur le web. Fang ralentit son allure en regardant l'article qu'il lui indiquait.

_« Une nouvelle égérie pour la Cocoon Institute ! »_

La jeune présidente poussa un petit soupir à peine audible pour son assistant.

- S'ils essaient de nous déclarer la guerre avec ça, ils manquent cruellement de moyens… Ils vont bien s'amuser à retoucher les photos. Et puis… avant de trouver un mannequin, ils feraient mieux de créer des tenues qui se vendent ceux là.

Hope esquissa un petit sourire.

- Fang ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Avez-vous décidé de qui sera notre égérie pour l'année prochaine ?

- … Pas encore.

Voyant le ton cassant qu'elle venait d'employer, il n'insista pas, se contentant de noter ses moindres mots et paroles, tout cela en anticipant au maximum ses réactions. Il était habitué à ses réactions et aimait l'énergie qu'elle mettait dans son travail. S'il devait définir leur relation, en plus d'être son mentor, elle était son idole. Forte, inébranlable, elle dirigeait son entreprise d'une main de fer, et ce, malgré son jeune âge.

Elle était tout ce à quoi il aspirait dans le futur.

[…]

Encore une fois assise à l'arrière de sa voiture formelle qu'elle utilisait pour ses déplacements, Fang laissa sa tête partir en arrière en fermant les yeux. Elle se ferma à tout pour se focaliser uniquement sur l'air de musique classique qui résonnait dans l'habitacle. La _Nocturne_ de Chopin… un de ses morceaux préférés. Il l'apaisait et lui offrait un peu de répits après sa journée chargée.

Brisant alors le silence, elle s'adressa à son chauffeur.

- Rygdea ?

- Oui, Madame ?

- Pourriez vous m'emmener à l'endroit habituel ?

- Bien, Madame.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire en refermant les yeux.

- Merci.

Plongée de nouveau dans sa musique, le trajet lui parut plus court qu'à l'accoutumé tandis que la voiture s'arrêtait au bord d'un trottoir. Le chauffeur descendit pour lui ouvrir la porte avant qu'elle ne s'extirpe avec grâce du véhicule.

- Voulez vous que je vous attende ?

- Non… tu peux rentrer. Je vais prendre quelques photos. Je rentrerai en taxi…

- Mais… Madame. Ca ne me rassure pas de vous laisser seule ici, vous savez…

Elle sourit. Rygdea était un ami avant d'être un employé.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je connais bien le coin.

- J'insiste.

- Bon… bon, très bien. Attend moi ici, tête de mule !

Il afficha un petit air satisfait.

- Mais ne te plains pas que je sois longue !

- Bien, madame.

Lui accordant un petit regard mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur, elle le laissa là pour aller visiter des rues qu'elles n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'explorer. Une manière détournée de retarder son arrivée au quai nommé 'Etro' où elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Cet arrêt qui représentait ses espoirs les plus fous, mais de trop nombreuses déceptions ces derniers mois.

Elle tourna à droite, dans une rue assez étroite en sens unique menant vers une église, jetant un regard au panneau indicateur elle lut « Place Gran Pulse », Eglise Notre-Dame. Elle esquissa un petit sourire en songeant que cet endroit devait être une ancienne colonie française. La brune s'avança pour faire face à l'imposante cathédrale qui se dressait dans la nuit, parfaitement mise en valeur et rénovée par la municipalité. Des spots lumineux à ses pieds et des lampadaires un peu partout en faisait un endroit agréable. Elle sortit son carnet à dessin, cherchant un certain angle pour apprécier le jeu de couleurs avec les vitraux immenses qui ressortaient légèrement.

Concentrée sur son travail, elle ne vit pas la bande de cinq jeunes hommes légèrement éméchés qui marchaient dans sa direction. Ce ne fut que quand le premier de la bande la héla en lui demandant ce qu'une jeune femme aussi charmante qu'elle faisait seule dans ce quartier, qu'elle sursauta. Elle se redressa, remerciant son intelligence de n'avoir pas mis des talons ce soir mais de simples bottines en cuir. Elle leur fit face avec un regard noir alors qu'ils approchaient toujours. Quiconque de lucide et ayant des notions d'arts martiaux aurait remarqué le placement idéal de sa jambe droite un peu en retrait, ainsi que le positionnement de son corps partiellement de profil. Fang était loin d'être une femme faible. Elle avait vécu des heures sombres qui lui avaient appris à se défendre par elle-même.

Son attention focalisée sur ses adversaires qui l'entouraient peu à peu elle ne remarqua la personne qui s'interposa entre elle et eux que quand celle-ci sembla apparaître sous ses yeux. Légèrement décontenancée par cette attitude noble et cavalière, son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle réalisa que son chevalier servant - qu'elle ne voyait que de dos – avait les cheveux roses et des galons militaires sur son épaule gauche.

- Oh, Fit l'un des bruns en s'adressant à la nouvelle arrivante, tu veux aussi te joindre à nous, chérie ?

Le soldat sembla se crisper.

- 'Chérie' ? Répéta-t-elle.

Fang frissonna à l'entende de sa voix grave et assurée. Elle avait longtemps essayé d'imaginer quel type de voix elle aurait pu avoir, mais l'entendre lui procurait une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac. Plusieurs nuances de sons semblaient jouer dans chacun de ses mots quand elle leur dit calmement de faire demi-tour. Une voix féminine mais loin d'être fluette, forte mais relativement douce et posée…

- Si on en reste là, je vous promets qu'il ne vous arrivera rien, fit-elle.

- Ah oui ? S'amusa son adversaire. Et sinon, il nous arrivera quoi ?

Il avança d'un pas. Un seul. Il n'aurait jamais du. A la seconde même où il posa son pied devant l'autre, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses lui décocha un coup de pied rotatif dans l'épaule qui l'envoya au tapis avant d'un mouvement si rapide que Fang eut du mal à la suivre, se rapprocher de ses autres adversaires pour en plier un d'un coup de poing au creux de l'estomac, l'autre l'envoyer au paradis d'un uppercut dans le menton. Ne s'arrêtant pas en si bon chemin, elle termina le combat qui s'est déroulé en un battement de cœur en s'occupant du quatrième d'un coup de pied chassé dans le genou. Coup de pied qu'il du sentir passer vu son hurlement de douleur et le craquement sinistre qui retentit dans la nuit.

Elle s'arrêta devant le dernier qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Toi… appelle les pompiers, je crois qu'ils vont finir leur soirée aux urgences.

- Je… Je…

- Et si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherais, ton ami à une fracture de la jambe là bas. Et crois moi, c'est loin d'être agréable.

Se détournant en suivant de la scène de combat, elle fit signe à la brune de la suivre pour ne pas rester sur les lieux, des témoins arriveraient bientôt et il valait mieux éviter un scandale. Fang approuva son idée et ramassa son sac avant de s'élancer derrière elle, des images de la scène qui venaient de se jouer défilant encore devant ses yeux. Son inconnue était en réalité plus que belle et froide, elle dégageait un charisme et une aura qu'elle n'avait encore jamais rencontrée.

- Hé ! Lui lança-t-elle. Pourquoi es-tu intervenue ?

L'intéressée haussa un sourcil en coulant un regard azur dans sa direction.

- Parce que c'est mon boulot de protéger les civils ?

- Je pouvais très bien m'en sortir toute seule !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, parfaitement. (Elle marqua une courte pause) Et puis… comment tu t'appelles d'abord ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

- Tu réponds toujours aux questions qu'on te pose par d'autres questions ou c'est juste pour m'énerver ?

- Hun.

Fang la détailla des pieds à la tête.

- Encore mieux comme réponse...

- C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de t'avoir sauvé ?

- Je ne t'avais rien demandé.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses poussa un soupir entendu, faisant esquisser un petit sourire malicieux à son vis-à-vis. Elles marchèrent en silence, Fang laissant le loisir au soldat à ses côtés de le rompre la première. Ce qu'elle fit au bout d'un moment.

- Lightning.

La brune mit une fraction de secondes à comprendre, avant de lui accorder un sourire resplendissant qui surprit son opposante.

- Enchanté ! Moi, c'est Fang.

- Hum.

- Mais c'est assez étrange comme nom… C'est ton vrai ?

- Celui dont tu te contenteras.

- Okay, okay… Ca me va. T'habite par ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Non.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ma petite sœur habite ici, c'est tout. Je viens leur rendre visite à elle et à son stupide fiancé, de temps en temps.

Cette remarque fit esquisser un nouveau sourire en coin à la brune.

- T'as l'air de le porter dans ton cœur le fiancé, dis moi !

- Tu n'as pas idée.

Tout en marchant rapidement, elles traversèrent quelques rues dont Fang ne retint pas les noms, se contentant de suivre son guide qui semblait bien connaître le chemin. Elles finirent par déboucher sur une rue plus large que les autres, ressemblant à un boulevard à double voies. Boulevard que la brune reconnut immédiatement comme étant celui qu'elle empruntait à chaque fois qu'elle venait dans le coin. La dénommée Lightning semblait avoir un très bon sens de l'orientation.

Elles rejoignirent l'arrêt de tramway où elles s'étaient rencontrées il y avait deux mois de cela. A cette vision, Fang sentit son pouls battre à nouveau avec plus d'intensité qu'à l'ordinaire. Etre ici signifiait une chose : se dire au revoir, voire adieu. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour la retenir, n'importe quoi.

Elle jeta un regard à sa compagne de voyage qui lisait le panneau lumineux pour savoir dans combien de temps arriverait le prochain train en direction du centre ville.

- Combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle négligemment, histoire de voir quelle marge elle avait pour trouver une idée.

- Hum… dix minutes. On a un peu de temps.

- Ca me va, à part si ça te dérange de passer dix minutes avec moi, ricana-t-elle, provocatrice.

- Non, c'est bon, répondit-elle en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le banc en bois.

Un court silence s'installa que Fang brisa presque instantanément.

- T'es soldat alors ?

- Oui.

- Dans quel corps ?

- Garde Civile.

- Oh ! Noble cause, remarqua-t-elle.

- Et toi ?

Fang afficha un petit air sournois, preuve qu'elle s'amusait énormément.

- Tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas ?

Son opposante porta son regard sur elle, plongeant ses yeux d'un bleu parfait et limpide dans ceux émeraude de la brune. Celle-ci sentit son cœur bondir de joie contre sa poitrine, tandis que tout son corps se réchauffait, surtout à des endroits où il n'aurait pas dû. Un diamant brut… Lightning était un diamant brut. Une personne à la beauté et à la grâce naturelles. Sans même s'en rendre compte ou le savoir, elle dégageait une assurance et un charisme faramineux. Elle représentait tout ce que Fang avait toujours cherché chez ses mannequins. Ce quelque chose en plus… cette profondeur et cette intégrité qu'elle voyait luire au fond de ses prunelles.

La jeune sergente semblait essayer de lire dans son regard et paressait légèrement perplexe.

- Tu me dis quelque chose en effet…

- Je te dis quelque chose, ricana la brune. C'est tout ?

Elle afficha un petit air mécontent en fronçant les sourcils à la moquerie de celle qu'elle avait sauvé.

- Quoi ?... On se connait, c'est ça ?

Fang sentit son sourire s'élargir alors que d'un regard charmeur qui déstabilisa son vis-à-vis, elle lui répondait.

- Non, mais ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'on se connaisse à l'avenir.

- … Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Alors, je vais essayer de te faire deviner, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Hun ?

- La Oerba Corporation ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Oui.

- En même temps, si tu n'avais jamais entendu ce nom c'est que tu vis vraiment dans un trou !

Lightning ne releva pas la moquerie.

- Et ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça représente pour toi ?

Elle sembla réfléchir une minute, offrant à la styliste le loisir d'observer une nouvelle expression sur son visage fin et bien dessiné.

- Le monde de la mode, finit-elle par dire. Serah aime beaucoup leurs collections et ne cesse de se lamenter sur les prix…

- Serah ? Releva Fang.

- Ma sœur.

- Elle a bon goût !

- Oui. Et donc ?

- Et… Si je te disais que j'en suis la présidente, tu me croirais ?

Là pour le coup, le soldat afficha un air surpris et reportant son regard sur la brune qui lui offrait un sourire en coin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, alors ?

Plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle lui dit avec un sérieux à couper le souffle des mots que Lightning eut du mal à cerner.

- Je cherchais 'mon' inspiration.

Le tramway arriva dans une sonnerie évocatrice, mettant fin à leur lien visuel. Fang, tout comme Lightning sembla revenir sur terre, éberluée. Le sergent secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour chasser cette étrange image qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais devait reconnaître que c'était assez déconcertant.

Elle se leva pour monter dans le wagon.

- Attend Lightning !

L'intéressé se retourna.

- Hum… Ca te dirait d'aller manger une pizza ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses haussa un sourcil.

- T'as vu l'heure ?

- Je te l'offre… pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé.

- Tch. Et toi qui disais que tu pouvais t'en sortir seule…

- Les riches savent se montrer reconnaissants, rit-elle, arrachant pour la première fois une ombre de sourire au soldat.

Cette nouvelle expression ravit la brune. Elle comptait bien avoir droit à d'autres comme celle la. Elle n'allait pas lâcher la jeune femme aux cheveux roses de si tôt.

* * *

**Alooooors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? =D**  
**Ca change de d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde ! =D**_  
_

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes prêts pour cette suite. Juste une chose, quoiqu'il se passe dans cette fiction par la suite, je vais vous demander une faveur : Faîtes moi confiance et suivez moi.  
Dis comme ça c'est étrange, mais vous comprendrez plus tard ! xD**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :**  
**Kiwi.**

* * *

_Fabula Nova Crystallis_

Lightning ne sut jamais pourquoi elle avait accepté cette invitation d'une parfaite inconnue qui depuis leur rencontre ne faisait que la contredire et jouer avec elle. Peut-être parce que justement, elle ne s'écrasait pas face à elle… Peut-être parce que pour la première fois on ne lui demandait pas de rendre des comptes ou quoique ce soit. Oui… possible.

En tout cas, quelque soit sa raison ou sa motivation, elle se retrouvait à marcher à ses côtés sur un trottoir animé en direction de ce qu'elle définissait comme une pizzeria. Pizzeria qui ne lui inspira pas confiance d'ailleurs quand elles finirent par y arriver.

- Je pensais que les riches avaient des goûts de luxe…

Fang esquissa un sourire.

- Justement, tu vas voir !

Lightning leva la tête pour voir une enseigne qui manquait clairement d'entretien. Pourquoi cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille ?

- T'es sûre de ton coup ?

- Absolument !... Me dis pas que tu as peur, soldat ?

Cette remarque piqua à vif la fierté de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui fronça les sourcils en grommelant un « non » sans appel. Cette réaction amusa la jeune styliste qui commençait à comprendre comment fonctionnait le soldat : à la provocation, tout comme elle.

Passant devant, la jeune présidente de la _Oerba_ _Corporation_ ouvrit la porte faisant tinter une sonnette d'entrée. Immédiatement une voix féminine s'éleva de la cuisine.

- Gadot ! Espèce de bon à rien, va accueillir les clients au lieu de roupiller !

- A t'entendre hurler comme ça, je suis sûr qu'ils ont déjà fuit !

Un bruit métallique d'un objet rencontrant du carrelage suivit cette déclaration avant qu'un géant aux cheveux bruns ne fasse son apparition et se frottant le sommet du crâne. Cette vision fit sourire la brune.

- Ah, je vois que Lebreau ne t'a pas raté cette fois.

L'expression du pizzaiolo changea subitement en reconnaissant l'une de ses clientes, son visage se fendant d'un grand sourire idiot.

- Haha ! Oui, ces derniers temps elle s'entraîne beaucoup !

Lightning , bien qu'étonnée et légèrement curieuse face à tout ce raffut, gardait une expression neutre, presque détachée de la situation. Sa compagne pour la soirée ayant l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle la laissait gérer ce qui se dessinait de plus en plus comme un mauvais plan vis-à-vis de son sérieux militaire.

- Ca te dérange pas qu'on commande une pizza malgré l'heure ? Demanda Fang au gérant.

- Bien sûr que nom, miss ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous recevoir, quelque soit l'heure !... Mais, mademoiselle Vanille n'est pas avec vous ? Fit-il en jetant un regard à la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui n'avait pas sorti un mot, un pas en retrait.

La styliste s'effaça de quelques centimètres pour lui répondre.

- Non, c'est bien la première fois d'ailleurs. C'est… _une amie_ !

Aussi bien Gadot que Lightning parurent surprit par sa déclaration. Le soldat lui renvoya d'ailleurs un regard perplexe qui sous-entendait « Depuis quand ? ». Regard auquel elle répondit par un clin d'œil malicieux en lui indiquant une table près de la fenêtre.

- Fais pas ta grincheuse, Lightning, et profite juste de la soirée, je paye tout.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses pâles s'assit en croisant les bras, ce qui semblait être une habitude chez elle.

- Hors de question. Je participe.

- Quelle fierté !

- Hum.

- Et quelle répartie ! Continua la brune en riant.

Le sergent secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe d'exaspération. Fang crut bon de changer de sujet et de commencer à apprivoiser son vis-à-vis qui restait sur ses gardes.

- Tu sais que tu es la première personne que j'amène ici ?

- Je l'avais deviné vu l'air surpris du patron.

- Oh ? S'étonna-t-elle, amusée. Et quoi d'autre ?

Lightning reporta son regard azur sur son opposante, de l'autre côté de la table.

- Il a parlé d'une certaine « Vanille », et était étonné que tu ne sois pas avec elle. Preuve que tu ne viens ici qu'en sa compagnie. Deuxièmement, il s'adresse à toi avec familiarité tout en continuant à te vouvoyer, un certain professionnalisme dû à ton statut j'imagine… Pourtant, il ne se montrerait pas si ouvert s'il ne te connaissait pas… Tu es donc une habituée des lieux… Seulement, j'imagine que personne possédant un empire comme le tien ne s'abaisserait à manger dans des petits restaurants de rues comme celui-ci… J'en déduis donc qu'avant d'être célèbre, tu vivais dans ce quartier.

Fang resta muette durant une infime seconde, dévisageant avec stupéfaction la jeune guerrière qui était retournée dans son mutisme.

- Waouh. Tu m'impressionnes !... J'savais pas que tu pouvais parler autant d'un seul coup !

- Tch.

Fang ricana devant les deux tâches rosâtres qui venaient d'apparaître sur les jours de Lightning qui détournait le regard.

- Mais… Je te l'accorde. Tu as bien analysé la situation.

- … ?

- Je suis effectivement issue de ce quartier, bien qu'un peu plus au nord. Et Vanille est ma petite sœur… Je viens ici avec elle, à chaque fois que nous avons besoin de nous retrouver seules ou que nous voulons fêter un évènement.

- Un bon restaurant alors ?...

Fang esquissa un sourire.

- Le meilleur. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles après ce que je vais nous commander.

[…]

Le temps s'écoule lentement, les jours se succèdent, les saisons passent… Mais Fang ne changeait pas.

Lightning ouvrit les yeux avant que son réveil ne retentisse. Tournant la tête, elle nota qu'elle avait encore une demi-heure devant elle avant qu'il ne sonne l'heure de se lever. Tendant le bras, elle l'éteignit, se rallongeant sur le dos et observant sans grand intérêt le plafond de sa chambre. Sa nuit avait été courte, comme à peu près toutes celles qui faisaient son quotidien depuis dix ans.

Elle poussa un long soupir et laissa sa main glisser le long de sa joue. Dix ans que ses parents étaient partis… Elle n'avait alors que quinze ans et rien de plus pour vivre que sa volonté. Que pouvait-elle faire à cet âge là pour gagner des sous et un statut rapidement sinon s'engager dans l'armée ? Là bas, elle y avait appris la discipline, le respect et l'honneur… et plus le temps passait, plus elle trouvait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix au final. Sa sœur n'avait manqué de rien, avait grandi comme n'importe quelle jeune fille de son âge et était liée à son aînée comme à personne d'autre. Elles savaient qu'elles pouvaient compter l'une sur l'autre et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Lightning roula dans ses draps jusqu'à se retrouver assise au bord de son matelas. Elle se massa doucement la nuque avant d'attraper son portable sur sa table de chevet.

« 2 nouveaux messages non lus »

Elle le déverrouilla en composant son code, laissant apparaître le nom de 'Fang'. Elle poussa un petit soupir, mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée par ce qu'elle savait qui allait suivre.

« Hé Sunshine ! Ca te dit un resto ? Je meurs de faim et j'ai fini à l'avance ce soir ! »

Le second avait été envoyé un quart d'heure plus tard.

« Pas besoin de m'envoyer un vent comme ça en gardant le silence, soldat ! C'est malpoli !... Ou alors t'avais pas ton portable (ce qui est très probable). Fais moi signe quand tu as fini ton service, j'ai besoin de décompresser un peu ! Et j'ai envie d'un restaurant. (répond de préférence avant mardi parce que je pars pour Tokyo.) »

Lightning esquissa un petit sourire en ouvrant la zone texte de son communicateur, sachant que la brune répondrait de toute façon dès qu'elle verrait son nom s'afficher. Trois mois qu'elles se côtoyaient et le soldat avait presque l'impression de la connaître par cœur. Elles faisaient en sorte de se voir environ trois fois par semaine… Enfin… Fang faisait en sorte de la voir trois fois par semaine. Elle savait que si elle ne faisait pas le premier pas, Lightning ne l'aurait pas fait. Pas qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Non… Au contraire elle appréciait ces moments à leur juste valeur, et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle aimait que la brune lui envoie quotidiennement des messages et cherche sa présence. Elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie. Elle se sentait entraînée par sa joie de vivre et ses sourires qui savaient lui réchauffer le cœur. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, ne s'étendait pas sur son passé, mais aimait l'écouter… Elle aimait la manière dont Fang lui changeait les idées, celle qu'elle avait de s'adresser à elle, sa façon de la chercher, de la titiller, de l'énerver aussi… Toutes ces choses qu'elle trouvait futiles auparavant trouvaient petit à petit leur place dans cette relation que l'on aurait pu qualifier d'extraordinaire… Car, combien de chances y avait-il pour qu'un soldat comme elle ait la chance de côtoyer un membre de la haute société aussi éminent que la Présidente d'une marque de luxe, classée première dans la vente ciblée internationale ?... Une chance sur un million… et encore, en étant gentil.

Elle envoya un texto à la brune, sachant pertinemment que six heures du matin n'était pas une heure pour appeler une personne. Puis, se levant, elle s'étira en jetant son téléphone sur le matelas pour se diriger vers sa penderie.

[…]

Fang somnolait paisiblement quand son portable laissé sur sonnerie l'avertit –bruyamment- qu'elle venait de recevoir un message. Elle se retourna dans ses draps en pestant déjà contre Hope ou sa sœur qui avaient la sale manie de la réveiller quand elle oubliait de se lever. Cherchant à tâtons son communicateur, elle le fit tomber de sa table de chevet dans un râle fatigué.

- Et merde…

Se rapprochant du bord de son lit, elle fit –selon elle- un effort surhumain pour le ramasser et se rallonger, soupirant de plus belle en remarquant qu'il n'était que six heures du matin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me faire chier à une heure parei…

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement dans ses reproches en voyant s'afficher le nom de l'expéditeur de son texto. Elle fut même immédiatement réveillée avec un sourire des plus heureux.

Nouveau message de « Sunshine »

« Hey Fang, désolée pour hier soir. J'étais de garde tard et je n'avais pas mon communicateur. Appelle-moi quand tu auras mon message. »

Voilà un réveil comme elle les aimait. La brune se retint d'embrasser l'écran de son portable tellement elle était contente de voir que malgré les heures de décalage, son soldat avait quand même pris la peine de lui répondre. C'était tout ce qui importait… Mais également, tout ce à quoi elle pensait en faisant sonner le communicateur de Lightning. Se sentant comme une lycéenne à attendre que celui qui lui plaisait daigne décrocher. Ce que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses fit.

« Allo ?... Fang ? »

« Hello Sunshine ! »

Un court silence lui répondit.

« Je t'ai réveillé c'est ça ? »

« Je pourrais te donner deux réponses à cette question, la polie que je donnerais à un haut couturier essayant de me joindre avec sept heures de décalage, et la véridique. Tu veux entendre laquelle ? »

« …Okay, je t'ai réveillé. »

« Tu t'excuses même pas ? »

« Fang… »

« Les soldats sont à la hauteur de leur réputation, froids, insensibles, brutaux… »

Lightning la coupa avant qu'elle ne donne plus de synonymes pour donner de la consistance à sa pensée.

« Okay, okay, je m'excuse… T'es contente ? »

Fang sourirait de toutes ses dents, elle marchait à fond dans son jeu, c'était tellement facile.

« Huuuum… Non. »

« Tch… Quoi alors ? »

« Faut que tu te fasses pardonner !... Tu n'imagines même pas la gravité de la situation, j'ai l'impression. J'ai un emploi du temps hyper lourd et chargé et tu me réveilles avant l'heure… »

Un petit soupir blasé lui répondit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Fang ? »

« Aujourd'hui, fin d'après midi, tu viens me chercher à mon bureau et on sort. Un restaurant italien ça te dit ? »

« Aujourd'hui ? »

« Ah ! T'as pas le droit de refuser cette fois, c'est le seul moyen pour que je te pardonne ! »

« Désolée, mais je peux pas… Ce soir, j'ai promis à Serah de l'amener en ville. »

Un grognement de frustration parvint aux oreilles de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

« Viens avec elle alors… »

« Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire ? »

« Jamais, je ne serai pas présidente si c'était le cas. »

« Rappelle moi l'adresse du siège de ta société... »

Fang jubila à l'entente de la nouvelle et lui fournit toutes les coordonnées qu'il lui fallait ainsi que l'heure à partir de laquelle elle pouvait se présenter. Raccrochant le téléphone avec un sourire éclatant, elle se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain en vue de se préparer. Elle avait réussi à convaincre son soldat préféré. Certes, cela ne ressemblait pas à un rencard vu qu'elles auraient la cadette Farron dans les pattes, mais c'était mieux que rien. Et rien que pour cela, la brune était d'excellente humeur.

[…]

Lightning de son côté raccrocha avec la nette impression de s'être faite piéger une fois de plus. Pourtant, elle n'était pas en colère ou énervée ou quoique ce soit. Au contraire, bien que blasée de la situation dans laquelle elle se retrouvait une nouvelle fois, sans pouvoir rien maîtriser, elle était plutôt contente d'avoir l'occasion de passer un peu de temps avec Fang. Et puis, cela lui offrait également l'opportunité de faire une surprise à sa sœur… Elle qui rêvait de tout ce qui touchait à la mode risquait d'être servie en pénétrant dans le Sanctuaire de la plus grande compagnie au monde.

Lightning ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle connaissait Fang… Leur rencontre risquait d'être divertissante.

[…]

Serah fut surprise de voir un taxi s'arrêter devant l'école dans laquelle elle enseignait et sa sœur en descendre avec un petit sourire. Elle lui en rendit un d'autant plus grand en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Hey Sis' !

Le soldat ne lui répondit rien, se contentant de la serrer dans ses bras. Mais la plus jeune ne s'en formalisa pas, habituée à ce que sa sœur ne soit pas démonstrative en public.

- Tu as fini en avance ? S'étonna-t-elle. Je pensais t'attendre ou te rejoindre chez toi !

Lightning s'écarta gentiment de la cadette des Farron avec un petit air amusé.

- Oui, je me suis libérée parce que j'ai changé nos projets pour ce soir.

- Oh ? Pas de cinéma et de resto ?

- Non, il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais te présenter.

Les yeux de Serah se mirent à briller sensiblement alors qu'une interprétation très personnelle de la situation venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Son aînée la regarda sans comprendre en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi sentait-elle qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre ?

- Nooooon ?

- Non quoi ?...

- Depuis quand ?

Le sergent poussa un petit soupir.

- Quoi depuis quand ?

- T'es casée ?

- Quoi ? Mais non !

- … Alors qui est-ce qu'on va rencontrer ?

- Humpf. Une amie… allez monte dans le taxi et arrête de poser des questions. Tu comprendras bien assez vite…

- Mais euuuh !

- Monte je t'ai dit.

- Light, tu manques cruellement de sens de l'humour !

- Et toi de patience.

- Pas faux, rit-elle.

Et il fallait croire que le soldat connaissait bien à sa cadette, car au bout d'un quart d'heure de trajet, elle ne tint plus.

- Bon ! Tu me dis où on va ou je joue à « on est presque arrivé ? » !

- Tch.

Lightning regarda les bâtiments défiler devant sa vitre sans répondre avec une légère appréhension. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle sentait son pouls s'accélérer sensiblement au fur et à mesure que leur taxi se rapprochait du siège de Fang.

- Bon alors ? Tu vas me le dire ou pas ?

- Regarde… On est arrivé.

La voiture se gara en double file, le temps que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses règle la course du chauffeur, pendant que Serah descendait du véhicule. Elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait regarder et voir. Parce que, tout ce qui se dessinait devant ses yeux, était la célèbre tour de la Oerba Corporation qui affichait sur de longs stores les dernières créations des deux sœurs à la présidence : un parfum pour homme, mis en avant pas un mannequin brun aux cheveux redressés en piques et aux yeux de jais. Il était vêtu assez sobrement : une chemise noire, une montre à bracelet en argent et un slim bleu foncé qui mettait en avant sa silhouette, et pourtant il dégageait quelque chose de fantastique.

Serah le reconnu du premier coup d'œil, il était l'égérie masculine du groupe international : Noctis Lucis Caelum.

Plus à gauche, recouvrant une partie de l'autre facette du bâtiment, une femme était mise à l'honneur dans une longue robe de soirée. Ses cheveux blonds platine, limite blancs faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleus, soulignés d'eyeliner et de mascara. Pas difficile de se rendre compte qu'elle faisait la promotion des nouveaux cosmétiques de luxe de la marque.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'émerveilla devant les lettres dorées qui surplombaient ces affiches, inscrites sur un anneau qui faisait le tour d'un globe : OERBA CORPORATION.

Sa sœur se porta à sa hauteur en levant également la tête pour admirer l'édifice qui leur faisait face. A lui seul, il incarnait toute la puissance de cet empire de la mode. Lightning esquissa un petit sourire en pensant à la personne qui le dirigeait. Elle était bien loin de l'image stricte et hautaine que l'on pouvait avoir de quelqu'un de son rang.

- Fini de rêvasser ? Demanda-t-elle à Serah.

- Non mais tu ne comprends pas, Claire… J'adore ce groupe… J'adore les vêtements qu'ils dessinent ! Bien plus subtiles que n'importes quels autres… Bien plus… Je ne sais pas comme dire ! On dirait que… (elle chercha ses mots pendant un instant), on dirait que chaque collection raconte une histoire. Celle de l'été dernier me faisait penser à un songe du crépuscule.

- Ah.

- Et puis tu savais que c'était une femme qui dirigeait cette compagnie ? D'après les interviews d'elle que j'ai pu lire, elle dessine elle-même ses collections à l'aide de sa sœur… Tu le crois ça ?

- Plus que tu ne l'imagines, s'amusa-t-elle. On y va ?

Serah détacha son regard du bâtiment pour le reporter sur son aînée avec un sourire.

- Ouais, je te suis ! On est loin à pied ou ?

- Pas tant que ça, lui répondit-elle en s'avançant vers les larges portes tourniquets en verre.

La plus jeune la regarda quelques secondes, interdite. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, Lightning lui fit un petit signe de la tête pour qu'elle la suive.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?...

- J'aimerais bien, crois moi.

Un immense sourire fendit le visage de Serah qui rattrapa sa sœur en courant, soudainement excitée comme une puce.

- Tu te fous de moi, pas vrai ?

- On peut toujours aller au cinéma si tu préfères, répondit-elle en passant les portes, découvrant un hall à la hauteur de la démesure du building. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard, des colonnes de marbres dorées qui s'élevaient, soutenant le plafond, aux plantes exotiques, en passant par les comptoirs derniers cris ultrasophistiqués devançant de nouveau le globe rappelant le logo de la compagnie.

Des écrans géants intégrés avec goût dans le décor de cette salle, projetaient des images des défilés réalisés par la présidente elle-même, que ce soit en tant qu'organisatrice ou en tant que mannequin.

Serah resta bouche ouverte en avançant pas à pas. Ses yeux ne savaient plus où se poser alors qu'elle observait tout avec une attention proche de l'adulation. Des mannequins masculins comme féminins défilaient sous ses yeux ébahis, vêtus des plus beaux habits qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir. Et quand elle baissa le nez, son regard tomba justement sur des personnes à la beauté irréelle qui riait en sortant d'un portique électronique. Elle reconnut immédiatement le brun qui faisait l'affiche dehors, accompagné d'un blond aux cheveux aussi décoiffés que lui et d'un autre plus sérieux portant des lunettes de vue. Tout semblait démesuré ici : ils étaient tous beaux, grands, avec des sourires ravageurs et des silhouettes à tomber.

Qu'est-ce que sa sœur pouvait bien avoir à faire ici ?

- … Claire, fit-elle doucement alors qu'elles approchaient du comptoir où une blonde portant de fines lunettes attendait de pouvoir les renseigner.

- Quoi ?

- C'est qui ton 'amie' ?

- Tu vas vite le savoir…

- Puis-je vous aider ? Fit la réceptionniste.

Le soldat jeta un regard par réflexe à l'étiquette donnant son prénom, épinglée à la veste de costume de son tailleur fait sur mesure : Jihl Nabaat.

- Hum, oui. Nous avions rendez-vous à 18h30 avec la PDG, Oerba Yun Fang.

Serah faillit s'étouffer. Pardon ? Rendez-vous avec qui ? La quoi ?

- Et vous êtes ?

- Lightning Farron.

- Patientez une minute je vous prie, je vais essayer de contacter son assistant. Il me semble qu'ils étaient en essayages jusqu'à maintenant.

- Je vous remercie, fit-elle.

Lightning n'avait pas besoin de tourner les yeux vers sa sœur pour sentir le regard appuyé qu'elle posait sur elle. Et il fallait avouer qu'elle était plutôt fière de son effet de surprise.

Au bout de quelques échanges de phrases, elle leur fit signe de prendre l'ascenseur et de s'arrêter au dernier étage, son assistant personnel les attendrait pour les guider en suivant jusqu'à la PDG de la compagnie. Et le sergent comprit à l'air surpris que lui retournait la jeune femme blonde, que ceci était quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

- Encore merci, termina-t-elle poliment en entraînant Serah à sa suite vers les ascenseurs dorés un peu plus à droite.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles furent enfermées dans une cabine que la cadette Farron laissa exploser son incompréhension mêlée de joie.

- Tu as pris rendez-vous avec la PDG Yun ? C'est une blague ? Je vais me réveiller ?

Lightning rit légèrement.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est aussi la première fois que je viens ici.

- D'où tu la connais ?

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Depuis quand ?... Tu me l'avais jamais dit !

- Je n'en ai juste pas eu l'occasion, se défendit-elle.

- Claire…

L'ascenseur annonça le quarantième étage alors que les portes coulissaient en silence, découvrant un jeune homme aux cheveux gris qui prenait des notes, un téléphone collé à l'oreille, quand il vit les deux jeunes femmes, il fixa Lightning en marquant un temps d'arrêt. Il cligna des yeux une première fois, puis une seconde.

Le soldat lui retourna un regard perplexe en haussant un sourcil.

- Vous êtes l'assistant personnel de la présidente ?

Il sembla reprendre contenance.

- Ah… J-je… Oui, oui. Suivez moi.

Hope les guida à travers les différents couloirs qui, de toute façon menaient tout droit au plus grand bureau de l'étage. Un bureau aux portes à double battant entièrement vitrées. Tout en marchant devant elle, il se dit que Fang aurait pu le prévenir qu'elle n'avait pas invité n'importe qui. La fille de ses dessins, rien que ça… il devait avoir eu l'air idiot à la dévisager de cette manière. Lui coulant discrètement un regard, il n'eut pas besoin d'échanger un mot avec elle pour comprendre ce qui avait attiré l'œil de son mentor. Cette Lightning dégageait quelque chose…

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte, découvrant sa patronne en train de discuter avec Vanille sur différents vêtements suspendus aux treillis dans son bureau.

- Non, non… Je veux quelque chose de plus épuré, plus froid et plus pur pour la nouvelle collection. Je veux mettre en avant le thème du Cristal. Ceci… (elle marqua bien son mécontentement) est trop coloré, trop _old fashion_…

- Fang… ? L'interpella Hope avec une mine désolée.

Elle ne se retourna pas en notant quelque chose dans le trend book qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

- Oui Hope ? Si tu viens me voir pour les dessins du prochains défilés, je les ai déjà envoyés en couture ! (elle continua d'écrire, cette fois ci en s'adressant à Vanille qui fixait les vêtements d'un œil sceptique) Je voudrais quelque chose de plus passe partout, plus urbains et pourtant unique… Et… Bordel, ces coutures ne sont pas du tout appropriées…

- Fang ? L'appela de nouveau son assistant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit-elle en se retournant, tu vois pas que je suis occup…

Elle s'arrêta en reconnaissant la grande blonde aux reflets roses qui l'accompagnait.

- Vous aviez donné rendez-vous à 18h30 à…

- Oui, oui, le coupa-t-elle sans lâcher Lightning des yeux. Vous pouvez filer tous les deux, je m'occupe de la suite…

Vanille esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant sans difficulté la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant, mais les dessins de Fang étaient tellement réalistes que c'était comme si c'était déjà fait. Bien qu'elle doive reconnaître qu'elle était encore plus charismatique en vrai.

- Okay, fit la cadette des stylistes en poussant Hope dans le dos, on vous laisse. Je crois qu'on a des photos à retoucher tous les deux avant de partir !

Puis, adressant un regard entendu à sa sœur elle lui souffla à l'oreille « Amuse toi bien, Sis' » avant de continuer à pousser Hope vers la sortie, laissant les trois jeunes femmes seules dans le bureau.

- Je suis désolée, commença Lightning, si j'avais su que tu étais occupée je n'aurais pas…

- Non, trancha la brune avec un sourire. Je réglais deux ou trois petits détails. J'avais terminé !... Et tu ne me présentes pas ? Fit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux en indiquant Serah qui se taisait, intimidée.

- Oh, j-je… Ma sœur, Serah.

- Enchantée, lança Fang avec un sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice en lui tendant la main.

Main dont Serah se saisit, éberluée.

- Et Serah, je te présente…

- Oerba Yun Fang… murmura-t-elle, faisant rire son vis-à-vis.

- En personne ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Fang comme ta sœur.

Serah les dévisagea tour à tour, son regard allant de l'une à l'autre. Elles n'avaient pas l'air de plaisanter et cela n'avait non plus pas l'air d'être un canular pour se moquer d'elle. Elles semblaient vraiment se connaître vu le regard doux que la brune posait sur sa grande sœur et celui légèrement amusé qu'elle lui retournait. Il fallait être proche de Lightning pour déchiffrer ses expressions, mais en cet instant, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle appréciait vraiment la styliste à sa manière. L'aînée des Farron semblait… détendue !

Détendue ? C'était bien une première. Mais Fang la coupa dans son analyse comportementale en reprenant la parole.

- Ca me fait plaisir de te voir Sunsh…

Elle s'interrompit au regard noir et menaçant de son opposante, comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre de surnom devant sa sœur.

- Light ! Se rattrapa-t-elle.

- Oui, de même, fit-elle sans la regarder, arrachant un sourire en coin à la styliste.

- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrées ? Les interrompit Serah.

- En tapant sur des mecs bourrés, rit Fang.

La plus jeune des trois écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre. Lightning poussa un petit soupir entendu.

- Disons qu'elle est douée pour se mettre dans le pétrin, et moi j'ai mes principes.

- Je maintiens l'idée que je pouvais m'en sortir très bien toute seule !

- Dans ce cas, tu étais trop lente…

- Ou alors tu crevais d'envie de voler à mon secours !

- Qu-quoi ?

- Haha !

Serah resta muette devant la joute infantile qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Lightning… Attendez qu'elle récapitule… SA Lightning, soldat dont les actes importaient plus que les mots et dont les regards étaient des discours à eux tous seuls, se prêtait volontiers à ce jeu ?... Mais qui était Fang pour l'avoir enchantée de la sorte ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, la cadette des Farron voyait sa sœur s'amuser. Lightning s'amuser ? On aurait dit qu'elle retournait dix ans en arrière avant l'accident qui l'avait petit à petit obligé à se fermer. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'espérait plus… Et voilà que la brune apparaissait et lui rendait sa grande sœur. Brune d'ailleurs dont l'image qu'elle se faisait était bien loin de celle qu'elle avait sous les yeux : celle d'une personne ouverte, souriante, amusante et pourtant terriblement belle et classe. Tout son corps respirait la sensualité et un port royal alors que ses yeux rieurs s'amusaient de la situation.

- Moi je te dis que si… Et arrête de me contredire, t'étais là pour te faire pardonner !

- Tch.

- Se faire pardonner ? La questionna Serah.

- Oui, se faire pardonner, reprit Fang, ta sœur m'a réveillé ce matin. J'trouve ça inadmissible !

- Alors efface ce sourire de ta figure… Grogna l'intéressée.

- Tu devrais savoir qu'envoyer des textos à une heure pareille…

- Hun, j'ai compris, la coupa-t-elle.

Mais cette interruption dans ses fausses remontrances, ne la coupa dans son élan. Au contraire, son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres.

- D'ailleurs, ça vous direz de visiter les locaux ? D'ici un quart d'heure la plus part des employés auront quittés les lieux.

- Oh oui ! S'enthousiasma la cadette, arrachant un petit sourire à sa grande sœur, que Fang nota avec appréciation.

- Okay, suivez moi.

Serah dont la joie était loin d'être feinte, ne manqua pas de remarquer tout de même que sa sœur avait réveillé la styliste… Comment devait-elle interpréter cela ?

Elle savait par expérience que Lightning n'envoyait jamais le premier message, pourtant si elle l'avait levée, cela voulait dire qu'elle lui avait écrit un texto de son plein gré. Encore une nouveauté. La jeune Farron allait de surprises en surprises, sans parler de l'univers merveilleux dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Fang en bon guide amoureuse de la haute couture les mena à l'étage des couturiers, où deux ou trois employés faisant un peu de zèle pliaient leurs affaires. Ils saluèrent poliment leur patronne qui leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée.

- Waouh… souffla Serah en caressant du bout des doigts une robe asiatique dans les tons rosés.

La brune s'approcha.

- Oh… Une création de Vanille, sourit-elle. Tu as bon goût !

- Elle est magnifique…

- Elle représente la résurrection du cristal quand vient l'été…

Lightning restait en retrait, peu intéressée par tout ce qui semblait ravir sa cadette. Mais elle était contente de la voir s'épanouir ainsi dans cet univers qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'intégrer. Il faudrait qu'elle remercie Fang un peu plus tard.

- Tu veux l'essayer ?

- Pardon ?

La styliste rit devant les yeux ronds comme de billes qui lui faisaient face. Elle s'approcha et saisit le menton de la jeune enseignante entre son pouce et son index. Lightning, alarmée, décroisa les bras.

- Calme toi soldat, je ne vais rien lui faire, répondit-elle à son geste sans même se retourner pour la regarder, ses yeux restant focalisés sur la plus jeune des trois.

Elle la dévisagea longuement, faisant tourner son visage entre ses doigts experts tandis que Serah se laissait faire, n'osant prononcer un mot devant le regard inquisiteur d'émeraude qui semblait voir des choses que personne d'autre ne pouvait percevoir.

- Traits fins, visage angulaire, yeux bleus en amandes… alignement parfaite et équilibre du visage… nez droit… bon arc du sourcil, légère inclinaison du menton… cheveux fins et soyeux… pas de marques ni de cicatrices visibles…

Elle se recula pour la juger entièrement.

- Des jambes légèrement allongées, dommage que tu ne sois pas assez grande, tu ferais un parfait mannequin. Cependant… ton corps est bien proportionné. Tu n'es pas maigre mais mince… C'est un atout.

- Oh, je ?...

La brune croisa les bras avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Une étincelle qui ne plaisait pas du tout au sergent à ses côtés.

- Serah… J'ai une proposition à te faire… Pose pour moi et je te fais une copie unique de cette robe.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ?

- Oui, mais j'ai une condition…

Ah voilà, on y venait, songea Lightning. La condition…

- Quelle condition ?

Le regard de Fang se tourna vers l'aînée des Farron, un regard brûlant et ardent qui sembla dévorer jusqu'à son âme. Un regard dans lequel Lightning se perdit durant une fraction de seconde. Un regard qui embrasa une partie enfouie de son être sans qu'elle ne sache laquelle ni pourquoi.

- Je veux que Lightning pose avec toi… Et tu pourras prendre tout ce que tu veux ici en échange.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla l'intéressée.

- Une séance, la réalisation de ma nouvelle collection _Fabula Nova Crystallis_… C'est tout ce que je vous demande. Et puis vous vous complétez. De visage, votre ressemblance est frappante, mais là où l'une est androgyne, l'autre est la douceur incarnée. Une sorte de balance très équilibrée : Le Yin et Yang. Toutes les deux féminines mais chacune à votre manière… Il y a matière à exploiter… Vous avez les deux profils que je cherchais…

Son regard si intense s'attarda sur le sergent.

- … surtout toi.

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Si ça plaît, je posterais la suite prochainement.**

**See you !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaaaah~ voilà enfin le chapitre qui illustre le titre général de cette fiction être "ébloui par la lumière" =D.  
J'aime beaucoup l'anglais pour tous ces jeux de mots que l'on peut faire et que je ne peux pas forcément rendre en Français, c'est pour ça que je m'amuse avec les titres de mes chapitres. Beaucoup de ceux qui vont suivre seront reliés au mot "Light" !**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,**  
**Kiwi.**

**(PS : Pour les séries-américainesphile, il y a un clin d'oeil dans ce chapitre, qui le trouvera ? xD)**

* * *

_Blinded By Light_

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Pas le moins du monde, Light, répondit-elle en joignant ses mains devant elle. Je t'offre l'opportunité de combler ta petite sœur juste en portant quelques vêtements de ma création. C'est plutôt simple et tu es gagnante.

Lightning la foudroyait du regard, profitant que sa sœur soit dans la pièce d'à côté pour se changer et enfiler la robe qu'avait dessiné Vanille.

- Combien coûte-t-elle ?... Je suis prête à la lui offrir…

Fang esquissa un sourire sournois en plissant les yeux à sa manière.

- Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. C'est une pièce unique au monde qui sera présentée au défilé féminin à Paris dans deux mois.

- Combien ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Hum… fit-elle en réfléchissant. Si je devais l'estimer là tout de suite, je dirai qu'elle vaut entre dix et quinze mille dollars… A mon avis, ça ne correspond pas à ta paye de soldat.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses serra les dents sans lâcher son vis-à-vis du regard.

- Tch.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais… Mais pourquoi toujours chercher compliqué quand on peut faire simple ? Je t'ai dit que je la lui offrais gratuitement si tu me laissais te faire porter quelques tenues de mon choix.

Avant que Lightning ne puisse répondre Serah refit son apparition, vêtue de la robe de Vanille. Son sourire éclatant ainsi que la joie qui émanait de tout son être dans cette tenue qui lui saillait à merveille, éblouit sa grande sœur. Elle la fixa de longues secondes, toute son affection et l'amour qu'elle lui portait se reflétant dans ses yeux. Habillée par les soins de Fang, elle était rayonnante. Le sergent ne savait plus quoi dire, plus quoi penser…

La styliste l'observait à la dérobée avec un petit sourire, se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de céder par amour pour sa petite sœur.

- Comment tu me trouves, Claire ? Demanda Serah en tournant sur elle-même.

- Très belle…

- Claire ? reprit Fang en arquant un sourcil. C'est donc ça ton vrai nom que tu me cachais depuis si longtemps ?

- Contente toi de Lightning, c'est tout.

Fang reporta son regard sur Serah en se disant qu'elle ré-aborderait le sujet à une autre occasion.

- En tout cas, tu es magnifique dedans, reprit la brune, à croire que Vanille voulait assortir cette robe à la couleur de tes cheveux.

Elle s'avança pour ajuster la ceinture de la plus jeune et arranger son col avec un petit air satisfait.

- Superbe…

Serah rougit du compliment alors que sa sœur la fixait toujours de la même manière, sans un mot.

- Lightning ?

Elle sembla revenir sur terre en entendant son nom. Grognant contre elle ne savait qui, elle croisa les bras, énervée, en lançant un regard entendu à la PDG qui s'était retournée en l'entendant grommeler.

- …..Okay.

Le sourire que Fang affichait s'illumina d'un tout nouvel éclat en réalisant qu'elle lui donnait son accord. Un éclat que le sergent ne lui connaissait pas, comme si à la place de la brune, c'était le génie créatif qui était enfermé en elle qui se réjouissait de ce qui allait suivre.

Fang se détacha de Serah pour dévorer Lightning du regard. Elle avait gagné. Elle allait réaliser ce sur quoi elle travaillait depuis cinq mois, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré la première fois, de nuit, sur ce quai de tramway. Depuis ce fameux soir, le soldat l'obsédait, lui ayant permis de réaliser des dizaines de tenues différentes, toutes d'un nouveau genre. Très novateur, très créatif. Elle avait de quoi révolutionner le marché mondial de la mode. Oh que oui… Et avec les clichés qu'elle comptait prendre ce soir, elle savait déjà qu'on allait s'arracher ses photos pour les couvertures de magazines.

- Tu me combles !

- Je dis okay, mais j'ai moi aussi ma condition, Fang, reprit Lightning très calmement en voyant l'excitation luire au fond des yeux de son opposante.

- Laquelle ? fit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

- Pas de robe.

Fang marqua un temps de surprise avant de laisser un petit rire lui échapper.

- T'en fais pas, ce n'était pas prévu, Serah le fera pour toi.

- Hun…

Sans perdre une seconde, la brune se retourna pour sortir un Pass-électronique qu'elle utilisa pour ouvrir une porte sécurisée sur la gauche. Un voyant rouge passa au vert et un déclic les avertit que l'accès était possible.

Lightning haussa un sourcil interrogateur, alors que Serah s'approchait, intriguée. Fang répondit à leur question muette.

- Comme je vous le disais, ma dernière collection n'étant pas terminée, je garde le projet secret pour éviter toutes les fuites vers des compagnies concurrentes.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce qui ne se composait uniquement que de longs treillis où plusieurs collections semblaient suspendues, séparées et triées par couleur, saison et style. Sachant exactement ce qu'elle faisait, elle se dirigea vers un porte-vêtements composé uniquement de tenues chics dessinées par elle-même pour Lightning, même si elle ne l'avouerait pas devant la jeune militaire. La majorité des tenues qui composaient cette pièce n'avait été dessinée et réalisée que pour une seule et unique personne : La jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Autant dire que Fang jubilait. Son heure de gloire semblait enfin arriver portée sur un plateau d'argent. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire.

- Faut que j'appelle Vanille…

- Quoi ? Demanda le sergent.

- Rien, rien, j'vais juste avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour faire fonctionner le studio photo.

- Hein ?... Mais… J-je ne veux pas qu'il…

- Qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre ? Termina la brune.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, respectivement bleus et verts. Elles se fixèrent comme si la première transmettait ses craintes à la seconde qui les comprenait et les apaisait.

- D'accord, Light… Juste toi et moi.

- …Merci.

Serah entra dans la pièce à son tour avec un sourire resplendissant, mais alors qu'elle allait parler, elle sentit que l'atmosphère ne s'y prêtait pas. Sa sœur et Fang se faisaient face, moins d'un mètre les séparait alors que leurs yeux étaient réciproquement plongés dans ceux qui les opposaient. Elle s'immobilisa en faisant mine de vouloir ressortir discrètement, mais elle buta sur un porte manteau métallique qui fit un vacarme assourdissant. Elle ferma les yeux en grimaçant.

Le bruit fut l'élément déclencheur qui fit se reculer brutalement Lightning qui s'écarta de la brune, légèrement décontenancée. Son vis-à-vis retint un soupir de frustration alors qu'elle lui échappait. Elle réalisait que cette proximité avait été dangereuse… très dangereuse à dire vrai…

La jeune femme à la peau mate fit mine de rien en décrochant une tenue suspendue à sa droite.

- Va enfiler ça. Si t'as un souci, demande moi, je t'aiderai.

- C'est bon, fit le soldat en la lui prenant des mains, je sais m'habiller toute seule.

- On sait jamais, ricana la brune.

[…]

Fang avait laissé les deux sœurs entre elles le temps d'installer le studio photo, emportant avec elle quelques tenues supplémentaires pour les différentes prises. Elle réglait un spot lumineux vers un store blanc quand une voix dans son dos l'interpella.

- Je suis là.

S'arrêtant dans son vissage pour orienter la lumière, elle se retourna et cru que son cœur allait lui bondir de la poitrine alors que sa température corporelle grimpait en flèche. Elle remercia ses origines qui lui avaient fourni une peau sombre, dissimulant les rougissements incongrus. Lightning allait au-delà de ses espérances.

Sans dire un mot, Fang lui fit comprendre d'avancer pour se mettre à la lumière. Son cœur qui cognait contre sa cage thoracique faisait un tel boucan que la brune craignait qu'elle ne l'entende. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui avait enfilé des bottes de cuir souple stylisées par deux lanières qui se croisaient devant, avança lentement mais avec une grâce involontaire qui n'arrangeait en rien l'état de la styliste.

Elle la détailla des pieds à la tête, se félicitant intérieurement pour son propre génie qui venait de mettre en avant l'éclat brut et sauvage de Lightning. T-shirt sans col mais froissé descendant en dessous de ses clavicules – les laissant apparente pour le plaisir des yeux de la brune – rehaussé par une veste en cuir marron qui ne prenait pas tout son buste mais s'arrêtait juste en dessous de ses côtes, mettant en valeur sa taille parfaite. Le tout sur un short noir que Fang avait personnifié exprès pour son sergent. De plus, pour faire ressortir le côté dangereux et militaire, elle lui avait fait enfiler un holster policier à l'américaine qui laissait entrevoir une fausse arme sous sa veste en cuir.

- Incroyable… souffla-t-elle. Tu es parfaite… Approche.

Lightning grommela quelque chose qui devait sûrement ressembler à « fais chier… » en comblant les quelques mètres qui les séparait. Fang ravie, admirait son visage et se permit de lui remettre une des mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage en place. Son opposante se figea, tendue.

- Tu me laisses t'ajouter un léger maquillage ?

- C'est vraiment nécessaire ?...

- Je veux juste mettre tes yeux en valeur.

- Hun.

- Promis, c'est pas grand-chose.

Lightning ne répondit pas mais Fang comprit qu'elle se pliait une nouvelle fois à son désir.

- Merci, Sunshine, sourit-elle sincèrement.

- Hum… C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, je crois…

- On a toujours le choix, lui répondit-elle malicieusement en attrapant sur une table non loin un pinceau et un pot d'eyeliner. Ferme les yeux et fais-moi confiance…

- Je te fais confiance, répondit-elle simplement.

Ces mots dits avec sincérité firent rater un battement au cœur de la brune. Son pauvre muscle cardiaque était soumis à de trop nombreuses épreuves ce soir.

Elle posa doucement le pinceau sur la paupière de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses en le faisant glisser délicatement vers l'extérieur. Lightning frémit en sentant la paume de la brune caresser sa joue dans le même mouvement. Tout cela était très perturbant, surtout que, les yeux fermés, son sens du toucher s'exaltait tandis que son odorat lui faisait ressentir leur proximité bien trop grande. Fang tenait son visage à quelques centimètres du sien pour faire son travail en s'appliquant. Lightning sentait à chaque expiration son souffle glisser sur sa peau, l'électrisant sans qu'elle ne comprenne.

Chacune de ses caresses involontaires, de ses souffles calmes sur son visage lui faisait ressentir une sensation assez gênante au creux de ses reins tandis qu'elle essayait de rester de marbre et lisse de toute émotion.

- Voilààà, fit finalement la brune. J'ai fini, ouvre les yeux !

Lightning lui obéit, et Fang sentit son cœur s'accélérer devant cet océan azur encore plus envoûtant que d'ordinaire qui la fixait à la quête d'une certaine approbation.

- Waouh… Me regarde pas comme ça, je pourrais être tentée, plaisanta la brune en pensant pourtant, réellement ses mots.

- Hum… Lui répondit le soldat en détournant la tête.

Serah entra dans la pièce à son tour et Fang lui dit à elle aussi de s'avancer pour la séance de maquillage, en évitant de croiser les yeux cobalt qui la mettait dans tous ses états. Peine perdue quand on savait que la jeune enseignante avait exactement les mêmes que sa sœur aînée. Pourtant, en plongeant dans son regard, Fang comprit que seule Lightning lui faisait ressentir cette panoplie de sensations. Certes, leurs yeux se ressemblaient mais Serah ne possédait pas 'son' regard, sa profondeur et sa signification.

- Bon Serah… tiens toi tranquille, parce que je vais te faire quelque chose de plus compliqué qu'à ta sœur. Tu vas représenter la féminité de ma collection. Prête ?

- Prête !

[…]

Quand Vanille arriva le lendemain au siège de la société, elle prit, comme à son habitude, l'ascenseur menant au quarantième étage en compagnie de Hope qui lui tenait la main profitant encore des quelques minutes qu'ils avaient avant leur journée chargée.

- Tu as quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ?

- Euh… Je dois accompagner ta sœur à deux réunions d'informations et de planifications… Oh ! Et la mise au point quant au budget pour l'année prochaine…

- Dur.

- Oui, fit-il dans un petit sourire, c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on arrête de parler boulot…

Elle esquissa à son tour un sourire amusé en se penchant pour lui voler ses lèvres.

- Ca vous va comme ça monsieur Estheim ?

- Parfaitement, future Madame Estheim !

Elle rit.

- C'est ça ta façon de me demander ma main ?

- Oh non, rassure-toi, je suis plus romantique que ça !... Je le ferai par texto durant la réunion financière !

Elle lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

- Idiot !

Tout en se chamaillant gentiment, ils arrivèrent à destination, et quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Fang qui venait dans leur direction.

- Ah ! Vous voilà vous deux, c'est parfait. Hope, fais moi plaisir, prend cette carte mémoire et fais développer tout son contenu. Je veux que tu me m'apporte les clichés en suivant dans mon bureau, on va changer les stores de devanture de l'immeuble.

- Hein mais… je ?

- Pas de discussion ! Exécution.

Elle lui tendit la carte alors qu'il redescendait de neuf étages pour faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Vanille, elle, était restée avec son aînée qui venait de tourner les talons et repartait vers son bureau tout en donnant des ordres à droite et à gauche.

- Fang ? L'appela la rouquine en courant à sa suite.

- Ouaip ?

- T'es tombée du lit ? D'habitude tu n'es jamais là avant neuf heures ! Et puis… tu es d'une bonne humeur malsaine…

- Haha ! Tu trouves ?

Vanille esquissa un petit sourire conspirateur et amusé.

- Ce ne serait pas lié à une certaine jeune femme répondant au nom de Lightning par hasard ?

Fang tourna la tête juste assez pour lui faire un clin d'œil avec un sourire ravageur.

- Hey ! Raconte moi !

- Curieuse !

- Arrête, je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'en parler !

Elles entrèrent dans son bureau et la brune ferma la porte derrière sa petite sœur. Ses yeux brillaient encore, et son excitation de la veille n'était pas retombée.

- Elle est encore mieux que ce que je n'imaginais…

- On dirait que tu as été éblouie par la lumière, rit la rouquine.

- C'est exactement ça !... Elle est… tout ce que j'ai toujours recherché… Ma muse en quelque sorte… J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à la faire poser pour moi ! Tu réalises toi ?

- Je peux voir les photos ? Sourit-elle.

- Bien sûr… le temps que Hope revienne… un thé ?

- Oui, Earl Grey je te prie.

L'aînée des stylistes décrocha son téléphone pour faire passer un message à son deuxième assistant afin qui lui rapporte un thé pour sa soeur et un café sucré pour elle-même avant de raccrocher et de se tourner à nouveau vers Vanille.

- Tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux, Vanille, souffla-t-elle. J'ai trouvé la personne qui pouvait porter ta robe…

- Lightning ? S'exclama-t-elle, étonnée.

- Non, sa sœur, Serah…

La plus jeune sembla rassembler ses souvenirs pour essayer de visualiser son visage.

- C'est vrai que les cheveux roses pâles devaient être un atout majeur…

- Mieux que ça encore, attend, tu vas voir.

Tout en discutant, Fang se replongea dans la soirée de rêve qu'elle avait vécue la veille. Elle se revoyait installer le matériel sur le plateau : la colonne de cristal réalisée par l'équipe marketing pour le photoshoot, et un trône rappelant les dieux nordiques. Elle avait fait beaucoup de recherches sur les différentes visions du cristal et, ceux qui l'incarnaient étaient les divinités germaniques Odin et Freyja. Leurs significations étaient multiples, Odin par exemple, que Fang avait associé à Lightning représentait la fureur mais aussi l'intelligence, le savoir et la foudre. La brune voulait quelqu'un pouvant incarner ses caractéristiques, les bonnes comme les mauvaises : il était le dieu de la guerre, de la victoire et de la mort, une beauté parfaite et sans pitié, monté sur un étalon blanc d'après les différentes représentations. Son trône situé au Valhalla, le pays des morts était, selon les légendes, taillé dans la glace et le cristal.

Freyja quant à elle, déesse de l'amour et dont le nom signifiait « dame » en nordique, était la déesse que Fang voulait faire incarner à Serah. Tout en beauté et en grâce, elle venait compléter le tableau représenté par Lightning. Un duo qui du point de vue de la styliste, était le chef d'œuvre de sa vie. Elle les avait installées sur le plateau, Lightning, magnifique, par la puissance qu'elle faisait ressortir dans son regard et dans son maintien militaire, adossée à la colonne aux reflets bleutés et Serah, plus fragile mais pas moins terrifiante dans une autre tenue plus épurée que la robe asiatique qu'elle avait essayée, en reine germanique.

Fang ne se rendit compte qu'après leur séance de photos du nombre incroyable de clichés qu'elle avait pris. Tout cela, en n'obligeant ses mannequins provisoires à ne se changer qu'à six reprises. Six tenues qui allaient faire la gloire de la Oerba Corporation.

Et Vanille le comprit en suivant. Elle ne put dire un mot quand Hope arriva, lui aussi éberlué en lui montrant les clichés. Les retouches à faire étaient minimes, juste orienter la lumière de façon à faire ressortir le bleu de leurs yeux respectifs. Le reste était d'une perfection à couper le souffle.

La rouquine ne pouvait que reprocher à sa grande sœur de ne pas l'avoir appelé pour qu'elle participe à la réalisation de ce projet de dernière minute. Les photos allaient se vendre chères… très chères… Et elles avaient de quoi faire discuter les prix aux magazines de mode pour en tirer un bon paquet.

- Je comprends maintenant, dit-elle simplement.

- Oui… Elle est mon inspiration…

[…]

Trois jours s'écoulèrent avant que Lightning ne réalise pleinement ce qu'elle avait fait. Cette soudaine réalité la frappa comme une douche froide, lorsqu'en sortant de chez elle, elle s'était arrêtée au petit bureau de tabac faisant l'angle de sa rue. Comme tous les matins, elle s'y rendait pour acheter le journal avant de se rendre à la caserne. Jusque là, tout allait bien, elle s'était douchée, habillée, avait revêtu son uniforme habituel… Mais tout avait basculé quand, en entrant dans la boutique, l'homme qui se trouvait derrière la caisse et qu'elle connaissait sous le nom de Noel, lui sauta dessus en lui plaçant la une du _New York Times_ sous le nez.

- C'est bien vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Lightning l'avait écarté en fronçant les sourcils et en se saisissant du quotidien qu'il lui tendait. Elle eut tout juste le temps de le déplier que son cœur manqua de s'arrêter en découvrant l'une des photographies de la collection de Fang où elle posait.

- No-non. Elle me ressemble mais non…

- Oh, grogna-t-il, déçu. Je l'aurais parié pourtant !

- Oui… souffla-t-elle sans lâcher la photo des yeux. C'est… trompeur.

Elle replia le journal en donnant quelques pièces au buraliste qu'il la salua en souriant avant qu'elle ne quitte sa boutique, le cœur battant la chamade. Une fois dehors, elle déplia de nouveau le journal et lu le gros titre : « Révolution à la Oerba Corporation, la présidente dévoile sa nouvelle égérie ! ». Lightning déglutit en parcourant l'article des yeux. Elle ? Egérie ?...

Une photographie de Fang assise sur un fauteuil en cuir, faisait le bas de la double page consacrée à l'article, accompagnée d'une interview. Le soldat, les mains tremblantes la lut.

« **Cette collection représente un tournant dans votre carrière, n'est-ce pas ?**

_(rires) Si vous saviez ! C'est la plus belle chose qui m'ait été permis de réaliser ces dernières années ! J'ai mené ce projet de sa naissance à sa maturation seule et sans aide. Il représente des mois de travail, et vu la hausse des ventes, j'en suis plutôt fière._

**Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur les deux mannequins qui se partagent l'affiche et l'ensemble de votre collection ?**

_Non, pas vraiment. Secret professionnel._

**Juste une chose, vous avez annoncé dans votre dernier communiqué que la plus grande des deux était votre nouvelle égérie. Pouvez-vous nous donner son nom au moins ?**

_Je suis désolée, mais cette jeune femme que je surnommerai 'Etro' et qui incarne ici la divinité Odin, souhaite conserver son anonymat. Ce que je respecterai…_

**Posera-t-elle de nouveau pour vous ?**

_Oh, ça je le souhaite autant que vous, (rires)._

**Et participera-t-elle au défilé à Tokyo ?**

_Non. Elle ne défilera nulle part_. »

L'interview se poursuivait, abordant bien d'autres sujets auxquels Fang répondaient avec bien plus de sérieux et de profondeur. Au moins, elle avait conservé son identité secrète, c'était déjà ça. Pourtant la jeune femme aux cheveux roses se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise face à cette situation qui lui échappait totalement. Il fallait qu'elle appelle quelqu'un qui ne devait pas encore être au courant de leur terrible problème.

« Allo ? »

« Serah… » soupira-t-elle soulagée d'entendre sa voix.

« Oh Claire ! J'ai reçu hier les vêtements que Fang a faits pour moi… Tu sais quoi ? Ils sont sur mesure ! Et elle ne s'est pas contentée de m'envoyer uniquement la robe chinoise de Vanille, elle m'a aussi fait livrer du Prada, Guess, Chanel… Je n'en reviens pas ! Il y a de quoi remplacer toute ma garde robe… Merci pour tout, Sis' ! Tout cela, c'est grâce à toi. »

Lightning à l'autre bout du fil n'avait pas eu le temps de dire un mot, engloutie sous les remerciements et la reconnaissance de sa petite sœur.

« Si tu es heureuse, c'est tout ce qui importe… »

« Plus que ça, Claire. »

Un petit silence lui répondit.

« Tu m'appelais pour quelque chose de précis ? »

« Hun… Si tu pouvais essayer de faire profil bas pendant quelques jours, ce serait bien. »

« Comment ça ? »

« …On fait la couverture du _Times_, sans parler du _Daily News_, du _New York Post_, et j'en passe… »

« Oh mon dieu… »

« Oui. »

« C'est la vérité ? »

« Oui… tant que je ne me serai pas expliquée avec Fang, nie tout lien avec ces photos. »

« Bien. Je vais essayer. »

« Merci, Serah. »

« Pas de quoi Sis' ! Passe une bonne journée à la caserne. »

« Toi aussi. »

Et elle raccrocha en entrant dans le tramway aérien qui la mènerait vers la sortie de la ville. Elle ferait un crochet le soir par le siège de la Oerba Corporation pour s'expliquer en face à face avec la brune qui ne l'avait pas préparé à cette histoire.

Plongée dans ses pensées à cause de tout cela, elle eut d'ailleurs l'impression que les heures s'écoulaient avec une lenteur démesurée. Les minutes semblaient s'étendre comme pour lui montrer que son impatience était inappropriée. Elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite les ordres qu'on lui donnait, les transmettant aux recrues moins gradées dont elle était chargée. Aujourd'hui son travail était simple, et –de son point de vue- ennuyeux. Aucune action, aucune stimulation : elle devait surveiller les deux sections en compagnie du lieutenant Amodar sur un terrain d'entraînement intensif. Autrement dit, à part donner des ordres et se montrer impitoyable pour cadrer les hommes sous ses ordres, elle n'avait pas le droit à sa dose de combat en temps réel. Et cela lui manquait cruellement… Surtout en cet instant où son cerveau demandait à se défouler. Elle nota dans un coin de son cerveau de penser à passer au gymnase pour évacuer cette frustration et faire un peu d'exercice.

Pourtant dès que sa journée se termina enfin, elle fila aux vestiaires pour se doucher et enfiler une tenue propre sans perdre une seconde. Elle réalisa un temps record pour se déshabiller, entrer sous l'eau, se savonner et en ressortir pour enfiler des vêtements secs avant de filer vers la sortie. Mais alors qu'elle allait se diriger vers l'arrêt de tramway qui rallait la base militaire à la ville, une voiture ralentit à sa hauteur. C'était une berline blanche ivoire, qui avait à la fois la chance d'être familiale et professionnelle. La vitre côté passager s'abaissa tandis qu'un homme se penchait pour capter le regard azur de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses pâle. Lightning s'arrêta, et se pencha de quelques centimètres pour reconnaître le lieutenant Amodar, son ancien mentor à son entrée dans la garde civile.

- Je te dépose quelque part, Farron ?

Elle lui rendit un salut militaire, respectueux.

- J'allais prendre le tram'.

- Je m'en doute, c'est bien pour ça que je te propose.

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur, puis jetant un regard rapide à sa montre elle comprit qu'il lui ferrait gagner un temps précieux. Acquiesçant silencieusement, elle ouvrit la portière alors qu'il lui lançait un sourire jovial.

- Tu vas où ?

- Au centre ville, j'ai une course à faire.

- Okay, lui répondit-il gentiment.

Il attendit qu'elle s'attache avant de pousser doucement la pédale d'accélérateur. La voiture passa les grilles gardées par six hommes qui exécutaient une ronde efficace, avant d'accélérer sur la grande voie qui menait vers la ville. Amodar savait parfaitement que son ancienne élève était peu bavarde et préférait répondre qu'engager la conversation. Il la questionna donc amicalement jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par se sentir assez à l'aise pour lui poser à son tour quelques questions sur sa vie.

- Et comment va votre femme, Nora ? Fit-elle, l'air sincèrement intéressée.

- Oh ! Très bien, très bien. C'est un vrai cordon bleu en cuisine ! Il faudrait d'ailleurs que tu passes déjeuner un de ces jours chez nous avec ta petite sœur, je suis certain que cela lui ferait plaisir de vous revoir toutes les deux.

- Oui, fit-elle en esquissant un petit sourire qu'on lui connaissait que rarement, j'en parlerai à Serah, elle sera contente elle aussi.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, le véhicule s'arrêta au pied de l'immense gratte-ciel de la compagnie de mode de Fang. Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée Lightning manqua la crise cardiaque. En levant les yeux par la vitre de la voiture de son supérieur elle distingua pour la première fois les deux gigantesques stores qui recouvraient les parois vitrées du building : celui de gauche la représentant, celui de droite exposant Serah, assise sur le trône de Cristal. La première affiche supportait en lettres dorées le titre de la collection écrit en latin : _Fabula Nova Crystallis, entrez dans le nouveau monde_.

La deuxième affichait une pure provocation : _When you play the Game of Thrones, you win or you die_. Provocation qui était très implicitement adressée aux concurrents de la compagnie. Elle garda ses yeux fixés sur les affiches publicitaires, incapable d'analyser la situation ou de comprendre ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Ce fut son supérieur qui la fit sursauter.

- Fa-farron… C'est toi, là ?...

Elle tourna farouchement la tête vers lui, comme un chat effrayé dont l'échine venait de s'hérisser.

- Non…

- Si, c'est toi… et Serah, fit-il, éberlué.

Elle crispa ses doigts sur la poignée de la portière.

- Ne dîtes rien, je vous en supplie, mon lieutenant. Ceci ne doit pas se répandre…

Il fixait toujours les deux stores gigantesques qu'une foule de touristes photographiaient sur la place à ses pieds.

- Je ne dirai rien… Mais, wah, si je m'attendais à ça… Tu es mannequin ?

- Pas vraiment… Et je compte bien avoir une explication, grogna-t-elle.

- Oh ?... Très bien.

- Merci mon lieutenant.

Il la regarda dans les yeux en lui souriant.

- Pas de souci, Farron, tu sais très bien que tu es comme une fille pour moi. Si tu as des problèmes tu peux toujours venir me voir.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire reconnaissant.

- Je sais mon lieutenant.

- Tout comme je sais que tu ne le feras pas… Que de fierté chez toi.

- Hum.

- Allez, file !

Elle sortit du véhicule et claqua doucement la portière derrière elle, avant de rendre un dernier salut militaire à son supérieur. Lui répondant par un petit sourire, il redémarra, la laissant seule, sur le trottoir, son regard se portant de nouveau sur son propre portrait affiché à une quinzaine de mètres du sol sur une bonne trentaine de hauteur. Elle poussa un petit soupir du bout des lèvres. Puis contractant les muscles de ses bras par réflexe militaire quand elle essayait de conserver son calme, elle avança vers les portes tourniquets. Jamais la place ne lui avait parut aussi longue, et avant qu'elle ne les atteigne, deux personnes se jetèrent sur elle, micro-enregistreurs en avant. Elle cligna des yeux sans comprendre.

- Etro ! Vous êtes Etro, n'est-ce pas ? La nouvelle égérie de la Oerba Corporation !

- Hein… mais.. je…

- Donnez nous une interview ! Qui êtes-vous ? Votre nom, s'il vous plaît !

Lightning se sentit acculée alors que des flashs photos l'aveuglaient.

- D'où venez-vous ? Quelle est la teneur de votre contrat ? La présidente Yun a déclaré que vous ne défileriez pas, une explication ? Ne voudriez vous pas changer de compagnie pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il vous plaira ?

- STOP ! Cria-t-elle en levant une main devant elle. Laissez-moi, vous vous trompez de personne. Laissez-moi passer.

- Pourquoi refusez-vous de répondre ? Qu'est-ce que la présidente a en tête en gardant pour la première fois son égérie secrète ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne tandis qu'on la tirait en arrière pour la faire fuir la foule qui s'agglutinait autour d'elle, et l'entraîner à l'intérieur du building. Deux gardes taillés comme des montagnes bloquèrent en suivant les portes. Lightning dont le cœur battait follement se retourna pour aviser une jeune rouquine qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, un peu gênée.

- Lightning Farron ?

- Exact.

- Je suis la petite sœur de Fang, Vanille, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées en coup de vent.

- Oui, je me souviens.

- Désolée pour ça, fit-elle en indiquant d'un petit signe du menton la foule qui se dispersait au dehors.

Le soldat ne répondit rien se contentant de garder un visage inexpressif pour dissimuler la moindre de ses pensées.

- Est-ce que je peux voir Fang ?

- Oh… tu arrives trop tard, elle est partie ce matin pour Tokyo, elle est la pièce maîtresse du défilé, là bas. Elle ne rentrera que dans trois ou quatre jours.

- Je vois, grogna-t-elle.

Vanille afficha un petit sourire contrit.

- Tu voulais lui parler en privé je suppose…

- Oui.

- Je lui dirai de te téléphoner dès que je pourrais l'avoir. Hope, son assistant doit m'envoyer un mail avec les coordonnées locales.

Encore une fois, le sergent ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son vis-à-vis.

- Dis lui simplement que je suis passée.

- Je n'y manquerai pas ! Répondit-elle avec son air candide qui déstabilisa le soldat durant une infime seconde. Elle sera contente à mon avis…

- Je ne venais pas pour échanger des amitiés…

- Oh ça je n'en doute pas, mais connaissant Fang, ça lui fera tout de même plaisir. Je crois que se disputer avec toi fait parti de ses plaisirs quotidiens.

- Hum…

- Je vais faire appeler un chauffeur pour te reconduire discrètement vu que repartir seule par l'entrée principale semble à présent compromis. Tu es une star, maintenant, Lightning.

- Et je m'en passerais bien…

- Si Fang était à ma place, elle te proposerait sûrement un dédommagement financier, surtout quand on regarde les chiffres que tu as fait en trois jours… Combien veux-tu ?

Lightning fronça les sourcils, contrariée.

- Rien de tout ça. Je ne suis pas de celles qu'on achète. J'ai fait ces photos pour ma sœur, c'est tout. Je veux juste m'expliquer avec Fang.

Vanille recula d'un pas devant l'aura dangereuse qui sembla soudainement émaner de son opposante et trouva bon de changer de sujet en ramenant celui-ci sur la voiture qu'elle lui faisait appeler.

- Pas de souci, sourit-elle gentiment en essayant de la calmer. Suis-moi. Je vais faire en sorte qu'elle t'appelle, tu peux me donner ton numéro ou tes coordonnées ?

- Hun.

- Tu peux me faire confiance, elles resteront entre nous, je ne les communiquerai pas à la presse. Pour preuve, j'ai le numéro de téléphone de ta petite sœur, Serah ainsi que l'adresse de là où elle vit vu que je lui ai fait livrer les vêtements de Fang. Ce sont des données personnelles.

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle.

Après quelles politesses échangées du bout des lèvres, Lightning fila sans attendre, peu encline à bavarder face à la colère grandissante qu'elle éprouvait au fond d'elle-même. En cet instant, tout ce à quoi elle pensait, tout ce qui lui occupait l'esprit, était de coller son poing dans la figure souriante de la jeune femme à la peau mate. Parce qu'elle savait parfaitement que cette situation devait l'amuser au plus haut point. Fang devait se réjouir et imaginer sa tête furieuse face à ce cataclysme qu'était devenue sa vie.

Lightning serra son poing à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges alors que la berline qui la reconduisait chez elle s'arrêtait lentement à un feu rouge.

La brune venait de marquer un terrible point dans leur jeu de provocation. Et le soldat savait qu'elle s'attendait à des remontrances mouvementées. Autant dire que l'agresser physiquement aurait été répondre exactement à ses attentes.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses rageait. Surtout qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle avait envie de la revoir… Elle était tout aussi contrariée du mauvais tour qu'elle lui avait joué que la distance faramineuse qui les séparait en cet instant précis. Elle était à Tokyo… rien que ça. En plus de jouir de son coup de maître, elle profitait de quatre jours dans un pays de rêve. Un soupir autant de fatigue que de lassitude lui échappa, effleurant ses lèvres pour mourir dans le silence de la voiture.

Finalement arrivée à destination, elle s'extirpa lentement du véhicule avec méfiance. Mais aucun paparazzi, ni journaliste, juste le calme de son quartier. Inspirant profondément, elle détendit ses muscles douloureux à cause du stress. Vanille avait tenu parole.

Elle remercia le chauffeur avant de claquer la portière avec respect pour se diriger le plus rapidement possible vers son appartement. Elle voulait se coucher et s'endormir, oublier cette journée qui lui avait semblé n'être qu'un long cauchemar. Etait-ce cela la vie de célébrité ? Pouvait-elle se considérer comme une célébrité, au moins ?... Elle n'en savait rien. Ce monde ne l'avait jamais intéressé, elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui porte trop d'attention. Un soldat devait être discret et toujours sous-estimé pour pouvoir s'en tirer à bon compte. Certes, elle était une leadeuse née, et ses ordres n'étaient jamais discutés grâce à son charisme et son sérieux militaire. Mais, quand elle était en mission elle faisait en sorte de ne faire que son boulot et rien de plus. Les preuves de reconnaissance et les médailles ne l'intéressaient pas. Elle était un soldat jusqu'au bout des doigts.

Elle pénétra dans son appartement après avoir ouvert la porte, et jeta ses clés sur le comptoir d'entrée. Fermant doucement derrière elle, elle apprécia à sa juste valeur le calme de la pièce. Pas un bruit, pas une voix, juste la tranquillité de son espace. Elle retira sa veste qu'elle accrocha à une penderie stylisée avant d'enlever son holster supportant son arme de service.

Pénétrant dans son salon elle fit un détour par sa cuisine dans la pièce annexe pour récupérer quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Ouvrant le réfrigérateur elle comprit que l'heure des courses se faisait pressante. Ne trouvant rien d'autre qu'une bouteille d'eau, une de jus de fruit, du fromage râpé, un reste de pâtes et des tranches de poulet qui ne lui faisaient pas envie, elle referma la porte, trouvant l'idée d'une pomme bien meilleure finalement. Elle en attrapa une verte acidulée avant de retourner dans son salon et de se laisser nonchalamment tomber sur son canapé de cuir blanc. Là, elle soupira de soulagement. Tout cela faisait beaucoup de soupirs en un laps de temps si court, mais il fallait la comprendre. Elle, sergent dans l'armée qui avait toujours eu un train de vie tranquille, un boulot honnête, peu d'amis, pour ne pas dire qu'un ou deux dans le corps de la garde civile, même si elle était respectée de tous, se retrouvait sous le feu des projecteurs. Elle ramassa sa télécommande d'une main tout en mordant dans la pomme qu'elle tenait dans l'autre. Elle mit une chaîne d'information au hasard, tombant sur un journal télévisé à moitié commencé. Une voix féminine mettait le ton pour annoncer les différents gros titres avant de laisser la parole à des envoyés spéciaux sur le terrain.

« Faits internationaux, la guerre en Afghanistan ne semble pas vouloir se terminer, les forces spéciales américaines ont réussi à faire une avancé dans un traité pouvant calmer les esprits, mais les seigneurs de guerre locaux continuent la lutte. »

L'image se dissipa pour revenir sur le plateau de télévision, où une jeune femme brune-rousse aux cheveux relativement courts et éclatés sur le bas, présentait les prochaines actualités avec un professionnel assez remarquable tout en gardant un visage avenant.

« Attentat en Lybie, une bombe a explosée en plein centre ville, on dénombre pour l'instant une vingtaine de victimes civiles dont plusieurs dans un état critique… »

Lightning allait se désintéresser de ces nouvelles macabres quand soudainement, une photo d'elle s'afficha dans un coin de l'écran.

« Et pour terminer ce journal, notre envoyé spécial au Japon a suivi les déplacements du plus grand défilé international représenté par la Présidente Yun Fang quelques heures plus tôt à Tokyo, capitale Japonaise. »

Des images du défilé s'affichèrent tandis qu'une vidéo filmée dans la salle d'exposition gigantesque remplaçait la tête de la présentatrice. Une longue scène dans les tons bleus et noir s'avançait parmi une foule de directeurs artistiques et photographes, où des dizaines de mannequins paradaient. La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité, le jeu des couleurs ne s'intéressant qu'à l'estrade et aux colonnes de lumières qui naissaient à ses alentours. Du grand spectacle pour quiconque savait apprécier la mode. Lightning en oubliait sa pomme toujours à moitié mangée, ses yeux restant braqués sur son écran plat. Fang finit par apparaître et clôtura son propre défilé en passant les rideaux d'entrée de scène, vêtue d'une longue robe jouant de plusieurs nuances de bleu qui ne pendait qu'à l'une de ses épaules légèrement musclée et bronzée. Ses cheveux couleur de nuit renforçaient son charisme inégalable et purement sauvage qui faisait de l'ombre à toutes les midinettes qui étaient passées juste avant. Fang, dans sa démarche lente et gracieuse incarnait l'érotisme, la luxure et la volupté. Tout son être criait à la sensualité et l'abondance de confiance en elle-même. Son sourire ravageur faisait se plier les photographes, tandis que son regard vert envoûtant captivait son public… et notamment Lightning. Assise devant son écran, interloquée. Même sans l'avoir sous ses yeux, elle sentit son cœur battre légèrement plus rapidement qu'à la normale, lui faisant momentanément oublier la rancune et les reproches qu'elle voulait lui faire.

Fang avait ce pouvoir sur elle… Ce pouvoir de la déstabiliser et de lui faire perdre ses repères depuis longtemps établis. C'était mauvais… Très mauvais.

Une voix-off intervint pour finalement mener l'image vers une pièce plus calme où avait eu lieu l'interview d'après défilé. Le journaliste demandait à la brune pourquoi sa nouvelle égérie n'était-elle pas présente ce soir alors que le célèbre Noctis avait lui-même paradé. Elle avait sourit, ravageant un peu plus l'état de Lightning qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Rien ne pourrait lui convenir vraiment… Aucun défilé, aucune autre boîte que la mienne… J'aime conserver ce qui m'appartient, et l'exposer ici aurait été une pure provocation pour tous ceux qui la convoitent. Si je devais la définir, je dirais qu'elle est le cœur même de ma nouvelle collection, le saphir de la Fabula Nova Crystallis. » termina-t-elle, amusée.

Lightning en entendant ces mots, se demanda s'ils étaient l'ultime provocation qu'elle lui faisait passer. Et c'était très probable…

* * *

**"...To be continued"**

**Ouaiiis j'me la joue à l'américaine ! xD**  
**En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a bien plu !**

**See you,**  
**Kiwi.**

**PS : Non ! J'aimerais rajouter un mot en fait ! Je voudrais remercier ma lectrice anonyme "Pix" qui me laisse toujours des commentaires très gentils mais à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement par MP, alors Pix, si tu lis ceci : merci à toi de me soutenir, ça me fait très plaisir, et je te souhaite de continuer à t'amuser si tu choisis de me suivre ! Encore merci~ :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well Soldiers !  
Je m'épate moi même par mon rythme de post ! xD  
Bref, voici le chapitre 4, nommé "Les larmes de Lumière" qui va en quelque sorte avoir l'effet d'une bombe dans cette histoire toute mignonne. Vous vous souvenez quand je vous demandais de me faire confiance ?... C'est maintenant ou jamais xD**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,**  
**Kiwi.**

* * *

_Tears of Light_

Fang était assise dans un salon dans les tons bruns. Un fauteuil en cuir de style victorien, sur lequel elle s'était légèrement recroquevillée. Elle n'était pas en état d'analyser son environnement, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude à présent éteints, fixaient ostensiblement ses mains qui tremblaient depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Une grande baie vitrée agrémentait l'espace, s'ouvrant sur un jardin et un ciel grisâtre duquel une fine pluie s'échappait. Une longue bibliothèque s'étirait dans son dos, recouverte de centaines d'ouvrages qu'elle ne regarda même pas. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle se trouvait là. Vanille l'avait obligée à venir, l'avait sorti de son appartement dans lequel elle se laissait dépérir depuis un mois.

Une jeune femme en face d'elle, assise sur un fauteuil similaire au sien la dévisageait en silence, un bloc note sur les genoux et un crayon à la main. Elle attendait.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Fang ?...

La jeune femme à la peau mate sembla réagir à l'entende de son prénom, la tirant de sa torpeur mentale.

- J-je ne sais pas…

- Si, vous le savez.

Un court silence marqua sa déclaration, faisant relever la tête à la jeune styliste. Oui… En vérité, elle savait pourquoi elle se retrouvait dans ce bureau, avec cette psychologue qui semblait tout connaître d'elle grâce à internet et à sa popularité. Il suffisait d'éplucher sa biographie sur Wikipédia, de se rendre sur le site consacré à sa marque pour en apprendre long sur sa vie. Elle était une célébrité internationale. Et aujourd'hui, personne ne devait savoir que la présidente Yun était actuellement en dépression post-traumatique.

- Si vous le savez et moi aussi… je n'ai rien à faire ici.

- Fang… dîtes-le.

La brune secoua faiblement la tête de droite à gauche en ravalant le sanglot qui lui obstruait la gorge. Ses yeux brillaient des larmes qu'elle contenait, de la fierté qui la maintenait debout.

- Vous avez lu les journaux, comme moi…

- Oui.

- Et vous avez vu les infos à la télé…

- Comme tout le monde…

Fang marqua une nouvelle pause en sentant ses mots mourir dans sa gorge. Ils ne voulaient pas sortir. Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir. C'était tellement irréel…

- Dîtes-le…

- …Non.

- Il le faut, il faut le faire sortir.

- …Non.

- C'est nécessaire.

Elle inspira profondément, faisant trembler tout son être. Elle cherchait quelque chose enfoui au fond d'elle. Quelque chose qu'elle avait peur de dire car cela l'aurait rendu réel et lui aurait donné de la substance. C'était tellement difficile…

- Ligh… hm… m-ma meilleure amie et… amante…

Elle déglutit en serrant son poing pour arrêter le tremblant grandissant de ses doigts.

- … Ligh-Lightning Farron… finit-elle par dire, comme extirpant ce nom de son âme, …. est décédée…

Ses larmes si longtemps retenues, roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle déviait son regard par la fenêtre.

- Elle est partie… loin de moi.

* * *

_[Quatre mois plus tôt]_

Lightning rageait une fois de plus à cause de la même personne. Cela faisait bien quatre jours qu'elle s'était rendue en personne à la _Oerba Corporation _pour se rendre compte que Fang était au Japon, et depuis elle attendait son coup de téléphone. Coup de fil qui ne venait pas depuis plusieurs jours. Expliquant son état d'énervement qui atteignait lentement mais sûrement son paroxysme quand elle voyait ses nombreux interviews un peu partout. Vanille avait-elle vraiment transmis le message à sa grande sœur ? Lui avait-elle fait comprendre qu'elle allait très certainement la tuer après l'avoir torturé pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande grâce ?

Parce que petit à petit la nouvelle se répandait et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à nier les rumeurs courant à son sujet. De plus en plus de personnes de son entourage direct et de son boulot commençaient à faire des liens. Son physique était loin de passer inaperçu. Durant une infime seconde elle regretta le gène particulier de sa famille qui faisait qu'elle avait les cheveux blonds tirant sur le rose. Un gène propre à la lignée Farron. Bientôt son nom serait connu de tous et elle pourrait dire adieu à la paix qu'elle avait toujours chérie.

Elle soupirait bruyamment quand la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée retentit. Fronçant les sourcils, perplexe, elle se dirigea vers l'interphone qui donnait sur le bas de la résidence. Le vidéophone révéla une grande brune à la peau mate qui attendait les bras croisés avec un sourire espiègle, ses yeux étant dissimulés derrière des lunettes de soleil noires.

Lightning appuya sur le bouton du communicateur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Fang ?...

- Hello Sunshine ! Sourit-elle. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué !

Un léger soupir réprobateur lui répondit, amusant la brune qui s'attendait à son silence évocateur.

- Tu me laisses monter ?

- Donne-moi seulement _une_ bonne raison de le faire.

- Parce que je suis riche ? sourit-elle.

- Hun.

- Bon okay, c'était nul, je le reconnais.

- Si t'en as d'autres comme ça, épargne me les.

- Rire ne te ferrais pas de mal, Lightning, crois moi. Ca n'abîmera pas ton plastique de rêve, ça ne te donnera que plus de charme.

L'intéressée rougit sensiblement, mais serra les dents contrariée et outrée. Voilà. Fang n'était là que depuis deux minutes, et même par portes interposées elle arrivait à la mettre mal à l'aise et à lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Vanille m'a dit que tu voulais qu'on s'explique ? Alors si tu veux me mettre un poing dans la figure autant qu'on soit face à face… A moins que tu daignes descendre et dans ce cas, je t'invite à déjeuner quelque part.

- …

- Allez viens, reprenons nos bonnes habitudes.

- Je ne veux pas déjeuner avec toi.

- Je sais, tu as le don de refuser toutes mes invitations, c'est frustrant !

- … alors pourquoi tu t'acharnes ?

- Parce que j'aime te voir me résister ? Ricana-t-elle.

- Fang, grommela la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

- … Laisse-moi monter, Lightning…

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, la porte du bas émit un bruit sonore prouvant qu'elle venait d'être déverrouillée et Fang la poussa sans attendre, au cas où son sergent préféré n'ait l'idée de changer d'avis.

- J'arrive !

- C'est ça ouais… fit-elle en raccrochant.

Fang se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qu'elle appela d'une simple pression. Tout son corps tremblant d'excitation à l'idée de revoir son soldat qu'elle n'avait pu contacter depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Cela s'expliquant par le rythme de vie de dingue qu'elle avait mené à Tokyo. Deux défilés, dont un majeur international retransmis à la télévision et l'autre en vente privée pour la collection automne que Lightning lui avait inspiré. Un travail portant ses fruits, mais épuisant pour son corps et son esprit. Du coup, à peine avait-elle atterri à New York qu'elle avait payé un taxi sous réserve d'anonymat pour se retrouver ici, au bas de cet immeuble, alors qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis près de vingt-huit heures. A croire que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses agissait sur son organisme comme une dose d'adrénaline.

Fang le reconnaissait, Lightning était l'une des meilleures choses qui lui soient arrivées. Et elle était fière de pouvoir se proclamer son amie, de savoir que la jeune femme lui faisait confiance et qu'elle était privilégiée quand il s'agissait d'admirer ses différentes expressions et ses sourires si rares. Elle aimait la chercher, la faire rager et tourner en bourrique et elle savait que, bien qu'elle râlait et s'en défendait, son sergent aimait ces moments qu'elles passaient toutes les deux.

Des moments de complicité, de joie et de chamailleries, loin de l'armée ou du flash des projecteurs qu'était le quotidien de Fang. L'ascenseur s'arrêta en annonçant le troisième étage tandis que les portes ne tardaient pas à coulisser pour laisser place à un couloir aux murs blancs, accompagnés d'une moquette bleu roi et de lumières tamisées murales. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Elle aimait la simplicité dans laquelle son soldat vivait, même si on était loin de son propre appartement avec vue sur Central Park de près de cent cinquante mètres carrés. S'arrêtant devant la porte entrouverte, elle frappa tout de même avant de pénétrer dans l'espace de celle qui hantait ses nuits. Elle était dans le salon, adossée à son canapé, l'attendait les bras croisés et le regard sévère. Fang esquissa un petit sourire à la vue de ses yeux qui la toisaient comme s'ils avaient pu la tuer sur place. Elle referma la porte derrière elle avant de retirer ses lunettes de soleil et de les accrocher à son t-shirt à faux col qui laissait le soin aux esprits imaginatifs d'apercevoir la naissance de sa poitrine.

« Provocatrice » songea Lightning sans se défaire de son masque de colère.

Elle la laissa s'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elles puissent se faire face. Son sourire arrogant et malicieux ne quittant pas son visage si finement dessiné. Le jeune sergent se concentrait sur son regard de jade qui semblait évoluer, s'encrant dans un vert céladon par le jeu des lumières qui mettait en valeur son grain de beauté qui soulignait toujours parfaitement son œil droit.

- Konnichiwa, Sunshine ! O genki desu ka ? _(Comment va ?)_

- Je ne parle pas le japonais…

- Dommage c'est une belle langue ! Lightning wa kirei na onna no ko desu né, fit-elle amusée. _(Tu es très belle, Lightning)_

Son opposante soupira.

- Tu me traduis ?...

- Oh, je te demandais seulement comme tu allais !

Les doigts du sergent se crispèrent instinctivement sur ses avant-bras alors qu'elle dévisageait toujours son vis-à-vis sans même cligner des yeux. Chose que Fang remarqua.

- Tu oses me poser la question ? Alors que tu sais parfaitement bien ce que tu as provoqué ici…

- Le monde devait être au courant que je possédais la plus belle créature qui existait, l'incarnation d'Odin, ricana-t-elle fièrement.

Lightning se redressa soudainement, s'écartant du canapé avant d'avancer d'un pas en décroisant ses bras. Un effort ultime de volonté lui fit garder la tête froide alors que la jeune femme à la peau mate n'avait pas esquissé un seul mouvement de recul, attendant ce qui allait suivre.

- Je ne veux pas être ton égérie !

- Trop tard…

- Je ne veux pas défiler ni même avoir de contrat !

- Je le sais bien.

Lightning saisit Fang par le col de son vêtement pour bien plonger son regard dans le sien. Encore une fois la brune ne broncha pas, la laissant faire. Elle la dépassait de cinq bons centimètres mais son opposante ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi alors ? Cracha-t-elle, au bord de la fureur. Qu'attends-tu pour arrêter toute cette mascarade ?

- Je ne peux rien arrêter, la mode passera toute seule… Quant à ce que j'attends de toi…

Fang se pencha doucement, comblant les centimètres qui séparaient encore leurs visages et venant effleurer les lèvres de Lightning. Elle ne les embrassa pas se contentant de les caresser du bout des siennes. Les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux azurs de sa partenaire, elle vit la colère se changer en profonde surprise et incompréhension. Lightning se dégagea soudainement, coupant court à leur semblant de contact. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'elle dévisageait la jeune femme à la peau mate avec perplexité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Gronda-t-elle, sur ses gardes.

- Tu m'as demandé la vérité… Et bien tu l'as.

- Si tu veux encore te jouer de moi, Fang, ce n'est pas drôle.

La brune croisa les bras, affichant un petit sourire désabusé.

- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre… tu l'as dit toi-même 'Pourquoi est-ce que je m'acharne' alors que tu refuses mes invitations au restaurant trois fois par semaine ? Autant d'invitations que de refus… je dois être un peu maso' sur les bords. Mais voilà ce que j'attends de toi… Et ne fais pas l'innocente, tu es loin de l'être.

Fang dévisagea son inspiration avec toute la sincérité du monde. Elle savait qu'en cet instant elle dominait la situation. Lightning semblait être en proie à un violent tourment intérieur. La styliste avança d'un pas et se reçue un coup de poing dans la pommette gauche qui la fit tituber. Stabilisant son équilibre, elle porta une main à sa joue avant qu'un deuxième coup moins violent mais tout de même douloureux, ne vienne la frapper à l'autre pommette. Elle se rattrapa en relevant son regard sur la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

- Le premier c'était pour ne pas m'avoir appelé pendant ton séjour à Tokyo… Le deuxième pour ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité plus tôt.

- Hein ?... La première est justifiée mais la seconde…

- Hun ? Grogna-t-elle, rougissant malgré elle.

- La deuxième je la méritais pas, rit-elle malgré la douleur qui enflammait sa joue.

Lightning rougit de plus belle en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la cause de son hilarité. Et elle n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre alors que la styliste actuellement dans son salon se moquait d'elle.

- Quoi ?

- C'est toi qui es aveugle, Light ! Je n'ai jamais caché que j'avais un penchant pour toi. C'est juste que tu refusais de le voir, ricana-t-elle en se redressant, plongeant avec une nouvelle force son regard émeraude rieur dans celui glacier de son opposante.

Le soldat recula d'un pas en fronçant les sourcils de plus belle.

- N'approche pas…

- Tu crois vraiment que j'envoie le message « Let's have diner » trois fois par semaine à tout le monde ? Fit-elle en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure.

- Hun, souffla-t-elle en reculant alors que Fang avançait continuellement dans sa direction à la même allure mesurée.

- Et sache que là tout de suite… J'ai très faim.

Son sous-entendu ne pouvait être plus clair.

- Fang…

Le dos de Lightning rencontra un mur.

- Prise au piège, s'amusa sa tentatrice en allant appuyer une main de chaque côté de sa tête afin de l'emprisonner de ses bras. Tu ne peux plus fuir.

- Tch.

Un tendre sourire étira les lèvres de la brune tandis qu'elle avançait de nouveau sa tête. Son nez caressa doucement la joue de Lightning dont le souffle se raccourcit brutalement, comme si elle avait reçu un coup au creux de l'estomac. Tous ses sens se décuplaient, sentant le souffle de la jeune présidente électriser sa peau d'albâtre. Fang, sans concrétiser leur échange colla son front contre celui du soldat en détachant ses mains du mur pour les laisser sensuellement descendre le long du corps de sa partenaire. Elle laissa ses doigts érafler sensuellement ses côtes, pour dévier en suivant la courbe de sa musculature le long de ses abdominaux légèrement dessinés à travers son t-shirt pour finir sa course à la naissance de son bassin.

Elle entendit Lightning expirer bruyamment en fermant les yeux. Souriant du bout des lèvres, elle saisit les bordures du t-shirt de la jeune sergente avant de lui retirer d'une main experte, dévoilant une peau claire parfaite, mise en valeur par un soutien-gorge noir simple mais qui lui allait à merveille.

Lightning retint un gémissement quand les mains de Fang se posèrent cette fois sur sa peau mise à nue, l'une dessinant la courbe de ses hanches, l'autre détourant son nombril. Cette dernière s'amusa quelques secondes avant de remonter en suivant, en ligne droite sur son buste, lui procurant de divins frissons, pour se diriger vers le seul vêtement qui couvrait encore son torse. Les doigts experts de la styliste qui massaient voluptueusement son corps lui faisaient petit à petit perdre la raison. Son cœur cognait si fort contre sa cage thoracique qu'elle se demandait s'il était encore bien accroché là où il aurait dû se trouver. A force, elle ne savait plus si la chaleur qui l'étouffait en cet instant était due à la température ambiante où à son corps qui semblait s'embraser, la noyant dans un feu ardent de désir et de plaisir.

Feu qui s'enhardit et pris en ampleur quand les lèvres de la jeune femme à la peau mate se posèrent à la naissance de sa poitrine, embrassant sa peau à de multiples reprises. En bonne styliste et artiste qu'elle était, elle redessinait ce corps qui la faisait frémir du bout des lèvres. Lightning ne put s'empêcher de gémir, faisant sourire victorieusement la brune qui releva finalement la tête sans cesser le massage de ces mains qui étaient revenues au niveau du bassin de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses pâles.

- Tu veux toujours que je m'éloigne ? susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Lightning expira de nouveau difficilement.

- J-je devrais t'en coller une autre pour t'apprendre les bonnes manières…

- Je sais, je suis la mauvaise fille de l'histoire, termina-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son opposante.

Mais pour le coup Fang fut prise de court car si elle croyait être celle qui allait embrasser Lightning, il n'en fut rien. Ce fut Lightning qui l'embrassa, à son plus grand étonnement et plaisir. Ce fut elle dont la langue pénétra l'antre de son palais pour aller chercher celle de la brune. Ce fut elle qui induisit le mouvement et la cadence. Et ce fut elle encore dont les mains qui s'étaient glissées autour de la taille de sa partenaire, rapprocha leur corps. La veste froide de Fang contre le buste dénudé de Lightning fit frissonner cette dernière.

La styliste comprenant la situation esquissa un petit sourire coquin quand leurs lèvres se quittèrent. Le soldat arqua un sourcil, sa respiration rauque traduisant son désir et l'incompréhension au fait que Fang venait de se retirer.

- Retire-moi ma veste, ricana-t-elle.

Ah. Elle venait de comprendre. Elle fronça les sourcils en essayant de dissimuler sa gêne et l'envie réelle de cette proposition indécente.

- Tu peux le faire toute seule, grommela-t-elle.

- Si tu veux pas, je m'en vais…

- …

- …

- …hn.

- Héhé.

Lightning céda face à ses yeux émeraude qui la dévoraient et faisait se contracter son estomac de plaisir, créant différentes sources de chaleur à l'intérieur même de son bassin. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses releva lentement ses mains, attrapant la fermeture éclair de la veste en cuir de son opposante qu'elle descendit alors que les lèvres de Fang venait retrouver les siennes, la plaquant de plus belle contre le mur dans son dos. Elle étouffa un gémissement de convoitise quand la brune expira à même sa gorge, douce sensation exaltante. Elle fit tomber la veste en cuir au sol sans même s'en rendre compte pour saisir son t-shirt nacré qui dévoilait érotiquement sa poitrine tannée par le soleil. Fang se recula des lèvres de Lightning pour que celle-ci fasse passer son dernier vêtement au dessus de sa tête. Et alors qu'elle l'envoyait valser à travers la pièce, la styliste lui renvoya un sourire éclatant en glissant une main bronzée dans le short de son opposante.

- Hum… impatiente grogna Lightning en cherchant à nouveau ses lèvres et en laissant ses mains parcourir pour la première fois le buste fin et élancé de sa partenaire.

- Tu es pas mal dans ton genre, Sunshine, rit-elle en l'embrassant de plus belle. Je ne pensais pas si… avide.

- Et toi si affamée…

- Depuis le premier jour, Light… Depuis le premier jour. Admire mon self-control jusqu'à aujourd'hui, fit-elle en haussant un sourcil et en affichant un petit air fier et supérieur.

- Je ne te féliciterai pas, termina le soldat en la faisant taire à l'aide de ses lèvres.

Leur baiser s'enhardit tandis que Fang qui avait saisit Lightning par la taille venait de la faire valser contre son corps pour la diriger vers le canapé où elles s'y laissèrent tomber. Leurs lèvres ne se quittant que pour mieux se retrouver.

- J'parie que tu regrettes de m'avoir ouvert la porte, ricana la brune en embrassant sa gorge découverte, faisant se cambrer le corps de la jeune femme étendue sous elle.

Lightning serra l'avancée de cuir entre ses doigts pour ne pas perdre pied tandis que sa respiration parlait à sa place.

- Si j'avais su ce soir là… je t'aurais laissé te faire tabasser par ces mecs.

- Menteuse ! Ton corps dit le contraire…

Tout en échangeant ces quelques mots, Fang défit habilement à l'aide de son pouce de son majeur le bouton maintenant le short de sa partenaire. Elle la sentit se raidir et elle l'embrassa pour la rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on n'ira pas jusqu'au bout… pas aujourd'hui, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Hun, grogna sa partenaire.

[…]

Lightning ouvrit difficilement un œil, avisant le corps chaud et partiellement dénudé qui dormait paisiblement, à moitié étendu sur elle. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour stabiliser sa vision. Non elle ne rêvait pas. Elle sentait le bras de Fang glissé autour de sa taille, sa tête reposant au creux de son cou, et son torse se redressant faiblement au rythme de sa respiration lente et apaisée. Etrangement, cette vision qui s'offrait à elle pour la première fois, l'émue. Elle savait que la brune avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes, mais elle avait le sentiment que le respect qu'elle lui avait montré quelques heures plus tôt lui était propre. Elle ne voulait pas d'une partie de jambes en l'air et le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Elle voulait une relation à part entière et ne désirait pas la commencer en lui sautant dessus. Elles prendraient leur temps Bien que le soldat ait essayé d'ignorer les appels de Fang ainsi que la réelle portée de leur jeu de provocations ces derniers mois.

Pourtant, maintenant, elle se rendait compte qu'au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle savait que tout ceci devait finir de cette façon un jour où l'autre : que Fang lui appartiendrait comme elle lui appartenait en ce moment.

Leurs corps se moulaient parfaitement, leurs esprits étaient calmes et paisibles. Il n'y avait aucune tension, aucun malaise. Comme si tout ceci entrait dans l'ordre normal des choses.

Elle en était là dans sa réflexion quand elle sentit un pied froid se glisser instinctivement contre sa jambe à la recherche de sa chaleur. Retenant un frisson, elle esquissa en revanche un petit sourire discret. Une simple couverture qui lui servait habituellement à regarder la télévision recouvrait leurs corps enlacés sur ce canapé que la jeune femme ne verrait plus jamais de la même façon.

Dégageant sa main gauche libre de ses mouvements elle la ramena doucement à hauteur du visage de la brune pour saisir entre ses doigts un collier soutenant une pierre violette qui, pendant à son cou, était retombé sur sa poitrine. L'admirant en le maintenant du bout des doigts elle songea qu'il devait avoir une forte valeur sentimentale pour Fang vu qu'elle ne le retirait jamais. Le reposant lentement entre elles deux, elle profita que sa partenaire dorme pour redresser une de ses mèches qui dissimulait ce grain de beauté qu'elle aimait tant depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré et eut l'occasion de la dévisager véritablement. Il ajoutait à sa manière la note finale à la perfection qu'était son visage. Fang était magnifique…

Sentant des doigts effleurer son visage à intervalles réguliers, la brune esquissa un petit sourire malgré l'état second de sommeil dans lequel elle se trouvait encore. Elle poussa même un petit gémissement ressemblant à un ronronnement.

-Hmm…

Lightning retira sa main, fautive. Ce coup ci, ce fut un petit gémissement réprobateur qui répondit à son geste.

- Hun… tu pouvais continuer, tu sais.

- Je croyais que tu dormais.

- Et je dors encore, fit-elle en resserrant son bras autour de la taille de sa partenaire. Je crois que je suis plongée dans un très beau rêve… et je ne veux pas me réveiller.

Le soldat poussa un petit soupir mi-amusé, mi-blasé.

- Ne te réveille jamais, ça me fera des vacances.

Un nouveau grognement mécontent s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme à la peau mate alors qu'elle embrassait gentiment la mâchoire du sergent qui partageait ce morceau de canapé avec elle. Lightning conciliante, finit par baisser la tête alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient en douceur. Un baiser qui n'alla pas plus loin que des mordillements joueurs initiés par Fang.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demanda finalement Lightning.

- Comme un bébé, se ravit la brune en s'étirant comme un chat. Tu es un super coussin-radiateur !

- Tch.

La styliste se pelotonna de plus belle contre le corps chaud de sa partenaire qui laissa un petit soupir lui échapper du bout des lèvres.

- Et tu dis avoir vingt-six ans ? Une vraie gosse…

Fang déposa un baiser au niveau de la clavicule de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses pâles.

- Tu n'arrêtes jamais de râler ?

- Tu n'arrêtes jamais de te plaindre ?

- Damedesu ! (_jamais_)

- Fang… tu sais bien que je ne comprends pas le japonais…

- Never !

Un petit silence tranquille envahit la pièce, les reposant toutes les deux. Il n'avait rien de gênant ou d'embarrassant malgré le fait qu'elles étaient peu vêtues sous une couverture en plein milieu du salon de la plus jeune des deux. Non… il était juste parfait.

- Tu parles combien de langue, lui demanda finalement le soldat.

Fang s'amusa de la curiosité de sa partenaire à propos de sa vie. Elle était habituée à ce que Lightning l'écoute plutôt qu'à ce qu'elle entame la conversation. Cela lui fit plaisir.

- Euuh… je dirais beaucoup. L'anglais évidemment… Mais aussi l'espagnol couramment, vu ma couleur de peau, je pense que tu avais deviné qu'elles étaient mes origines, rit-elle doucement. Oh, et je parle aussi très bien le français, un pays qui me passionne vu qu'il est le berceau de la mode… Ensuite, je me débrouille bien en japonais, j'ai quelques notions d'allemand… et je connais trois mots de russe.

- Tout ça ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Parce que j'aime voyager et pouvoir discuter avec les natifs des pays où je me rends… Tu sais, comme je te l'ai déjà dit un jour, la mode est partout… de la couleur d'une feuille de rosier à un mot échangé avec quelqu'un. Je trouve mon inspiration partout…

- Ah…

- Et… tu ES mon inspiration, sourit-elle.

Lightning détourna la tête sentant ses joues s'empourprer sensiblement.

- Tais-toi et rendors-toi.

- Fais pas ta tête de mule !

- Je ne fais rien du tout.

- Et n'essaye pas d'avoir le dernier mot, ricana la brune.

Le soldat se tut et se renfrognant dans le canapé. Okay, elle ne dirait plus rien puisque c'était comme cela. Mais sa résolution et sa résistance furent de courte durée quand la jeune femme à la peau mate au creux de ses bras bougea légèrement pour reprendre sa place le long de son corps et aller déposer son front contre le sien pour se replonger dans le demi-sommeil dans lequel elle était. Lightning, pétrifiée, n'osait plus bouger, de peur de la gêner et de se retrouver dans une position encore plus embarrassante.

Elle sentit le souffle de Fang s'allonger progressivement, signe qu'elle replongeait dans une certaine léthargie proche du sommeil. Elle était épuisée physiquement, et certainement moralement aussi. Et Lightning avait très bien compris qu'elle n'avait pas perdu une seconde entre l'instant où son avion avait atterri et celui où elle s'était retrouvée en bas de chez elle. Le décalage horaire aidant, il était même étonnant qu'elle ne se soit pas écroulée plus tôt.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda doucement la brune.

Lightning décolla son front de celui de sa partenaire pour jeter un regard à son lecteur de DVD qui affichait une horloge numérique.

- Presque quinze heures.

- Et on s'est '_couchée'_ à ?

- Pas loin de dix heures du matin…

- Oh, cinq heures de sommeil en deux jours, je fais fort, ricana-t-elle.

Lightning reporta son attention sur le corps bronzé étendu sur le sien.

- On est samedi, tu as le week-end pour récupérer.

- Moui, grommela-t-elle. Mais, je ne veux pas dormir toute seule…

Le soldat roula des yeux, en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Quand elle se trouvait seule à seule avec Fang, celle-ci était loin de l'image de présidente qu'on se faisait d'elle. Et Lightning savait parfaitement bien que dans les secondes qui allaient suivre, elle allait lui proposer de rester avec elle.

- Huuum… tu voudrais pas venir chez moi ?...

Dans le mille.

- J'ai du travail à faire, mais je veux que… (elle marqua une pause).

- Que quoi ?

- Que tu restes avec moi. Fit-elle en relevant la tête pour plonger ses yeux émeraude d'une profondeur à couper le souffle dans les siens.

Sa demande associée à ce combo ravageur, lui avait déjà attribué la victoire avant même que deux pensées cohérentes ne s'alignent dans le cerveau de son sergent.

- Je te veux juste pour moi.

Lightning fut une nouvelle fois totalement prise de court. Elle ne comprenait pas ses propres sentiments, ni ses propres penchants. Elle savait juste qu'actuellement tout son corps désirait celui de Fang… ce corps sublime : musclé mais pas trop, bronzé mais juste ce qu'il fallait, sensuel, doux, longiligne… parfait. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé si elle était attirée par les hommes ou par les femmes, cette question n'ayant jamais eu lieu d'être avant d'être vraiment confronté à cet érotisme sauvage, bestial et féroce. Fang était un véritable félin redoutable et indompté qui s'amusait de sa proie. Une chasseuse dont l'arme majeure était sa beauté fatale.

Et actuellement elle n'était pas en état de juger si ce qu'elle faisait était mal ou bien, moral ou pas… Elle jouissait juste de cette nouvelle sensation, cet émoi qui faisait frissonner jusqu'à son âme et ébranlait ses convictions.

- Hun.

Fang rit doucement en cherchant les lèvres de sa partenaire, l'électrisant par la simple audition de ce son cristallin qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Les lèvres sucrées et douces de la brune se déposèrent avec délicatesse sur celles de Lightning qui entrouvrit la bouche sans même qu'elle n'ait à le demander, laissant à sa langue le soin d'aller conquérir ce qui lui revenait de droit.

Un nouveau moment de tendresse qu'elles appréciaient à sa juste valeur, immergées dans leur monde, protégées dans le silence de l'appartement de la plus jeune des deux. Il n'y avait personne pour les interrompre, personne pour les juger, seulement le bruit de leurs cœurs qui tambourinaient à l'unisson comme communiquant à travers leurs poitrines respectives.

[…]

- Purée, Light… Où est-ce que tu as envoyé promener mon t-shirt ? Ricana Fang en cherchant son bien dans le salon du soldat.

- Hun.

L'intéressée roula des yeux, en soupirant.

- Regarde sous le canapé.

Fang se pencha pour finalement apercevoir son haut blanc nacré qui avait glissé sous le meuble de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

- Ah ! Bien vue. Fallait le trouver !

Un nouveau grognement ressemblant à un « hum » réprobateur répondit à sa provocation malicieuse et sarcastique.

- Si tu pouvais l'enfiler et arrêter de te balader torse nu chez moi, ça m'arrangerait…

Fang arqua joyeusement un sourcil alors qu'un petit rictus espiègle et taquin étirait la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon je te mets dehors, habillée ou pas, tu t'arrangeras avec mes voisins, fit-elle avec un visage inexpressif.

- Pffff… Tu aurais pu me proposer un deuxième round pour finir ce qu'on avait commencé ce matin !

- Fang, habille-toi ou je te mets dehors, répéta-t-elle sans se défaire de son air militaire.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la mesquinerie de la brune qui s'amusait comme une folle de la gêne presque touchante de son amie. Elle couvrit les mètres qui les séparaient, tenant toujours son t-shirt à la main pour plonger son regard dans celui azur qui la dévisageait avec méfiance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _encore_ ? Maugréa-t-elle.

Fang sourit de toutes ses dents en caressant du bout des doigts le visage angélique de son sergent favori. Lightning sentit son cœur faire un bond à ce contact auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, faisant rire malicieusement son opposante.

- Aide-moi à l'enfiler, fit-elle dans une ébauche de regard coquin.

- Qu… ?

Le sergent détourna la tête, sentant une nouvelle fois deux tâches rosâtres venir orner ses joues.

- Tu peux très bien le faire toute seule, Fang.

- Mais je ne veux pas le faire toute seule, nuance… Allez, s'il te plaît, ricana-t-elle en se penchant pour mordre avec espièglerie l'oreille de celle qui lui tournait la tête et lui tendait une perche immense.

Lightning retint un petit gémissement surprit et en voulant ramener son visage vers la brune, elle combla sans le vouloir d'elle-même les centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres, se faisant voler un nouveau baiser.

- Tu fais chier…, marmonna-t-elle.

- Je sais, répondit-elle dans un splendide sourire alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses lui prenait son t-shirt blanc taillé sur mesure des mains.

Elle l'arrangea quelques secondes et le remit à l'endroit avant de le faire délicatement enfiler à la brune qui jouissait en silence de cette situation et de ce nouveau moment de tendresse qu'elle avait réussi à gagner.

Lightning frissonna en effleurant la peau bronzée du bout des doigts, détourant son corps qu'elle apprenait à connaître. Une nouvelle flamme de désir sembla raviver les braises de son corps tandis qu'elle mettait fin à leur échange physique.

- C'est bon, contente ?

- Très, sourit Fang.

- Tch.

Elle se détourna pour aller chercher un sac dans sa chambre et prendre quelques rechanges.

- Ne t'y habitue pas trop… Grogna-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

- On verra qui s'y habituera le plus vite, répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre, appréciant la vision de Lightning quittant la pièce dans un souple déhanché.

- Et ferme la bouche, Fang, tu vas finir par baver, termina-t-elle sans même se retourner.

La brune marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de laisser un léger rire lui échapper. Cette nana n'avait pas finit de la surprendre, en réalité elle la connaissait bien mieux qu'elle le croyait.

_Let me shake up your world_

'_Cause just one night could not be so wrong_

_I'm gonna make you lose control_

_She was so shy_

_Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad,_

_I heard that you were trouble_

_But I couldn't resist_

_I make them good girls go bad_

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Ne me tuez paaas T.T**  
**Si vous voulez l'explication de cette anticipation sur le futur, il va falloir attendre la suite xD**  
**J'ai quatre mois à retracer pour arriver à cette scène u_u SUSPENS~**

**Oh et pour ceux qui seraient curieux, oui je parle très bien anglais, espagnol et japonais. Je suis moitié française, moitié espagnole. Après je ne parle pas par contre un seul mot d'allemand ou de russe. Je dois juste connaître "bonjour", "aurevoir" et "je t'aime" xD**

**Kiwi.**

**PS : Cette fois ci, mon mot de fin est adressé à "Kiara" et "Lessy-enne" ! Merci à vous deux pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espère vous revoir bientôt :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well well Soldiers !**  
**Ce chapitre que je vous offre en ce beau jour de fête des mères (n'oubliez pas de lui souhaiter ! =D) pourrait se traduire en Français littéraire par "Son murmure est la tentation"... Et je dois dire qu'il définit plutôt bien ce chapitre~**

**Enjoy it !**  
**Kiwi.**

* * *

_Her Whisper is the Lucifer_

Fang avait passé un rapide coup de téléphone pendant que sa belle se préparait, pour faire venir son chauffeur en bas de l'appartement et quitter celui-ci sans attirer l'attention. Elle lui avait bien précisé de venir avec sa berline noire aux vitres teintées qui passait partout pour éviter d'être reconnue.

Elle esquissa donc un sourire satisfait quand, en descendant les quelques marches d'entrée de l'immeuble, une Audi A7 d'un noir laqué les attendait, son moteur ronronnant doucement, tandis que l'homme assis derrière le volant se levait pour aller leur ouvrir la portière arrière.

- Bonjour, Rygdea ! Désolé de t'avoir fait bouger un week-end.

- Mon plaisir, ma dame, répondit-il en inclinant la tête.

- Toujours aussi charmeur ! Rit-elle et laissant Lightning monter pour s'engouffrer à sa suite.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se permit un petit commentaire seulement audible pour la brune qui la suivait de près.

- Fang, détache tes yeux de mon short, je sais pourquoi tu m'as fait monter la première… soupira-t-elle.

La brune s'amusa de sa répartie, appréciant le côté joueur ainsi que les efforts que faisaient le soldat.

- Que neni ! Je suis juste un modèle de galanterie !

- A d'autres…

Le trajet se passa dans le calme, ou plutôt dans le silence car, il fallait le dire, Fang était tout sauf sage et ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer la jeune femme à ses côtés. Elle n'eut pas besoin de faire comprendre à Lightning que leur jeu impliquait de garder un mutisme complet pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons du chauffeur. Ce fut donc en tout connaissance de cause et des règles établies d'un regard, que la styliste glissa sa main tannée par le soleil sous le t-shirt de sa voisine. Celle-ci, qui regardait par la fenêtre, reporta ses yeux azurs brillants de fureur sur la brune qui lui renvoyait un véritable sourire _colgate_.

Le soldat lui enserra le poignet de sa main pour la dégager de son vêtement, lui faisant comprendre de se tenir à carreau, mais Fang fit semblant de ne pas avoir reçu le message, et attrapant de sa main valide celle qui lui enserrait le poignet d'un étau de fer, à la porta à hauteur de son visage, léchant sensuellement les doigts d'albâtre de son opposante qui frémit sous le contact. Lightning essaya de retirer sa main mais se rendit compte avec surprise que son vis-à-vis avait une force qu'elle ne lui soupçonnait même pas, et à son tour, sentit son poignet se faire bloquer tandis que la styliste portait ses doigts à sa bouche pour les sucer malicieusement, ses yeux émeraude plantés dans les siens comme une provocation ouverte.

« Arrête » articula clairement sans émettre un son.

Fang obtempéra mais Lightning comprit qu'il y avait une condition : que ses lèvres remplacent ses doigts. Elle hésita une seconde, avant que sa machiavélique tentatrice ne lui souffle au creux de l'oreille.

« Vitres teintées… et il ne se retournera pas, fais moi confiance. »

Dans un petit soupir évocateur, Lightning céda à son tour et vint d'elle-même chercher les lèvres rosées et gonflées de désir de son opposante, se faisant entraîner par sa maîtrise et la sensation de perdre pied qu'elle lui procurait juste par ce contact. Et à cet instant précis, le soldat comprit… Fang venait de gagner. En induisant leur jeu silencieux, elle savait que ce qui allait représenter l'obstacle majeur serait de s'arrêter aux lèvres pour ne pas en venir aux mains et replonger dans la luxure qu'elles avaient expérimenté quelques heures plus tôt.

Lightning souffla à même la bouche de la styliste un mot qui la fit sourire et l'embrasser de plus belle.

« Sadique. »

_You are my light in the dark  
You are the beating in my heart  
But that is not enough  
Will I ever be by your side_

[…]

Arrivés à destination, Rygdea sortit le premier pour ouvrir une nouvelle fois la portière à ses deux sublimes passagères. Tendant sa main gantée de blanc à Fang, il l'aida à sortir de la voiture avant d'en faire de même pour Lightning, mais sa patronne le prit de court.

- Ne touche pas à ce qui ne t'appartient pas, Rygdea, sourit-elle malicieusement.

Il esquissa un petit air amusé en laissant le soin à la brune de tendre sa main à sa partenaire. Main que Lightning repoussa d'un petit geste contrarié, l'obligeant à s'écarter pour sortir à son tour. Fang sourit de plus belle en disant à son chauffeur :

- Elle est toujours comme ça.

Le soldat lui lança un regard courroucé. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de les afficher comme cela devant cet homme ? Elles n'étaient même pas vraiment ensemble ou quoique ce soit. Et surtout, personne n'avait besoin de savoir. Elle avait déjà des rumeurs sur le dos quant au fait qu'elle était la nouvelle égérie de la Oerba Corporation, elle n'avait pas besoin en plus de ça devoir assumer une relation homosexuelle, là ça aurait été la fin de sa carrière militaire.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, Lightning, il ne dira rien, même contre un million de dollars, je le paye bien mieux que ça, ricana-t-elle, amusée.

Pour appuyer ses propos, le jeune homme sortit le sac du soldat du coffre en lui disant doucement et avec une sincérité qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de remettre en doute :

- Je n'ai rien vu et rien entendu, Mademoiselle Farron.

Fang esquissa un rictus réjoui en voyant qu'il se souvenait de son nom.

- Il me doit beaucoup, annonça finalement la brune.

Il acquiesça silencieusement alors que le sergent haussait un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je l'ai sorti de la drogue et des bas quartiers où il était promis à une mort rapide contre un chef de gang que je ne nommerai pas… Aujourd'hui, je crois qu'il n'a pas à se plaindre de sa vie.

- Pas le moins du monde, ma dame. Si ce n'est le nombre de fois où vous me tirez du lit à trois heures du matin.

- Boh… J'ai fait pire !

Lightning esquissa une ombre de sourire en voyant à la façon qu'il avait de la regarder que son affection et sa fidélité envers Fang étaient sans faille. Il l'aurait suivi jusqu'en Enfer si elle le lui avait demandé. La brune avait le don de changer les gens et d'exploiter ce qu'ils avaient de meilleur en eux.

Et elle se rendait compte maintenant qu'elle le regardait attentivement, que ce même changement s'était également petit à petit opéré en elle. Fang avait réussi à la faire sortir, s'amuser… bon, elle avait aussi ruiné gravement sa vie en la propulsant au sommet de l'affiche, mais bon…

- On entre ? Proposa la styliste en tirant son invité de sa réflexion.

- O-oui… je te suis…

Avant de se détourner elle accorda un sourire complice à son chauffeur en lui souhaitant une bonne fin de week-end, qu'elle lui promettait de ne plus l'appeler avant le lundi, pour la reprise. Puis faisant un petit signe de la tête à Lightning, elle lui intima de la suivre. Ce qu'elle fit, peu désireuse de rester dehors au cas où quelques paparazzis auraient eu l'idée de traîner dans le coin. Fang entra dans le hall de son hôtel particulier où un portier vêtu d'une souple chemise noir accompagné d'une cravate blanche lui sourit. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille lui donnaient un air de héros de manga alors que ses yeux bleus rieurs soulignaient son caractère jovial et avenant.

- Mademoiselle Yun, la salua-t-il.

- Bonjour, Maqui ! Pas de courrier ?

- Rien du tout.

- Et le score du match d'hier soir ?

Son visage sembla s'illuminer à la question alors qu'il répondait fièrement que les Los Angeles Lakers avaient écrasés les Phoenix.

- Un très beau match !

- Je n'en doute pas, rit-elle en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur, Lightning à sa suite.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent au calme que le soldat daigna enfin parler et quitter son masque de militaire psychorigide et fermé, alors que Fang appuyait sur le bouton du quinzième étage.

- Maqui ?

- Mon portier depuis que j'ai emménagé ici, un fan de basket-ball. Très gentil quoique un peu remuant…

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça, soupira le sergent.

- Hé ! J'te permets pas !

- Voilà, exactement ce que je disais, fit-elle dans une ombre de sourire.

Sourire qui fit bondir le cœur de Fang. Elle adorait quand Lightning se laissait doucement aller et apprivoiser, révélant peu à peu des expressions détendues et plus humaines.

L'ascenseur se stabilisa finalement, s'ouvrant sur un grand couloir dans un style victorien digne des hôtels de luxe : tapis rouge, canapés de velours et chandeliers pour agrémenter le large couloir où seulement trois portes se partageaient l'espace.

- Tu ne dois pas être embêtée par les voisins, murmura Lightning en tournant la tête de droite à gauche, légèrement mal-à-l'aise devant un tel luxe.

Fang rit légèrement.

- Non, pas le moins du monde.

Elle la conduisit à sa porte qu'elle ouvrit à l'aide du trousseau de clés qui se trouvait dans son sac à main. Tout en tournant la bonne clé dans la serrure elle sentit son sergent dans son dos se rapprocher. Elle esquissa un rictus amusé.

- Curieuse ?

- Hun.

Fang fit basculer la porte sur ses gonds, révélant un immense salon alliant design contemporain et pièce anglaise du dix-neuvième siècle. Le mur qui leur faisait face n'était composé que de grandes baies vitrées cadriées s'ouvrant en une double porte-fenêtre sur un immense balcon, laissant entrapercevoir la végétation de Central Park. La pièce était d'une luminosité et d'un confort à couper le souffle. Il y avait même un balcon intérieur comme une mezzanine européenne qui, selon le commentaire de Fang dans son dos, donnait sur sa chambre et sur la salle de bain à côté.

Lightning avança lentement, ses yeux parcourant la pièce tandis qu'elle retenait sa respiration. Une cuisine ultramoderne accompagnée d'un bar à l'américaine et d'un îlot central pour préparer les repas se dessinait sur sa gauche, tout dans les tons blancs, tranchant avec l'ocre de la pièce maîtresse. Plus à droite se tenait une télévision qui vu sa taille faisait plus penser à écran de cinéma qu'autre chose, accompagnée de deux colonnes de son haute-définition. L'équipement vidéo était devancé d'un canapé d'angle noir et vert émeraude se couplant avec une longue bibliothèque qui prenait entièrement le mur de droite.

Se retournant, sans dire un mot, Lightning finit par apercevoir ce que Fang attendait qu'elle regarde. Une photographie à taille humaine de son égérie qui prenait une colonne de l'un des soutiens du balcon intérieur. Une image en noir et blanc du soldat en tenue guerrière.

- C'est une blague ?...

Fang croisa les bras.

- Je t'ai dit que tu étais mon égérie, répondit-elle malicieusement.

- Non, tu ne me l'as pas dit, les journaux l'ont fait pour toi.

- Alors je te le dis aujourd'hui…

Elle attrapa la main de Lightning dans la sienne et la tira avec force pour attirer son sergent à elle et rapprocher leurs têtes. Leurs yeux plongés dans ceux qui les opposaient elle lui dit d'une voix qui la bouleversa, ces mots dont elle se souviendrait toute sa vie.

- Tu es mon égérie… mon inspiration… Et je ne veux pas t'exposer car je ne partage pas ce qui m'appartient. Je ne plaisantais pas quand je t'ai demandé de poser pour moi, car je vois en toi ce que personne d'autre ne peut voir. Tu es un diamant brut…

Lightning se retrouva sans voix et repoussa la brune pour qu'elle ne remarque pas son air gêné.

- Arrête de dire des conneries, marmonna-t-elle.

Fang rit doucement alors que son hôte continuait son exploration. Elle l'observa pointer la porte d'une pièce.

- Mon bureau de travail, répondit-elle à sa question silencieuse. Et mon atelier de création juste à côté…

En suivant elle lui promit de lui faire faire un tour des lieux plus approfondi, mais que là tout de suite, elle avait une autre idée en tête. Et le canapé ferait très bien l'affaire.

_Your hair is dancing in the wind_

_Your eyes are burning off my skin_

_And I'm so happy when I see_

_That you are smiling back at me_

[…]

_Trois mois avant la consultation chez la psychologue, soit un mois plus tard :_

Lightning se réveilla faiblement en sentant l'absence criante du corps habituellement endormi à ses côtés depuis un mois. Ouvrant un œil en se redressant sur un coude elle se passa une main sur le visage en baillant. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Fang, enroulée dans son drap de soie vert pomme qui se mariait avec les tons de son espace privé. Alors qu'elle allait tenter de se lever, une douce voix à l'accent exotique résonna mélodieusement à ses oreilles.

- Ne bouge pas.

S'arrêtant dans son mouvement, Lightning tourna la tête de l'autre côté, pour apercevoir la brune assise devant la fenêtre qui laissait filtrer les rayons du jour naissant, un carnet à croquis sur les genoux dont l'un était ramené contre son corps. Elle dessinait. Et il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui était son modèle.

- Hmm… murmura doucement le soldat. Il n'est même pas six heures… Tu crois vraiment que c'est l'heure de dessiner ? fit-elle dans une petite voix enrayée par le sommeil.

Fang ne décolla pas ses yeux de sa main qui bougeait agilement sur la surface de la feuille.

- Tu te lèves quasiment toujours avant moi pour ton boulot, répondit-elle en continuant son œuvre, pourtant si tu savais… tu es magnifique quand tu dors, immortaliser cela avec un appareil photo aurait été du gâchis.

Lightning garda le silence, relevant ses yeux azurs sur le visage de la styliste concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'elle la trouvait magnifique quand elle dormait, alors qu'elle ne se voyait pas quand elle dessinait ? Ses traits fins étaient marqués par un pli au niveau de ses sourcils tandis que ses yeux fixés sur son carnet semblaient suivre chacun des mouvements de sa main. Ses cheveux sombres retombaient sur son visage, semblant cascader sur son front et détourant élégamment ses tempes. La lumière formait un halo radieux autour de son corps alors que la pièce était encore plongée partiellement dans l'obscurité.

Le jeune sergent n'en revenait toujours pas de l'évolution de leur relation, demain, cela ferait un mois qu'elles étaient ensemble officiellement. Les seules personnes à être au courant étant Vanille et Hope, ce dernier les ayant surprises ensemble. Fang avait eu un fou rire pendant dix minutes en revoyant son expression faciale.

Elles étaient dans le studio photo numéro cinq, Lightning ayant accepté –après différentes menaces et autres tortures qu'elle préférait passer sous silence- de poser une nouvelle fois pour la styliste qui lui servait de partenaire. Le marché était simple, elle consentait à porter sa nouvelle collection hiver à la condition que comme la première fois elles ne soient que toutes les deux dans le studio. Chose que Fang avait accepté sans même poser de question. Elle avait fait sortir tout son personnel après que son photographe Sazh Kaztroy ait gentiment installé son appareil et qu'elle ait fait monter le studio cette fois ci dans une ambiance plus sobre et chic. D'un sourire elle s'était retournée vers son mannequin privé.

- Tu permets si je te déshabille ?

- Hun.

- A force, je sais analyser les nuances que tu utilises dans ce mot pour approuver ou réfuter mes dires ! Et là, tu as à l'air d'accord, ricana-t-elle en faisant glisser la fermeture éclair de sa veste militaire.

- Encore une de tes interprétations personnelles…

- Tu n'as qu'à me repousser…

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle la repoussa.

- Ne joue pas à ça, Fang, tu pourrais perdre.

- Et toi aussi, s'amusa-t-elle en se rapprochant de nouveau, faisant glisser sa veste à terre. Tu pourrais perdre gros, chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de les mordre pour en demander l'accès.

Et Hope était entré à cet instant précis dans le studio, son téléphone collé à l'oreille en disant qu'il avait le président de La _Cocoon Institute_ à l'autre bout du fil.

- Fang, le directeur pour vous, et je…. J-je… dérange…, son visage s'était figé, mortifié avant de virer au rouge tomate.

Il avait filé sans demander son reste alors que les deux jeunes femmes fixaient la porte par laquelle il était entré et ressortit aussi vite. Fang avait mis deux secondes à comprendre la situation avant d'exploser littéralement de rire. Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'était appuyée sur l'épaule de sa partenaire pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

- Oh mon dieu, j'ai mal au ventre… T'as vu sa tête ?...

Et elle était repartit de plus belle. Le soldat l'avait regardé se tordre sous ses yeux, un sourire naissant à la commissure de ses lèvres devant ce rire de joie communicative.

- Impayable… impayable…

Et Vanille, vu que Fang ne pouvait rien lui cacher, avait dû être au courant le soir même où Lightning avait dormi pour la première fois chez Fang et qu'elles avaient fait chambre commune évidemment. Il ne restait plus que Serah… La jeune femme aux cheveux roses avait l'intention de lui dire et de lui annoncer la nouvelle personnellement. Seulement voilà, elle avait attendu d'être certaine de la stabilité de leur couple pour en parler à sa cadette. Elle ne voulait pas s'avancer ou confier des choses fausses. Et aujourd'hui l'heure était arrivée… Elles devaient se voir dans deux jours pour l'anniversaire de Snow et l'occasion se présenterait enfin.

- Fang ? L'appela doucement le soldat.

L'intéressée releva le nez de son croquis dont elle ajoutait la touche finale.

- Oui, Sunshine ?

- Hum…

Elle détourna la tête quelques secondes, faisant sourire tendrement son opposante. Elle était habituée au mal-être persistant de son sergent dès qu'elle voulait lui demander quelque chose qui la touchait personnellement. Elle posa donc son carnet sur le comptoir à sa gauche avant de venir la rejoindre dans le lit et de se rallonger à ses côtés.

Lightning se laissa enlacer, inspirant profondément le parfum entêtant de celle qui partageait désormais son quotidien.

- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

- Hun… dis moi, tu serais libre jeudi soir où tu as un truc de prévu ?

Fang sembla réfléchir.

- Euhh… non je crois que je n'ai rien, le gala à Toronto est programmé pour vendredi et le reste du week-end. Tu veux faire un resto' ? Rit-elle sur un ton coquin.

Lightning roula des yeux dans un soupir évocateur.

- Je me demandais, si tu n'avais rien à faire… Tu pourrais peut-être m'accompagner chez ma sœur ? C'est l'anniversaire de son stupide de fiancé… Enfin si tu veux…

Fang afficha un large sourire et serra le corps du soldat contre le sien.

- Toi… tu veux que je vienne ?

- J't'ai dit de faire ce que tu avais envie…

- Dis le moi.

- Hun…

La styliste saisit le menton de sa partenaire entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux. Leurs regards s'attachèrent l'un à l'autre, brisant les frontières de leurs âmes, semblant lire leurs pensées comme un livre ouvert.

- … Je veux que tu viennes…

Un nouveau sourire satisfait étira la commissure des lèvres de la jeune femme à la peau mate.

- Alors je viendrais.

- …

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Ca m'étonne juste que tu ne me demandes rien en échange…

- Ce que je veux en échange, tu vas me le donner tout de suite et maintenant, ricana-t-elle en s'installant au dessus de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, faisant glisser le drap de son corps.

- Tu ne penses qu'à mon corps, répondit-elle dans une ébauche de sourire.

- Essayes de dire que ce n'est pas la même chose pour toi !

- …

- J'en étais sûre !

Fang laissa ses mains soulever le débardeur moulant de son sergent favori tandis que ses lèvres parcouraient sa gorge, dévorant avec avidité cette chair qu'elle connaissait par cœur mais dont elle ne se lassait pas. Elle perdait pied rien qu'en sentant l'odeur de rose persistante de son parfum qui émanait de son corps parfait. Cette flagrance qui faisait partie d'elle-même, incrustée dans sa peau.

Fang mordit avec avidité l'épaule que Lightning lui offrait, imprimant la marque de ses dents et faisant gémir de concert celle qui venait de se réveiller. Cette dernière attrapa le drap d'une main qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces, alors que son autre main accrochée au débardeur de la brune au dessus d'elle, se faisait plus aventureuse.

- T-tu sais que je vais… devoir aller travailler, haleta-t-elle.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'emprisonne ici, riposta la styliste avant de laisser sa langue parcourir la peau de son cou pour remonter jusqu'à sa joue.

- Et maintenant en plus de ça, je vais devoir me doucher…

- Je peux t'accompagner ? Fit-elle soudainement en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Leurs regards se captèrent de nouveau et Lightning toisa la brune avec amusement. En cet instant, elle lui faisait un caprice digne d'un enfant et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

- Si je choisis la température de l'eau.

- A vos ordres mon sergent !

- Tch.

[…]

La Porsche Carrera GTS Cabriolet noire de Fang ralentit doucement en bas de l'appartement de Serah. Elle était un peu en retard, sa réunion s'étant éternisée pour les planifications trimestrielles de la compagnie. Lightning lui avait donc envoyé les coordonnées GPS de l'endroit pour qu'elle puisse arriver à destination dès qu'elle aurait eu fini. Intelligent son soldat.

C'est pour cela, qu'à peine arrivée, elle voulut envoyer un message à sa partenaire pour lui dire de venir la chercher mais ce fut inutile, dès qu'elle fut garée, elle eut à peine le temps de sortir son téléphone portable que la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit sur Lightning, vêtue en civil. Et dieu qu'elle était renversante. Un slim gris mettait en valeur ses longues jambes tandis qu'un t-shirt blanc coupé par une blaser noir costume féminin taillé sur mesure venait achever sa tenue. Elle portait de simples converses noires qui n'auraient pu aller aussi bien à personne d'autre qu'elle. Ses éternels cheveux roses pâles revenaient sur son épaule gauche ondulant gracieusement alors que quelques mèches rebelles retombaient sur son visage. Elle était à couper le souffle.

- T'avais pas plus discret ? Fit-elle en admirant le coupé sport de la brune.

Fang claqua la portière en affichant un sourire charmeur derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Elle avait revêtu la robe de soirée qu'elle avait dessinée pour le défilé de Tokyo.

- J'ai donné sa soirée à mon chauffeur, c'est ma seule voiture.

- Evidemment…

- Bon okay, c'est faux… J'en ai deux autres… Mais je voulais t'impressionner !

Elle verrouilla le véhicule d'une simple pression sur sa clé électronique, faisant clignoter ses warnings à deux reprises avant de s'approcher de sa partenaire qui la toisait. Elle voulut lui voler un baiser mais la jeune femme aux cheveux roses l'esquiva habilement.

- Pas ici, il y a du monde et tu as déjà fait forte impression…

- Hmmm, grommela-t-elle. Tu veux me frustrer… On s'est pas vu depuis deux jours…

- Tu m'en vois navrée.

- Tu parles, ronchonna-t-elle. J'm'en fiche… J'aurais quand même mon bisou avant ce soir…

Lightning esquissa un petit sourire amusé. Pour une fois qu'elle avait clairement l'avantage, elle comptait en profiter. Elle l'invita à entrer à sa suite alors que Fang s'amusait à effleurer sa taille du bout des doigts. Serah et Snow vivaient au rez-de-chaussée et elle comprit que son sergent avait guetté son arrivée, lui tirant un petit sourire arrogant.

- Je te manquais tant que ça, Sunshine ?

- Non. Je voulais juste voir de mes yeux si tu étais capable de programmer un GPS.

Fang esquissa cette fois ci un sourire joueur. Okay, Lightning la provoquait à sa manière. Et elle allait se faire un plaisir d'y répondre et de lui prouver qu'elle avait des ressources et des cartes qu'elle gardait dans sa manche. Elle allait voir…

Elles pénétrèrent dans un petit appartement décoré sobrement mais avec goût, Lightning la devançant de peu. Elles découvrirent Serah vêtue de la robe asiatique de Vanille qui venait à leur rencontre, suivie de près par un géant blond qui devait très certainement être son 'stupide fiancé' comme son soldat le lui avait décrit. Fang esquissa un beau sourire alors que la plus jeune des Farron la prenait amicalement dans ses bras pour la première fois.

- Ravie de te revoir, Fang !

- Moi de même mini-Light, rit-elle. Grâce à toi, et ton amour pour la mode, j'ai une nouvelle égérie.

- Hun.

- Contente d'avoir pu participer ! Répondit-elle.

Serah et Fang échangèrent un regard complice.

- Elle ne s'est toujours pas faite à cette idée.

- Oh tu sais, je suis sûre qu'elle ne râle que pour la forme, enchaîna la jeune enseignante, faisant rire de plus belle la brune.

Snow leur accorda un large sourire auquel Fang lui répondit.

- Oh pardon, je manque cruellement de savoir vivre, enchanté, Fang !

- Snow, répondit-il, amusé.

- Joyeux anniversaire, termina-t-elle en sortant un petit cadeau très habilement emballé.

Il parut surprit mais s'en saisit en la remerciant.

- Mon plaisir, c'est la moindre des choses, sourit-elle de nouveau.

Lightning, les bras croisés, observait la brune avec une légère pointe de fierté en se rendant compte que même en terrain inconnu elle savait s'en sortir avec brio et charmer son entourage. Fang était pleine de ressource et dégageait une joie de vivre comme on en rencontrait peu. Il suffisait au sergent de contempler ses yeux en amande si bien soulignés, brillants d'une excitation contenue et sincère, tranchant avec son port royal et altier que l'on aurait pu penser arrogant, mais qui en réalité dissimulait les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé. La styliste bien que bourreau du travail et éminente figure mondiale savait respecter ceux qui se trouvaient en dessous de sa hiérarchie sociale et même… on aurait dit qu'elle ignorait les barrières qui pouvaient les séparer. Elle avait grandi en sachant ce que signifiait la valeur de la vie et de l'argent, et c'est cette connaissance qui se reflétait dans son profond respect pour l'humanité.

Fang remarqua soudainement le regard insistant de Lightning posé sur elle et lui accorda un petit clin d'œil assorti de son éternel sourire ravageur. Le soldat tourna la tête en poussant un petit « hun » à peine audible.

Serah quant à elle ne manqua pas une miette de la scène et retint le petit air amusé qui manquait de poindre sur son visage. Sa sœur ne faisait jamais rien au hasard, et quelque chose lui disait que la venue de Fang ce soir était tout sauf anodine. Surtout si elle se souvenait de la tension perpétuelle qu'elle avait senti entre les deux jeunes femmes le soir où elles avaient fait le photoshoot.

Elle soupira de satisfaction. Ahlala… Lightning et sa façon de ne jamais dire les choses qui crevaient les yeux… Il fallait toujours deviner et lire ses sentiments sur son visage. Mais à les voir toutes les deux, échangeant de simples regards à la place de longs discours, le message n'aurait pu être plus clair.

La cadette Farron mena ses invités autour de la table du salon qui avait été dressée pour l'occasion, s'asseyant à côté de Lightning, elle choisit de garder Snow en face d'elle et Fang dans sa diagonale pour pouvoir continuer à l'analyser discrètement. La brune s'assit donc aux côtés du grand blond faisant face au soldat avec un petit sourire charmeur. Lightning resta de glace.

- Je vous apporte les entrées ! Annonça la maîtresse de maison.

Et au moment où elle s'éloignait un petit chaton gris souris en profita pour entrer dans la pièce. Serah l'évita avec agilité, habituée à l'avoir dans les jambes, tandis que Fang affichait un sourire amusé devant le miaulement plaintif de l'animal qui réclamait un câlin.

- Oh ! Il est adorable ! Je peux le prendre ?

L'animal qui s'était faufilé sous la table se frotta contre les jambes de Lightning, la personne qui ressemblait le plus à sa patronne, sous les rire de Snow.

- Il est assez sauvage… sauf avec les deux sœurs.

Le sergent se baissa sans un mot pour ramasser la boule de poils qui comptait bien faire ses griffes sur le bas de son pantalon. Le portant à la hauteur de son visage elle le fit passer à la brune qui tendait les bras dans sa direction. Elle le recueillit tout en effleurant habilement les doigts de son soldat qui retint un frisson.

- Salut toi, chantonna-t-elle en grattant son petit ventre tout chaud. Tu sais que t'es adorable ?

Deux petits yeux bleus se braquèrent sur le visage de la styliste tandis qu'il reniflait avec méfiance et curiosité la main de celle qui le tenait.

- Tu me rappelles énormément quelqu'un, rit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil discret à son opposante qui l'observait toujours sans ouvrir la bouche. Mais dont la remarque venait de lui faire plisser le nez, signe qu'elle se retenait de lui répondre. Méfiant, un peu farouche et pas très amical au premier abord… curieux et pourtant mignon…

Lightning lui renvoya un regard au fond duquel dansait une menace à peine dissimulée. Mais Fang n'en tint pas compte pour continuer à la provoquer en jouant avec le félin dont les moustaches chatouillaient sa paume.

- Et il a de très beaux yeux…

Après quelques caresses, l'animal en eut assez et s'échappa pour disparaître à nouveau dans le couloir sous le regard attendri de la PDG, alors que Serah faisait son entrée en soutenant une assiette dans chaque main. A cette vision, Lightning se releva d'un bond pour aller l'aider, lui débarrassant les mains pour que rien ne lui échappe.

- C'est bon, Claire. Je n'ai plus six ans ! Grogna-t-elle.

Mais à peine ces mots prononcés, elle se sentit partir en arrière sous les regards de Fang et Snow qui bien qu'alertes, ne purent rien faire sinon voir Lightning la rattraper de sa main libre pour stabiliser les deux assiettes.

- Tu disais ?

Serah rougit en bougonnant, faisant rire sa grande sœur. Les deux autres personnes dans la pièce regardèrent le soldat avec étonnement. Non seulement elle venait d'avoir un réflexe digne de Néo dans Matrix, mais en plus elle semblait profondément détendue et heureuse au point de rire en toute franchise. Une nouveauté, même pour eux qui pensaient la connaître.

Fang ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur s'emballer à cette vision enchanteresse. Son soldat arrivait à la surprendre jour après jour. Un mois qu'elles étaient ensemble et elle découvrait à chaque instant de nouvelles expressions sur son visage d'apparence si dur et pourtant doux et serein. Bien que contradictoires dans beaucoup d'aspects de sa vie, Lightning restait quelqu'un de simple avec des idées bien arrêtées. Elle dissimulait juste ce qu'elle avait peur de dévoiler.

Fang fut coupée dans sa contemplation par la voix légèrement grave et assurée de sa partenaire :

- Je vais chercher le reste.

- Non attend j'y vais !

Lightning secoua la tête alors que Serah repartait immédiatement d'où elle était venue.

- Je l'accompagne au cas où, commenta-t-elle à l'attention du blond.

Les rires de Fang et Snow acquiescèrent. Ils étaient entièrement d'accord, il valait mieux la surveiller.

[…]

Lightning entra dans la cuisine où Serah sortait difficilement deux autres assiettes de crudité pour l'entrée. Dans un petit sourire attendri et amusé, elle vint lui prêter main forte. La dominant par sa grande taille, elle s'arrêta dans son dos pour l'aider à stabiliser les deux plats.

- Ca me rappelle quand tu étais petite et que tu voulais attraper la plaquette de chocolat que je cachais dans le placard, rit doucement Claire.

Serah étouffa un petit bruit de joie alors que sa grande sœur lui prenait les deux assiettes.

- Et toi tu ne cesses de m'impressionner, répliqua-t-elle.

- Ah ?

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, tu ne m'as pas suivie juste pour deux assiettes. J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardes et comment elle te regarde. Je suis quasiment certaine que si nous n'étions pas là avec Snow, elle t'aurait sauté dessus, rit-elle doucement.

Lightning sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Serah l'avait complètement devancée et désarçonnée. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé le scénario où elle se jetterait à l'eau.

Devant sa tête mortifiée, la cadette afficha un rictus que sa grande sœur lui connaissait bien.

- Comment as-tu deviné ?... Souffla-t-elle.

- Hum ! Fit-elle faisant semblant de réfléchir. Ta façon de l'avoir attendu toute la soirée ? Le fait qu'elle est la première personne que tu invites chez moi ? Ton étrange petit sourire à peine visible quand tu reçois un message sur ton portable ?... tu veux que je continue ? La liste est longue !

Lightning détourna le regard, trouvant l'une des assiettes qu'elle avait dans les mains très intéressante d'un seul coup.

- Mais c'est bien, Claire. Je suis contente pour toi, finit-elle dans un petit sourire réconfortant. Fang est, à mon avis, la personne qui te fallait.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qui doit me déranger ?

- Et bien… Que… nous soyons deux femmes.

- Non, pas du tout. Et même si je sais que tu ne pourras rien dire à cause de ta carrière militaire, tu n'as pas à te sentir rejetée, Claire. Chez moi, tu es chez toi. Et je suis heureuse que tu viennes me le dire.

- Au final, je n'ai rien dit…

Serah ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tes yeux l'ont fait pour toi. Ca fait bien longtemps que je me base sur eux pour te comprendre… Et je crois que Fang en fait de même.

- Hum…

- Allez viens, si on y retourne pas, ils vont s'impatienter et commencer sans nous.

- Surtout cet idiot de Snow.

- Claire !

L'aîné esquissa un petit sourire victorieux qui tira un nouveau rire à sa cadette. Le sujet était clos et elle avait l'impression qu'un immense poids avait quitté ses épaules. Tout son visage rayonnait d'un soulagement bénéfique qui circulait dans ses veines. Et quand elle re-rentra dans la pièce, Fang comprit ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cuisine au moment où elle rencontra son regard azur et n'y lut rien d'autre qu'un calme à toute épreuve. Elle afficha un petit sourire lui faisant comprendre qu'elle venait de calculer l'équation et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer.

Ils se mirent donc à table tandis que Snow présidait le dîner, plaçant à tout va l'argument qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait vu qu'aujourd'hui il était roi. Lightning de son côté le laissait faire en silence, habituée à ce qu'il se fasse passer pour le centre de l'attention. Elle portait son verre de vin à ses lèvres quand soudainement elle faillit s'étouffer et le reposa en toussant furieusement sous le regard faussement alarmé de son opposante qui dissimulait tant bien que mal son profond amusement.

- Claire, ça va ? S'exclama sa sœur.

- Bien… très bien… toussota-t-elle dans sa serviette. C'est rien…

Baissant à peine les yeux sous la table, Lightning vit le pied déchaussé de Fang qui s'appuyait avec arrogance sur son entre-jambe. Elle toussa une dernière fois en jetant un regard assassin à sa partenaire qui lui retournait un air angélique rayonnant d'innocence.

- Ca va, Light ? Lui demanda-t-elle pour jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

- Hun. Parfaitement bien.

Elle serra les dents alors que tout son bassin s'enflammait au rythme de mouvement de va et vient du pied de la brune qui caressait une zone sensible. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Premièrement parce que cela aurait alerté les deux autres personnes à table, et deuxièmement parce qu'en plus de cela, elle aurait perdu à leur jeu de provocation. Et ça, il n'en était pas question.

Elle fit donc mine de rien en portant sa fourchette à ses lèvres, faisant frémir de frustration la styliste qui se délectait de la situation.

_You want me, You are falling for me_

_You can't escape…_

_I got you, under my skin._

[…]

Lightning s'occupait de ranger la vaisselle sale dans la machine pendant que sa petite sœur et Snow profitaient d'un moment d'intimité sur le canapé, Serah lui ayant offert son cadeau personnel : une gourmette en or massif.

Fang en profita donc pour rejoindre en toute discrétion son sergent qui ramassait des verres dans l'évier. Elle glissa ses deux bras le long de ceux de sa partenaire, plaquant son corps contre son dos. Lightning expira un petit soupir contenu tandis que les lèvres de la brune embrassaient délicatement la peau de sa nuque. La styliste fit en sorte qu'elle pose les deux verres qu'elle avait dans les mains pour les entrelacer avec les siennes.

- Fang, gémit-t-elle.

La brune ressentit un brutal frisson parcourir tout son corps à l'entente de son prénom dit d'une voix rauque et érotique.

- Je t'ai dit que j'aurais mon baiser…

Lightning dénoua leurs mains pour se retourner et faire face à la jeune femme à la peau mate dont la robe échancrée ravissait son esprit qui connaissait ce que le tissu peinait à dissimuler.

- Fang, reprit-elle d'une voix plus assurée, en plongeant son magnifique regard cian dans celui émeraude qui la dévisageait avec envie.

- Oui, Sunshine ?

Lightning avança sa tête, ne laissant que quelques millimètres les séparer tandis qu'elle laissait son souffle mourir sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son opposante. Elle ressentait toute sa tension, et leurs regards attachés l'un à l'autre, elle savait qu'en cet instant la brune ne réfléchissait plus et se retrouvait totalement à sa merci.

- Fang…

- Oui ?...

Leurs lèvres étaient si proches et la styliste se sentait mourir rien que d'imaginer le supplice de l'attente.

- Aide moi à débarrasser, trancha le soldat en lui posant dans les mains un saladier qu'elle avait attrapé en détournant l'attention de son adversaire. A deux ce sera plus vite fait.

Et en disant cela, elle en avait profité pour se reculer sans même effleurer ses lèvres. Fang la regarda bouche-bée et interdite, sa frustration atteignant son paroxysme. Mais que… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?...

Jetant un regard à sa partenaire, elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'elle tentait de dissimuler son air amusé. Elle s'était faite avoir sur toute la ligne.

Grognant à cause de son désir insatisfait, Fang attrapa deux assiettes qu'elle rangea dans la machine sous le regard impertinent de son soldat qui se réjouissait de son désappointement.

- Pense pas avoir gagné, grommela-t-elle.

- Je ne pense rien.

- Hmmm…

Lightning finit de ranger avant de se rincer les mains et d'attraper une serviette pour se les sécher. Fang la suivit, les sourcils toujours froncés et un air boudeur sur le visage que Lightning n'eut aucun mal à identifier. Esquissant une ombre de sourire qui échappa à son opposante, elle profita que la brune veuille lui prendre la serviette des mains pour lui déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, ça fait deux jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Et demain tu pars à Toronto pour le week-end.

Fang perdit son air renfrogné pour sourire de manière impertinente.

- Et toi tu as fini par me céder !

- Tch, soupira la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Tu es vraiment mauvaise perdante…

- Autant que toi, ricana-t-elle.

Lightning lui tendit la serviette alors que Fang emprisonnait ses mains.

- Tu dors chez moi ce soir ?...

- Hum… Laisse moi y réfléchir…

- Hein ? Mais…

Le soldat se défit de son étreinte et croisa les bras en toisant la brune qui se retrouvait pour la deuxième fois de la soirée à son bon vouloir. C'était une situation nouvelle et, il fallait l'avouer, plutôt jouissive pour le sergent qui sentait qu'elle pouvait manipuler la styliste.

- A une condition.

Fang arqua un sourcil, attendant la suite.

- Laquelle ?

- C'est moi qui conduis sur le chemin du retour, fit-elle dans une esquisse de sourire.

- Ah je vois, s'amusa la brune. Evidemment… Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil, tu as bon goût.

- Alors ?

- Okay, ça marche. Mais j'ai moi aussi ma condition.

Ce fut au tour de Lightning d'hausser un sourcil interrogateur.

- … ?

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu t'appelles 'Lightning'.

* * *

**A suivre très prochainement ! Héhé !**

**Note de l'auteur pour les curieux comme d'hab xD : La scène du chaton n'était pas du tout prévue à la base, je n'y avais même jamais pensé... Jusqu'à ce que mon propre chat décide de jouer avec la souris sans fil de mon PC pour attirer mon attention et m'empêcher d'écrire xDD Le mien est tout noir avec des yeux verts ! Adorable~**

**BREF ! Je vous salue, en vous remerciant pour avoir lu et je vous dit à la prochaine pour la suite !**  
**Kiwi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey tout le monde !**

**Je vous salue en vous remerciant de me suivre et de commenter. C'est toujours agréable et encourageant ! (motivation, vitalité…). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

**Kiwi.**

* * *

_Light up the Night_

« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu t'appelles Lightning ».

Le soldat était sorti de la cuisine sans répondre, laissant dans son dos la brune qui avait voulu la retenir, mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle lui avait échappée. Elle s'était renfermée et détournée pour rejoindre sa sœur et son fiancé dans le salon, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle leur discussion était terminée.

Fang la regarda partir en serrant les dents.

De colère contre elle-même elle abattit violemment son poing sur l'évier en granite, écrasant ses doigts sur la pierre. Cette action irréfléchie et purement instinctive, lui fit remonter une terrible douleur le long de son bras alors que ses phalanges gémissaient de souffrance.

« Abrutie… Tu pouvais pas te la fermer ?... » Geignit-elle contre sa curiosité maladive. « Abrutie… Abrutie… tu n'es qu'une abrutie, Fang… ».

Essayant de reprendre contenance, elle inspira profondément alors que toute sa main droite la tiraillait de douleur. Elle se massa doucement les os et les muscles à l'aide de son autre main en grimaçant. Elle n'avait pas fait semblant de taper… Et pour le coup elle se trouvait encore plus stupide. Certes cela lui avait permis d'évacuer violemment tout ce qui se bousculait en elle, mais elle ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant… et en plus elle avait mal maintenant.

Arrangeant sa longue robe qui s'évinçait en dos nu jusqu'à ses reins, elle essaya de fixer un masque sur son visage comme si rien ne s'était passé et retourna dans le salon où Lightning discutait avec sa sœur. Cette dernière l'accosta à peine eut-elle passé l'encadrement de la porte.

- Fang, s'exclama la plus jeune. Tu restes dormir ?

- Ah !... Je…

- Non, la coupa Lightning sans même lui accorder un regard.

Ce ton sans appel surprit sa petite sœur et laissa la brune sans voix dans son dos.

- Elle part à Toronto demain, elle doit se reposer, et puis tu n'as qu'une chambre d'ami.

- Mais vous pourriez partager…

- Je te l'ai dit, elle part en voyage d'affaire.

Fang sentit son cœur se serrer mais resta de marbre, se mordant la joue pour ne rien répliquer.

- Oh, je vois, fit Serah.

- Oui, reprit la styliste, je vais… m'en aller. Light, je te raccompagne ?

L'aînée des Farron lui accorda à peine un regard dont les deux yeux azurs s'étaient changés en terribles glaciers.

- Non, je dors ici. Snow vient de me le proposer.

- Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu bosses demain, et tu n'as pas de changes militaires sous la main, tenta Fang.

- J'en ai à la caserne.

Sa voix de nouveau tranchante mettait clairement fin à la discussion et la jeune PDG comprit qu'insister n'aurait fait qu'envenimer un peu plus la situation. Elle rendit donc les armes et remercia ses deux hôtes en échangeant une ou deux plaisanteries avec le grand blond qui fêtait ses vingt-cinq ans, avant de se faire raccompagner à la porte par le soldat. Il valait mieux battre en retraite au risque de perdre plus que ce qu'elle venait déjà de remettre en jeu.

- Light'…, plaida-t-elle une dernière fois.

- Bonne nuit, Fang, prononça-t-elle froidement avant de fermer la porte sur la brune. Et bon séjour à Toronto.

La jeune femme à la peau mate regarda cette porte close avec tristesse et colère. Elle s'en voulait tellement de lui avoir si abruptement posé cette question. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ces simples mots venaient de ruiner sa soirée et très probablement son couple pour l'instant. Lightning lui avait très clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler et encore moins la voir. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Que dissimulait-elle au point de se fermer à elle, la personne qui avait décidé de partager son quotidien ?...

Fang baissa les yeux en sortant les clés de sa voiture de son sac à main. Que pouvait-elle faire ?... Que pouvait-elle tenter pour se faire pardonner ?... Certes sa curiosité était déplacée et inappropriée, mais elle aurait tant voulu savoir… tant voulu mieux connaître son soldat qui dissimulait ses blessures et ses peurs sous un regard souvent triste et détaché.

La brune l'avouait… Cette question lui avait un peu échappé par jalousie. Jalousie envers la cadette des Farron qui arrivait à faire rire sa grande sœur et à alléger le poids qui semblaient sans cesse peser sur ses épaules. Claire ? Lightning ?... Laquelle des deux était la vraie ? Laquelle des deux aimait-elle ? Qui était Claire ?...

Elle qui pensait petit à petit commencer à la connaître se rendait compte qu'elle ne connaissait rien de sa vie et de son passé. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses ne lui parlait jamais de ses expériences et évitait de s'étendre sur ses envies et ses désirs. Certes, elle aimait cette réserve presque animale chez elle, mais elle aurait apprécié apprivoiser la bête apeurée qui sommeillait en Lightning et dictait le moindre de ses gestes.

Le soldat était un puits sans fond de mystères et de contradictions. Quand Fang arrivait à dompter sa personne, et que son sergent venait d'elle-même lui parler ou lui demander quelque chose, elle se sentait unique et importante : car c'était ELLE dont Lightning avait besoin, Elle dont elle cherchait la présence et la chaleur, Elle encore qui savait l'apaiser dans ses craintes muettes. Son soldat ne disait jamais forcément à voix haute ce qui la rongeait, mais la styliste savait reconnaître à son comportement certains symptômes dus au stress et à des angoisses refoulées. Quand elle la voyait entrer dans son bureau de travail où elle s'enfermait pour dessiner ses nouvelles collections et qu'elle s'asseyait en silence sur le petit canapé deux places en cuir marron sous la fenêtre, Fang savait qu'elle ne désirait rien d'autre que sa présence. Et cela lui suffisait. Elles n'échangeaient pas un mot, pas un regard ou une plaisanterie… Non, elles restaient juste dans la même pièce, observant un silence agréable et doux tandis que la brune continuait à dessiner et à faire des recherches pour sa boîte.

Cela pouvait durer plusieurs heures. Et souvent Lightning finissait par attraper un roman ou un bouquin pour se plonger dans une lecture muette. Ces moments auraient pu sembler étranges pour quiconque les aurait observé, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins précieux et importants pour les deux jeunes femmes. Encore une fois, Fang savait que son sergent dissimulait ses sentiments : parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment les montrer et les faire comprendre à sa partenaire, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer la part de faiblesse qui trahissait sa condition de soldat. Pourtant, la brune avait la certitude que ces silences étaient déjà un pas en avant, une manière pour Lightning de se confier.

Elle était sauvage et farouche et il ne fallait pas la forcer au risque de la brusquer et de la voir se braquer. Alors la styliste attendait. En un mois, elle avait déjà observé un certain nombre de progrès et sentait son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine à chaque fois que son sergent prenait les devants dans leur relation. Elle était tout sauf soumise et aimait le rappeler à la brune. Et Fang devait se l'avouer… elle aimait se faire dominer par son soldat, même si cette rage de domination n'en était encore qu'à ses balbutiements.

Elle voulait la connaître encore plus, découvrir d'autres de ses facettes… Elle voulait Lightning toute entière.

Fang ouvrit la portière de sa Porsche cabriolet avant de se laisser glisser sur le siège conducteur en cuir. Assise derrière le volant, elle resta quelques secondes immobile et silencieuse en coulant un regard peiné vers la fenêtre éclairée du salon de Serah.

Elle devait se rattraper. Elle devait la récupérer.

[…]

Lightning derrière la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de sa sœur, respira de longues secondes profondément avant de se rendre à la cuisine dont la fenêtre donnait sur la rue. A travers les rideaux elle perçut Fang monter dans sa voiture de sport et celle-ci rester à l'arrêt pendant un moment qui lui sembla une éternité.

Son cœur tambourinait fort contre sa poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'elles se disputaient vraiment depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Leurs joutes verbales et les provocations faisaient partie de leur quotidien, étaient même une part intégrante de leur relation… Mais pas cette sombre colère, cette froideur presque glaciale qui l'avait faite rejeter violemment la brune. Cette électricité, et son regard brillant d'incompréhension et de peine que leur soirée se termine ainsi. Cette tristesse qui lui avait fait mal malgré tout. Par fierté et par peur de ce qui la rongeait depuis toutes ces années, elle s'était braquée et l'avait envoyé promener pour se protéger… pour ne pas faire remonter à la surface tout cela, pour ne pas exposer sa plus grande faiblesse devant quelqu'un qui la respectait pour ce qu'elle était vraiment.

Le pire dans tout cela, était que sa question était légitime. Lightning savait parfaitement au fond qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé la signification de son prénom pour se moquer ou par pure curiosité, que c'était seulement pour mieux la comprendre. Mais était-elle réellement prête à dévoiler cette partie de sa vie ?...

Elle avait changé de nom depuis si longtemps… Avait régularisé sa situation, laissé celle qu'elle était loin derrière elle, comme un chemin qu'elle ne voulait plus emprunter. Un souvenir et des albums photos qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter de rouvrir de peur de souffrir. Elle avait laissé la jeune Claire alors âgée de quinze ans dans cette petite ville qui avait vu s'éteindre deux Farron…. Ses parents. Ces personnes qui avaient promis de toujours la protéger et lui souriaient comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde en lui disant « Veille toujours sur ta petite sœur, Claire, un jour tu seras la seule personne sur qui elle pourra compter. Sois toujours là pour elle, ne vous disputez pas… ».

Son cœur se serra violemment, alors que des images tentaient de remonter à la surface. L'oubli par douleur ne pouvait effacer totalement les empreintes de sa vie passée.

Les phares de la Porsche noire dehors s'allumèrent soudainement, éclairant l'asphalte de la petite rue. Lightning releva ses yeux azurs alors qu'elle devinait le doux ronronnement du moteur se mettre en route tandis que sa partenaire démarrait. Elle regarda le véhicule sortir de la place où il était garé pour s'éloigner et finalement disparaître dans le silence de la nuit.

- Claire ?

Cette petite voix dans son dos la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna pour rencontrer deux yeux aussi bleus que les siens qui l'observaient sans comprendre.

- Hun.

- Vous vous êtes disputées ?...

- Non.

Serah tenta un pas dans la cuisine, mais quand elle vit sa sœur se tendre imperceptiblement, elle s'arrêta comprenant qu'en cet instant lui parler n'aurait servi à rien, et la toucher, aggravé la situation.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça… ça va, je t'assure. Je te l'ai dit, elle devait juste partir à cause de son défilé.

- Si tu le dis…

- Hum… je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée.

- Okay, on se retrouve au petit déjeuné ?

- Si tu es levée.

Cette dernière phrase en provenance de Lightning mettait fin à la conversation tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce sombrement.

- Bonne nuit.

_And I lost who I am,_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken rejecting your love_

[…]

Fang serrait son volant à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, ses dents tellement contractées qu'elle sentait sa mâchoire s'enflammer sous la douleur. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait, tout s'emmêlait, tout se confondait, elle se sentait perdue… La colère se mélangeait avec ce sentiment d'abandon et de perte qui étreignait son muscle cardiaque.

Elle fixait la route devant elle sans même la voir, ne prenait aucun plaisir à conduire. A dire vrai, elle ne se rendait compte de rien de ce qui l'entourait, son cerveau fonctionnant par automatisme pour la ramener chez elle, son esprit, lui, s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Tout ce qu'elle percevait était ses propres pensées qui tourbillonnaient à la rendre dingue. Elle ne comprenait pas… Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Lightning avait bouleversé tellement de choses sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle avait commencé à changer sa vie alors qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais parlées, juste par sa présence et sa prestance, silhouette nocturne, rencontre banale qui avait pourtant été le point de départ de toute cette histoire. Une inspiration éphémère sur le bord d'un quai d'un train de ville. Une idée, un déclic… quelque chose qui aurait pu rester rien de plus qu'un beau souvenir, bien que triste. Mais non, Fang avait réussi à forcer le destin, et maintenant elle souffrait. Pourtant, assise derrière le volant de sa voiture hors de prix, elle ne regrettait rien.

Elle ne regrettait aucune des larmes salées qui dévalaient actuellement son visage tanné par le soleil, brouillant l'éclat de jade de ses yeux d'une profondeur sans pareille. Elle ne regrettait ni ses gestes ni ses provocations, et encore moins les nuits qu'elles avaient passé ensemble. Petit à petit elle avait appris à la connaître, à l'apprivoiser… Elle adorait ses petits messages par portable, ses paroles courtes mais toujours emplies de véracité et de sincérité. Lightning ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, ne s'ouvrait pas facilement, et surtout pas pour montrer ses faiblesses que la brune avait deviné sans même qu'elle ait besoin de les énoncer à haute voix. C'était cela qu'elle aimait chez son soldat, cette compréhension mutuelle, ce respect qui les liait, cette même affection pour les choses simples que la plus part des gens ne percevaient même pas. Ces choses qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, ces silences parfaits, ces regards qui valaient tous les mots du monde. Ils étaient tellement aveugles… Et elle, elle était éblouie par la lumière qui se dégageait de Lightning.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… se lamenta-t-elle en frappant du plat de la main le volant qui lui faisait face.

Ses phares ainsi que les lampadaires lui indiquèrent qu'elle devait sortir à la prochaine bretelle pour quitter la voix rapide et retourner dans les quartiers plus huppés et plus prospères de New York. Cet endroit où elle vivait désormais. Tournant la tête, elle chercha son téléphone portable privé dont seuls quelques rares privilégiés avaient le numéro. Le déverrouillant d'une pression, elle continua à fixer la route qui défilait en appelant l'un des derniers numéros contactés. Elle porta le mobile à son oreille, ne conduisant plus que d'une seule main. Une demi-douzaine de tonalités résonna à ses tympans avant qu'une petite voix endormie ne lui réponde finalement.

« …Fang ? »

« Vanille… » soupira-t-elle de soulagement, essayant de contrôler sa voix pour ne pas qu'elle tremble.

« Tu sais qu'il est presque une heure du matin ?... »

« Je sais… mais j'avais besoin de toi… »

Fang entendit sa petite sœur remuer à l'autre bout du fil, ainsi que la voix ensommeillée de Hope qu'elle avait très certainement réveillé. La brune devina que Vanille était en train de se lever pour aller discuter tranquillement hors de sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec le jeune homme aux cheveux gris il n'avait très certainement pas besoin d'entendre leur conversation.

« Je t'écoute, Fang. »

[…]

Lightning fixa son portable dont la zone de messagerie textuelle restait désespérément vierge de nouveau texto. Remontant son historique elle se rendit compte que les trois quart de ses messages ne portaient qu'un seul nom : « Fang », le reste venant de Serah ou de Snow. Même ses collègues ne communiquaient pas vraiment avec elle par téléphone, mis à part le lieutenant Amodar et son second, Prompto. Elle poussa un léger soupir en voyant s'afficher les conversations écrites entre la brune et elle. Presque à chaque message, Fang l'invitait à dîner, et elle avait toujours refusé. Pourquoi direz-vous ?... Parce que sortir en tête à tête aurait, à ses yeux, réellement officialisé sa relation avec la styliste, et elle avait peur de faire ce pas… d'assumer cette présence à ses côtés, elle qui avait toujours fait cavalier seul. Vivre avec Fang au quotidien représentait le plus gros changement de sa vie. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un l'écoutait, quelqu'un l'attendait et lui tendait la main en souriant. Cette main qu'elle avait si longtemps cherché… cette chaleur qui lui permettait de fermer les yeux. Elle avait du mal à l'avouer, mais à chaque fois qu'elle dormait avec la brune, que ce soit dans son appartement de Central Park, ou dans le sien, plus petit, du moment qu'elle la sentait venir se blottir contre elle, elle dormait paisiblement. Fang faisait taire ses doutes et ses inquiétudes. Fang n'était que luxure et provocation. Fang… était petit à petit devenue la personne sur qui elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter. On la voyait arrogante là où elle dissimulait une vraie douceur et une quiétude à toute épreuve.

Lightning laissa son doigt glisser sur l'écran tactile, faisant défiler des dizaines et des dizaines de messages :

- « Bon okay, je te l'accorde il est tard, mais ça te dirait d'aller manger quelque part ? »

- « Tu me rejoins chez moi ou je passe te prendre ? J'ai envie de te voir… »

- « J'ai envie d'un restaurant indien ! Ca pique un peu mais t'es un soldat, tu y survivras !... Répond moi vite… Tu me manques. »

- « Je viens de finir les dessins de ma prochaine collection (trois heures que je suis dessus, alors que j'ai bossé à la boîte toute la journée, admire mon professionnalisme !), tu arrives bientôt ? L'appart est vide quand t'es pas là… Je te ferai à manger, j'te jure que je me suis améliorée ! »

- « Let's have diner, Sunshine ! »

Tant de messages, tant de petits moments qui rythmaient leur quotidien depuis un mois. Et elle s'était énervée à la suite d'une simple question.

[…]

Fang poussa sa porte d'entrée avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur afin d'éclairer son salon immense plongé dans le silence. Elle referma à clé avant de se déchausser et de se diriger d'un pas las vers son canapé où elle déposa son sac à main. Le calme qui régnait fit se tordre son estomac. Elle n'était plus vraiment habituée depuis un mois à être vraiment seule… Et là, elle se sentait seule. D'habitude, même quand Lightning dormait à son propre appartement et elle ici, elle se sentait rassurée car elle savait qu'elles s'enverraient forcément un message. Et cela était également valable pendant ses multiples déplacements, d'où le fait qu'elle n'était jamais vraiment solitaire.

Ce soir, c'était différent.

Elle grimpa les escaliers qui donnaient sur la mezzanine, avant de pousser la porte de sa chambre et de se laisser glisser encore habillée dans ses draps. Elle n'avait plus la force de penser et encore moins de se déshabiller. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était oublier. Mais il fallait croire que c'était perdu d'avance quand le parfum de rose persistant de sa partenaire qui s'était incrusté dans les draps et dans les oreillers atteignit son sens olfactif. Elle avait presque l'impression que si elle ouvrait les yeux, elle l'aurait aperçu là, devant elle, assoupie, son visage tourné dans sa direction et ses cheveux roses retombant négligemment sur le coussin.

Sa présence entière planait dans cette pièce qu'elles avaient l'habitude de partager.

[…]

Lightning ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, la même phrase tournant en boucle dans son cerveau, suivie de près par la culpabilité de sa réaction disproportionnée.

« _Pourquoi tu t'appelles Lightning ?... Pourquoi Lightning ?... Lightning… Lightning._ »

Elle porta une main à son front, ses yeux bleus regardant dans le vague. 'Lightning' : un éclair qui fendait le ciel, brillait intensément avant de s'évanouir… Il ne pouvait pas protéger seulement détruire ce qui l'entourait.

Et comme pour illustrer cette idée, elle savait qu'elle avait blessé Fang… Pourtant, même en jetant un regard à son portable, elle se sentit incapable de lui envoyer un message. Elle observa pendant de longues secondes son écran noir qui lui renvoyait son reflet fermé à toute expression, avant de finalement se lever pour aller s'habiller. Ses doigts refusaient d'écrire le moindre mot d'excuse, la moindre preuve de sa responsabilité et de son regret. Elle devait penser à autre chose.

[…]

Une fois son slim et son t-shirt de la veille enfilés, Lightning se rendit à la cuisine, se rendant compte qu'elle était la première personne à être levée finalement. Et vu le calme qui semblait peser sur l'appartement, elle supposa que sa sœur et Snow n'étaient même pas réveillés. Et au fond, c'était plutôt une bonne chose… Elle ne se sentait pas d'affronter le regard inquisiteur de sa cadette et encore moins supporter l'humour plus que douteux de son futur beau-frère. Elle le tolérait mais avec modération.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la cafetière qu'elle mit à chauffer après avoir mis une dosette de café ainsi qu'une tasse propre sous la sortie. Mais alors qu'elle allait se mettre à la recherche du sucre en morceaux, un petit miaulement la coupa dans sa réflexion. Elle baissa les yeux tandis qu'une petite boule de poils venait se frotter contre ses mollets. Esquissant un petit sourire, elle se baissa pour lui gratter le dos le long de l'échine alors qu'il ronronnait de bonheur.

- Tu me rappelles quelqu'un, chuchota-t-elle.

Il miaula de plus belle lui faisant comprendre que lui aussi mourrait de faim. Elle le suivit donc alors qu'il tournait autour de sa gamelle désespérément vide. Cherchant à droite et à gauche dans les divers placards, elle finit par dénicher son paquet de croquettes, doublant les petits ronronnements de l'animal qui reconnut sa pitance au bruit de la poche plastique.

Elle ne put s'occuper de son propre petit déjeuner que quand le chaton fut servi et occupé à autre chose qu'à se frotter à ses jambes. Petit déjeuner qu'elle expédia, son estomac étant trop serré pour avaler quoique ce soit de consistant, elle avala son café et laissa un post-it à l'attention de Serah avant de quitter son appartement pour se rendre à son boulot. Elle serait en avance mais au moins cela lui laisserait du temps pour réfléchir calmement. Elle lui avait écrit qu'elle était désolée de partir si tôt et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de nourrir le chat vu qu'elle s'en était déjà occupée. Un mot simple et efficace, à son image de soldat.

Marchant dans la rue, Lightning resserra sa veste de costard autour de ses épaules en sentant le vent matinal venir frigorifier sa chair, accessible au vue de son simple t-shirt qu'elle portait en dessous. Elle se maudit d'ailleurs, pour ne pas avoir pensé à emporter quelque chose de plus chaud mais la veille, elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pensé qu'à se mettre à la hauteur de Fang. La brune était toujours parfaitement bien habillée et brillait par sa présence et son inégalable beauté, et pour une fois elle avait voulu lui montrer qu'elle savait s'habiller autrement qu'avec son uniforme.

Maintenant elle avait froid, maintenant plus que son corps, son cœur était gelé. Mais elle ne se plaignait pas et se contentait de remonter une petite rue qui la fit passer devant l'église Notre-Dame qui trônait sur cette place nommée _Gran_ _Pulse_ où Fang et elle s'étaient rencontrées la première fois. Passant devant l'endroit où elle s'était battue, Lightning essaya de repousser ces récents souvenirs qui lui donnaient mal au cœur… Sans succès. Elle revoyait sa partenaire entourée de ces hommes, puis son sourire chaleureux quand elle lui avait donné son prénom sans hésitation.

Le soldat secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en places. Elle venait de se dire de ne plus penser à elle pour l'instant et voilà qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la chasser de ses pensées, la moindre petite chose la ramenait au cœur de ses songes. Et ce fut encore pire quand elle finit par atteindre l'arrêt du train menant au centre ville et qu'elle lut le nom de l'arrêt : Etro.

Ce simple nom la ramena deux semaines en arrière.

_Lightning_ _était assise sur le canapé du salon de Fang, regardant sans vraiment voir le programme télé qui défilait sous ses yeux, ses pensées étant plutôt focalisées sur la tête brune qui se servait de ses cuisses comme d'un oreiller. Fang, allongée sur le reste du sofa, ne pouvait se sentir mieux, sa tête reposant sur sa partenaire, et ses jambes repliées lui servant à stabiliser son carnet à croquis sur lequel elle laissait son imagination vagabonder. Depuis deux heures maintenant, elles profitaient de leur samedi de libre pour passer du temps ensemble, même si la stylise avait du passer pas mal de coups de fils dans la journée pour organiser ses meetings, ses divers rendez-vous, réunions de planifications sans oublier les dîners professionnels… Elle n'arrêtait jamais._

_C'est donc pour cela que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses profitait du calme actuel, sachant pertinemment que lorsque Fang était en pleine série de création comme à cet instant, il ne fallait pas l'interrompre. _

_- Dis moi ce qui te tracasse, Sunshine, intervint doucement Fang sans même lever les yeux de son carnet._

_- Hun ?_

_- Je peux sentir ton agitation à ta façon de contracter tes muscles… Alors, à quoi tu penses ?_

_- Je me demandais… Pourquoi tu m'as surnommé 'Etro' ?_

_A cette question Fang pencha sa tête en arrière, rencontrant le regard cobalt étonné qui la fixait._

_- Parce que c'est un nom auquel je tiens… C'est le nom de l'arrêt de tramway où l'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois il y a cinq mois maintenant, fit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence._

_- Hein ?... On se connait que depuis un peu plus de trois mois… Et on s'est rencontré devant l'église, ça n'a rien à voir._

_Un petit rire cristallin amusé s'échappa des lèvres de la styliste._

_- Non, ça c'était notre deuxième rencontre !_

_- Hun ?... Deuxième ?_

_- Oui, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant. Je suppose que tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais moi je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier… Ce soir là, je suppose que tu étais allée rendre visite à ta sœur et tu comptais rentrer chez toi. Tu t'es rendue à l'arrêt Etro, où je me trouvais… Un pur hasard, je m'étais assise sur ce quai pour réfléchir et tu es arrivée… Pendant une seconde j'ai cru à un mirage ou peut-être un miracle, je ne sais pas vraiment… Tu étais là et moi je n'ai jamais été autant inspirée qu'en cet instant… Je ne voyais que toi, ton aura était magnétique, je me sentais attirée et quand je t'ai appelé, tu es montée dans le train qui venait d'entrer en gare… Tu t'es retournée et tu m'as regardé sans comprendre…_

_Elle marqua une pause en riant._

_- Vu ton air surpris tu devais vraiment te demander qui était cette folle qui te fixait bêtement sans que tu n'ais rien fait pour la provoquer._

_- Je ne m'en souviens pas… S'excusa-t-elle._

_- Oh, t'en fais pas, je m'en doutais ! Mais en tout cas, c'est depuis ce jour que je n'ai cessé de te chercher… Tu étais, et tu es toujours, mon inspiration._

_Le soldat s'était tu, sentant ses joues s'empourprer alors que son cœur semblait avoir couru un cinq cents mètres en sprint._

_- Tu ne dis plus rien, Sunshine ?_

_- Dessine._

_- Haha ! J'ai réussi à te gêner !_

_- Pas du tout. Je me dis que vu tes sources d'inspiration pour me donner des surnoms heureusement qu'on ne sait pas rencontré à un arrêt nommé « Jardin Botanique »…_

_- Hahaha ! Pas faux !_

'Etro'… Encore un détail qui faisait de Fang le centre de ses pensées. Lightning se retint de mettre un immense coup de poing dans le panneau annonçant les prochains trains. Pourquoi était-elle devenue si indispensable, si présente dans sa vie ?... Elle n'avait jamais dépendue de personne avant aujourd'hui, c'était tellement rageant. Cette dispute lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru éprouver. Pouvait-elle vraiment être à ce point attachée à elle ?

Elle regarda l'écran de son portable, faisant disparaître la veille : « Pas de nouveau message ». Elle poussa un petit soupir et le rangeant dans la poche avant de son _jean slim_. Elle ne l'avait pas contacté… Et quand on savait qu'elle lui envoyait des dizaines de messages, c'était vraiment inquiétant.

Le train choisit cet instant pour entrer en gare, freinant dans un petit crissement désagréable. Sortant son passe-électronique, elle monta dans le wagon, validant plus par habitude que par réelle conscience. Elle se déplaça en suivant de sorte à coller son dos contre l'une des vitres et garder une vue d'ensemble des gens autour d'elle une habitude purement militaire qui lui évitait non seulement les pickpockets mais aussi les bousculades dans ce moyen de transport qui la fatiguait. Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation oppressante d'enfermement, de foule en perpétuelle évolution qui loin de vous respecter, vous marchait sur les pieds.

Croisant les bras, elle voulut fixer ses pensées sur les gens qui montaient et descendaient au fil des arrêts mais, impossible de se concentrer. Reniflant d'énervement elle se rendit compte qu'elle serrait son poing au point de s'imprimer ses ongles dans la peau.

Cette journée risquait d'être longue…

[…]

« Dernière annonce : Le vol de dix-sept heures en partance pour Toronto décollera dans dix minutes, vérifiez d'avoir bien enregistré vos bagages. »

[…]

Lightning se tenait dans le stand de tir, des lunettes de protection sur les yeux. Elle tenait son arme au creux de ses mains pointées devant elle, vidant chargeur sur chargeur. Assourdie par le bruit des balles, elle oubliait tout, ne pensait plus à rien. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était cette cible dont l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur avait fini par se déchirer vu le nombre de cartouches qu'elle lui avait placé dans cette zone précise. Et elle continuait, ne visant que les points mortels. Cela aurait pu durer encore plusieurs heures si un grand brun aux cheveux longs dont certaines mèches lui revenaient sur le visage ne l'avait pas appelé pour l'interrompre.

- Farron ?

Elle arrêta de tirer, abaissant son arme en même temps qu'elle tournait la tête dans sa direction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Caius ?

Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin en croisant les bras.

- Pas grand-chose. Sais-tu juste que ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es là et que notre équipe a déjà quitté la caserne ?

Elle expulsa le chargeur vide avant d'en enfoncer un nouveau, faisant sauter le cran de sûreté de son arme.

- Je sais… J'ai juste besoin de rester là.

- Je vois…

Elle tira de plus belle sur sa cible qui se trouvait à une distance très respectable, un peu plus et on aurait pu la féliciter d'atteindre le rang de tireur d'élite.

- Tu sais que prendre un nouveau carton serait une bonne idée ? Celui là est déjà mort depuis longtemps…

- Hn.

Ils observèrent un court silence, seulement interrompu par le bruit des balles qui volaient et frappaient à intervalles réguliers la cible en face du sergent.

- Farron… Ce soir, on comptait aller boire un verre avec le lieutenant et quelques recrues, ça te dit ?

Elle fit de nouveau sauter le chargeur.

- Hum…

- J'ai l'impression que t'as besoin de sortir !

- …. Peut-être, ouais.

Il sourit en avançant sa main pour lui tendre un nouveau chargeur.

- Ton dernier… je t'attends dehors avec Amodar et Sice. Seven et Prompto doivent nous rejoindre plus tard.

- Entendu.

[…]

Quand Lightning finit par sortir, elle vit Caius en pleine discussion avec son mentor, lui-même appuyé contre le pare-choc de sa voiture blanche. Ils étaient accompagnés d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blond platine tirant sur le blanc. Moyennement grande, elle était un peu plus petite que Lightning et possédait de magnifiques yeux bleus très clairs. Elle adressa un grand sourire à la nouvelle arrivante en inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de respect.

Elle portait encore l'uniforme des jeunes recrues et le sergent l'avait déjà remarqué pour l'énergie qu'elle savait déployer en toute circonstance. Elle était sous ses ordres depuis deux mois environ avec un blond, qui d'ailleurs, arrivait dans leur direction, nommé Ace. A ses yeux, ils étaient très prometteurs s'ils conservaient leur sérieux et continuaient leurs efforts.

Par contre, c'était bien la première fois que Lightning les côtoyait en dehors de leur cadre strictement professionnel.

- Hé Sergent ! Lui lança l'unique jeune femme. Ca fait plaisir de vous voir !

Caius et Amodar levèrent la tête à l'entente du grade de Lightning, esquissant tous les deux un petit sourire.

- Alors Farron, t'as du temps ce soir ? Reprit Amodar.

- Un peu en effet.

- On comptait aller au « Thunder » au centre ville, ça te dit ? Lança Caius. Prompto et Seven doivent déjà y être, ils avaient une permission pour s'éclipser un peu plus tôt.

- La chance, commenta Sice en soupirant, faisant sourire Ace qui venait de se joindre à leur équipe.

- Ca me va, je vous suis, termina simplement Lightning.

Les membres de son régiment se répartirent dans les deux voitures qu'ils avaient à leur disposition, sous le regard bienveillant de leur lieutenant qui fit signe à celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille, de monter à côté de lui. Lightning acquiesça alors que Sice la regardait partir en se mordant la lèvre.

- Sergent ?

La jeune femme qui ouvrait la portière avant de la voiture d'Amodar, s'arrêta dans son geste en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

- Hum ?

- Euuh… Je peux monter avec vous ?

Lightning la regarda pendant une seconde, légèrement intriguée par sa demande.

- Oui.

- Oh ! Merci, Sergent ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement avant de s'engouffrer à l'arrière du véhicule.

Caius et Ace avaient, quant à eux, choisi de prendre le tout-terrain du jeune homme aux cheveux sombre et avaient déjà démarré.

- Et bah les mecs… euuh… et demoiselles ! Vous traînez ?

Amodar esquissa un petit sourire en engueulant le sergent Ballad comme quoi à force de traîner avec Prompto, celui-ci allait mal finir.

- Me comparez pas à cet idiot, lieutenant…

- Ceci sera répété, amplifié et déformé ! S'amusa Sice.

- Tais-toi, recrue !

Lightning esquissa un petit sourire en coin devant ce spectacle auquel elle assistait pour la première fois. S'asseyant aux côtés de son lieutenant, elle lui demanda.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

- Leur moyen de décompresser… Mais je suis fier que tu sois là ce soir.

- Oui ! Enchaîna la blonde platine à l'arrière coupant sans le vouloir la parole à la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Depuis le temps que je voulais prendre un verre avec vous, sergent !

Lightning ne releva pas la remarque, sachant exactement ce qu'elle signifiait. Elle avait depuis un petit moment déjà remarqué les regards insistants de sa cadette sur sa personne et avait toujours fait en sorte de les ignorer et de ne pas comprendre.

Jetant un regard à Amodar, elle vit que lui, n'avait pas relevé la réplique. Pour un homme, ce devait être normal qu'une fille en invite une autre à boire un verre, les soldats le faisaient bien entre eux. Rien d'étonnant. Mais elle savait qu'elle était loin de se faire des idées.

[…]

L'avion atterrit finalement et l'équipe de la _Oerba_ _Corporation_ en émergea lentement sous les flashs des photographes. Noctis, vêtu d'un costume noir très chic avait redressé ses cheveux avec du gel et dissimulait ses yeux derrière une paire de lunettes de soleil. Il était accompagné de Hope, pendu au téléphone. Sazh, quant à lui marchait un peu en retrait accompagné de Vanille.

- Ca va être une première… chuchota-t-il.

- A qui le dis-tu… Répondit la rouquine.

- Stressée ?

- Plus que ça.

[…]

Lightning jeta un énième regard à son portable avec le même air déçu et désappointé. Sice qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux de la soirée finit par la questionner.

- Vous attendez un appel, Sergent ?

Le soldat sursauta.

- Hum… En quelque sorte.

- Votre petit-ami ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas.

Le sourire de son opposante s'élargit d'autant plus alors que Lightning avait détourné la tête pour finalement songer que Fang devait déjà avoir atterrit à une heure pareille. Elle se souvenait que son emploi du temps commençait dès ce soir avec un gala mondain regroupant l'élite des marques de mode de toute l'Amérique. Elle soupira profondément : « Pas de nouveau message. ». Normal… Elle devait être occupée à autre chose et n'avait peut-être pas forcément envie de communiquer avec elle suite à leur dispute.

Lightning serra son verre entre ses doigts. Elle s'était mise dans de beaux draps avec cette histoire de prénom…

- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, Sergent ?

Lightning releva la tête, rencontrant deux yeux bleu turquoise qui la dévisageaient avec insistance. Elle pouvait certes y lire une certaine inquiétude, mais aussi un désir refoulé et contenu. Un désir auquel elle n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de répondre.

- Rien, juste un coup de fatigue.

- Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ?

- Hein ?... Non, c'est bon, je vais prendre un taxi.

Une main se posa sur la sienne, qu'elle retira vivement.

- Vous n'êtes pas bien, Sergent, j'insiste !

Et sans qu'elle ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, la jeune recrue avait filé pour récupérer les clés de la voiture de Seven qui dansait dans les bras de Prompto, le caporal en second de Lightning. Cette dernière vit les deux jeunes femmes discuter pour finalement se mettre d'accord alors qu'un trousseau de clés changeait de main. Sice revint ensuite dans sa direction avec un sourire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai rien bu !

- C'est pas ça qui me dérange, grommela-t-elle.

- Pardon ? J'ai pas entendu.

- Rien, je vais saluer le lieutenant, je reviens.

Lightning échappa à la jeune blonde platine qui la suivait pour aller remercier Amodar et Caius pour lui invitation. Le grand brun aux cheveux longs parut surpris qu'elle veuille partir alors qu'il n'était même pas encore vingt-trois heures, mais n'essaya pas de la retenir.

- On se voit lundi à la caserne ?

- Ouais. Sois pas en retard.

- Jamais, Farron ! Jamais.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire alors qu'il posait la main sur son épaule en ajoutant un « Bonne nuit alors ! » auquel elle répondit par un hochement de tête. Puis sortant du bar légèrement enfumé et bruyant, elle déboucha sur le trottoir où Sice avait déjà avancé une Chevrolet qui commençait certainement à dater. On était loin de l'Audi A7 ou de la Porsche Allemande de Fang. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien et ça lui évitait de payer une course en taxi. Elle finit donc par monter côté passager alors que sa cadette lui adressait un sourire resplendissant auquel elle ne répondit pas.

- Tu me guides ?

- Prend la prochaine à droite.

- Okay !

Lightning s'attacha avant de perdre son regard par la fenêtre, observant sans grand intérêt la vie nocturne qui s'agitait au dehors. Encore une fois, une seule personne occupait ses sombres pensées. Une personne à la peau tannée et aux sombres cheveux qui en cet instant se trouvait si loin. Maintenant qu'une telle distance les séparait, elle regrettait de ne pas s'être expliquée avec elle avant son départ. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser traîner quelque chose comme cela. Lightning avait toujours été fière mais préférait les affrontements aux silences glacials.

Elle ferma les yeux, n'ayant aucune difficulté à imaginer sa partenaire vêtue d'une longue robe de soirée noire, une coupe de champagne à la main et son sourire accroché aux lèvres… Un sourire qui charmait autant les hommes que les femmes. Le sergent savait qu'il lui suffisait de claquer des doigts pour avoir n'importe qui à ses pieds. C'est bien pour cette raison que récemment elle faisait parler la presse à scandales quant au fait, qu'on ne la voyait plus accompagnée dans les soirées. Faisant courir des rumeurs comme quoi elle était peut-être finalement casée. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux à vrai dire…

- Sergent ?

Lightning émergea de sa rêverie éveillée à la voix de Sice.

- Hun ?

- La direction ?

- Ah… Tout droit c'est la rue là-bas.

- Oh ! Okay !

La voiture amorça un virage avant de s'engager dans l'avenue qu'elle lui indiquait, elle tourna encore deux ou trois fois avant de finalement arriver à destination. Lightning qui s'apprêtait à la remercier vit quelque chose qui attira son attention : une forme était assise sur les escaliers du bas de son immeuble. Jetant un regard, elle n'eut pas besoin de croiser le regard émeraude qui cherchait le sien à travers la vitre pour reconnaître cette silhouette fine et élancée, enveloppée dans une veste hors de prix, surmontant un slim foncé qui moulait parfaitement bien son corps. Son cœur s'emballa soudainement. Sortant du véhicule sans un mot, elle fit se redresser son opposante qui lui adressa un petit sourire gêné.

- Hello Sunshine… surprise.

Lightning avança dans sa direction en claquant la portière de la voiture derrière elle. Cette réaction fit bondir Sice qui sortit également du véhicule qu'on lui avait prêté.

- Sergent ?

Fang fronça les sourcils à la vue de cette jeune militaire qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- C'est bon, soldat Blackwell. Bonne soirée et à lundi, la coupa Lightning.

- Mais… Sergent… Vous êtes sûre que ?...

Sa supérieure se retourna, quittant à regret la vision de la brune immobile sous ses yeux.

- Oui je suis sûre. Tu peux disposer, merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

- C'est ça, soldat, laisse les adultes discuter entre eux !

- Fang, arrête.

- Non mais sérieusement, « sergent », « sergent »… Vous voulez quelque chose sergent ?

- Fang, soupira Lightning avec une ombre de sourire. Je t'ai dit quelque chose il me semble.

- A vos ordres… _Sergent_ ! Ricana la brune.

Le soldat roula des yeux, mais un petit sourire soulagé ne voulait pas quitter ses lèvres. Sice dut quant à elle battre en retraite face à l'ordre de Lightning et au regard purement provocateur de la brune qui l'accompagnait. Un regard qui signifiait clairement « Le Soldat Farron est une chasse gardée ! N'approche pas ». Elle remonta donc dans le véhicule alors que sa supérieure poussait le battant de la porte d'entrée de son immeuble, suivie immédiatement par sa visiteuse tardive.

- Tu n'es pas à Toronto ?

- Je devrais, je devrais, fit-elle embarrassée, et ça va être un léger scandale dans la presse de demain si tu veux mon avis… La PDG de la plus grosse entreprise mondiale de mode, absente le jour où on lui remet un prix…

Lightning haussa un sourcil interrogateur en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur, faisant sourire son vis-à-vis.

- J'ai envoyé Vanille à ma place… C'est la première fois qu'elle va être sur le devant de la scène, d'habitude elle ne sort pas des bureaux. Je m'occupe de tout ce qui est relation et présentation. Elle va endosser pour la première fois le rôle de Présidente de substitution.

Lightning tourna son magnifique regard cobalt sur celle qui gardait une distance respectable avec elle.

- Pourquoi ?...

Fang releva à son tour la tête plongeant dans cet océan qu'elle aimait tant et qui lui avait manqué.

- Parce que j'ai senti que si je n'étais pas restée ici ce soir, je t'aurais perdu…

- Je suis désolée pour hier…

Fang esquissa un petit sourire.

- C'est moi qui suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander quelque chose comme ça. Et pour moi qui que tu sois, Lightning ou Claire, tu es avant tout l'unique personne qui a le don de me rendre dingue… Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point m'a journée a été longue… J'aurais du t'envoyer un message, mais je n'y arrivais pas… Il fallait que je te vois. Il fallait que je te parle…

- Si.

- … ?

- J'imagine parfaitement bien.

Fang lut dans son regard azur la foule de sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et son envie de la partager, bien que son incapacité à le faire. Elle sourit.

- Pour moi, tu es Lightning, cette jeune femme courageuse et droite qui est venue à mon secours ce soir là.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent alors que le soldat posait son front sur l'épaule de sa partenaire, serrant son corps contre le sien. Fang était unique… Elle avait tout compris par elle-même.

- Merci, Fang… merci… répéta-t-elle.

La brune colla sa joue contre celle de son sergent.

- Imbécile… Ce n'est pas une colère qui va me faire renoncer à toi.

Lightning ne dit rien, se laissant bercer par sa chaleur alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sans qu'elles ne soient sorties.

- Je… Je vais te raconter.

* * *

**Et pour** **finir, une petite note de suspense qui mènera au prochain chapitre. =D**

**See** **you soon,**

**Kiwi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey!**  
**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je profite d'un petit repos pour poster la suite de Blinded qui va peut-être commencer à vous donner de vrais indices par rapport à l'anticipation que j'avais faite au chapitre quatre. Héhé~**  
**Bref, comme toujours je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous remercie tous pour avoir décidé de me suivre. Je suis heureuse d'avoir finalement osé le pas et posté ces histoires. =D**

**Kiwi.**

* * *

_HighLight_

Elles étaient assises sur le canapé du salon de Lightning, plongées dans le silence. Fang savait qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas l'interrompre : elle parlerait d'elle-même. Elle se contentait donc de la dévisager, sentant une aura d'une tristesse infinie émaner de son corps.

- C'était il y a dix ans… J'avais quinze ans à l'époque… Serah seulement onze.

Elle inspira profondément. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de cette histoire.

- Serah était encore à l'école, nous devions aller la chercher. No-nous… étions dans la voiture… Mon père conduisait, ma mère était assise à côté de lui…

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause, contrôlant tant bien que mal les tremblements de sa voix alors qu'un film terrifiant semblait se rejouer devant ses yeux océan. Fang avança sa main et saisit celle de sa partenaire pour la placer entre les siennes, l'incitant silencieusement à poursuivre.

- C'était l'hiver… nous étions en début décembre… il n'était que dix-huit heures, mais le soleil s'était déjà couché… J'étais à l'arrière, je me rappelle qu'ayant fini le collège plus tôt mon père m'avait emmené me promener pour choisir les futurs cadeaux de Noël…

Elle déglutit.

- Tout était parfait… ma mère nous avait rejoint… et alors qu'on allait chercher Serah… le rêve a tourné au cauchemar… On était sur une rocade à trois voies. Mon père roulait tranquillement, quand soudainement…

Lightning serra les dents en sentant une larme rouler sur ses joues. Fang, affolée la prit dans ses bras, comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la regarde. Son soldat déposa sa tête au creux de son cou.

- C'est tellement flou… Ce semi-remorque qui a brutalement changé de direction… des cris… du sang… La voiture a fait plusieurs tonneaux pour percuter une autre roulant à côté… J'étais effrayée… il y avait tellement de sang… Je les appelais… Je les appelais sans arrêt, mais ils ne me répondaient pas… J'étais seule… Puis il y a eu des ambulances, des policiers… J'ai passé plusieurs jours à l'hôpital alors que Serah était envoyée dans un orphelinat… Je me suis battue pour la trouver et la voir, puis nous avons fugué.

- Light…

- Nous sommes arrivées à New York et… J'ai changé de nom à ce moment là. Je voulais devenir forte et ne plus regarder en arrière pour protéger Serah. Je suis devenue Lightning… Je voulais oublier… Je voulais la rendre heureuse et lui offrir une vie digne où elle aurait pu s'épanouir… (elle marqua une pause en serrant un peu plus la main qui enserrait la sienne)… Au final, j'étais immature, une gamine...

Elle inspira doucement.

- La suite tu la connais… j'ai rejoint la Garde Civile pour pouvoir entretenir ma petite sœur, car je n'avais pas d'autre choix à ce moment là. J'ai abandonné mes études pour pouvoir travailler et avoir un salaire. Ca a été dur, surtout que je ne voulais en rien arrêter mes connaissances en plein milieu d'année de troisième. J'étais jeune certes, mais je ne voulais pas être inculte, je voulais pouvoir affronter tous les aspects de cette vie pour Serah… Alors en parallèle de l'entraînement militaire, je suivais des cours avec le lieutenant Amodar qui veillait sur moi. Il était mon mentor, et c'est l'une des rares personnes avec qui je ne me sens pas en danger… Et, malgré toutes ces épreuves, malgré les changements d'adresses fréquents, les lieux pas toujours salubres et les questions indiscrètes de ses camarades de classe, Serah ne s'est jamais plainte, faisant tout pour me faciliter la vie… Pas un caprice, pas un écart de conduite…

La voix de Lightning mourrue doucement, signe qu'elle avait extériorisé tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et sa poitrine se soulevait avec une fréquence un peu trop élevée pour que son rythme cardiaque soit calme. Fang la serra alors un peu plus dans ses bras en lui déposant un doux baiser sur le front. Il fallait qu'elle commence lentement à détendre l'atmosphère pour l'aider à baisser sa tension.

- Et maintenant qu'elle est grande, Serah a décidé de se rattraper en faisant des bêtises, c'est pour ça qu'elle a choisi Snow, fit la brune.

Un petit sursaut en provenance du soldat lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait réussi à la faire rire.

- Oui…

- Et toi tu as aussi fait une grosse bêtise…

- Hum ? Murmura-t-elle en se redressant.

- Moi ! Ricana Fang en essuyant ses larmes à l'aide de son pouce.

Lightning esquissa un demi-sourire en détournant les yeux.

- Oui, je me demande encore comment je vais me débarrasser de toi…

- Hey ! T'as pas le droit !

- J'ai tous les droits, je représente la loi…

Fang se rendit compte avec soulagement qu'elle la suivait dans ses bêtises grotesques ayant pour but de lui changer les idées. Elle songea qu'elle pouvait même pousser carrément le vice pour calmer les battements furieux de son cœur qu'elle sentait battre au creux de sa main qui tenait faiblement son poignet.

- Y en a pour qui tu représentes plus que la loi, fit-elle malicieusement avec un regard entendu.

Lightning reporta ses yeux azurs sur son opposante avec étonnement.

- Comment ça ?

- Ton gentil petit chienchien qui t'a raccompagné jusqu'à ton appartement et qui aurait sûrement insisté pour te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre si je n'avais pas été là.

Lightning poussa un petit soupir blasé.

- Tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard ?

Fang se rebiffa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien sûr que non !

- Si tu l'es.

- Je te dis que non !

Lightning se pencha lentement en avant pour se saisir des lèvres de la brune avec douceur, un long baiser sans animosité ni domination. Juste un baiser de soulagement et de manque. Un baiser qui les réconforta, leur faisant comprendre qu'elles étaient réconciliées pour de bon.

Quand le soldat se recula, elle fixa sa partenaire dans les yeux avant de lui dire avec une voix qui la fit frissonner :

- De toute façon, même si j'ai moi aussi remarqué son manège, sache qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas, Fang. Comme tu l'as dit, j'ai déjà fait une bêtise, je ne vais pas en faire une deuxième.

La brune sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

- Ne me dis pas des trucs comme ça, je ne pourrais pas toujours me maîtriser… Fit-elle dans un grognement de frustration à peine contenu.

Lightning esquissa un sourire alors que Fang la faisait basculer sur le dos, se plaçant au dessus d'elle.

- Tu m'as manqué…

Elle baissa la tête alors que Lightning levait la sienne. Elles ne recherchaient ni l'une ni l'autre un contact charnel, juste un pure instant de partage, un sentiment d'appartenance. Une sensation grisante de n'être plus seule et unique mais de prendre en compte quelqu'un d'autre, de savoir que cette personne était là pour vous et que sa confiance était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait vous offrir.

Et en cet instant alors que leurs lèvres se cessaient de se chercher et de jauger comme si elles se redécouvraient sans arrêt, leur intuition commune d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne ne pouvait être plus limpide. Une douce sensation qui s'infiltrait dans leurs cœurs respectifs alors que leurs respirations ne faisaient plus qu'une.

Fang finit par se reculer, couvant de son beau regard vert la jeune femme aux cheveux roses pâles en dessous d'elle.

- Je suis fatiguée de cette journée, Sunshine…

- Moi aussi.

- Elle a été longue.

- Oui.

- Et je dois dire que les escaliers en bas de chez toi ne sont pas très confortable, sourit-elle.

- Tu m'as attendu longtemps assise là ?

- Un peu plus de cinq heures je dirais…

Lightning haussa un sourcil, étonnée. Cette mimique ravit la styliste qui répondit à sa question muette.

- Je sais que tu finis le boulot généralement vers dix-huit heures… J'étais arrivée un peu en avance pour ne pas te manquer. Je n'imaginais pas que tu sortirais boire un verre en ville… Au bout d'un moment j'ai même fini par croire que tu ne rentrerais pas, mais je craignais que si je bouge, je ne finisse par te rater. Alors je suis restée là…

- Je… ne sais pas quoi dire.

Fang esquissa un petit sourire.

- Ca te dit qu'on aille se coucher ?

- Oui.

- Parfait !

- Mais tu dors sur le canapé et moi dans ma chambre, fit-elle sur un ton catégorique.

La brune afficha un petit air surprit en laissant son soldat se redresser.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis la loi, rappelle toi, s'amusa le sergent.

Cette réplique arracha un air arrogant à son opposante.

- Et moi je suis la pire des hors-la-loi ! Tu dormiras pas sans moi, Sunshine !

Et pour bien accompagner ses propos, elle emprisonna le soldat de ses bras, la faisant petit à petit reculer vers la chambre dans laquelle elle avait bien l'intention de dormir.

- La loi n'a pas d'emprise sur moi.

- Tch.

[…]

Lightning se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une légère migraine. Voulant porter une main à son front, elle se rendit que celle-ci était coincée sous le corps d'une brune à la peau tannée par le soleil qui monopolisait d'ailleurs également une bonne partie de son corps. Elle avait entrelacé leurs jambes et dormait la tête appuyée sur son épaule, son léger souffle ensommeillé éraflant la peau de son cou à intervalles réguliers.

Elle retint le petit sourire amusé qui manquait de poindre sur ses lèvres. L'un des bras de la brune était passé autour de sa taille et la maintenait contre elle. Une touchante marque de possessivité inconsciente. Sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle s'amusa de l'exclusivité que Fang montrait à son égard.

Essayant tant bien que mal de trouver une position un peu plus agréable, elle entendit Fang grommeler alors qu'elle raffermissait sa prise sur sa partenaire.

- Hmm… Bouge pas…

Lightning roula des yeux.

- On va pas rester au lit toute la matinée.

Elle remarqua le petit sourire qui se peignait sur les lèvres de la styliste et compris qu'elle allait encore dire une connerie.

- Si l'on fait ce que j'ai en tête, tu ne vas pas vouloir te lever… ou tu en auras peut-être pas l'occasion… Mais ça, ça dépend seulement de moi !

- Fang…

- Je vais t'apprendre une grande règle de vie, Sunshine.

L'intéressé arqua un sourcil alors que Fang ouvrait doucement les yeux pour aller tendrement caresser la joue de son soldat du bout des lèvres.

- L'important n'est pas de savoir avec qui tu vas t'endormir le vendredi soir… Mais savoir avec qui tu veux passer la journée du samedi, souffla-t-elle en riant doucement.

Lightning sentit ses joues s'empourprer sensiblement.

- Hun… Ca fait un mois qu'on passe nos samedis ET nos dimanches ensemble, je vois pas de quoi tu te plains.

- Oh mais je me plains pas !... Et je compte accaparer encore nombre de tes futurs week-ends.

Le sergent ne répondit pas, alors qu'une douce paire de lèvre venait s'emparer des siennes à son plus grand plaisir. Elle non plus ne se plaignait pas pour le coup. Elle en aurait presque demandé plus, mais connaissant Fang, elle savait que si elle l'entrainait sur ce terrain, elle ne pourrait plus l'arrêter. Elle se contenta donc d'entrouvrir la bouche alors que le souffle de la brune devenait son seul oxygène. Et elle n'en désirait pas un autre. Elle ne respirait que parce que la styliste expirait. Un échange agréable qui se prolongeait et commençait même à la faire suffoquer. Ses poumons qui se vidaient la brûlaient, et il devait en être de même pour son opposante dont la respiration se saccadait au rythme de ses mouvements de tête qui entretenaient la cadence de leur fiévreux baiser qui s'enhardissait. Mais aucune d'entre elle ne voulait lâcher prise. La souffrance n'était rien d'autre qu'un concept abstrait qu'elles ne ressentaient plus, ou très vaguement.

Lightning donna une nouvelle force à leur échange, prenant le dessus alors que Fang se reculait, inspirant comme après une longue série d'apnée. Voyant la poitrine de sa partenaire se soulever à répétitions, elle esquissa un petit sourire taquin.

- C'est pas bien de me provoquer, Sunshine !

- C'est toi qui t'es reculée… Pas moi.

- Entre perdre ma fierté et t'asphyxier, j'ai pris la décision la moins risquée, ricana-t-elle avant de se pencher à nouveau pour effleurer ses lèvres sans les embrasser. Si tu savais combien j'en ai envie…

Lightning combla les centimètres, goûtant avec délice ce pêché capital qu'était les lèvres de Fang. Cette jeune femme à la peau mate qui avait décidé de détruire la droiture qu'il y avait en elle en lui faisant ressentir toutes ces choses indécentes qui embrasaient sans arrêt les cendres de son désir jamais assouvi. Car elle la désirait… Au point qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Chaque baiser de la brune était une myriade de pointes ardentes qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, faisant s'envoler des papillons dans son estomac et entretenant le battement de son organe vital. Ces vingt-quatre heures où elles ne s'étaient pas vu l'avaient plus atteinte qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer. Mais de toute façon… Il était inutile qu'elle le dise, Fang avait compris, Fang l'avait lu dans son regard. Serah avait raison quand elle disait que la jeune PDG ne la comprenait qu'à travers ses yeux. Elle ne lui demandait jamais de rendre des comptes et attendait toujours patiemment qu'elle fasse ce premier pas qui lui coûtait tant.

Mettant lentement fin à leur baiser, elle sentit Fang embrasser avec légèreté ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises.

- Merci, murmura le soldat.

Deux perles de jade la fixèrent alors qu'un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres.

- De rien, Lightning.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses pâles frissonna à l'entente de son prénom. Fang l'avait fait exprès. Elle lui faisait comprendre que pour elle, quelque soit son passé et ses craintes, elle serait toujours Lightning Farron. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

[…]

Fang était assise derrière la table du salon de Lightning, ses écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, elle dessinait tranquillement. Son sergent favori était partit faire son footing journalier depuis une bonne demi-heure et elle en profitait pour travailler. Être en week-end quand on représentait le plus grand Empire de la mode ne signifiait pas grand-chose. L'ordinateur portable de sa partenaire était ouvert à sa droite, en attente d'une conversation vidéo qu'elle devait avoir dans les prochaines vingt minutes.

Depuis le départ de son soldat, elle avait déjà organisé à distance le défilé qui devait se dérouler le soir même à Toronto, présidé pour la première fois par Vanille, sans oublier les rendez-vous qui l'attendaient pour la semaine suivante à l'aide de Hope par téléphones interposés. Même sans être sur le terrain, elle restait une femme efficace dont le professionnalisme n'était pas à remettre en doute. Elle était bien trop maniaque pour cela.

Fang jeta un regard sur son trend book qui rassemblait toutes les informations qu'elle avait recueilli au cours des dernières semaines. Elle savait que Vanille ferait le nécessaire pour lui ramener de nouvelles idées de son séjour dans le nord de l'Amérique. Toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur leurs concurrents, c'était cela leur mot d'ordre et ce qui faisait que la _Oerba_ _Corporation_ était numéro un mondial.

Crayonnant une robe de soirée pour le défilé hivernal, elle retira les écouteurs au moment où une fenêtre de conversation par vidéoconférence s'afficha sur l'écran de Lightning. Eteignant son baladeur dernier cri, elle se racla la gorge avant de décrocher.

- Présidente Yun à l'appareil.

Un grand brun aux cheveux de jais fit son apparition la saluant poliment.

- Très heureux de vous revoir, Miss Yun.

- Moi de même, Kunagiri-san.

Il esquissa un petit sourire devant sa marque de respect.

- Tant qu'à commencer cette conversation par des échanges de politesses, je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre dernière collection.

- Vous me flattez.

Il rit.

- Exact !

Elle esquissa un petit sourire mesquin, à elle de contre attaquer.

- Et j'ai aperçu votre coup de maître avec les publicités françaises sur des cosmétiques qui ont fait fureur en Europe.

- Oui, et c'est d'ailleurs en parlant de l'Europe que je vous contactais.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

- Pour l'évènement de Paris le mois prochain ?

- Tout à fait exact. Je sais que vous devez y présenter la fin de votre collection _Fabula Nova Crystallis_, la série femme si je ne m'abuse ?

- Vous êtes bien renseigné.

- J'aurais un contrat à vous proposer.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire provocateur.

- Evidemment, sinon vous ne m'auriez pas contacté. Je vous écoute.

[…]

Lightning de son côté courrait dans un petit parc à un ou deux kilomètres de chez elle. Quand elle n'était pas de service, elle avait l'habitude de s'y rendre tous les jours pour entretenir sa condition physique. Et quand elle dormait chez Fang, elle profitait de Central Park qui s'étendait au pied de son immeuble pour aller se défouler comme en cet instant. Une paire d'écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles, elle calquait son rythme de course sur les basses de la chanson qui frappaient avec régularité ses tympans.

N'écoutant que sa respiration, elle foulait le sol avec une bonne cadence, ses yeux fixant au loin la direction à suivre. A une heure pareille, les habituels joggeurs matinaux avaient laissés place à des familles qui jouissaient de leur week-end au calme pour s'offrir une petite balade sous le soleil de New York.

Arrivant en vue de barres aménagées spécialement pour les étirements, elle ralentit son allure jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter. Soufflant lentement et profondément, elle s'accroupit, tendant une de ses jambes devant elle pour étirer en souplesse le moindre de ses muscles. Elle réitéra cet exercice avec son autre jambe avant de saisir une barre entre ses mains pour stabiliser son équilibre et passer à d'autres échauffements.

Elle adorait ces moments de totale décompression où seules comptaient sa respiration et le nombre de ses foulées. Des moments de liberté et de solitude.

[…]

Quand elle finit par rentrer à l'appartement, transpirante, elle tomba sur sa partenaire au salon pendue au téléphone apparemment en pleine conversation animée. Se raclant la gorge pour signaler sa présence, elle vit la brune se retourner surprise avant de lui accorder un regard coquin qui signifiait très clairement « commence la douche sans moi, je t'y rejoins ! ».

- Oui oui, je sais, il faudra présenter un nouvel organigramme financier !... Non… Non… (elle marqua une pause semblant écouter son interlocuteur). Oui, nous avons abordé la question de partenariat économique et commercial. Il va falloir faire bouger la direction production et marketing.

Lightning haussa un sourcil interrogateur auquel Fang répondit en gribouillant sur un bout de papier un nom. Le soldat s'avança avant de se pencher, lisant « HOPE » écrit de travers. Elle acquiesça silencieusement lui signifiant qu'elle avait compris avant de lui faire signe qu'elle la laissait terminer sa conversation en paix.

Fang fronça les sourcils en lui lançant un regard réprobateur, sans pour autant arrêter sa conversation sur les aspects financiers de ce nouveau contrat. Lightning afficha un air d'incompréhension et Fang lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait son bisou de retour à la maison. Soupirant, le soldat lui répondit doucement :

« Premièrement je sens la sueur, et deuxièmement hors de question de faire ça quand tu es au téléphone. »

Fang renifla, contrariée en répondant à son interlocuteur.

- Oui, Hope, j'ai déjà commencé à écrire un dossier, je veux que tu me fasses des recherches complémentaires sur la marque de cosmétiques que je vais t'indiquer. Oh ! Et fais-moi une rapide étude de marchés ! Je veux les documents sur les dix dernières années…

Lightning esquissa un petit sourire devant le regard de sa partenaire qui restait désespérément coincée au téléphone. Lui faisant un petit signe de la main, elle quitta la pièce alors que Fang profitait largement de la vision de ses reins moulés par son short de sport, ainsi que de ses omoplates laissées apparentes par son débardeur qui se croisait dans son dos.

- Ah je… Oui, pardon, tu peux répéter ?

Son soldat la rendrait dingue…

[…]

Enfin propre et changée, Lightning, assise dans son canapé, lisait tranquillement un bouquin pendant que Fang faisait la cuisine. Cette dernière avait largement insistée pour qu'elle ne mette pas un pied dans la pièce, comme quoi elle préparait une surprise.

Tendant l'oreille à chaque bruit suspect, le soldat poussa un petit soupir amusé.

- T'es sûre de toi, Fang ?... Demanda-t-elle en tournant une page.

- T'inquiète je gère !

- Permet moi d'en douter.

- Je t'ai entendu, Light !

Levant les yeux au ciel, le sergent se replongea dans sa lecture historique sur les différents complots internationaux durant les croisades. Un livre traitant les origines des Templiers et les conséquences géopolitiques actuelles. Une intrigue passionnante si l'on se donnait la peine de se plonger véritablement dans l'histoire. Chose impossible quand on savait que Fang faisait peut-être n'importe quoi à côté.

Relisant trois fois la même ligne, elle finit par comprendre que sa concentration était en train de s'envoler. Et ce fut encore pire quand elle vit Fang s'avancer dans sa direction avec une main dans le dos et un sourire qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Arquant un sourire devant ses yeux vert qui pétillaient de malice, elle maugréa :

- T'as besoin de mon aide c'est ça ?...

Fang ne répondit pas, s'avançant jusqu'à se positionner à califourchon sur son opposante assise sur le canapé, lui faisant face, elle scella leurs lèvres sans un mot, mordillant au passage celle de Lightning.

- Hmmm… Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais… tu m'expliques ?... Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton dos ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Un sourire des plus taquin et malicieux lui répondit alors que la brune dévoilait une bombe de chantilly.

- J'avais prévu des fraises pour le dessert, mais faute de prendre l'apéro, je te propose un petit jeu, lui susurra-t-elle sensuellement et embrassant à plusieurs reprises sa joue droite, descendant vers sa mâchoire et son cou à découvert.

Lightning sentit son cœur accélérer le rythme alors que la brune faisait s'écouler la crème légère de son épaule dénudée par son débardeur jusqu'à sa clavicule. Mais Fang ne l'y laissa pas longtemps, la récupérant en suivant à l'aide de sa langue qui effleura sa peau, faisant réagir tout son corps sous le violent frisson désireux qui la traversa. Elle expira difficilement alors que la stylise déposait une nouvelle dose de chantilly dans son cou, rejouant le même scénario.

- Fang…

La brune se redressa, embrassant les lèvres de sa partenaire et lui faisant partager le peu de crème fouettée qui lui restait dans la bouche. Lightning la récupéra un peu malgré elle avant de déglutir alors que la jeune femme à la peau mate laissait un petit rire cristallin lui échapper.

- J'vois que tu as compris les règles, Sunshine !

Piqué à vif dans sa fierté, le soldat lui vola la bombe des mains sous le rire de sa partenaire avant d'en déposer sur sa langue d'une pression, échangeant un regard avec Fang qui signifiait très clairement « Ose, venir la chercher ! ».

La brune esquissa un petit sourire avant de s'emparer de plus belle de ses lèvres, n'ayant aucun besoin de forcer la barrière naturelle qu'elles formaient pour aller chercher son dû. Dansant une tendre danse intime avec la langue du sergent, la jeune PDG en profita pour récupérer son tube de chantilly.

Sa faim avait aussi peu de limites que son imagination.

_I'm addicted and I just can't get enough…_

[…]

- Fang… tu me fatigues, soupira Lightning. Je t'ai dit que j'irai à la caserne en tram'.

La brune seulement vêtue d'un _slim_ noir et d'un soutien-gorge de la même couleur émergea de la salle de bain avec son petit sourire coutumier.

- Light… tu es vraiment têtue.

- Et toi, dépensière.

Fang haussa un sourcil évocateur signifiant très clairement « T'as vu l'état de mon compte en banque ? Je crois que je peux me le permettre. ». Lightning répondit à leur discussion silencieuse en croisant les bras et en plongeant son regard cian contrarié dans celui qui lui faisait face avec amusement.

- De toute façon, ton taxi sera là dans deux minutes, soldat. Il n'apprécierait pas d'être venu pour rien, crois moi.

L'intéressée poussa un long soupir.

- Ne soupire pas comme ça juste pour la forme, je sais que tu détestes les transports en commun.

- Et je déteste encore plus quand tu me payes des trucs sans que je sois au courant.

La brune esquissa un tendre sourire avant de lui voler un chaste baiser.

- Et moi j'adore quand tu râles.

Lightning poussa un petit soupir amusé, rendant les armes devant cette femme à la peau mate qui bousculait ses habitudes et son quotidien.

- Et si je pouvais, Sunshine… je t'emmènerai moi-même à ton travail.

- Tu sais que…

- Oui, je sais… On ne peut pas. D'où le taxi…

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Lightning voulu lever les yeux mais Fang l'embrassa doucement de nouveau avant de se dégager au bout de quelques secondes.

- Bonne journée, Lightning. Travail bien et évite les petites blondes à la libido un peu trop poussée.

L'intéressée roula des yeux à moitié-exaspérée, faisant rire son vis-à-vis. Mais, avant de se détourner, elle plongea la main dans sa poche et en retira un petit trousseau de clés. Fang arqua un sourcil, attendant qu'elle s'explique. Le soldat ne dit rien de plus que :

- Le double de cet appartement. Ferme bien en partant.

Puis elle s'éclipsa, laissant derrière elle une brune dont le cœur faisait des montagnes russes, deux clés reposant au creux de sa paume. Avait-elle rêvé ou son sergent venait très certainement d'officialiser leur relation ? Elle voulut la remercier mais le temps qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, elle entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer. Rejoignant le salon rapidement, elle ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'entrée de l'immeuble où un taxi stationné en double file, attendait la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Patientant une petite minute, elle la vit finalement émerger du porche pour se diriger vers le véhicule. Et, comme si elle se savait observée, en ouvrant la portière arrière, elle coula un regard azur vers son appartement, apercevant la brune qui était accoudée à l'encadrement de la fenêtre et la regardait partir. Esquissant une ombre de sourire devant sa béatitude et son absence totale de complexe en ce qui concernait son manque cruel de vêtements, elle se baissa pour monter dans la voiture jaune typique de New York.

« Bonne journée Fang » songea-t-elle.

[…]

_Un mois plus tard, soit deux mois avant la consultation :_

Fang, confortablement assise dans un siège de l'avion en direction de Paris, ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire et relire le message que son sergent lui avait envoyé avant qu'elle ne décolle. Il était court, pas très construit et encore moins romantique, mais il était l'un des premiers vrais messages que Lightning lui envoyait de son plein gré. La plus belle preuve d'affection qu'elle pouvait lui faire.

« Fais bon voyage, Fang. Appelle-moi quand tu auras atterri. »

Comme elle disait, rien de romantique à première vue, mais la brune savait lire entre les lignes. Elle avait appris à mettre des discours sur les phrases souvent courtes de son frigide sergent. Ce petit mot sous-entendait clairement « Tu vas me manquer » même si ce n'était pas explicité.

Fang rangea son portable, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas s'en servir en vol, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait eu besoin de revoir ce petit mot qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur. Elles allaient passer à peu près une semaine et demie sans se voir et avec certainement peu de nouvelles. Une longue séparation quand on savait qu'elles avaient pris l'habitude d'être ensemble à peu près tous les jours. La styliste inspira profondément en s'enfonçant un peu dans son siège rembourré de première classe. Il lui tardait d'arriver, il lui tardait de l'appeler. Même si elle se doutait que leur conversation ne serait pas des plus passionnantes, elle voulait entendre sa voix.

Une hôtesse de l'air se porta à son niveau tenant un plateau argenté qui soutenait une coupe de champagne. Fang leva la tête, croisant les yeux noisette de son opposante. Elle lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Je n'ai rien commandé, s'étonna-t-elle.

La jeune femme qui lui faisait face, lui sourit de plus belle.

- L'équipage vous l'offre, Mademoiselle Yun. Il est plaisant d'avoir à notre bord une personne aussi éminente que vous.

L'intéressée esquissa un petit sourire alors que son vis-à-vis déposait le verre ainsi qu'une petite carte devant elle sur une table d'appoint.

- Et bien je vous remercie.

- C'est un Dom Pérignon de 1992.

La jeune présidente afficha un air appréciateur. Ils lui sortaient une grande cuvée française. Portant le verre à ses lèvres finement dessinées, elle goûta une gorgée du liquide dorée pétillant. Voyant que cela lui convenait, la jeune hôtesse de l'air s'éclipsa pour retourner dans le couloir avec d'autres qui attendaient qu'elle lui raconte ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Entendant leurs piaillements excités, Fang poussa un petit soupir en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Sa popularité en France n'était plus à faire mais elle gardait quand même un immense respect pour ce pays auquel elle devait tout. Ce pays qui l'avait faite rêver durant des années et des années. Notamment Paris… Aaah, Paris… Ville de la luxure, de la haute couture et des dîners aux chandelles dans les petites rues du quartier latin. Paris qui brillait par sa popularité, sa mondanité mais aussi sa simplicité quand on savait où chercher.

Une ville évolutive qui restait encrée dans un passé gorgé d'histoire. Portant à nouveau la flûte à ses lèvres, elle avisa le petit papier déposé à côté. Reposant la coupe sur la table d'appoint, elle récupéra le billet avant de le retourner et de voir apparaître un numéro de téléphone avec un prénom féminin. Sans aucun doute la jeune femme châtain qui venait de la servir. Elle reposa le papier avec un sourire amusé, si elle savait…

Et même, si le monde savait qu'elle n'était plus libre depuis près de deux mois maintenant. Sûrement la plus longue relation qu'elle n'ait jamais eut, mais également la plus passionnelle et vraie. Une relation comme tout le monde en rêvait. Basée sur la confiance et un désir réciproque. Une relation qui allait outre ses déplacements incessants et les nuits de garde à la caserne de sa partenaire. Une relation pure et sincère.

Elle sourit en regardant par le hublot l'océan de nuages qui s'étirait dans un ciel parfaitement bleu, un beau temps à la hauteur de son moral. Et cet azur qui était devenu son univers depuis qu'ils représentaient deux prunelles qui savaient la regarder avec réprobation, amusement et une certaine affection.

Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser, comment dès la première seconde ce regard unique l'avait captivé au point de la mettre à genoux, elle, Oerba Yun Fang. C'était tellement niais et idiot qu'elle chassa ses pensées d'un petit geste de la main. Mais au fond, idiot ou pas, elle l'aimait. Et peu importe ce que l'on pouvait bien en penser, elle s'en moquait. Ceux qui oseraient la critiquer ne seraient que des jaloux et des envieux du bonheur auquel elle avait droit depuis que son soldat lui avait cédé. Un bonheur qui n'existait que parce qu'il pouvait être partagé avec la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Si elle n'avait pas été militaire et si cette relation n'avait pas mis sa carrière en péril, elle l'aurait déjà affiché en public pour ne plus qu'on l'aborde de cette manière et prouver à Lightning qu'elle prenait la Terre entière pour témoin de sa fidélité.

Car pour elle, elle était prête à tous les sacrifices. Et c'était pour la protéger qu'elle n'avait pas dévoilé son véritable nom à la presse, pour la protéger encore, qu'elle gardait le silence sur leur couple. Quoi qu'il puisse bien se passer, elle ne voulait pas continuer son chemin sans elle à ses côtés pour se plaindre et lui sourire.

[…]

L'avion atterrit à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle et la jeune femme à la peau mate enfila ses lunettes de soleil dans un sourire en serrant son téléphone portable au creux de sa main. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre. Elle réajusta sa veste ouverte qui dévoilait une robe échancrée et fendue sur une jambe. Accompagnée d'une vingtaine de mannequins féminins toutes choisies par ses soins et de Hope qui avait passé tout son vol à dormir, elle déboucha de la porte de sortie sous les flashs des photographes en tout genre.

Aaaaah Paris…

Souriant pour faire bonne figure, elle avança tandis que deux hommes en costumes-cravates la guidaient jusque dans une limousine noire qui attendait devant les portes. Elle s'engouffra dans le véhicule suivie de son assistant alors que ses mannequins grimpaient dans un bus aux vitres teintées qui devaient les amener à leur hôtel en plein cœur de la ville.

Fang attendit d'être à l'intérieur de la longue voiture de collection pour composer le numéro de sa partenaire. Souriant de toutes ses dents, elle savait qu'elle allait répondre quasiment immédiatement même si la communication coûterait chère.

« Allo ?... »

« _Bonjour mon sergent_ » Répondit-elle en français avec un léger accent américain.

Le petit silence à l'autre bout du fil la fit sourire alors qu'elle savait que son soldat soupirait, amusée. Elle adorait la chercher de la sorte.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter…Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher… Mais, j'ai compris ce que tu disais. »

« Héhé ! Je pourrais continuer en te disant tout un tas de choses indécentes en français, mais je doute que tu me suives et je risquerais de choquer Hope à côté de moi ! » Ricana-t-elle malicieusement.

Le jeune homme rougit avant d'enfoncer une paire d'écouteurs dans ses oreilles pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

« Je vois que tu apprends toujours l'essentiel d'une langue pour communiquer avec les autochtones. »

« Ooooh… tout de suite. »

Lightning esquissa un petit sourire de l'autre côté du téléphone.

« Bon vol ? »

« Si on oublie mon hôtesse de l'air qui m'a donné son numéro de téléphone ! »

« Hun… pour ne pas changer… »

Fang s'amusa de sa jalousie contenue qu'elle ressentait à sa manière de répondre légèrement plus sèche.

« Et toi profite pas de mon absence pour t'amuser à la caserne ! »

« Fang… » soupira-t-elle.

« Je plaisante, Sunshine ! Je plaisante !... Sinon, mon vol était long… tranquille mais long. Pas trop de turbulences. »

« En même temps la plus grande turbulence à craindre était déjà à bord. »

« Héé ! »

Elle afficha un air faussement outré, se murant dans son silence pour la punir. Lightning du le comprendre car au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'étonna du manque de répartie de la brune.

« Toujours là ? »

« Oui. »

« Je vois… »

« … »

« Fang, je ne vais certainement pas te supplier. »

Elle rit.

« Je sais, je sais ! Mais pour te faire pardonner, je te propose un resto' à mon retour ! Obligé ! »

Le soldat prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et la styliste s'attendait à recevoir son énième refus. Mais il n'en fut rien.

« Okay. »

Elle faillit s'étouffer sous l'effet de surprise. Pardon ? Quoi ? Comment ?

« T'es d'accord ? »

« Mercredi prochain, restaurant japonais. Sois pas en retard. »

« En-entendu, Light… J'y serai ! »

Un léger soupir la fit sourire.

« Oh !... On arrive à l'hôtel, je vais devoir te laisser. Tu pars au boulot ? »

« Oui, dans dix minutes. »

« Bonne journée alors ! Moi il est presque treize-heures ! Je vais aller manger en rêvant de cuisine japonaise. »

« Tch. Bon appétit alors. »

« Merci. Je t'embrasse, Sunshine… où tu veux ! »

Lightning ne répondit rien et raccrocha avant de fixer son téléphone quelques secondes pour finalement le déposer sur la table du salon. De mission pour la nuit, elle n'en aurait pas besoin, et Fang étant en Europe, elle ne lui téléphonerait pas de si tôt. Fang… cette femme était une légende à elle toute seule. D'une absence de complexes flagrante, elle arrivait à la gêner par téléphones interposés.

Le soldat poussa un petit soupir amusé. A son retour elles iraient au restaurant pour la première fois. Une manière de faire un nouveau pas dans leur relation qui avait petit à petit établie ses règles de vie quotidienne.

Sortant, elle referma dans son dos la porte de son appartement avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Cette journée commençait doucement et tendrement. Enfermée dans la cabine, elle se souvenait des mots exacts du message de la brune avant qu'elle ne décolle la veille en réponse à son texto.

« Je n'y manquerai pas, Sunshine. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit en face, parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile, mais je te l'écris. Au bout de deux mois, je suis maintenant certaine que ce que je ressens pour toi est plus qu'un simple penchant… Je t'aime. »

Lightning inspira profondément. Elle n'avait rien répondu, ses doigts refusant d'écrire. Mais au fond, elle savait également que ce qu'elle ressentait était un bonheur nouveau et unique. Quelque chose que Fang avait rendu possible, et certainement pas qu'une histoire de physique. Sa manière détournée de répondre à sa déclaration était cette approbation quant à leur futur dîner au restaurant. Une table, toutes les deux en tête-à-tête. Il n'y aurait pas de jeu, pas de séduction, juste un moment où elles pourraient se retrouver autour d'un repas qui ne leur demanderait aucun effort.

Marchant tranquillement, elle en était là dans ses réflexions quand soudainement, ouvrant la porte d'entrée de son immeuble, des dizaines et des dizaines de flashs l'aveuglèrent, l'obligeant à reculer en grimaçant. Ne comprenant pas la situation, elle essaya de voir ce qui l'agressait avant que des questions ne fusent à ses oreilles.

« Lightning Farron ! Vous êtes l'égérie de la _Oerba_ _Corporation_, Etro ! Donnez nous une interview ! »

« Lightning Farron ! »

« Miss Farron ! »

« Une interview pour le _Daily News_! »

« le _Times_ ! »

« Lightning Farron ! »

« On dit de vous que vous entretenez une relation extra-professionnelle avec la PDG Yun ! Un commentaire ? »

« Sergent Farron ! Votre grade militaire n'est-il pas un frein à votre carrière de mannequin ? »

« Un interview mademoiselle Farron ! S'il vous plait ! »

Et ces flashs qui ne cessaient pas, la mitraillant sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre. Comment savaient-ils ? Comment l'avaient-ils trouvé ?

* * *

**Suspense ! Again & Again xD**  
**En vous remerciant pour avoir lu jusqu'au bout, on se dit à la prochaine !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey à tous !**

**Voici plus rapidement que la dernière fois la suite de "Blinded" même si je dois dire que les reviews se font rares (snif…). J'espère que vous vous portez tous très bien et que ceux qui sont en vacances profitent bien (saletés ! xD), tandis que j'encourage ceux qui bossent. **

**Au passage, je fais un coucou –croche-pied - à Seilin (Onigiri's Face) en lui disant à quel point j'aime manger des boulettes de riz ! Hahaha !**

**Kiwi.**

**PS : Ah ! Et même si les apparences sont contre moi, non je ne suis pas parisienne ! xD (mais j'aime beaucoup Paris)**

* * *

_The Bravery of the Soldier_

Lightning était assise devant le bureau de son équipier le sergent Ballad avec qui elle partageait un local. Du même grade et du même régiment, ils avaient pour mission de surveiller les recrues du vingt-deuxième d'infanterie de la Garde Civile. Et travaillant toujours en paire, on leur avait désigné le même office.

Ils l'avaient aménagé à leur image : deux bureaux métalliques qui se faisaient face, deux armoires pour trier les dossiers, un comptoir et des piles de paperasses à n'en plus finir. Pas d'effets personnels, si ce n'est une photo de Serah sur le bureau de la jeune femme.

Lightning poussa un énième soupir désespéré alors que Caius qui venait de pénétrer à nouveau dans le bureau, déposait un café devant elle sans un mot. L'observant en silence, il s'assit sur son fauteuil de l'autre côté de la plaque métallique, sa propre boisson chaude posée devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Plongeant ses yeux azurs dans ceux d'un bleu tellement pâle qu'ils tiraient vers un blanc-violet qui lui faisaient face, elle chercha une réponse qui ne venait pas.

- C'est la première fois que tu me demandes conseil.

- N'en rajoute pas, Caius.

Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

- Comment sont-ils au courant, déjà ?

Lightning sembla réfléchir un instant. Le matin même elle avait réussi à fuir grâce à l'arrivée inopinée du chauffeur de Fang, Rygdea qui l'avait tiré de la foule pour la faire monter de force dans son Audi parfaitement entretenue. Sans cérémonie, il l'avait faite grimper côté passager alors que s'asseyant au volant, il n'avait pas perdu une seconde et accéléré pour semer de potentiels suiveurs. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle n'avait pu articuler qu'une chose :

- Comment as-tu su ?...

Les yeux rivés sur sa conduite sportive, il lui avait répondu :

- Ce n'est pas parce que Miss Yun m'a sorti de la mafia que je n'ai plus mes sources d'informations. Je voulais arriver le premier pour vous tirer de là, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes en route.

Prenant un virage serré, il demanda :

- Caserne de la Garde Civile ?

- Oui.

Et voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée là, échappant de justesse à ces sangsues qui allaient transformer sa vie en véritable enfer. Elle croisa les bras, une migraine lui martelant les tempes.

- D'après les informations que j'ai pu rassembler, la fuite proviendrait d'ici…

Caius haussa un sourcil.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle viendrait de la Garde Civile. Quelqu'un faisant parti de nos rangs a du vendre la mèche contre une belle somme d'argent. Ils ont mon nom, mon domicile et mon véritable emploi. Je ne peux pas sortir de la caserne.

- Au moins ici, tu es en sécurité.

- Pour combien de temps ?... Je ne veux pas fuir toute ma vie.

Il avala une gorgée de café en ramenant ses yeux clairs sur le sergent en face de lui.

- J'ai peut-être une solution pour te faire oublier de la presse et faire taire les rumeurs sur ton homosexualité… Mais c'est à prendre immédiatement ou à laisser…

Lightning releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux cobalt dans ceux qui lui faisaient face.

- C'est ce que je pense ?

- Oui. C'est la seule chose à faire si tu veux mon avis.

- J'ai deux jours devant moi, c'est ça ?

- Oui, tu n'auras qu'à occuper le dortoir d'à côté en attendant. Il est inoccupé depuis que la vingtième est partie en exercice. Ils ne doivent revenir que dans quelques jours. Je ne sais pas si tu y es déjà allé, mais la chambre des officiers n'est pas si mal que ça… Pas très chauffée je te l'accorde, mais viable.

- Hum…

- C'est mieux que rien.

- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète à vrai dire.

- Je vois… autant de le dire tout de suite, c'est une mission classée top secrète.

- Je sais, j'avais lu le rapport le mois dernier quand on m'avait proposé le poste, mais j'avais décliné pour des raisons personnelles.

- Avec toi à nos côtés ça risque d'être plus facile que ce que je ne le croyais…

Lightning réfléchissait en silence, laissant Caius parler.

- On va aller voir le lieutenant Amodar. Lui seul peut t'autoriser à partir.

- Je sais.

[…]

Fang au chaud dans son bain somnolait tranquillement avec de la musique dans les oreilles provenant de son téléphone portable posée à côté d'elle. La tête posée sur une avancée de la baignoire en marbre, elle profitait de la chaleur de l'eau qui détendait ses muscles après douze heures de vol. Sifflotant du bout des lèvres les paroles qu'elle connaissait par cœur, elle songea à son sergent qui devait très certainement être en pause déjeuné à cette heure-ci. Essuyant la mousse parfumée qui recouvrait sa main droite sur une serviette à portée elle attrapa son mobile pour envoyer un message. Pas besoin de chercher « Sunshine » dans son répertoire, elle était la dernière personne qu'elle avait contactée.

Souriant en entamant le refrain de sa chanson, elle tapa d'une seule main le texto pour sa belle sergente qui râlerait en lisant ce qui allait suivre.

« La cuisine française est excellente, mais actuellement dans mon bain qui est vide sans toi, je ne rêve que des sushis que tu devras me donner à l'aide de tes baguettes ! Héhé ! »

Esquissant un air de satisfaction, elle se rallongea dans son bain empli d'huiles essentielles qui embaumait la pièce et reposait ses différents sens fatigués. C'est dans ces moments là qu'elle se disait que malgré tout son travail, elle avait la belle vie. Et elle voulait en faire profiter son soldat préféré. Un jour, elle l'emmènerait dîner à Paris, puis elles feraient un crochet par Amsterdam, Rome, Venise avant d'aller se promener sur les _Ramblas_ de Barcelone pour finalement aller boire un thé à Londres. Un tour de L'Europe qu'elles ne feraient rien que toutes les deux. Pourquoi pas pour leur un an de relation ? Elle obligerait son sergent à prendre quatre semaines de congés. Elle les méritait amplement, elle était tellement impliquée dans son boulot… pire qu'elle.

[…]

Serah sentit son portable vibrer à plusieurs reprises au fond de la poche de sa veste. Plongeant sa main dans le renfoncement de son vêtement, elle en tirant un téléphone de style coréen frappé de la marque Samsung. Le portant à portée de ses yeux, elle fixa l'écran, hésitante en voyant un numéro inconnu s'afficher. Etonnée au premier abord, elle décrocha tout de même en songeant que c'était peut-être important. Ce n'était pas rare que des parents d'élèves essayent de la joindre pour prendre des rendez-vous et discuter avec elle. Elle donnait toujours son numéro privé pour être joignable en n'importe quelle occasion et circonstance. Et c'était souvent utile durant les voyages scolaires.

« Allo ? »

« Serah ?... C'est Light. »

« Claire ! Comment vas-tu ?... Et depuis quand tu m'appelles plus depuis ton portable ? »

« Je l'ai oublié chez moi… C'est une longue histoire… »

Entendant sa voix tendue et grave, la jeune Farron sentit qu'elle avait quelque chose de terrible à lui annoncer. Elle perdit son sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Serah… Tu sais que je tiens à toi ?... »

« Oui.. » souffla-t-elle. « Mais ne me dis pas ça comme si tu me disais au revoir… »

Un court silence lui répondit.

« Claire ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je pars. Je suis mobilisée à l'étranger. »

« Qu-que… Comment ça mobilisée ? »

« Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus, si ce n'est qu'on vient de m'offrir une place pour rejoindre les forces spéciales gouvernementales de la PSICOM. Je pars dans deux jours. J'avais toujours refusé pour toi, mais j'ai eu dernièrement quelques problèmes avec la presse et me tenir éloignée de l'Amérique pour quelques temps est la seule chose à faire… »

Serah sentit les larmes lui monter.

« T-tu pars où ? »

« …Afghanistan. »

Un petit sanglot qui sera le cœur du soldat lui parvint à travers le combiné.

« Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie… »

« Claire… Pourquoi ?... »

« Les ordres ne viennent pas de moi, c'est une opportunité. » S'obligea-t-elle à dire. « Ne t'en fais, je reviendrais. Je te le promets. Juste le temps que les rumeurs se taisent. »

« Et Fang ?... Claire… As-tu pensé à elle ?... Lui as-tu dit ? »

Lightning sentit sa main trembler alors qu'elle gardait un sérieux purement factice dissimulant le violent trouble qui étreignait sa poitrine.

« Elle comprendra. »

[…]

_[Deux jours plus tard]_

Alors que Fang gérait les essayages de pré-défilé en coulisse avec ses mannequins, une voix Ô combien reconnaissable entra dans le studio en l'appelant. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner afin de voir sa touffe de cheveux grise et ses yeux d'un bleu pâle tirant vers l'argenté pour savoir que ce n'était rien d'autre que son assistant qui allait encore lui casser les oreilles pour une quelconque raison.

- Fang ! Fang !

Lui répondant un « oui » légèrement blasé, elle ne se retourna pas, continuant à arranger le nœud d'une ceinture qui maintenait une courte robe d'été de l'une de ses mannequins. L'aidant à ajuster sa tenue elle lui recommanda de faire attention à son déhanché à cause de l'ouverture sur la cuisse.

- Bien, madame.

- Parfait sinon ! Apprécia-t-elle.

- Fang… Plaida de nouveau le jeune homme.

- Quoi encore ? Tu sais, si c'est encore pour un problème d'éclairage je vais porter plainte auprès de l'administration du défilé.

Il esquissa un petit sourire désolé.

- Non, téléphone. C'est Vanille…

Arquant un sourcil, la brune se saisit du mobile qui lui tendait, se demandant pourquoi diable sa sœur pouvait-elle bien demander à la joindre. Habituellement elle attendait sagement son retour pour la tanner à propos des nouvelles collections qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'observer. Alors pourquoi maintenant alors que le défilé n'avait même pas encore eu lieu ?

- C'est moi.

- Ah !... Fang… J'ai…

- Tu sais que si tu veux qu'on parle des prochaines sorties de _Prada_, ce serait mieux à mon retour. J'ai demandé à Sazh de prendre des photos de toute façon.

- Ah… je vois, c'est gentil… Mais, ce n'était pas pour ça.

- Et tu dois également certainement savoir que je suis assez occupée là ? Ca va bientôt commencer et…

Vanille la coupa dans sa tirade.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Le pouls de la jeune PDG s'accéléra alors que la tension qu'elle percevait dans la voix de sa cadette ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Quelle mauvaise nouvelle ?

- C'est à propos de Lightning…

Le cœur de Fang fit une embardée alors que son visage se décomposait, perdant de ses couleurs. Non… Tout mais pas elle.

- Li-lightning ?...

- Oui. La presse a découvert sa véritable identité… Elle fait la une des journaux depuis deux jours. D'autant plus… qu'elle a disparue de la circulation. La dernière personne à l'avoir vue est ton chauffeur, Rygdea…

- Co-comment ça… disparue ?...

Son muscle cardiaque manqua une série de battement alors que sa tension grimpait en flèche. Pourquoi maintenant ?... Pourquoi cela arrivait-il alors qu'elle était à des milliers de kilomètres de sa partenaire ?... Elle avait tout fait pour la préserver de ce chaos médiatique.

- J'ai bien peur que sa carrière militaire ne soit compromise… La presse à scandales parle de relation entre elle et toi…

- Non… s'effondra-t-elle. Non, c'est pas possible… T-tu… as essayé de la joindre ?

- Sans arrêt. Je tombe toujours sur messagerie. Elle est injoignable.

- Je vais essayer également, fit-elle dissimulant les tremblements de sa voix. Sinon je rentre…

- Fang. Tu ne peux pas. Ce contrat est capital.

- Je sais… J-je vais essayer de la joindre…

- Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te le dire.

- Non. Merci, Vanille… Je n'aurais pas apprécié apprendre ça par les journaux. Hope est déjà au courant ?

- Oui.

- Très bien.

- Fang, je t'en prie… Reste concentrée sur ton défilé et ton contrat. Lightning doit être quelque part, je te promets que je vais la retrouver. Tu peux compter sur moi.

- Je vais régler ça par moi-même. C'e-est… à moi de le faire…

[…]

Fang assise dans sa chambre d'hôtel venait de refuser poliment une invitation de Hope qui voulait l'inviter à dîner dans le quartier latin comme à leur habitude. Depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait emmenée en France, elle lui avait fait découvrir les différentes facettes de Paris. Etant son assistant ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle lui avait montré le quartier du _Moulin Rouge_, la multitude de théâtres qui parsemaient ce coin, celui du _Marais_, avant de l'inviter à déjeuner dans un restaurant russe près de la Cathédrale Notre-Dame, lui racontant les légendes du sonneur de cloches qui avait été adapté en dessin animé et en film. Le guidant dans ce dédale de rues et de merveilles pour les yeux, elle lui avait fait visiter les _Galeries Lafayette_, extrêmement célèbres, avant de le rediriger vers l'Opéra. Ne s'arrêtant pas une minute, elle lui racontait tout ce qu'elle savait, tout ce qu'elel avait étudié et vu au cours de ses nombreuses visites. Elle adorait particulièrement les Champs-Elysées en période de Noël, mais aussi l'Arc de Triomphe éclairé de nuit, sans parler de la Tour Eiffel et du champ de Mars. Tout était à voir, tout était à visiter. Et elle se faisait un devoir de faire sa culture, aussi bien mondaine que générale et culturelle. Ils avaient ainsi visités à plusieurs reprises le Louvre, mais aussi le musée d'Orsay qui abritait en son sein les plus grands impressionnistes du XIXème et XXème siècle.

Et il la suivait partout avec admiration, ayant appris le français dans l'unique but de pouvoir comprendre les mots qu'elle échangeait avec les habitants de cette ville qui le ravissait. Alors la voir abattue, seule dans sa chambre d'hôtel, lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle était peut-être sa patronne avant tout, mais elle était également sa belle-sœur et une amie précieuse. Ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider le brisait.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, la brune avait joint son chauffeur Rygdea pour récolter auprès de lui les informations qui lui manquait. Tout ce qu'il avait entendu était quelque chose comme « Trouve-moi l'enfoiré qui a vendu la mèche… Je vais m'en occuper personnellement ». Et vu le remerciement froid et calculateur qui avait suivi, le jeune homme était certain que son chauffeur avait accepté la mission. Or, sachant que Fang venait de bas quartiers peu fréquentables et qu'elle s'était déjà frottée à la mafia locale, où elle avait rencontré Rygdea, il ne voulait en aucun cas être à la place de celui ou celle qui avait vendu le nom de Lightning à la presse.

En suivant, il s'était éclipsé, n'osant plus la déranger, sachant pertinemment qu'elle tournait comme un lion en cage dans l'attente de nouvelles qui ne venaient pas. Et le retour en avion fut presque insupportable. La jeune PDG ne tenait pas en place, sa jambe tremblant d'énervement non-stop. Et il n'avait rien dit, essayant d'ignorer ses soupirs et doigts qui frappaient l'accoudoir à intervalles réguliers. Il s'attendait à la voir d'un moment à l'autre se lever pour aller expliquer au pilote où était l'accélérateur.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait froidement jeté une hôtesse et un steward qui voulaient un autographe. Hope avait dû immédiatement s'arranger avec eux, leur offrant deux trois cosmétiques et échantillons de parfums provenant de leur nouveau contrat pour éviter que des rumeurs ne courent au sujet du mauvais caractère de la Présidente. Il savait qu'en cet instant plus rien d'extérieur ne l'atteignait, ses pensées restant focalisées sur une seule et même personne. C'est pour cela qu'en suivant, il avait fait la demande qu'on ne la dérange plus et que la moindre commande ou recommandation passe d'abord par lui et qu'il lui transmettrait.

Assis à sa droite, il l'observa à la dérobée, remarquant les profondes cernes sous ses yeux que le maquillage peinait à dissimuler, alors que cela faisait une semaine qu'elle ne dormait plus. Une semaine qu'elle gérait son travail en essayant en parallèle de joindre son soldat qui ne donnait aucun signe de vie. A plusieurs reprises, il avait débarrassé dans sa chambre ses plateaux repas auxquels elle ne touchait pas. Sans Lightning… elle ne vivait plus.

Il fallait qu'ils la retrouvent à tout prix.

[…]

Quand l'avion se posa finalement au _John F. Kennedy International Airport_ de New York, la jeune femme brune pendue au téléphone dont les sonneries la menaient encore une fois sur une messagerie vocale, serra les dents avant de sauter dans une berline noire allemande garée devant l'entrée. Elle laissa derrière elle toute son équipe ainsi que Hope avec ses valises.

- Ma dame, la salua le chauffeur.

- Donne-moi de bonnes nouvelles, Rygdea.

Sortant la voiture de son stationnement, il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'aéroport, le visage fermé et sombre.

- D'après l'enquête que j'ai menée, la fuite provient de la Garde Civile : une jeune recrue nommée Sice Blackwell. Elle aurait échangé des informations sur mademoiselle Farron contre une somme d'argent assez conséquente.

Fang crissa des dents en serrant son poing à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

- Evidemment…

Le jeune homme ralentit à un feu rouge, faisant doucement ronronner son moteur. Il savait que sa patronne allait lui demander quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas de réponse. La seule question qui lui tenait à cœur… Et il ne pouvait pas la satisfaire. Il avait trouvé en moins d'une semaine la coupable de cette fuite qui avait plongé la relation de Fang dans le plus grand des désastres, mais il n'avait pas retrouvé la principale intéressée.

Et il s'en voulait.

- Et Lightning ?... Finit-elle par murmurer d'une voix qu'il analysa comme brisée.

- … Je suis désolé.

Fang porta une main à ses lèvres, ses yeux brillants des larmes qui tendaient à poindre. Elle avait tout contenu durant une semaine, avait tenté de ne rien montrer et avait fait son boulot comme n'importe quel professionnel. Et pourtant… au fond, jamais l'image de son sergent n'avait quitté son esprit. Cette Sice méritait plus que la mort de son point de vue. Si jamais il était arrivé quelque chose à Lightning, elle ne lui donnait que quelques heures à vivre.

- Amène-moi chez elle.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne sais pas si…

Il marqua un silence, mais voyant qu'elle avait plongé son regard émeraude tellement glacé qu'il en eut des frissons dans le rétroviseur pour l'observer, il poursuivit :

- Sauf votre respect, ma dame… Elle n'est pas rentrée depuis plus d'une semaine. J'ai fait surveiller sa demeure et des paparazzis traînent partout.

- Qu'ils prennent des photos, je m'en moque, rétorqua-t-elle avec froideur. Amène-moi là-bas, c'est tout.

- Bien, ma dame.

- Merci.

Lâchant son chauffeur du regard, elle fixa tristement son téléphone portable en le serrant avec l'énergie du désespoir au creux de sa main. Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Et pourquoi des souvenirs heureux de ces derniers mois qu'elle avait partagé avec son soldat hantaient-ils son esprit tourmenté ?

D'une pression, elle retira la veille de son mobile affichant une photo de Lightning en sa compagnie. La jeune femme ne souriait pas, regardant en dehors de l'objectif, deux légères tâches rosâtres ornant ses pommettes alors que la brune souriait de toutes ses dents. Le paysage alentour n'était rien d'autre que la verdure de Central Park. Un petit sourire mélancolique étira la commissure de ses lèvres quand elle resongeait à cette scène ainsi qu'aux grognements de sa compagne :

_Le soldat était adossé au tronc d'un arbre gigantesque, regardant la jeune styliste prendre des photographies de l'environnement. La brune lui avait bien précisé que c'était nécessaire pour sa future collection, alors elle attendait patiemment._

_« Et ma présence est nécessaire également, c'est ça ? »_

_« Tout à fait ! Sinon le tableau ne serait pas parfait ! »_

_« Tch. »_

_Contrainte et forcée, elle l'avait suivie en ce dimanche ensoleillé. Découvrant avec étonnement, ce que Fang appelait sa « chasse aux idées ». Elle râlait, mais au fond, elle n'était pas mécontente de se trouver là. A ses côtés… Elle décelait toute une nouvelle panoplie d'expressions sur son visage passionné. Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait, et Lightning savait qu'elle n'aurait changé de travail pour rien au monde._

_- Sunshine ? L'appela-t-elle._

_Sortant de sa rêverie, elle avait croisé son magnifique regard de jade brillant de joie. Ce regard qui faisait à lui seul s'emballer son cœur à présent. Ce regard qui lui appartenait et ne souriait que pour elle. _

_- Hum ?_

_- Prenons une photo ensemble !_

_- Qu.. ?_

_- Allez ! Tous les couples le font !_

_- Fang, s'outra-t-elle, en tournant la tête de droite à gauche pour voir si quelqu'un les avait entendues. C'est… Hors de question._

_La brune esquissa un sourire arrogant comme quoi elle ne risquait pas de laisser tomber son idée. Passant son bras autour de celui de Lightning, elle recula son bras tenant l'appareil photo numérique en disant :_

_- Allez ! Souris !_

_Le soldat avait détourné la tête en maugréant :_

_- C'est ridicule._

Et la photo était restée telle quelle. Peut-être l'unique photographie d'elles deux. Une photo à laquelle elle tenait plus que tout et qu'elle avait faite développer pour orner son bureau à la _Oerba_ _Corporation_.

La plus part du temps, Fang photographiait et dessinait son soldat sous tous les angles que ce soit pour des projets futurs ou pour son plaisir personnel. Et Lightning avait finie par s'y faire, même si elle continuait souvent de grommeler que cette fixation était stupide.

La voiture ralentit dans un doux freinage alors que Rygdea enclenchait le frein à main avant de sortir pour ouvrir la portière à la jeune femme à la peau mate. Ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, elle était vêtue d'un jean délavé taillé slim, mettant en avant ses longues jambes, rehaussé par un t-shirt crème strié d'écritures foncées à l'effigie de la marque _Galliano_, sous une veste en cuir marron parfaitement bien coupée.

- Vous êtes à destination, ma dame.

A travers ses lunettes foncées qui cachaient son visage, elle lui accorda un regard qui analysa comme un remerciement silencieux. Il s'inclina.

- Je vous attends ?

- Oui, encore merci.

- Mon plaisir.

Avant de le quitter, elle se pencha pour lui glisser un mot à l'oreille.

- Ecarte les voyeurs. De la manière que tu veux.

- Entendu, ma dame.

Se redressant, elle avança vers les portes, chaussée de talons hauts que Vanille avait elle-même dessinés. Dans sa douleur, elle gardait un charisme et une classe que personne ne pouvait lui retirer. Mais quiconque l'aurait regardé dans les yeux aurait fait voler en éclat cette mascarade physique qui dissimulait ses sentiments.

Elle passa les portes, s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Plus elle approchait et plus son cœur se serrait. Et elle ne put empêcher son doigt de trembler en appuyant sur le bouton du troisième étage. Son sixième sens parlait à sa place, lui donnant cette horrible sensation qu'elle allait découvrir quelque chose de terrible.

Un « bip » sonore qui autrefois la faisait sourire, lui annonçant qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de draguer son sergent parce qu'elles étaient arrivées à destination, lui pinça à nouveau la poitrine. Tout ici criait la présence de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses pâles. S'approchant de sa porte, elle y introduisit le double des clés qu'elle possédait, mais n'eut pas le courage d'entrer. Elle resta quelques secondes dans la même position, attendant presque l'ordre d'entrer comme avant, quand elle venait à l'improviste et forçait son soldat à lui ouvrir sous peine qu'elle aurait pu rester toute la journée devant l'interphone et appeler tous ses voisins.

Inspirant profondément, elle poussa le battant de la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Immédiatement son odeur atteignit son sens olfactif. Le parfum de Lightning planait dans tout cet appartement. Elle entra, oubliant même de fermer la porte derrière elle pour retirer ses lunettes de soleil. Fermant les yeux, elle inspira à nouveau, mais cette fois ci non pas pour se donner du courage, mais ressentir sa présence.

Rouvrant ses paupières, elle avança dans le salon, avisant du premier coup d'œil le portable noir de son sergent posé sur la table. S'en approchant, elle le saisit, la main tremblante. Elle le déverrouilla, affichant tout le résumé de cette semaine écoulée.

« 75 appels en absence. »

« 28 messages non lus. »

Elle pressa doucement l'écran du Smartphone pour faire apparaître les appels entrants. Il n'y avait que son nom et celui de Vanille qui s'affichaient sur des pages et des pages. Sa respiration se raccourcit, alors que son cœur s'emballait.

Les messages non lus remontaient jusqu'à son arrivée à Paris. Une majorité provenant encore une fois de son numéro. Quelques-uns de Serah et Vanille. Ouvrant celui de sa petite sœur, reçu il y a près de cinq jours, elle lut quelque chose qui lui apporta l'indice qui lui manquait « Dis-moi que tu as récupéré et emporté ton portable avec toi. »

Emporté où ? Pour partir à quel endroit ?

Composant le numéro de Serah à partir du portable de Lightning, elle le colla à son oreille alors qu'une lente tonalité retentissait à son tympan droit. Elle attendit quelques secondes, mais voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, elle décida qu'elle se rendrait chez elle en suivant. C'était la meilleure solution. En face à face elle savait que la jeune fille ne pourrait ni lui mentir ni lui cacher la vérité. Elle le verrait. Elle le sentirait…

Voulant verrouiller le téléphone de sa partenaire, son cœur manqua un battement quand une furtive image de fond d'écran lui apparut. N'étant pas certaine de ce qu'elle avait entraperçut, elle le ralluma, affichant exactement la même photo qui lui servait de fond d'écran sur son propre mobile. L'unique image d'elles deux cet après-midi là à Central Park. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle fixait cette photo qui apparemment comptait autant pour elle qu'elle comptait pour Lightning. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle l'avait récupéré, et malgré le tragique de la situation, cela lui fit plaisir. Même sans le dire à haute voix, son soldat prenait leur relation très à cœur. Ce qui rendait sa disparition encore plus étrange et inquiétante.

Tournant la tête de droite à gauche, elle réfléchit en gardant le portable de son sergent serré dans son poing. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse…

Lightning était quelqu'un de supérieurement intelligent. Or, si d'après son téléphone, sa dernière consultation remontait au moment où elles s'étaient parlées quand elle avait atterrie à Paris, cela signifiait qu'elle avait laissé son portable ici avant de sortir pour partir à son boulot. A ce moment là, elle ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait… Reconstituant les bouts d'informations qu'elle possédait, elle se souvint que Rygdea lui avait dit l'avoir récupéré au moment où elle s'était faite agresser, ici même, en bas de son immeuble, juste après son appel.

Donc en tout logique, elle s'était réfugiée à la caserne de la Garde Civile. Mais la connaissant, elle n'aurait jamais accepté rester cloîtrée là-dedans… Et ça n'aurait pas arrangé ses affaires avec la presse. Non… elle avait dû tenter quelque chose… Et elle n'aurait jamais rien fait sans prévenir sa petite sœur avant.

Serah détenait la clé de cette histoire.

Elle rangea le portable dans sa poche de _jean _et se dirigeant vers la sortie. Seule la cadette Farron, et très probablement le supérieur militaire de Lightning devaient avoir les informations quant à l'endroit où elle se trouvait…. Et elle comptait bien les obtenir.

[…]

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, la berline noire de Rygdea s'arrêta cette fois-ci devant l'immeuble de la plus jeune des Farron. Fang, jetant un regard par la fenêtre, observa la porte close avec ce sentiment amer de perte incommensurable. Pourquoi aimer son soldat était-il aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi la société s'amusait-elle à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues alors que pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait trouvé quelqu'un en qui placer sa confiance ? C'était tellement injuste…

Elle sortit du véhicule, disant un rapide « je reviens » à son chauffeur qui resta derrière son volant, laissant le moteur tourner. Fermant la portière dans son dos, elle avança vers la porte de Serah et Snow, le portable de son sergent de nouveau au creux de sa main bronzée. Même si elle devait remuer ciel et terre, elle la retrouverait.

Elle sonna, n'écoutant que les battements frénétiques de son cœur qui semblaient faire plus de bruit qu'un ensemble de tambours et assourdissait ses tympans. L'attente parut longue, alors qu'un grand blond venait lui ouvrir, la regardant avec surprise.

- Fang ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Salut Snow. Tu vas bien ?

- On fait aller, disons. Et toi ?

- La même. Dis-moi… Serah ne serait pas là par hasard ? Tenta-t-elle avec subtilité.

Il monta une main à hauteur de sa tignasse avant de se masser la nuque.

- Elle est prof' ! En général, elle ne rentre pas avant 17h30 ou 18h00. Elle sera là d'ici un quart d'heure normalement. C'est important ?

- Assez oui.

- Oh… et bien, tu veux entrer pour l'attendre ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Il s'écarta pour lui faire signe d'entrer. Mais juste avant de passer le pas de la porte, elle se retourna vers son brun qui la suivait partout pour lui faire comprendre que sa visite prendrait plus de temps que prévu, qu'il n'avait qu'à aller se promener s'il le voulait. Il hocha la tête et coupa le moteur. En suivant, elle se détourna pour suivre le jeune homme qui l'invitait à entrer à sa suite.

Elle redécouvrit ce petit salon qui lui était familier alors qu'il la menait au canapé.

- Un café ? Proposa-t-il.

- Avec du lait si possible…

- Pas de souci ! Attend moi ici… Oh ! Et fait attention à Sangha, cette petite boule de poils n'arrête pas de faire des conneries.

Ces mots à peine prononcés, Fang avisa le chaton gris sortir de derrière le sofa en miaulant, comme s'il essayait de réfuter les accusations du blond. La styliste esquissa un petit sourire en remarquant qu'il avait drôlement grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Un parfait petit adolescent. Elle l'appela par le nom que venait de lui donner Snow, et instantanément, deux yeux bleus se braquèrent sur elle. L'animal la fixa sans bouger, ses pupilles fendues semblant lire en elle. Fang n'osait plus faire un mouvement de peur de mettre fin à ce contact visuel et hors du temps.

Le félin inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, captant sans aucun doute la tristesse qui émanait de la jeune femme assise en face de lui. Une mélancolie qui atteignait ses sens vifs et décuplés. Il percevait ce que les hommes ne pouvaient voir. S'avançant lentement, il bondit agilement sur le canapé pour venir se rouler en boule contre elle en silence. Fang, surprise et en même temps charmée, laissa sa main glisser en douceur sur le pelage gris de l'animal qui lui apportait le peu de réconfort qu'il pouvait. C'était l'avantage avec les bêtes, elles ne vous jugeaient pas, ne vous critiquaient pas, elles se contentaient juste d'être entières et présentes.

Quand Snow revint avec un petit plateau, il s'étonna de trouver son chat contre sa visiteuse qui le caressait sans un mot.

- Oh, je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

- Oui… Je sais apprivoiser les créatures sauvages, fit-elle dans un petit sourire mélancolique sans quitter le chaton des yeux.

- Je vois ça ! Répliqua-t-il sans comprendre le sous-entendu, avant de poser le plateau sur la petite table basse et s'asseoir en face de la brune. Tiens, le lait, tu peux te le doser comme tu veux.

- Merci.

Fang se saisit de la bouteille blanche qu'elle déboucha avant d'en verser lentement dans la tasse fumante posée à côté. Snow, de son côté soufflait négligemment sur sa propre boisson chaude. Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion et de silence, la jeune PDG, décida de poser la question qui lui tenait à cœur. Elle n'avancerait pas si elle restait enfermée dans son mutisme.

- Dis-moi, Snow…

- Oui ?

- Tu sais quelque chose à propos de Lightning ?

Il sembla réfléchir en reposant la petite tasse sur la sous-coupe.

- Euuuh… Mis à part qu'elle ne m'aime pas trop depuis que je sors avec sa sœur ?

Fang esquissa un petit sourire du bout des lèvres.

- Oui, ça je le savais déjà. Non, je parle de quelque chose de récent.

- Hum… La semaine dernière elle faisait la une des journaux, et je sais qu'elle a téléphoné ici pour parler avec Serah.

Le cœur de Fang manqua un battement. Elle avait vu juste.

- Oui, c'est ça !... Et que lui a-t-elle dit ?

Il se gratta le menton dont une légère barbe de deux jours commençait à apparaître.

- Je ne sais pas… Juste que c'était important.

- Je vois, répondit-elle, déçue. Rien d'autre ?

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que depuis quelques jours Serah fait des cauchemars sans arrêt, mais à chaque fois que je lui demande, elle ne veut pas m'en parler.

Fang se tendit imperceptiblement.

- Des cauchemars ?...

- Oui, elle se réveille à de nombreuses reprises la nuit et souvent, elle est en nage et effrayée…

Il allait poursuivre son analyse sous les inquiétudes grandissantes de la brune quand soudainement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Des pas se firent entendre alors qu'une voix joyeuse et animée lançait : « Je suis rentrée, chéri ! »

Snow accorda un sourire à Fang avant de se lever pour aller retrouver sa seconde moitié qui arrivait avec un petit sourire.

- Tu sais quoi ? La boulangère m'a fait un prix sur les éclairs au chocolat et…

Elle s'arrêta net dans sa phrase en voyant la styliste dans son salon qui s'était redressée pour l'accueillir. Durant une infime seconde une expression horrifiée transcenda ses traits alors qu'elle la dévisageait. Fang ne rata pas cette marque de peur et lui renvoya un regard d'une tristesse infinie. Les deux jeunes femmes semblèrent communiquer par ce lien invisible qui marquait leurs peines respectives… cette perte et ce manque qu'elles ne pouvaient décrire.

- Bonjour, mini-Light.

- F-Fang…

[…]

Elles s'assirent toutes les deux face à face dans le salon de la plus jeune, Serah ayant demandé à Snow d'aller changer la litière du chat pour le faire sortir de la pièce. Un petit silence s'installa durant quelques secondes. Leurs yeux se cherchaient, tout en évitant de rester fixés dans le regard de l'autre. Mais la cadette Farron finit par le briser, se rendant compte que son invité n'arrivait pas à introduire le sujet qui lui tenait tant à coeur.

- Tu es venue pour Claire je suppose.

- Oui.

Serah se mordit la lèvre en détournant les yeux, mais Fang sentait qu'elle savait la vérité, et elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se défiler.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?...

- Je ne sais pas… Comme toi, je n'ai plus de nouvelles.

- …. Mais contrairement à moi, tu sais où elle est, trancha-t-elle en essayant tout de même de conserver un ton doux.

- Oui. Mais tu sais… Je crois que tu devrais renoncer à elle. Toute cette exposition, ce surmenage médiatique… Ce n'est pas fait pour elle.

Le cœur de la brune fit une embardée.

- Je-je… je ne peux pas.

- Je sais. Et c'est parce qu'elle ne peut pas renoncer à toi qu'elle est partie.

Une nouvelle fois, Fang sentit son souffle se raccourcir alors qu'une boule se formait au fond de sa gorge, rendant ses mots difficiles et légèrement étouffés. Et pourtant, malgré tout, elle essayait de ne rien montrer. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient sa douleur.

- Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Elle a été mobilisée par l'armée.

- Qu-quoi ?... Comment ça ?

- Une mission classée secret-défense d'après ce que j'ai compris… Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle avait rejoint les forces spéciales de la PSICOM… en Afghanistan, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

- En Afghanistan ?... Non…

Cette nouvelle ébranla la brune, comme si brutalement on venait de lui retirer toute énergie et volonté. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans pouvoir sortir un son. Elle venait de comprendre… Elle venait de _tout_ comprendre… En une seconde, tout le plan de Lightning venait de s'offrir à ses yeux. Elle avait accepté cette mission pour fuir les Etats-Unis et racheter à la gloire de son titre de soldat, son nom et son statut. Elle voulait faire taire les rumeurs par un acte héroïque qui feraient changer d'opinion la presse à son sujet… Son sergent laissait mourir son image de mannequin et d'égérie pour les protéger toutes les deux… Et elle ne lui avait rien dit pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Quelle stupidité… Quelle bravoure et fierté de soldat… Lightning l'avait protégée et épargnée en la laissant dans l'ignorance à propos de ses projets pour ne pas qu'elle détourne son attention de son défilé et de son contrat. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses savait parfaitement que si elle lui avait dit, Fang serait rentrée sur le champ pour l'en empêcher.

Elle s'enfonça dans le canapé, complètement abattue.

« Lightning… »

[…]

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, sous un vent chaud et sec, Lightning leva les yeux au ciel alors que les étoiles dévoilaient depuis quelques heures maintenant, la voie lactée. Elle inspira profondément. A présent, Fang devait savoir… Elle devait avoir compris. Serrant son fusil d'assaut contre son torse, elle scrutait les longues plaines désertiques qui s'étendaient à ces pieds. Une partie de son bataillon dormant paisiblement pendant qu'elle montait la garde.

Cinq jours qu'elle était là et la seule chose qu'elle avait réussie à embarquer avant d'être mobilisée était la photographie qui se trouvait dans son portefeuille. Enfonçant ses doigts dans la poche servant à mettre les chargeurs contre son cœur, elle en retira le petit bout de papier glacé, légèrement froissé à plusieurs endroits représentant la brune et Serah qui lui souriaient. Une photo qui remontait à leur premier _photoshoot_ pour la collection de la styliste. La cadette Farron ayant insistée pour poser avec la PDG de la _Oerba_ _Corporation_ et ainsi garder un souvenir. Cette photo qu'elle avait gardé tout ce temps. Cette photo qui représentait les deux personnes chères à ses yeux et pour qui elle aurait été prête à faire n'importe quoi.

Entendant des bruits de pas, elle la rangea promptement, alors qu'un blond aux cheveux ébouriffés et portant négligemment à son épaule un fusil à lunette, se portait à sa hauteur. Il lui sourit amicalement.

- J'viens de faire un tour du camp, Sergent. R.A.S ! Tout est calme, si on oublie les ronflements de Caius, sourit-il.

Cette petite plaisanterie n'arracha même pas un sourire à la jeune femme. Prompto avait beau être son second avec qui elle avait partagé beaucoup de choses, depuis une semaine elle n'avait plus l'impression de vivre, juste de survivre. Ils étaient là, tous les sept, perdus en plein désert avec pour mission de récupérer des diplomates américains séquestrés depuis un moment.

- Bien.

Il s'accouda au petit muret à côté d'elle, perdant son regard au loin dans le silence du désert.

- Dis, Lightning ?...

Elle haussa un sourcil, il était extrêmement rare qu'il utilise son prénom plutôt que son grade. Cela signifiait qu'il avait quelque chose sur la conscience.

- Hun ?

- Tu crois… hum… Tu crois qu'on va en revenir cette fois ?

Elle dissimula son inquiétude derrière un masque d'assurance, légèrement fermé à tout semblant d'émotion.

- On est là pour mener à bien la mission « _Desert_ _Storm_ »… Et on le fera. Ne doute pas et reste fixé sur l'objectif.

- Oui.

Son ton se radoucit légèrement, presque imperceptiblement.

- Et puis… Seven doit t'attendre à New York.

Il esquissa un petit sourire.

- Ouais mon Sergent ! Reprit-il plus militairement avec pourtant un air familier qui ne trompait pas. De toute façon, avec toi pour nous diriger, on ne craint rien !

- Espérons que tu dises vrai…

- Je me trompe rarement, sourit-il.

* * *

**On y arrive enfin ! Les révélations progressives du coeur de l'intrigue ! =D****  
****Me faîtes-vous toujours confiance ?****See you,****  
****Kiwi.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey à tous !**

**Voici le chapitre 9 de cette fiction qui en est officiellement composée de 12. Donc même si on approche de la fin, vous avez encore pas mal de lecture ! Je vous souhaite alors une bonne lecture !**

**Kiwi**

* * *

_The World needs a Hero_

Dos au mur, Lightning serrait les dents alors qu'une goutte de sueur dévalait le long de sa tempe. Le soleil cognait fort, et depuis près de trois heures une tempête faisait rage, les empêchant d'avancer et de se diriger correctement. Jetant un regard sur sa droite, elle vit Caius accroupit qui lui faisait signe d'avancer, que la voie était dégagée. Se baissant légèrement, elle sortit du couvert que lui offrait cette maison en ruine pour avancer prudemment, suivie par deux bruns dont un bronzé d'origine cubaine, l'autre étant texan par la naissance. Etant sept membres du commando d'élite choisi par le Général Raines, chef suprême des forces spéciales de la PSICOM ils s'étaient divisés en trois petits groupes. Lightning avec le texan et le cubain, Caius dirigeant quant à lui une jeune femme et un châtain aux cheveux très courts. Prompto faisait cavalier seul et restait généralement légèrement en retrait.

Couvrant plusieurs mètres, l'équipe alpha menée par le sergent Farron se mit de nouveau à l'abri alors que l'oreille du soldat de la garde civile grésillait, signe que l'un de ses coéquipiers essayait d'entrer en contact avec elle.

« Scrrch… srchh… _Wardog_… _Wardog_, je fais une avancée sur la gauche. Tu me reçois _Rose des Sables_ ? »

C'était son caporal en second, Prompto. Lui seul avait pu choisir un nom de code aussi idiot que « chien de guerre ».

« Je te reçois cinq sur cinq. La voie est dégagée. _Dark_ _Side_ va faire une percée sur la droite. »

« Entendu. »

Faisant signe à Caius, elle lui ordonna de lancer un assaut discret. L'infiltration pouvait commencer. Mais il fallait se coordonner et surtout rester invisibles aux yeux de l'ennemi. Quiconque se ferait repérer pourrait entraîner la mort des otages actuellement retenus dans ce petit village extrêmement bien gardé et armé.

Les agents de la PSICOM les avaient aiguillés pour localiser leur cible, le reste était de leur ressort. Lâchés en plein désert, ils évoluaient lentement et en toute discrétion.

Mais… Pourquoi avoir choisi trois soldats de la Garde Civile ?... C'était au départ la question qu'avait posé le châtain avec méfiance et un certain dédain. Question qui lui avait valu une sèche réprimande et vingt-quatre heures au trou avant leur départ par le Colonel Yaag, stratège et chef de l'opération « _Desert_ _Storm _». Il lui avait prouvé que les sergents Caius Ballad et Lightning Farron avaient été promus tous les deux, suite à une mission d'infiltration au sein d'un réseau de drogue argentin en évitant un bain de sang. Ils avaient été formés en plus de la protection civile à des missions dangereuses comme celle-ci. Et étaient peut-être même plus qualifiés que certains membres de la PSICOM qu'il ne nommerait pas. Et ce, même si Lightning avait dû refuser un certain nombre de missions pour protéger sa petite sœur pendant de longues années.

Prompto quant à lui, avait été choisi non pas pour sa manière de diriger les hommes et d'évoluer sur un terrain inconnu, mais tout simplement parce qu'il était le meilleur tireur d'élite de toute l'Amérique. Formé par le FBI, il aurait pu rivaliser avec les plus grands tueurs à gages de son siècle s'il ne s'était pas engagé dans l'armée en suivant. C'est pour cela, qu'avançant prudemment, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses fini par lui faire un signe pour qu'il s'arrête et se place en retrait de sorte à les couvrir en cas de dérapage.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, cherchant une butte pour avoir une vue d'ensemble malgré la tempête qui l'aveuglait. Le combat risquait de ne pas être évident.

Lightning de son côté, voyant qu'il lui avait obéit resserra la prise sur son arme en invoquant une image mentale pour se donner le courage d'aller au bout de l'action qu'ils étaient en train d'entreprendre. Trois semaines qu'ils préparaient cette offensive, à dormir à la belle étoile et à observer les rondes des terroristes afghans depuis différents postes. Trois semaines qu'ils avaient quittés les Etats-Unis pour un pays dont les températures quotidiennes avoisinaient les quarante degrés à l'ombre et dont les nuits glaciales fouettées par les vents du Sud, les gelaient jusqu'aux os.

Des conditions loin d'être idéales que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Mais des conditions qui les avaient obligés à se rapprocher et à compter les uns sur les autres. L'animosité PSICOM/Garde Civile avait laissé place à un certain respect et une obéissance due au grade des deux sergents qui commandaient l'opération de sauvetage. Mais Lightning restait méfiante et gardait tout de même un certain détachement. Leur seul objectif était de mener à bien cette mission.

Avançant de quelques pas pour se diriger vers le point suivant, elle visualisa le visage bronzé et toujours souriant de sa partenaire. Ce visage qu'elle pouvait voir se matérialiser sous ses yeux sans même avoir besoin de réfléchir. Ce visage qui lui manquait terriblement…

S'adossant à un mur en pierre, son esprit lui fit revenir un mémoire le dernier message qu'elle lui avait envoyé, il y a un mois avant de partir pour Paris. Ce message qui représentait la plus belle preuve d'affection qu'elle ne lui ait jamais faite, mais également, toute la réalité de leur relation :

_« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit en face, parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile, mais je te l'écris. Au bout de deux mois, je suis maintenant certaine que ce que je ressens pour toi est plus qu'un simple penchant… Je t'aime. »_

Elle déglutit, avisant un terroriste armé qui faisait une ronde. Faisant signe aux deux soldats qui la suivaient, elle leur fit comprendre de se déployer pendant qu'elle se chargeait de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

« Attend moi, Fang... Je te promets de revenir. »

Puis, avisant enfin son ennemi à portée de main, elle passa à l'offensive, se mettant à découvert.

_Forgive_ _me._

[…]

Fang tenait son trend-book dans ses mains, ouvert à la une page qu'elle avait elle-même dessiné. Regardant tout à tour ses crayonnés et les créations enfin réalisées qu'elle avait sous les yeux, elle finit par fermer son outil de travail, pour juger le tissu sous tous les angles. Elle le palpa entre ses mains expertes, vérifiant sa légèreté et sa qualité.

- Pas mal. Mais, il manque une touche de vert par ici. Il est presque invisible, mais il fait le charme du vêtement dans le sens où seuls ceux qui s'y intéresseront le verront.

- Oui, madame. Bien, madame. Ce sera corrigé.

- Bien, bien. Et les tenues hommes ?

- Toujours en assemblage.

- Hum.

L'homme qui lui faisait face sentit à sa façon de grommeler qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait satisfaite de la vitesse de création, et qu'il avait tout intérêt à avoir les tenues d'ici la fin de la semaine. Au risque sinon, de subir les foudres de sa patronne qui actuellement n'était pas de la meilleure humeur qui soit. Il aurait même dit que cela faisait bien trois semaines qu'elle ne quittait que rarement la compagnie, travaillant plus dur que n'importe qui. Elle s'abrutissait dans le travail semblait-il pour ne penser à rien. Lui, petit employé et responsable de la section couture n'avait pas son mot à dire, et encore moins le droit de lui demander si ça allait.

A la regarder, elle était magnifique, son côté exotique ravissait les hommes. Et pourtant, on ne la voyait jamais accompagnée. Le jeune homme se demandait même si elle avait une vie en dehors de son travail. Ces dernières semaines, elle avait non seulement augmenté les ventes de la _Oerba_ _Corporation_ avec son contrat signé à Paris, mais elle avait aussi créé deux nouvelles collections vestimentaires à elle toute seule.

- …chaine.

L'employé sursauta, il n'avait pas compris ce que la présidente venait de lui dire. Rougissant en baissant les yeux, il demanda doucement.

- Pardon ?

Fang haussa un léger sourcil en le regardant de haut.

- Je disais, fit-elle de manière assez sèche, tu as jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Apporte-moi les collections dans mon bureau dès qu'elles seront terminées, je dois en discuter avec Vanille.

- Bien, madame, s'excusa-t-il en s'inclinant.

- Parfait…

Ayant terminé ici, elle se retourna vers Hope qui écrivait dans son carnet de notes personnels en discutant avec la chargée de production. Elle l'appela par son prénom alors qu'il relevait immédiatement la tête.

- Oui ? Fit-il en se portant à sa hauteur.

- Mon emploi du temps de cet après-midi, je te prie.

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il récita ce qu'il avait déjà appris par cœur.

- Conférence de presse à quatorze heures sur les termes du contrat et cosmétiques de Paris avec Kunagiri-san. En suivant, vous enchaînez sur une réunion avec le conseil d'administration et la direction commerciale et artistique : ils attendent de vous que vous explicitiez vos prévisions et les ordres pour le trimestre à venir.

- C'est tout ?

Il arqua un sourcil sous la surprise. De son point de vue, c'était déjà amplement suffisant.

- Euuh… oui.

- Très bien, fais-moi appeler le DRH dans mon bureau immédiatement, j'ai un peu de temps avant la conférence de tout à l'heure.

- Mais… vous ne voulez pas manger ? Il va être midi.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux gris-bleu qui la dévisageaient avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Je le ferai après, sauter un repas ne va pas me tuer.

- Je…

- Exécute-toi, Hope. Le directeur, dans mon bureau, tout de suite.

Il céda.

- Oui, Fang.

Et sur ces mots, ils se séparèrent en silence. Elle se redirigea vers son office de sa démarche gracieuse alors qu'il prenait la direction des ascenseurs pour se rendre au dixième étage. Décrochant son téléphone, Fang appela sa sœur cadette qui travaillait certainement avec leur équipe de stylistes et créateurs.

« Ouais, Fang ? »

« Dis moi, ça te dirait d'aller manger quelque part ce soir ? »

« Euh… tu veux venir manger à la maison ? J'ai fait les courses hier soir et on sera plus tranquille. »

« Bonne idée, oui. »

« Tu as l'air fatiguée, Sis'… Je le sens à ton timbre de voix. »

« Je dors assez mal dernièrement… »

« Je m'en doute. »

« Bref ! J'ai un rendez-vous en suivant et je dois d'abord passer un appel à la section marketing. Je te retrouve chez toi ? »

« Pas de souci ! A tout à l'heure, Fang. Et ne te surmène pas trop ! »

« Surmener ? Ca signifie quoi ça ? » Sourit-elle, faisant rire son interlocutrice.

« Idiote ! »

Dans un ultime au revoir, l'aînée des stylistes raccrocha dans un air oscillant entre l'amusement que venait de lui apporter sa cadette, et celui persistant de sa fatigue accumulée. Trois semaines qu'elle la savait à l'autre bout du monde sous le couvert du feu ennemi. Et autant de temps qu'elle surveillait les informations quotidiennement, épluchant les nouvelles provenant du Moyen-Orient. Et cela la faisait trembler à chaque fois que les présentateurs des plateaux de télévision parlaient d'attentats, de bombes piégées et de victimes civiles. Mais aucun mot sur les soldats présents là-bas. Encore moins sur les forces spéciales.

C'était rageant, mais plus que tout, cela la tuait. Elle ne demandait pas grand-chose… Juste une bonne nouvelle. Une preuve que son sergent allait bien et ne faisait que se faire oublier un petit temps avant de revenir en pleine forme à New York.

Elle poussa un léger soupir de lassitude en poussant les portes vitrées de son office pour se diriger vers son bureau envahi de paperasse en tout genre. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de trier. Elle le ferait le lendemain, cela lui éviterait de rentrer trop tôt à son appartement. Il était tellement vide sans Lightning… tellement effrayant maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Le silence ne l'avait jamais mise mal à l'aise auparavant. Il était même son univers et sa façon de décompresser après une journée chargée. Aujourd'hui, il la terrifiait. Elle détestait cette sensation de profonde solitude alors même que le parfum de son sergent s'estompait avec le temps. Ce parfum qu'elle désirait tant sentir près d'elle, amené à son nez par son soldat marchant dans sa direction avec son petit air réprobateur et son visage que beaucoup pensaient inexpressif, mais qui regorgeait en réalité de vie et de douceur.

Elle lui manquait. Elle lui manquait terriblement.

Elle voulait tant revoir ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui la fixaient en silence. Ces yeux si suggestifs et éloquents. Ces yeux qu'elle considérait comme les plus beaux au monde. Elle ne voulait que personne ne la regarde si ce n'était pas Lightning.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil en cuir, épuisée. Depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'appartement de Serah trois semaines plus tôt, elle avait l'impression de se battre contre le monde entier. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des aux revoir avec la jeune femme en se promettant de se tenir au courant de toute nouvelle provenant d'Afghanistan. La porte de l'appartement de la jeune fille fermée dans son dos, elle avait inspirée un grand coup pour calmer les battements répétés de son cœur contre sa cage thoracique suite à la révélation qu'elle venait d'avoir. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes. Mais, la tête de nouveau froide, elle s'était dirigée vers la voiture qui n'avait pas bougé durant tout le temps qu'elle avait passé dans le salon de la plus jeune des Farron. Son chauffeur l'attendait patiemment et s'était levé pour lui ouvrir la portière en la voyant venir vers lui.

- Ma dame ?

- Trouve-moi l'adresse de cette Sice Blackwell…

Il l'avait doucement aidé à monter dans le véhicule avec son sérieux à toute épreuve.

- 45, avenue de New Bodhum, appartement 32, deuxième étage. Le code d'entrée de la porte de l'immeuble et le 8526. Elle vit en collocation avec une certaine Seven Raikes, petite amie officielle du second de mademoiselle Farron. Elle est actuellement en entraînement-déplacements plus au Nord. Le Soldat Sice Blackwell est donc seule pour une semaine. D'après son planning journalier, elle finissait à 18h aujourd'hui.

Fang, bien que consciente du réseau d'informations qui couvrait tout New York, afficha tout de même un air surpris. Rygdea était d'une efficacité époustouflante. Détournant son regard du châtain, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, avisant qu'il n'était pas loin de vingt-heure.

- Parfait. Conduis-moi là bas.

- Tout de suite, ma dame, fit-il en fermant la portière pour se diriger vers son poste de conduite.

_Craignez la colère de Fang… car,_

_The Devil wears Prada._

_[…]_

Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour rallier le quartier du soldat Blackwell Rygdea utilisant une version prototype d'un nouveau GPS qui lui indiquait non seulement le chemin le plus court en temps réel mais aussi les affluences et les bouchons qui pouvaient immobiliser la circulation. Et bien que la situation ne s'y prête pas, il devait avouer qu'il aimait conduire ce véhicule souple et design hors de prix pour les classes moyennes. Cette voiture européenne que l'on trouvait rarement aux Etats-Unis qui le ravissait par sa docilité, sa manière d'aborder la route ainsi que le confort qu'elle offrait. Si on lui avait dit il y a dix ans qu'il se serait retrouvé chauffeur privé d'une PDG de la mode, au lieu d'homme de main du parrain de la _Tulipe Noire_, il aurait rit. A ça pour rire, il aurait rit… Lui qui avait appris à survivre dans des rues insalubres où la drogue se vendait mieux que des pochettes de bonbons. Sans parler des coups que son père lui offrait quand l'alcool semblait avoir tué le peu d'humanité qu'il possédait. Non, il n'y aurait jamais cru… Jusqu'à la rencontrer. Fang.

Elle était entrée dans sa vie comme un rayon de soleil. Il s'en souviendrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il était étendu dans cette ruelle entre deux conteneurs le bras gauche fracturé, du sang dégoulinant sur son visage épuisé alors que ses cheveux lui collaient au crâne, poisseux des blessures qui coagulaient. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus depuis longtemps et il serait certainement mort à cet endroit précis si elle ne s'était pas arrêtée pour le sauver. Elle l'avait emmené à l'hôpital, l'avait veillé sans même le connaître et lui avait promis qu'elle le tirerait de là. Hébété, il l'avait regardé comme si elle avait été un ange descendu du ciel. Un ange magnifique et salvateur venu pour lui offrir la rédemption. Il lui avait juste demandé « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? ». Elle s'était contentée de lui offrir un sourire à sa façon en lui répondant « Parce que je sais que tu as un bon fond. ». Et elle avait tenu parole. Elle l'avait sorti de là. Aujourd'hui, il vivait honorablement, toujours vêtu d'un costume trois pièces sur mesure qu'elle lui avait fait faire avant de lui demander : « Tu aimes les voitures ? ». Il avait acquiescé silencieusement, la fixant de ses yeux bleu clair alors que sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux le rendait plus doux et moins sauvage. « Tu sais conduire ? ».

« Oui. »

« Alors, aide-moi à choisir un modèle parmi ceux là. Tu commences demain. »

« Hein ? »

« A partir de demain, tu seras mon unique chauffeur. Et dis plutôt 'pardon' au lieu de 'hein', tu verras c'est mieux. » finit-elle en rigolant.

Et depuis, il ne l'avait plus quitté, la suivant comme son ombre, toujours là dès que son téléphone sonnait. Il avait une dette de vie envers elle, et bien qu'elle lui ait répété à de nombreuses reprises qu'elle s'en moquait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de conserver cette idée dans un coin de sa tête.

- On est arrivé, ma dame. C'est le bâtiment juste en face.

L'Audi s'arrêta en double file sous les regards envieux des passants et des jeunes qui traînaient. Il était rare de voir ce genre de voiture dans des coins comme celui-ci. Surtout une possédant des vitres teintées. Habituellement on en croisait plus dans la _CBD_ de New York, là où les personnes ayant des moyens financiers conséquents et ne voulant pas être reconnus se déplaçaient. Pourtant ils n'en étaient pas au bout de leurs peines, et leur étonnement s'amplifia quand une brune au physique enchanteur s'en extirpa après que le chauffeur lui ait ouvert la portière arrière. Une jeune femme taillée comme les mannequins que l'on pouvait voir à la télévision ou sur les panneaux publicitaires. Des lunettes de soleil dissimulaient une partie de son visage malgré la nuit naissante, renforçant l'irréalité de la situation.

- Je vous accompagne, ma dame, dit simplement le châtain.

- Si tu veux, mais tu restes derrière la porte. Je vais m'expliquer seule à seule avec elle. Je vais lui faire comprendre que la jalousie est la pire des choses en ce monde.

- Bien, ma dame.

Marchant derrière elle, il l'accompagna, lui ouvrant galamment la porte d'entrée sécurisée de l'immeuble pour aller appeler un ascenseur. Sans un mot, il s'effaça derrière elle alors qu'elle retirait ses lunettes de soleil, les lui confiant maintenant que plus personne ne les observait. Elle préférait garder son identité secrète dans la rue, mais voulait que Sice la reconnaisse et la regarde dans les yeux au moment où elles se retrouveraient en face à face.

- Appartement 32 tu m'as dit ?

- Oui.

Quand l'ascenseur se stabilisa et qu'un bip sonore annonça l'ouverture des portes automatiques, Fang sortit la première, suivie de près par son chauffeur et actuel garde du corps. Elle lui faisait une confiance aveugle et savait qu'il était l'homme de main idéal quelque soit la situation. Pour elle, il avait pris des cours d'arts martiaux, de politesse mais aussi de pilotage et de service particulier. Quelque soit sa demande, il pouvait y répondre.

Passant les premiers numéros dont s'échappaient une musique lourde et forte signe que des soirées étudiantes devaient probablement commencer à battre leur plein, elle passa la porte soutenant le chiffre trente-et-un avec une colère froide qu'elle musela pour garder de son prestige. Elle couvrit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient encore de ce battant tellement haï qui dissimulait celle qu'elle aurait bien étranglé sans sourciller. Ses muscles se tendirent alors qu'elle frappait à deux reprises. Tout son corps semblait se contracter en attente de cette confrontation qu'elle imaginait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre avant qu'une voix ne parvienne à ses oreilles « J'arrive ! J'arrive ». Fang se racla la gorge en serrant son poing à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Une clé tourna dans la serrure avant de finalement révéler une jeune blonde platine aux yeux bleus rieurs. Yeux qui perdirent de leur superbe en voyant ses deux visiteurs qui la dévisageaient froidement.

- Soldat Blackwell, articula sèchement Fang. Un plaisir de te revoir.

Ironie quand tu nous tiens.

- Tu veux peut-être que je me présente ? Ou alors les informations que tu as balancées à la presse suffisent pour que tu me reconnaisses ?

Sice déglutit difficilement alors que la brune qui lui faisait face, avança dans sa direction et l'écarta pour pénétrer dans l'appartement sans même avoir été invité. La jeune recrue regarda tour à tour avec une certaine appréhension l'imposante PDG qui allait s'asseoir sur son canapé en croisant nonchalamment les jambes, et son homme de main qui n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement.

- On va discuter, ferme cette porte, il va rester dehors pour éviter tout débordement. Et pas dans le sens où tu te jetteras sur moi, je peux te le garantir, répliqua-t-elle durement.

Le soldat obéit et referma la porte avant de rejoindre prudemment la styliste qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, semblant la fusiller de ses yeux de jade plus terrifiants qu'un révolver braqué sur sa tempe. Elle était impressionnante de charisme et semblait faire régner la terreur juste par son aura dangereuse qui s'insinuait dans la pièce, étouffant l'atmosphère. Cela en devenait irrespirable. Et pourtant elle restait assise là, calmement. Pas un geste, pas un mouvement. Rien ne semblait trahir la sombre colère qu'elle contenait si ce n'était son regard meurtrier dans lequel Sice ne lut aucune pitié.

- Assis toi, ordonna-t-elle.

- Mais je…

- Assis toi, répéta-t-elle, sourde à tout refus.

La jeune femme aux cheveux platine relevés en queue de cheval haute et éclatée obéit. Elle se sentait écrasée par sa présence. Ecrasée par sa supériorité criante. Seulement vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un pantacourt de sport, elle était dominée autant moralement que physiquement. Tout chez son opposante transpirait la grandeur, la haute société et une implacable animosité.

- Avant que l'on commence et que tu ne poses la moindre question, tu peux tenter de m'agresser, mais je te le déconseille, crois moi Blackwell. Car pour le coup, en plus d'avoir des preuves contre toi de détournements de dossiers militaires pour avoir vendu le Sergent Farron, je te traînerais devant les tribunaux pour coup et blessures sur ma personne ainsi que harcèlement moral sur Lightning.

La recrue sentit un frisson de frayeur traverser toute sa colonne vertébrale, alors que les deux émeraudes reluisantes de colère étaient en train de l'aspirer dans un tourbillon de peur. Elle ne clignait pas, paressait parfaitement sereine sans cesser ses menaces.

- Oh, bien sûr, tu pourras intenter un procès pour violation de tes droits, mais dis moi… Combien de chances crois-tu avoir contre moi ?

- …. J-je…

- Répond moi, Blackwell. Pensais-tu vraiment une seule seconde pouvoir m'échapper ? Tu détruis la vie sociale de ton sergent de section par une crise de jalousie ridicule. Puis tu essayes de traîner son nom, son grade et son honneur dans la boue, et tu croyais que je ne réagirais pas ?... Hahaha, ricana-t-elle sarcastiquement. Tu es peut-être moins intelligente que ce que je ne pensais au final.

- Mais…

- Tu vois, tu m'aurais attaqué directement, les choses auraient été différentes. Mais là, tu attaques dans l'ombre avec fourberie. Faire virer le Sergent Farron t'apportait quoi au final ? C'était ça ta vengeance en réponse au fait qu'elle t'avait repoussé ? Tu voulais la faire virer pour relation homosexuelle avec moi ?... Laisse-moi rire, Blackwell, fit-elle dangereusement. Tu entraînes ma réputation ainsi que celle de la _Oerba_ _Corporation_ toute entière pour une peine de cœur ? C'est pathétique et immature.

La jeune femme n'arrivait même plus à respirer, Fang avait semble-t-il empoisonné l'oxygène ambiant.

- Et tout ça contre de l'argent… Ah lala… c'est ridicule. Surtout que tu t'es faite payer combien ? 10 000 ? 20 000 dollars ? Une jolie petite somme pour arrondir ta paye de soldat. Mais sincèrement… Lightning vaut bien plus que ça. Tu as l'air aussi douée en affaire qu'en histoires de cœur, Blackwell.

Elle se redressa, figure altière et intimidante.

- En tout cas, je te félicite… Objectif atteint soldat. Le Sergent Farron ne te portera plus préjudice maintenant qu'elle est sous le feu ennemi en Afghanistan. Prie pour qu'elle ne revienne jamais, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta carrière militaire.

- Je…

- Il n'y a pas de « je » qui tienne. Si les menaces de mort n'étaient pas interdites, crois moi je ne me priverais pas. Et une chose est certaine, je ne me salirais jamais les mains pour quelqu'un comme toi… Quelqu'un qui ne vaut rien de plus que le pêché de l'envie et de la jalousie.

Elle soupira, relevant le menton de son opposante à l'aide de son pouce et de son index pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je croyais que l'on apprenait l'honneur et l'intégrité aux recrues de la Garde Civile. Je suis déçue… Tu as du sécher un certain nombre de leçons et tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces criards qui aiment répandre des rumeurs pour gagner leur pain. Si c'est à cela que ressemble l'avenir de nos troupes militaires, je sais à présent pourquoi Lightning préfère jouer les héros… Il faut relever le niveau. Sur ce, bonne soirée et réfléchis à tout ça.

Terminant son monologue, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, laissant apparaître le châtain qui l'attendait toujours, les bras croisés et le regard sévère.

- Allons-y, Rygdea. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

- Bien, ma dame.

[…]

« Roses des Sables à _Dark_ _Side_, l'ennemi est neutralisé, la voie est libre. Je répète, la voie est libre. »

« Voie libre, bien reçu. »

Avançant lentement alors que la tempête commençait à s'apaiser, ils pénétrèrent dans la zone protégée qu'ils surveillaient depuis un peu plus de trois semaines. Prompto, allongé au loin dans le sable observait leur avancée minutieuse grâce à la lunette ultra puissante de son fusil de tireur d'élite. Remontant légèrement sa visière, il avisa un soldat dont la ronde semblait avoir changé et qui arriverait bientôt dans le champ d'action de son équipe.

Calmant les battements de son cœur, il stabilisa lentement les muscles de son bras visant entre les deux yeux l'homme encagoulé pour se protéger du sable qui volait. Ses muscles tendus mais sereins, il pressa la gâchette. Un tir silencieux. Un tir parfait. L'homme tomba en arrière, mort avant d'avoir touché le sol.

« _Wardog_ à bataillon, un ennemi abattu, dissimulez le corps. »

« Position ? »

« Tango, alpha, unité unité. »

« Tango, alpha, unité unité, reçu. »

« De même, ennemi à quatorze-heure ! »

« Ici, _Dark_ _Side_… je m'en occupe. »

Caius fit signe à la jeune femme qui le suivait de se dissimuler pour s'occuper du terroriste ennemi pendant que lui et l'autre soldat de leur trio continuaient à avancer. Une progression efficace et rythmée. Quand le sergent Ballad releva les yeux, il vit Lightning accompagnée du texan entrer au cœur même du bâtiment. Dans sa concentration, elle dirigeait ses hommes d'une main de fer, n'acceptant pas la moindre faute. De toute façon, ici, la moindre erreur aurait pu être fatale.

« Scrrh… Roses des Sables à bataillon, nous venons de pénétrer dans un couloir. Nous nous dirigeons vers les sous-sols. »

« Sous-sols, reçu. »

Prompto esquissa un petit sourire en appuyant de plus belle son œil sur la lunette grossissante. Le feu d'artifices n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Dès que Lightning aurait récupéré les deux politiciens, ce serait feu à volonté.

[…]

Fang fit vrombir le moteur de son véhicule personnel, doublant par la gauche sur la rocade nord pour revenir vers le centre-ville. Elle avait terminé sa journée en prenant un rendez-vous dans les bordures extérieures de New York et il lui fallait maintenant revenir rapidement vers le district commercial où avaient déménagé Hope et Vanille, chez qui elle devait dîner en cette chaude soirée. Ses deux phares blafards éclairèrent la bande de sécurité de la bande centrale à sa gauche alors qu'elle dépassait largement les limitations de vitesse, son _Audi R8 édition Spyder_ répondant à la moindre des pressions de ses doigts et de ses jambes. Certainement sa voiture préférée entre les trois qu'elle possédait. Féline, design et allongée sous sa couche de peinture noire et argentée, elle était celle qui la représentait le mieux.

Elle se rabattit sur la voie centrale quand un panneau indiquant un radar fixe lui sauta aux yeux. Elle était certes en retard, mais perdre son permis n'aurait en rien arrangé ses affaires. Elle vira donc, avant d'appuyer sur la pédale de frein, éclairant ses deux feux rouges arrière étirés comme des yeux asiatiques. Elle aimait conduire, sentir ses muscles se contracter alors que la vitesse la grisait. Mais en fixant la route au loin pour anticiper sa conduite, elle songea que Lightning aurait adoré se trouver au volant. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

Peut importe où elle se trouvait, elle espérait qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle soit à l'abri.

[…]

« Cibles récupérés ! On évacue la zone, go go ! » cria Lightning en appuyant sur la tête de l'un des diplomates pour qu'il s'accroupisse alors que des balles ricochaient sur les murs.

Elle lâcha un soupir de douleur quand son dos rencontra violement l'une des façades en pierre, tandis qu'elle essayait de se mettre hors de portée. La situation avait dégénéré en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Jetant un regard au cubain qui tirait en feu nourri pour les couvrir, elle essaya d'échafauder un plan en quatrième vitesse pour se sortir de ce guêpier. Le texan était couché en travers, visant ceux essayant d'entrer par le couloir principal.

- Sergent ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Elle se porta à leur hauteur et intimant aux deux hommes qu'ils venaient de délivrer de rester bien derrière elle.

- _Dark_ _Side_ et son équipe vont faire diversion. On doit tenir jusque là.

- Reçu Sergent, fit le texan.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grommela le cubain en abatant un ennemi. On est pris au piège comme des lapins…

[…]

Fang eut à peine le temps de pénétrer dans la pièce que Vanille lui sauta au cou. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle la serra fort dans ses bras. Tellement que Fang cru qu'elle allait lui broyer les côtes mais, esquissant un petit sourire, l'aînée des deux jeunes femmes posa sa main sur sa chevelure rousse alors qu'elles restaient de longues secondes dans cette position.

- Quel accueil, sourit Fang en s'amusant de l'expressivité corporelle de sa cadette.

Vanille la serra de plus belle en inspirant son parfum rassurant qui avait depuis toujours bercé son enfance. Ce parfum fort et suave qui la protégeait.

- On a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se voir dernièrement.

L'aînée se dégagea doucement en lui accordant un petit sourire qui bien que sincère affichait de légères connotations de fatigue.

- Parce que j'ai beaucoup de boulot dernièrement.

Hope choisit cet instant précis pour se porter à leur hauteur, saluant d'un sourire complice sa belle-sœur qu'il n'avait quitté que quelques heures plus tôt. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes alors que Fang lui lançait :

- J'espère que tu prends soin d'elle, Hope. Sinon ne t'attends pas à ce que je ne fasse que te virer ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Il rit en croisant les bras alors que Vanille se redressait.

- Fang !

- Quoi ?

- Ne le menace pas comme ça !

- Non, mais elle a raison, reprit le jeune homme. C'est un pacte que nous avons passé elle et moi le jour où je suis allé la voir pour la première fois. Et je le respecterai avec plaisir, sourit-il en posant tendrement son regard sur la rouquine qui rougissait.

Fang esquissa elle aussi un petit sourire en coin. Quand ils étaient en dehors du boulot, ils avaient l'habitude de perdre leur professionnalisme purement apparent et elle acceptait sans sourciller que le jeune homme la tutoie et s'amuse à lui répondre. Chose qu'il ne se serait jamais permis dès qu'il embauchait à huit heures le matin.

- Tu entres, Fang ? Demanda-t-il. C'est moi qui ai préparé les entrées.

- Oooh, s'amusa-t-elle. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu aimes le foie gras français de mémoire…

Elle rit doucement.

- Je vois que je t'ai bien éduqué.

[…]

Une explosion fit trembler les murs, créant de petits éboulements un peu partout tandis que le plâtre sur leur droite se fendait de toute sa longueur. Analysant en une fraction que Caius venait très certainement de faire exploser une charge de C4 en surface pour détourner leur attention, elle remarqua que les tirs s'espaçaient.

- Maintenant ! Fit-elle. Toi, passe devant !

Le cubain acquiesça sans un mot en ouvrant la voie pendant que Lightning guidait les deux diplomates et que le texan fermait la marche. Avançant au pas de course, ils rasaient les murs, prêts à tirer à n'importe quel instant. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait vite, lui donnant l'impression que ses tympans allaient imploser sous l'excès de pression sanguine.

« On arrive en renfort, encore cinq gars devant la sortie ! »

« Cinq. Reçu. »

Lightning expédia sa conversation avec Caius en montrant la voie à ceux qui composaient son équipe. Dressant sa main ouverte devant elle, elle leur fit comprendre qu'ils étaient encore assez nombreux, et qu'il leur faudrait tracer leur chemin dans le sang.

- C'est faisable, commenta le texan.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses approuva brièvement en aidant les deux prisonniers américains à s'extraire du couloir délabré qui ne manquerait pas de s'effondrer vu la décharge qu'il venait de subir.

Prompto de son côté faisait le ménage, abatant de sang froid chaque homme qui apparaissait dans sa lunette. Il ne tremblait pas, ne ressentait rien. Il faisait juste ce pourquoi on l'avait embauché. Ses équipiers comptaient sur lui pour les tirer de là, il ne les décevrait à aucun prix. Il savait que dans peu de temps le sergent Farron émergerait du bâtiment principal avec deux poids morts d'idiots de politiciens accrochés à ses bottes. Elle aurait besoin de son aide. Pour avoir servi de nombreuses années à ses côtés, il la connaissait bien. Alors il l'attendait, lui dégageant la voie.

[…]

Fang entra dans le salon et la première chose qu'elle demanda fut d'allumer la télévision sur une chaîne d'information quelconque pour suivre les nouvelles. Vanille et Hope échangèrent un regard, comprenant que c'était devenu un rituel pour la brune d'attendre des informations provenant du front. Elle devait surveiller à chaque instant en temps réel ce qui se passait au Moyen-Orient. Le jeune homme s'exécuta donc, allumant l'écran plat et mettant la chaîne CNN qui relataient les informations internationales en direct sans arrêt.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi, fit-il dans un petit sourire de réconfort. Mais on passe quand même à table ?

- Oui, oui, je la laisse juste en bruit de fond.

Vanille esquissa à son tour un sourire contrit.

- Okay, pas de souci.

[…]

Une balle siffla à l'oreille du soldat aux cheveux roses qui se plaqua de plus belle contre un mur. La respiration courte et saccadée, elle fit sauter son chargeur pour en placer un nouveau en inspirant profondément. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, le temps de recouvrer ses esprits. Le texan avait été abattu quelques secondes plus tôt alors qu'il avait tenté de protéger les diplomates qu'ils avaient à charge. Lightning s'était jetée à ses côtés, serrant sa main dans la sienne et le regardant au fond des yeux. Ce regard qui la hantait. Ce regard empli de souffrance et la fierté du devoir accompli. Ce regard qu'elle n'arrivait pas à sortir de son esprit.

Il l'avait fixé en sachant que c'était la fin. Sa main dans la sienne, elle avait sentit son pouls affolé qui peu à peu se ralentissait alors que la vie lui échappait. « Survis pour nous. Te-termine… cette mission… Farron. ».

« Non… » Avait-elle soufflé en le regardant s'éteindre dans ses bras. « Non… ». Il lui avait accordé un petit rictus satisfait avant de finalement se laisse emporter. Le secouant, elle avait vu sa tête retomber en arrière alors que les deux hommes derrière elle lui criaient de le laisser tomber et de poursuivre. Ravalant sa fierté, elle avait échangé un profond regard avec le cubain qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils salueraient comme il se doit sa bravoure dès qu'ils se seraient sortis de là. Admettant qu'il avait raison malgré l'impression cuisante d'échec en tant que commandante de cette troupe, elle l'avait lâché, lui fermant doucement les yeux en signe de dernière prière. Puis, reprenant son fusil à deux mains, elle avait repris la tête de leur groupe, les faisant émerger à la lumière aveuglante du soleil blanc qui se reflétait sur les dunes de sable.

- Aish… grommela le cubain en se protégeant les yeux. On oublierait presque qu'il brille celui la…

Lightning, elle, ne perdit pas une seconde pour s'éparpiller en paroles inutiles, et ouvrit le feu sur les hommes que Prompto ne pouvait atteindre à cause de l'angle du bâtiment. Le recul de son arme frappait à intervalles réguliers les muscles tendus de son bras droit, lui faisant serrer les dents pour oublier la douleur. De même, une vilaine blessure à la cuisse cisaillait sa chair depuis plusieurs minutes suite à un duel au corps à corps qui l'avait opposé à un kamikaze armé. Mais concentrée sur la précision de ses tirs, elle ne la ressentait même plus, se contentant d'avancer progressivement.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche lui fit relever la tête alors que Caius émergeait d'une ruelle délabrée pour se porter à sa hauteur, accompagné du châtain aux cheveux courts et de la jeune femme qui composaient leur trio. Il lui accorda un petit sourire en cessant le feu pour venir se jeter derrière de grosses caisses d'armements stockés à l'entrée en attendant d'être réparties entre les soldats.

- Ca faisait longtemps, Farron, souffla-t-il.

- Hun.

- Le combat est plus rude que ce qu'on imaginait.

Lightning marqua un temps en faisant signe à la jeune femme et au cubain de prendre les otages et de s'éclipser par la droite pendant que Caius, le châtain et elle-même ferraient diversion pour les couvrir.

- Le plan est simple… On va devoir gagner du temps.

Le grand brun essuya la sueur qui dégoulinait sur son visage en tirant à vue sur deux hommes qui approchaient.

- Ca me va.

Portant une main à son oreillette alors que les deux soldats accompagnés de deux politiciens s'échappaient par la droite sous le couvert des deux hommes restant, Lightning tenta de joindre Prompto.

« Roses des Sables à _Wardog_, tu me reçois ? »

« Cinq sur cinq mon Sergent. »

« Le colis va t'être livré, réceptionne le et direction point d'extraction ! »

« Oh yeah baby ! Ca c'est ce que j'aime ! »

Mais ces mots à peines prononcés alors que la jeune femme reprenait vaillamment le combat aux côtés du brun qui lui servait d'appui et de coéquipier, une grenade vola dans leur direction. La scène sembla se dérouler au ralenti. Elle releva les yeux, croisa ceux extrêmement pâles de Caius, alors qu'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils se trouvaient sur une véritable poudrière. Réagissant dans le même mouvement, ils tentèrent de se jeter en arrière alors qu'en une seconde, le chaos se déchaînait. Une déflagration monstrueuse ravagea toute vie alentour. Leurs pieds quittèrent le sol, leurs corps s'envolèrent soufflés comme des fétus de paille. Lightning n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, encore moins de réagir.

Prompto, lui, spectateur externe de cet enfer sur terre cria alors que l'explosion obstruait sa lunette et que son micro-transmetteur grésillait violemment, lui signalant une perte totale de connexion avec une partie de son groupe.

* * *

**To be continued... *s'enfuit loin*****  
****J'suis sûre que vous avez remarqué que j'aime les belles voitures, et que j'en fait très largement profiter Fang xD.**** Oui, j'aime les belles choses... u_u**

**OH ! Et j'aimerais remercier une lectrice anonyme qui m'a commenté sous le pseudo de "Kaliméro" il y a un petit moment déjà, mais dont l'avis m'avait fait très plaisir ! Merci à toi, et je te souhaite longue vie dans la fanfiction~**

**Voilààà~ ****See you soon,****  
****Kiwi.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey hey !****  
****J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes en forme pour ce dixième chapitre ! xD Si je suis encore là c'est que personne n'a encore réussi à me tuer malgré la fin du chapitre précédent ! En passant je suis désolée du retard, mais actuellement je suis à l'étranger donc, j'ai peu de temps : que ce soit pour écrire, pour poster, ou tout simplement pour glander devant le PC. Et quand ça arrive, je suis vraiment trop morte pour faire quelque chose d'intelligent ^^'**

**Et puis tant qu'à monopoliser la parole, je tiens à remercier Tomberry et (encore une fois) Kaliméro, car je ne peux pas vous répondre personnellement par MP, mais vos avis sont très plaisant pour moi. Thank you~****  
****Pour finir, et pour les fans de séries, il y a un nouveau clin d'oeil dans ce chapitre. Quelque chose qui m'avait beaucoup touchée et faite réfléchir.****Hope you'll enjoy it !****  
****AlexK.**

* * *

_Lights Go On Again_

Fang, étendue de son côté du lit se réveilla quand un rayon de soleil commença à percer entre les volets entrouverts. Essayant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle sentit que c'était peine perdue et se retourna pour essayer de se rendormir. De son point de vue il ne devait pas être loin de sept heures et demi, elle avait donc encore bien trois quarts d'heure de sommeil en plus. Et le matin, c'était important trois quarts d'heure.

Elle roula donc dans les draps, enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller à la recherche d'une meilleure position pour s'assoupir de nouveau. Mais elle se rendit compte que c'était déjà trop tard. Le sommeil s'en était allé pour de bon. Ouvrant finalement les paupières dans un petit soupir de lassitude, elle avisa son réveil électronique posé sur la table de chevet habituellement du côté de Lightning. Elle le fixa quelques secondes sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, ses cheveux de jais cascadant sur les coussins qui lui calaient la tête. Elle se souvenait de la première semaine où son soldat avait dormi ici chaque nuit. Fang l'avait convaincu de rester, mais elle y avait apposé sa condition : avoir le réveil de son côté du matelas car elle se levait toujours la première. D'abord interloquée, la brune avait fini par rire à cette demande à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas avant d'acquiescer joyeusement.

Aujourd'hui, ce réveil n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours de son côté, son alarme matinale constamment éteinte et silencieuse. Fang se passa une main sur le visage en rouspétant contre elle-même. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de ramener le moindre petit détail à Lightning où elle finirait par devenir folle. Elle se leva donc, repoussant le drap qui recouvrait son corps pour poser ses pieds nus sur le sol. Par automatisme, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se doucher et ainsi finir de se réveiller avant d'aller prendre un petit-déjeuner. Etant à l'avance, elle avait tout le temps de se préparer avant que Rygdea ne vienne la chercher pour l'amener au boulot, alors autant en profiter pour se faire belle.

Elle redoutait cependant une chose : le moment où elle devrait entrer dans son dressing pour choisir sa tenue. Avant, elle adorait y rester de longs moments pour essayer tout ce qu'elle avait créé et finalement décider de celle qu'elle mettrait pour la journée. Mais encore une fois, à présent, l'absence de Lightning se faisait durement ressentir quand elle voyait ses vêtements et ses tenues militaires pendues dans un placard qu'elle lui avait laissé pour les fois où elle venait dormir ici. Ces uniformes qui sentaient son odeur, son parfum, son être tout entier. Elle ne voulait, ou ne pouvait pas les approcher, et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher… Chaque matin, elle passait à leur hauteur, inspirant bien malgré elle cet effluve qu'elle adorait et qui faisait s'emballer son cœur à chaque fois. Elle voulait tant la revoir… Tant la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle lui manquait.

[…]

Enclenchant la cafetière d'une main, elle déposa un sucre au fond de sa tasse avant de chercher du regard la télécommande de la télévision. Elle était enfin propre et habillée et pouvait se féliciter pour son avance extraordinaire. Elle avait encore du temps devant elle. Apercevant l'objet de ses recherches au bout du bar, elle fit quelques pas de côté pour la ramasser et mettre _ABC News_ en fond sonore. C'était devenu une habitude. Une terrible habitude qui en ce matin précoce, lui coupa les jambes alors qu'une information semblait tourner en boucle depuis plusieurs heures.

« Les diplomates américains enlevés depuis six mois ont été sauvés et secourus par une équipe des forces spéciales en Afghanistan. »

Des images s'affichaient alors que l'aéroport de Washington apparaissait sous ses yeux et que deux hommes exténués et amaigris sortaient d'un avion militaire. Une foule de journalistes et d'hommes armés étaient là pour les accueillir, certainement accompagnés des membres de leur famille.

« La mission _Desert_ _Storm_, montée dans le secret le plus absolu dans le but de porter un coup certain aux seigneurs de la guerre en place et faire comprendre que l'armée américaine a des moyens de dissuasion exemplaires, est un franc succès. Sauvés hier soir au cœur du Désert Registan, un petit groupe de soldats d'élites ont menés l'assaut. Cependant, la perte de quatre de leurs membres assombri cette victoire éclatante pour la liberté… Nous célèbrerons donc, d'ici la fin de la semaine, les funérailles militaires du Sergent Caius Ballad mort pour sa patrie, du Sergent Lightning Farron décédée en protégeant ses hommes, du soldat d'élite… »

Fang ne comprit pas la suite. Son cœur venant de s'arrêter et ses yeux écarquillés fixaient l'écran où des photographies numériques des quatre victimes s'affichaient à tour de rôle. Ses jambes cédèrent, n'arrivant plus à la porter. Son souffle saccadé assourdissait ses tympans, alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait y rester.

Perdue dans le méandre de ses tourments et de cette nouvelle macabre, elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée de son appartement s'ouvrir à la volée. Elle ne vit pas l'homme affolé qui passa sa tête sous son bras pour l'aider à se redresser et elle ne souvint même pas qu'il l'allongea sur son canapé en lui parlant sans arrêt. Non, rien ne filtrait plus dans son cerveau… Lightning… était morte.

[…]

Trois jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Son corps avait fini par s'assainir des larmes qu'elle avait versées, allongée dans son lit, incapable de se lever. Etendue là, elle ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qui l'entourait. Vanille, Hope et Rygdea l'avaient veillé tour à tour, lui préparant des plats auxquels elle ne touchait pas, la forçant à boire pour l'obliger à avaler quelque chose. Elle se laissait partir.

Sa petite sœur ne savait plus quoi faire. Le jour, elle remplaçait Fang au bureau, le soir elle la rejoignait dans son appartement, demandant à son chauffeur de ne pas la quitter de la journée. Ils avaient monté un contrat factice pour faire croire au public que la PDG Yun se trouvait actuellement dans les Caraïbes pour les repérages du prochain défilé été. Mais pour tout dire… Vanille se demandait combien de temps encore elle pourrait faire durer la mascarade avant que la vérité ne soit révélée. Elle se demandait même si Fang s'en remettrait assez pour refaire surface.

En trois jours, elle n'avait pas sorti un mot, ne leur avait pas accordé un regard ou quelque chose. Ses yeux verts auparavant si joyeux fixaient le ciel par la fenêtre de sa chambre, complètement éteints et anéantis. Comme si tout désir de vivre l'avait quitté et qu'elle ne rêvait que de rejoindre son soldat là-haut.

La rouquine s'assit au bord du matelas, posant doucement sa main claire sur celle bien plus bronzée de son aînée. Lui caressant doucement la peau à l'aide de son pouce, elle cherchait ses mots.

- Fang ?...

L'intéressée ne répondit rien, n'esquissa même pas un mouvement pour reporter son regard sur sa cadette qui l'observait, désemparée. Les nuages qui s'étiraient au dehors restant le seul spectacle auquel elle voulait bien se soumettre.

- Fang, je t'en supplie… dis moi quelque chose.

Un long silence lui répondit.

- N'importe quoi… mais dis moi que tu vas bien…

A nouveau, elle ne reçut aucune réponse et une petite larme roula sur la joue de la rouquine qui regardait le beau visage de la brune figé dans la douleur.

- Dans deux jours, on célèbrera les funérailles de Lightning, fit-elle doucement. Serah sera présente à la cérémonie militaire, tu veux y aller ?... Il n'y aura aucune caméra ni aucun paparazzi. Apparemment, le lieutenant de brigade de la Garde Civile chargé de l'organisation, a demandé de faire ça simplement entre les proches des victimes…

Elle sentit Fang frissonner, mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle remarqua simplement le tremblement naissant de son autre main posée sur le drap. La jeune PDG l'écoutait mais ne se sentait pas de lui répondre. Et ça, Vanille le comprit parfaitement bien.

- Je vais te préparer le dîner, Fang. Du bœuf ça te dit ? Avec de l'échalote et des légumes ?...

Peine perdue. Elle l'avait de nouveau perdue.

[…]

_Personne n'empêchera le Soleil de se lever à nouveau._

_Lights Go On Again…_

Lightning ouvrit difficilement les paupières. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir alors que le goût amer du sang sur sa langue lui donnait envie de vomir. Malgré le fait qu'elle cligne avec peine, elle n'arrivait pas à voir la moindre chose l'entourant, et d'un coup la crainte d'être devenue aveugle la frappa avec force. Son cœur cognait douloureusement contre sa poitrine alors que son souffle qu'elle expirait avec force, l'affolait. Elle était vivante… Elle était vivante… C'était un miracle. Avoir mal signifiait qu'elle était encore là, bien accrochée à la vie. Elle avait survécu à l'explosion qui avait soufflé une partie du bâtiment.

Elle força de nouveau pour que son corps lui réponde et tenta pour la deuxième fois d'entrouvrir les yeux. Cette fois-ci, des formes floues lui apparurent dans la pénombre alentour alors que l'odeur de moisissure d'une cave peu aérée lui montait au nez. Elle comprenait… Elle était quasiment dans le noir, d'où sa difficulté pour trouver ses repères. Okay… Ca allait alors…

Elle cligna doucement, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête qui subissait les assauts d'une terrible migraine. Ses mains étaient entravées dans son dos, la brûlure des liens enflammant sa chair sensible à cet endroit là. Jetée à même le sol en pierre et terre brune, elle sentait le sable contre sa joue alors que ses cheveux lui collaient au front à cause du sang qui avait séché. Elle fronça les sourcils en retentant le petit gémissement de douleur qui manquait de poindre. La douleur irradiait petit à petit tout son corps endolori alors qu'elle commençait à émerger lentement. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente. Peut-être plusieurs heures ou plusieurs jours… Elle espérait en tout cas ne pas être la seule à s'en être sortie.

Sa vision se stabilisa enfin, s'habituant lentement à l'obscurité qui régnait dans ce trou à rats qui lui servait très certainement de prison. Essayant tant bien que mal de se redresser, elle retomba lourdement alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre pour retenir le hurlement d'agoni qui lui étreignit les entrailles. Elle devait avoir deux ou trois côtes fracturées et une plaie qui lui barrait le bas du ventre venait se rouvrir.

« Merde… »

Elle appuya son front contre le sol en serrant les dents. La douleur incendiait son torse, brûlant jusqu'à la moindre de ses cellules. Sans parler du fait qu'elle sentait son sang se répandre lentement mais sûrement sur le sol, collant son t-shirt militaire déjà dans un sale état, à sa peau. Elle avait survécu mais elle allait bêtement y rester allongée là, sans soins. Un mouvement sur sa gauche lui fit redresser la tête. Quelqu'un était assis à quelques mètres, dos au mur. Plissant légèrement les yeux pour forcer sa vision, elle ne put l'identifier, la moitié supérieure de son corps étant dissimulé dans l'ombre.

- Qui est là ? Grommela-t-elle difficilement avant de cracher le sang qui lui obstruait la gorge.

Un mouvement lui apprit que la personne qui lui servait de compagnon de cellule venait de se redresser. Il avança doucement pour se porter à sa hauteur.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillée, fit-il doucement.

Elle connaissait cette voix. C'était le châtain aux cheveux courts qui avait secondé Caius durant leur assaut. Elle ne savait pas son nom si ce n'est le pseudonyme sous lequel il avait choisi de se faire connaître pour leurs échanges de noms de code : _Eight_. Elle se rappelait que lorsque Prompto lui avait demandé par curiosité pourquoi un tel choix, il avait simplement répondu « Parce que le huit couché représente le signe de l'infini, et je compte bien revenir de cette mission pour continuer. ». Un discours simple mais touchant qui avait eu pour finalité de faire esquisser un demi-sourire à Caius et Lightning. Au moins, ils avaient une recrue très motivée, cela faisait plaisir à voir.

- Eight ?

Il s'accroupit à son niveau.

- A vos ordres, mon sergent. Vous êtes blessée, j'avais peur que vous ne surviviez pas…

- Je ne vais peut-être pas tenir longtemps…, reconnut-elle en grimaçant, chaque mot lui coûtant plus que de raison.

Elle s'accorda une pause pour reprendre son souffle et essayer de refouler les vagues de douleur.

- Combien… Combien de temps suis-je restée évanouie ?

- Trois jours d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre… Un garde passe à peu près toutes les deux-trois heures et on nous dépose un plateau repas une fois par jour. J'aimerais bien vous aider, mais ligoté comme ça, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose…

- Hun… Et le sergent Ballad ?... Murmura-t-elle.

- Décédé durant l'explosion. C'est grâce à lui si je m'en suis tiré indemne… Il m'a protégé…

Lightning serra doucement son poing. Deux victimes dans leurs rangs. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter alors qu'elle était en vie. Elle se souvenait encore du regard du texan quand il avait compris que c'était la fin.

- Une mort à la hauteur de l'homme qu'il était…

Son vis-à-vis ne dit rien, baissant la tête.

- Une mort en héros, continua-t-elle. Il n'aurait jamais voulu partir autrement…

Ils observèrent une longue minute de silence en sa mémoire, chacun resongeant aux souvenirs qu'ils en avaient gardé. Pour Lightning, il avait été un ami, un collègue et souvent la personne avec qui elle avait passé ses longues soirées de garde à la caserne. Quelqu'un d'entier et de professionnel. Ses ordres comme ses punitions étaient toujours justifiés. Il était un modèle d'égalité et de droiture. Pour le jeune homme aux cheveux relativement courts, il avait été l'homme entre les mains de qui il avait placé sa vie pour cet assaut. Mais également celui avec qui il avait fait des veillés nocturnes et des tours de garde. Ils s'étaient peu parlés mais assez pour s'apprécier malgré leurs débuts de relations difficiles. Aujourd'hui, il était un héros à ses yeux. Celui grâce à qui il était toujours en vie.

- Je te le jure, on va s'en tirer…

Il acquiesça en inclinant la tête en avant.

- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais et ce que tu as pu déduire depuis qu'on a été enfermé là.

Il s'assit en tailleur sous ses yeux, parlant le plus bas possible au cas où ils auraient été espionnés. Il avait lui-même commencé à échafauder un plan.

[…]

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, un mois après les faits, Fang se retrouvait dans ce salon en bois sombre, face à cette femme qui écrivait calmement sur un calepin. Le temps dehors pleurait les larmes qu'elle ne voulait plus laisser couler. On dit que le temps efface les peines, mais ce n'était que des foutaises. Certes, elle avait appris à retenir les gouttes salées qui avaient longtemps ravagé son visage tanné par le soleil, mais son cœur s'était asséché jusqu'à plonger au cœur même des ténèbres. Elle ne le sentait même plus battre, avait l'impression que quelqu'un le lui avait arraché. Elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

- Fang ?...

Elle ramena doucement sa tête vers son opposante qui l'observait sereinement.

- Êtes-vous allée aux funérailles ?

La belle brune inspira profondément, secouée par ces mots qu'elle haïssait. Pourquoi tout le monde lui parlait de funérailles ?... Pourquoi était-ce vrai ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?... Cette simple question tourbillonnait dans son esprit. Et elle n'avait aucune réponse.

- N-non…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas pu… Je ne voulais pas voir ça…

Elle garda le silence, sa gorge se serrant et l'empêchant de parler.

- Li-Lightning doit tellement m'en vouloir…. Souffla-t-elle. Mais j'en suis incapable…

Son vis-à-vis esquissa un petit sourire rassurant.

- Ne dîtes pas cela. Je suis sûre que peut importe où elle se trouve actuellement, elle veille sur vous et elle aimerait vous voir sourire comme lorsqu'elle était là.

- Bien sûr… C'est tellement facile à dire.

- Mais croyez-vous qu'elle aimerait vous voir dans cet état ?

- Ne parlez pas d'elle comme si vous la connaissiez… S'énerva la brune. Lightning était tout pour moi, et… je ne suis plus rien sans elle…

Elle marqua une pause.

- Elle m'avait fait une promesse… On devait se retrouver à mon retour de Paris... (Ses mots moururent alors qu'elle déglutissait avec une certaine douleur)… Mais, elle n'était déjà plus là quand je suis arrivée… Et le pire, si vous voulez savoir, c'est que tout ça… C'est ma faute.

- Votre faute ?

- J'étais tellement égoïste, tellement aveugle… subjuguée par son charisme… En l'exposant au monde pour ma nouvelle collection, je l'ai mise en danger. Depuis le début, je suis le maux qui a détruit sa vie.

La jeune femme nota quelques mots sur son carnet en silence.

- C'est pour cette raison que vous ne pouvez pas lui rendre visite ? Vous vous sentez coupable de cette situation.

- Comment pourrais-je la regarder en face alors que j'ai moi-même creusé sa propre tombe ?

A ces mots une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour la retenir. Voilà, c'était dit. Elle avait tué Lightning. Elle avait tué la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée. Et c'était cela qui lui pesait sur la conscience depuis quatre semaines. Enfermée dans son bel appartement si vide depuis qu'elle était partie, elle avait eut tout le loisir de réfléchir. Faire exécuter Sice pour se venger n'aurait rien changé. Cela ne lui aurait pas ramené son sergent. Surtout que Rygdea lui avait dit qu'elle avait quitté l'armée de son plein gré sans explication. Quelque part Lightning était vengée. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses n'était pas la seule dont la carrière avait été détruite.

Et au moins maintenant, son nom avait été lavé de toute accusation, on ne parlait plus que d'elle en tant que héros des états fédérés américains. Elle avait même reçu l'une des distinctions militaires les plus importantes pour saluer sa bravoure après les témoignages des trois membres de sa faction qui étaient revenus : la _Silver_ _Star_. Remise le jour de son enterrement, le Général Raines l'avait donné en mains propres à la plus jeune des Farron après un discours émouvant sur les qualités et les compétences de son aînée.

Fang poussa un petit soupir à peine audible. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Elle ne se sentait plus de dessiner ni même de créer quoique ce soit depuis que sa muse lui avait été enlevée. Elle ne se sentait plus capable de rien à vrai dire. Vanille s'était disputée avec elle pour faire retirer les portraits de son soldat de son appartement comme quoi les garder aurait été malsain selon elle, la brune vivait dans un sanctuaire. Alors elle avait tout fait enlever, la laissant plus seule que jamais.

Serah l'avait appelé pour lui parler. Elle n'avait pas décroché, écoutant plus tard le message qu'elle lui avait laissé. Sa voix calme tremblait pourtant légèrement quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimerait qu'elles se voient en face à face. Elle ne l'avait pas rappelé en retour. En un mois, à part sa sœur et Rygdea qui s'était changé en majordome, elle n'avait adressé la parole à personne d'autre.

- Vous savez, Fang… Ce serait bien que vous alliez sur sa tombe. Apportez lui des fleurs et dîtes lui ce que vous avez sur le cœur.

[…]

_Remember who you are._

_You're a Soldier now,_

_Fighting for a battle to be free once more…_

_To see her._

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit devant les yeux marron du châtain qui vit Lightning se faire jeter au sol. Se levant sur ses deux jambes, il fit froidement face à leurs tortionnaires qui lui lancèrent des mots dans une langue locale qu'il ne comprit pas. Mais l'arme pointée directement sur sa poitrine se passait de traduction. L'homme portant un turban lui faisait clairement comprendre que le moindre geste mal avisé serait puni d'une balle bien placée. Eight resta donc en retrait alors que son sergent se redressait. Elle s'appuya sur le petit banc en bois qui lui servait de couchette dans cette salle humide qui ravageait le peu d'oxygène auquel ils avaient droit. Toussant légèrement à cause de la poussière soulevée par le sable, elle se tira vers le haut avec fierté. Elle sortait d'une nouvelle séance de torture qui venait de lui voler les quelques forces qu'elle avait réussi à emmagasiner. Sans se retourner, elle entendit la porte se fermer derrière elle alors que le châtain venait la soutenir pour l'aider à s'asseoir correctement. Il y était également passé le matin même et savait ce qu'elle venait d'endurer.

- Respirez, sergent.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait lâché d'informations quand au positionnement de leurs troupes ainsi que l'armement qu'ils possédaient. Ils préféraient mourir plutôt que trahir. Lightning se laissa faire, essuyant d'un revers de la main le sang qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres. Un petit sourire étira sa bouche alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

- Ils sont tellement stupides, c'est affligeant…

Eight la dévisagea sans comprendre, vérifiant par la même occasion, que les traitements qu'elle avait subis n'avaient pas rouvert les plaies qui avaient enfin cicatrisées. Mais à son plus grand soulagement, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses était plus ou moins intacte. Et autant dire qu'elle revenait de loin. Sa volonté de vivre était impressionnante. En un mois, elle avait réussi à revenir d'entre les morts avec une force et une motivation nouvelles.

- Je crois que l'heure de faire nos valises a enfin sonnée… fit-elle dans un petit murmure satisfait en tirant une grenade qu'elle avait réussi à dissimuler.

Le jeune homme regarda l'arme de destruction avec un air surpris qui se changea en petit sourire. Elle venait encore de le surprendre.

- Comment avez-vous ?...

- J'ai provoqué une bagarre pour faire diversion.

Lightning s'appuya contre le mur froid pour calmer les douleurs qui enflammaient la chair de son dos suite aux coups qu'elle avait reçus. Fermant les yeux, elle visualisa la seule image qui la maintenait encore en vie dans cet enfer qui avait bien failli la tuer à de nombreuses reprises. La seule chose qui arrivait à la calmer et l'apaiser. Elle laissa le visage de Fang se former dans son esprit. Son petit sourire malicieux et ses yeux émeraude pétillants comme à chaque fois qu'elle la regardait.

« _Hello Sunshine ! Bien dormi ?_ ».

Elle inspira profondément. Elle allait s'en sortir. Il fallait qu'elle l'attende encore un peu. Qu'elle lui fasse confiance comme elle lui avait promis. Elle lui manquait tellement.

- Ecoute, Eight… J'ai un plan, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, fit-elle finalement.

Il arqua un sourcil, tout ouïe.

- Je vais faire appeler les gardes en faction en demandant un médecin. A deux, on va les désarmer et récupérer leurs armes. Tout cela à mains nues, sans faire le moindre bruit. Il va falloir faire vite et tu vas devoir me seconder sans arrêt, mes côtes sont toujours dans un sale état…

Il acquiesça.

- En suivant, nous allons remonter le couloir principal. Les gardes possèdent des AK-47, et la salle d'armement se trouve juste à leur gauche. C'est là que je vais utiliser la grenade. Nous aurons dix secondes pour prendre la porte de droite et atteindre la sortie. Tu devras me couvrir.

- Reçu, mon sergent.

- Bien. Nous passerons à l'offensive la nuit prochaine quand les tours de gardes de trois heures se feront relever et que la plus part des armées de défenses seront couchées. Mais il faudra faire très vite… La fusillade va rapidement les alerter et bien que la nuit nous procure une certaine invisibilité nous devrons disparaître et nous mettre à couvert en attendant de rejoindre le premier camp américain.

- Compris, sergent.

[…]

Il fallut encore deux jours pour que Fang ne se décide finalement à quitter son bel appartement de Central Park pour aller acheter des fleurs. Sortant de sa chambre vêtue d'un slim noir surmonté d'une veste crème Chanel, elle passa devant les yeux surpris de son chauffeur qui préparait le petit déjeuner en regardant les informations à la télévision. S'arrêtant dans le salon, elle ramassa son sac à main avant d'y mettre son téléphone portable et de récupérer une paire de lunettes de soleil opaques. Les posant sur son nez, elle réajusta son vêtement alors que le châtain s'essuyait les mains à un torchon pendu à la hanse du four pour venir la rejoindre.

- Vous allez quelque part, ma dame ?

- Oui… Ca te dérange de me conduire ?

Il bondit sur ses pieds, heureux de la nouvelle.

- Pas le moins du monde ! J'ai le temps d'aller enfiler une tenue un peu plus correcte ?

- Oui, je vais faire un tour chez le fleuriste à deux rues d'ici en attendant. Retrouve-moi là bas.

- Bien ma dame ! Tout de suite !

Devant une ombre de sourire depuis longtemps oublié, elle le vit sortir de la pièce en courant pour aller se changer dans sa chambre d'ami qu'il ne quittait plus depuis qu'elle était en dépression. Il restait à son chevet et à ses côtés quoiqu'il arrive, attendant et priant pour qu'elle se remette. Il fallait croire qu'il avait été finalement entendu.

Fang de son côté, quitta l'appartement avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur qui la mena au rez-de-chaussée où Maqui jouait tranquillement à un jeu vidéo sur une console électronique portable. Entendant le bip sonore d'ouverture des portes, il releva le nez pour voir apparaître la grande brune qu'il salua poliment.

- Mademoiselle Yun, fit-il.

- Bonjour Maqui. Un nouveau jeu ?

- Oh ! Oui, Final Fantasy, _Crisis_ _Core_. Il est vraiment génial !

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-elle doucement. Du courrier ?

- Votre majordome l'a déjà récupéré.

- Très bien, merci. Passe une bonne journée.

- Vous aussi !

Puis dans un petit soupir qui étreignit son cœur, elle sortit du hall d'entrée, descendant doucement les marches avant de se retrouver sur le pavé parfaitement entretenu de cette rue qui respirait la richesse. Elle la remonta sans se presser, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant alors qu'elle voyait la petite boutique ouverte à une centaine de mètres. Plus elle s'en approchait, plus elle sentait qu'elle allait réaliser le pas le plus dur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à faire.

Elle traversa la route à un passage piéton avant de s'arrêter devant la porte vitrée qui donnait sur le magasin. Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts légèrement décoiffés semblait occupée à arranger un bouquet avec patience et minutie. Toute son attention étant focalisée sur les branches qui s'entremêlaient avec les petites fleurs blanches pour former une couronne composée de roses et d'iris.

La brune n'osait pas entrer et se contentait de regarder les fleurs exposées à l'extérieur de la petite boutique de quartier. Relevant finalement la tête, la vendeuse l'aperçut et la rejoignit discrètement.

- Je peux vous aider ?

Fang sursauta légèrement, comme prise sur le fait. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle désirait… voire, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

- Oui… s'il vous plaît.

- Bien sûr, sourit-elle gentiment, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faudrait ?

- Disons… que j'aimerais faire passer un message…

- Quel genre ?

- Humm… L'amour éternel d'abord, fit-elle à mi-voix.

Son opposante afficha un petit sourire compréhensif.

- Des Héliotropes donc… Quoi d'autre ?

- L'espoir…

- La rose blanche.

- Et pour finir la grandeur.

- Le Lys. Je vous prépare ça, suivez moi à l'intérieur.

Fang regarda la jeune femme re-rentrer dans son petit magasin fleuri, calquant son pas sur le sien pour pénétrer dans cet endroit confiné mais étrangement agréable. Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce agrémentée de grandes vitres pour laisser pénétrer le soleil et ainsi permettre à la végétation qui l'entourait de pousser. La brune avança lentement, admirant les sculptures réalisées seulement en tordant des branchages. C'était une sorte d'art qu'elle savait apprécier à sa juste valeur. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de la jeune vendeuse.

- Ce doit être une personne exceptionnelle.

La styliste reporta son regard dissimulé par ses lunettes de soleil sur son opposante.

- Pardon ?

- La personne à qui vous comptez offrir ce bouquet… Vous parliez de grandeur, d'espoir et d'amour éternel… J'en déduis que c'est quelqu'un qui en vaut le coup.

Fang se rapprocha à pas mesurés du comptoir.

- Bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer…

- Je vois, sourit-elle de nouveau. Vous avez de la chance. Ce genre de personne est tellement rare, il ne faut jamais les laisser partir au risque de le regretter toute notre vie. C'est bien de faire votre déclaration ainsi.

La grande brune déglutit en sentant sa main trembler de nouveau.

- Oui…

- J'espère moi aussi trouver un jour la bonne personne.

- Comme tout le monde…

Il fallait qu'elle l'arrête. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de Lightning de cette manière, c'était tellement douloureux. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier ni même à réaliser son départ. Comme elle l'avait dit… Son soldat était une personne merveilleuse comme on en rencontrait peu… Et elle ne s'était pas montrée à la hauteur. Elle n'avait pas su ni la protéger ni l'épargner. Elle l'avait laissé partir…

- Voilà, c'est fini ! Fit la vendeuse, la tirant de ses pensées. Vous rêviez ?

- Ah… je… désolée.

- Pas de souci ! Vous voulez un emballage spécial ?

[…]

Quand Fang finit par sortir du magasin de fleurs, son précieux bouquet entre les mains, Rygdea était déjà stationné en double file, l'attendant depuis un moment. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, il sortit du véhicule qu'il contourna pour lui ouvrir la portière arrière. Il ne lui posa pas de question, comprenant à sa démarche ce qu'elle comptait faire et où elle voulait le faire.

Alors il ne dit rien.

- Merci.

Il s'inclina silencieusement, referma la portière derrière elle, avant de retourner à son poste de conduite. Le tableau de bord s'illumina doucement alors qu'il enclenchait la première vitesse pour démarrer en douceur. Fang perdit son regard par la fenêtre, admirant l'Empire State Building qui dominait tout New York. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'être née ici… Une ville dont la majesté et la grandeur rivalisait avec sa cruauté et son manque de pitié pour ceux qui ne savaient pas se battre pour s'en sortir. Une ville magnifique de jour comme de nuit et plus vivante que jamais quelque soit l'heure.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, la voiture finit par se garer devant un immense portail en fer forgé dans les tons vert foncé dominé par une arche avancée qui invitait les vivants à pénétrer dans ce lieu de recueil et de chagrin. Son cœur se remit à battre frénétiquement alors qu'une boule oppressante naissait au fond de sa gorge, lui coupant le souffle. Elle était effrayée…

A présent devant le fait accompli, elle se retrouvait sans défense. Son cerveau lui-même s'était fermé à tout raisonnement la laissant sans solution. Avait-elle bien fait de venir ? Elle n'en était plus aussi sûre. Elle avait passé quarante-huit heures à se dire qu'il fallait qu'elle aille lui demander pardon, la saluer après un mois de deuil. Lui montrer que sa lâcheté devait se terminer. Elle l'aimait… elle aimait d'une manière démesurée. Et c'est cet amour qu'elle voulait lui prouver aujourd'hui. Alors elle resserra doucement sa main autour du bouquet de fleurs avant d'ouvrir d'elle-même la portière de l'Audi pour s'en extraire, sans quitter du regard les grandes grilles qui lui faisaient face. Le châtain ne bougea pas, conscient que l'interrompre aurait été mal vu. Il l'observa s'éloigner sans un mot. Il attendrait qu'elle revienne.

Fang pénétra dans le cimetière, son sang qui cognait à ses tympans lui donnait l'impression qu'ils allaient imploser alors que sa peur atteignait des sommets encore jamais égalés. Extérieurement parlant, personne n'aurait pu deviner son trouble, mais intérieurement elle se sentait mourir. S'arrêtant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver sa tombe. Elle dut donc demander à l'un des gardiens. Et ce fut encore une épreuve pour elle de donner le nom de Farron pour indiquer une pierre tombale. Jamais au grand jamais, elle n'aurait cru devoir vivre cela.

L'homme était grand, dans la quarantaine, une petite moustache brune soulignant son nez aquilin. Il avait quelques kilos en trop qui tiraient le tissu de sa chemise bleu. Mais tout cela, Fang ne le remarqua même pas. Son cerveau essayant d'analyser la direction à suivre. Quand il eut fini, elle le remercia, sa voix sèche et saccadée, preuve que son rythme cardiaque continuait à augmenter si cela était encore possible.

Elle marcha un moment, la tête baissée, ses pensées se focalisant sur ses bottes qui foulaient à intervalles réguliers les gravillons de l'allée centrale. Tout lui paressait irréel et hors du temps. Elle espérait que quelqu'un l'arrête encore pour lui dire que c'était un cauchemar et qu'elle allait se réveiller. Elle espérait vraiment… Jusqu'à la voir… une pierre grise comme du granite, à l'ombre d'un arbre certainement déjà centenaire : _Lightning_ _Farron_, sergent de la Garde Civile. Morte en mission.

Ses jambes faillirent céder alors que ses yeux émeraude restaient braqués sur les lettres légèrement dorées qui ressortaient. Non…. C'était enfin réel. Et la douleur était telle, qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire un mauvais rêve. Incapable du moindre mouvement, elle resta debout, face à elle, comme attendant qu'elle lui donne la permission de parler. Pourtant, seul le silence répondit à sa demande. Baissant les yeux, elle avisa un petit bouquet de fleurs déposé sûrement très récemment. Elle esquissa un petit sourire triste.

- Serah pense à toi, Light… Remarqua-t-elle. T-tu nous manque à tous… (elle marqua une pause, son visage s'aggravant) Hmm… Je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais là pour tout te dire… Je… hm… Je me souviens que tu détestais toujours les longs discours. Mais tu aimais m'écouter… Et aujourd'hui, j'aimerais te dire que… que tu es la meilleure personne qui m'ait été permis de rencontrer… Le dire ne pourra jamais définir réellement tout ce que je pense. Tu étais droite, un peu trop fière, je l'admets… Mais c'est aussi ça que j'aimais en toi.

Elle inspira profondément, calmant les tremblements de sa voix.

- Ouais, fais pas ton étonnée… Tu savais que je t'aimais…

Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire ses larmes coulèrent de nouveau alors qu'elle posait le bouquet de fleurs.

- Je croyais tout avoir avant de te rencontrer… J'étais vraiment stupide… Je te dois tellement. Tu me manques terriblement, Light… Tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du me montrer si égoïste… Je n'aurais pas du jouer avec le feu. C'est à croire que je n'ai que ce que je mérite… Mais tu n'aurais jamais du payer le prix de mes erreurs… Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?...

Une légère brise secoua les mèches brunes qui lui retombaient sur le visage, dévoilant ses yeux émeraude brillants d'un léger trop plein de liquide lacrymal. Encore une fois un long silence suivit ses mots. Elle se redressa lentement, fixant une derrière fois ces lettres dorées qu'elle effleura du bout des doigts.

Se relevant, elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand elle s'arrêta.

- Non en fait, je veux dire quelque chose… S'il te plaît… J'ai une dernière faveur à te demander. Juste une dernière… Écoute-moi, Lightning… Fais le pour moi, même si c'est beaucoup te demander... (elle se racla la gorge) Ne sois pas… morte. S'il te plaît… Arrête ça.

Elle avait soufflée le dernier mot, la gorge nouée. Restant de longues secondes à fixer son prénom inerte, elle sécha les larmes qui avaient coulées avant de se détourner définitivement.

[…]

Au même moment, à des milliers de kilomètres de là, Lightning fit un petit signe à son compagnon de cellule qui s'adossa au mur juste à côté de la porte d'ouverture de leur prison de fortune.

- Maintenant.

* * *

**Moins envie de me tuer ? xDD****  
****Et non... Elle n'était pas vraiment morte, bien que ce soit passé à un cheveu quand même ! Ce n'était qu'un trépas médiatique.****On se revoit prochainement pour la suite ! =D**

**See** **you~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well** **Soldiers !**

**Je suis enfin rentrée de mon long voyage à l'étranger et je vous présente donc comme convenu le chapitre 11 qui est en vérité l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Le prochain sera l'épilogue qui bouclera définitivement "Blinded by Light" ! Que d'émotion xD**

**Mais avant de vous abandonner à ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup de remerciements à faire ! Merci, merci, merci de me laisser des commentaires. Sur ce chapitre j'ai découvert beaucoup de nouveaux lecteurs et cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Et ça m'a beaucoup motivé ! Du coup, vous aurez l'épilogue d'ici deux ou trois jours normalement et j'ai plein de petits One-shots à vous présenter. Alors gardez le sourire, vous aurez très prochainement pas mal de lecture !****  
****En tout cas, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture pour ce chapitre ci en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

**Kiwi.**

* * *

_… And Here She Comes_

Deux gardes pénétrèrent dans la cellule, faisant basculer vers l'intérieur la lourde porte de cuivre renforcée. Les regards des deux prisonniers se captèrent une fraction de seconde, pas plus longue qu'un battement de cœur. Mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'ils se comprennent. Lightning mit un coup de coude dans le plexus solaire de l'homme à sa gauche, lui coupant la respiration et l'empêchant de pousser le moindre cri, avant d'attraper sa tête et de la faire violement tourner entre ses mains. Un craquement sinistre prouva qu'elle venait de lui briser la nuque. L'homme tomba à terre, mort avant d'avoir touché le sol. Eight de son côté s'en était pas mal sorti non plus. Ramassant les deux Kalachnikovs, ils récupérèrent également des chargeurs et un couteau.

- Ne traînons pas.

Il approuva et ouvrit la marche, suivit par la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui économisait ses mouvements pour ne pas faire souffrir ses trois côtes cassées. S'ils s'en tiraient, elle se jurait ne plus jamais remettre un pied ici.

Ils remontèrent côte à côte le long couloir en silence, se dissimulant à chaque angle pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler et continuer jusqu'à arriver au croisement dont avait parlé le sergent de leur duo. Six hommes se tenaient là, armés jusqu'aux dents. Les deux fugitifs se collèrent contre une caisse en métal, leurs respirations sifflantes pour toute discussion. Lightning risqua un coup d'œil, observant leur positionnement et une nouvelle tactique.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda le châtain.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, le temps de calculer la vitesse de réaction suite à l'ouverture du feu. Les dortoirs des hommes se trouvaient plus au sud, le temps qu'ils se réveillent et atteignent leur position, ils seraient déjà loin.

- Lance la grenade, je ne peux pas lever mon bras droit.

- Reçu, sergent.

Ils échangèrent leurs places et elle lui indiqua exactement l'endroit où il devait faire mouche. Un lancé pas facile mais faisable. Il inspira profondément avant de dégoupiller son arme et de l'envoyer. Le petit objet destructeur glissa sur le sol, passa entre les jambes d'un garde et s'engouffra par la porte, pile dans la salle d'arme. Au même moment, les deux soldats américains s'extirpaient de leur cachette en ouvrant le feu, prenant par surprise les hommes en faction. Leur action eut l'effet escompté, mal préparés à être attaqués de manière organisée de l'intérieur, ils étaient désordonnés et inefficaces.

- Cours Eight !

L'intéressé réagit au son de la voix de la jeune femme et s'élança à sa suite vers la droite au moment où la grenade explosait. Expulsés par le souffle de l'explosion, ils atteignirent l'air frais en toussant. Mais ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire. Sans perdre une seconde, le jeune homme aida Lightning à se relever avant de partir en courant. Ils ouvrirent le feu pour la deuxième fois à l'unisson alors que le bâtiment derrière eux prenait soudainement feu, éclairant leurs cibles. Leurs deux fusils crachaient la mort alors qu'ils s'échappaient comme ils le pouvaient. Ils n'avaient pas de quoi tenir leurs positions.

- Baisse-toi, fit la jeune femme en serrant les dents.

Il obéit sans poser de question, et elle abattit froidement un homme qui arrivait dans leur direction en tirant d'une main. Se redressant, il fit de même en couvrant son flan gauche. Mais alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin les dunes, le châtain poussa un hurlement de douleur en s'effondrant dans le sable. Lightning s'arrêta de courir pour revenir vers lui.

- Argh… putain, ils m'ont pas raté… Grimaça-t-il.

Le sergent s'accroupit à ses côtés, dévoilant une plaie sanguinolente au niveau de l'épaule gauche et une autre juste en dessous de sa cage thoracique. Deux balles.

- C'est bon, ça va aller, Eight, lui fit-elle méthodiquement en passant son bras autour de sa nuque. T'as aucun point vital de touché. Ce ne sont que des égratignures…

Il força sur ses jambes et à deux, ils repartirent d'un bon pas, invisibles dans la nuit alors que le camp s'affolait. Le jeune soldat des forces spéciales se mordait la joue pour ne pas hurler. Chaque pas était un supplice.

- Des égratignures ouais…

- Tiens bon, on va s'en sortir…

[…]

Vanille était assise dans le siège en cuir du bureau de Fang et cherchait un document dans l'un des nombreux parafeurs de sa grande sœur. Comme toujours son travail était parfait. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à le dénicher, trié par date et titre. Elle sortit une feuille de contrat signé il y avait deux ans de cela. Exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Cependant, elle devait avouer que si Hope n'était pas là pour la seconder et lui apprendre tout ce que Fang lui avait elle-même enseigné, elle aurait été complètement perdue… et la compagnie aussi.

Poussant un petit soupir, elle regarda la longue photographie taille humaine qui représentait Lightning vêtue en une sorte d'armure légère pour le shooting de la collection phare de la brune. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle était magnifique. La rouquine comprenait ce que Fang avait vu en elle. Croisant les mains devant elle sur le bureau, elle fixa le soldat dans les yeux.

- … Pourquoi es-tu partie, Lightning ?... Elle avait besoin de toi.

L'image ne lui répondant pas, elle expira de nouveau avec lassitude alors que son téléphone sonnait. Son rôle de Présidente de substitution lui pesait sur les épaules et venait sans cesse lui rappeler son devoir. Elle décrocha.

[…]

- Je perds trop de sang… souffla Eight en se laissant tomber au sol. Je vous ralentis…

Lightning l'aida à s'asseoir le temps d'inspirer un grand coup. Son souffle saccadé et court était l'extériorisation de sa douleur interne. Tout son corps était en train de la lâcher également, et seule sa volonté lui permettait encore de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner maintenant. Ils avaient réussi à se tirer de ce guet-apens à deux… Quand on y pensait c'était totalement fou. Ils n'avaient été que deux contre tout un groupe surarmé de terroristes afghans et ils avaient tout de même gagné leur liberté sans aide extérieure. Un miracle… C'était prodigieux.

- Dis pas de conneries. On y est presque.

- Je vous ralentis, allez-y sans moi…

Lightning attrapa le châtain par le col de son t-shirt et rapprocha leurs visages jusqu'à pouvoir le regarder au fond des yeux.

- Je te ralentissais jusqu'à maintenant et pourtant tu ne m'as pas abandonné. Alors soldat, tu vas te relever, c'est un ordre ! Nous terminerons cette mission à deux, que ça te plaise ou non.

Elle le relâcha une fois sûre de s'être bien fait comprendre. Le jeune homme la regardait bouche-bée. Incapable de sortir le moindre mot, sinon un timide « merci ». Puis elle le tira par son bras valide pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses deux jambes. Ils s'observèrent en silence, alors qu'elle esquissait une ombre de satisfaction. Ils étaient dans la même galère, avaient appris à vivre ensemble et à s'entre-aider pour compenser leurs blessures respectives.

- Sergent ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche.

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi vous battez vous ?...

- … Pour…. quelqu'un qui m'attend.

Il haussa un sourcil en claudiquant tant bien que mal. Parler leur permettait de mettre chacun leur douleur de côté en essayant de se focaliser sur autre chose que ce qui les tuait à petit feu. Mais aussi de se soutenir autrement qu'à travers des ordres.

- Si je peux me permettre… qui ça ?

Lightning poussa un petit soupir mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée.

- Quelqu'un qui va certainement me tuer si je refais surface maintenant… mais je préfère mourir de sa main plutôt qu'ici dans ce trou à rats.

Il mit quelques secondes à répondre, essayant de respirer le plus normalement possible.

- J-je suis d'accord, fit-il dans un petit sourire. Finalement, vous n'êtes pas si cons que ça à la Garde Civile… Je me suis trompé…

Elle ne répondit rien, son attention venant de se focaliser sur un point lumineux au loin alors que le jour commençait doucement à se lever. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait analyser cela comme une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Mais, si c'était la dernière qui se révélait exacte, elle pourrait définitivement dire adieu à la vie, c'était certain. Ils pourraient encore résister vaillamment quelques secondes, mais certainement pas plus. Par réflexe, elle arma son fusil, refoulant la douleur qui irradia l'ensemble de son corps. Cette fois, c'était la fin.

- Sergent ?

- Prépare-toi.

Il fronça les sourcils en avisant le véhicule qui s'approchait au loin. Une Jeep militaire. A son tour, il tenta de se camper sur ses deux jambes, remarquant que de toute manière, il n'y avait aucune cachette à portée.

- … Ravi d'avoir servi à vos côtés, Farron.

- Et moi aux tiens.

Ils portèrent tous les deux leurs kalachnikovs au niveau de leurs visages, attendant une ouverture pour identifier leurs adversaires. Lightning ferma un œil sur deux pour concentrer son attention et faire comme on lui avait appris pour viser à distance. Elle s'était longtemps entraînée avec Prompto et savait comment le blond exploitait ses talents de tireur d'élite. Elle inspira profondément, calmant son rythme cardiaque pour empêcher son bras de trembler. Puis elle attendit. En cet instant elle ne ressentait plus rien qu'une profonde sérénité. Toute peur ou fatigue semblait s'être envolée. Elle était prête à livrer son dernier combat quelque qu'en soit l'issue. Le sourire de Fang fut sa dernière pensée. Elle aurait aimé le revoir une dernière fois même si elle le connaissait par cœur. Ce petit sourire moqueur et arrogant qui sous entendait souvent ses idées saugrenues. Ce sourire qui lui appartenait depuis qu'elles étaient ensemble. Car aujourd'hui, même au crépuscule de sa vie, Fang restait sienne, tout comme elle savait également que c'était réciproque. Une fidélité à la hauteur de sa fierté de soldat. « Merci, Fang » pensa-t-elle, en posant le doigt sur la gâchette dans cette attente ultime. Elle contracta sa main, parée à appuyée quand soudainement un détail lui sauta aux yeux.

- Ne tire pas, Eight ! Fit-elle aussitôt alors qu'il abaissait son arme.

- Qu… ?!

- Ils sont de la maison, répondit-elle simplement.

Reportant son regard sur la Jeep qui arrivait, elle ne fut jamais aussi heureuse qu'en cet instant de pouvoir voir apparaître les lettres : .

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday__  
__I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes__  
__Tell the World that I'm coming home_

[…]

Serah regardait tranquillement un feuilleton à la télévision en compagnie de son fiancé quand on sonna à sa porte. Echangeant un regard surpris, il lui lança :

- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Pas que je sache…

Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir, découvrant un homme plutôt grand, de courts cheveux bruns clairs coupés en brosse. Elle le reconnut immédiatement. Il avait été le mentor de sa grande sœur, mais aussi un homme de confiance qu'elle appréciait énormément.

- Lieutenant Amodar, fit-elle dans un petit sourire triste.

- Serah…

Sans comprendre, elle lut dans ses yeux une joie à peine contenue qui avait chassé sa mélancolie et son chagrin qu'ils avaient partagé quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle fronça les sourcils complètement perdue par le sourire qui lui retournait.

- Serah… Elle est vivante !

- Qu-quoi ?!...

- Lightning. Elle est vivante, nos troupes l'ont récupéré hier matin en plein désert. Elle arrive ce soir par le premier avion militaire. Veux-tu venir l'accueillir ?

La cadette Farron crut que son cœur allait lui bondir de la poitrine alors qu'elle clignait des yeux complètement hébétée. Lightning… Lightning vivante ?... Après l'avoir pleuré pendant des jours entiers voilà qu'on exhaussait son vœu le plus cher. On lui ramenait sa grande sœur… C'était un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Elle allait se réveiller ?

Elle perdit brutalement l'équilibre et ce fut qu'un réflexe de l'homme qui lui faisait face qui lui évita une lourde chute.

- L'information est encore tenue secrète, elle n'a pas voulu la révéler apparemment. Seuls le Caporal Prompto Cullis, le Général Raines et moi-même sommes au courant. Elle atterrira dans le plus grand secret à l'aéroport de la base extérieure de New York dans quelques heures. Nous serons très peu, mais je suis certain qu'elle voudra te voir…

- Je viens !... S'exclama-t-elle. Je vous suis !... Mais je dois également appeler quelqu'un qui ne manquerait cela pour rien au monde.

Il acquiesça.

[…]

Lightning à moitié assoupie à cause des médicaments antidouleur qu'on lui avait fait ingérer regardait New York se dessiner par le hublot de l'avion militaire dans lequel elle avait embarqué une douzaine d'heures plus tôt. On lui avait administré les premiers soins pour qu'elle tienne assez longtemps afin d'être transportée jusqu'à un hôpital aux Etats-Unis. Elle rentrait enfin chez elle après deux mois à ne voir que du sable et de vieux murs délabrés. Elle réalisait doucement ce qui l'attendait. Et alors qu'ils survolaient enfin sa ville natale qui semblait l'accueillir à bras ouverts, elle admira l'Empire State Building qui trônait, gigantesque, alors que la Statue de Liberté lui réchauffait le cœur… Enfin libre.

Elle tourna la tête d'un quart de tour, échangeant un long regard silencieux avec Eight qui avait été allongé dans une barquette. Ses blessures déjà graves avaient commencées à s'infecter à cause du sable et de la poussière. Plongé dans un sommeil artificiel le temps qu'on l'ausculte, il ne s'était réveillé qu'une heure plus tôt dans un vague état comateux. Mais en cet instant précis, il lui accorda un petit sourire. Elle avait tenu parole, elle l'avait ramené en bon sergent qu'elle était jusqu'à leurs propres troupes. Il cligna des yeux faiblement. Il se sentait repartir, alors elle détourna la tête, replongeant son regard par le hublot. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réellement formuler de pensée précise que le commandant de bord annonça qu'ils devaient à nouveau attacher leurs ceintures, qu'ils allaient amorcer leur atterrissage. Lightning ferma les yeux une infime seconde en inspirant profondément.

_I'm_ _coming home._

[…]

Serah regarda l'imposante carlingue de métal s'arrêter doucement dans un long freinage pour finalement se stabiliser sous ses yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'à ses côtés un grand blond aux cheveux ébouriffés, nommé Prompto, s'impatientait en souriant à tout va. A tel point même que le lieutenant Amodar droit comme « i » un peu plus à gauche le gronda en riant, heureux lui aussi de retrouver celle qui allait descendre dans les secondes qui allaient suivre. Le Général Raines n'avait pas pu se libérer, mais les recrues les plus proches du sergent Farron comme Ace et Seven étaient présents.

Derrière Serah se tenait Snow, tenant sa petite amie par la main, il avait du mal à réaliser que tout ceci n'avait été qu'une lamentable rumeur qui avait failli briser son couple. La jeune cadette Farron l'ayant quitté pendant un peu plus d'une semaine pour retourner vivre dans l'appartement de sa grande sœur. Appartement où elle avait longtemps vécu avant de déménager finalement avec son fiancé. Il était pour elle la dernière chose qui représentait Lightning. Et aujourd'hui, alors que le grand blond l'observait discrètement, il ne lui avait pas vu un sourire aussi resplendissant depuis des jours et des jours.

La porte de l'appareil coulissa doucement alors que deux soldats approchaient un escalier-passerelle pour permettre aux passagers de descendre. Trois hommes armés descendirent les premiers avant de laisser apparaître une jeune femme aux cheveux roses pâles qui cligna des yeux sous l'excès de luminosité. Son bras droit était maintenu par une écharpe pour qu'elle économise tout mouvement pouvant appuyer sur ses côtes cassées tandis que la seule chose qu'on lui avait accordé avant de décoller avait été une simple douche pour laver le sang qui la maculait.

- Claire !

L'intéressée baissa les yeux, avisant les quelques soldats rassemblés là, mais surtout sa petite sœur. Elle descendit prudemment les marches qui les séparaient avant d'atteindre enfin la terre ferme. Elle était de retour en Amérique. Et elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler que Serah se jeta dans ses bras, lui arrachant un petit couinement de douleur.

- Oh, je… Pardon ! Ca va ?

Lightning afficha un petit air oscillant entre l'amusement et le refoulant du mal que la plus jeune des Farron venait de lui infliger sans même le vouloir.

- Ca va, Serah… Sourit-elle.

- T'es bien là, hein ? Je ne suis pas en train de rêver ?

Le sergent afficha une ombre de sourire en posant doucement sa main valide sur le visage de son opposante et en lui pinçant la joue avec tendresse.

- Si comme moi, tu as mal, ce que c'est bien la réalité.

Le visage de sa petite sœur se fendit d'un immense sourire alors qu'au même instant, un spectacle tout autre se jouait à l'entrée de la base d'atterrissage. Le talkie-walkie du lieutenant Amodar se mit à grésiller tandis qu'une voix s'en élevait.

- Alerte, Lieutenant ! Intrusion ! Nous avons un homme à terre ! Je répète intrusion ! Une Audi R8 vient de pénétrer dans la zone et se dirige vers vous. Autorisation de faire feu ?

Lightning haussa un sourcil interrogateur alors que Serah éclatait de rire, entraînée par Snow qui en faisait déjà de même.

- Un homme à terre ? Fit-il. Elle a fait fort…

- Je savais qu'elle viendrait.

Le soldat aux cheveux roses releva les yeux au moment où une longue voiture sportive entrait dans son champ de vision pour venir s'arrêter dans un crissement de freins devant leurs yeux. Serah tout comme Amodar tournèrent leur regard vers le sergent qui fixait le véhicule noir le souffle coupé. Les vitres teintées dissimulaient un visage qu'elle craignait de revoir. Un visage dont elle rêvait chaque nuit et quelle imaginait chaque jour.

La portière du conducteur s'ouvrit dans un effet mesuré alors qu'une grande brune aux yeux émeraude s'en extirpait. Deux yeux qui ne lâchaient pas ceux de Lightning, plongés dans son océan azur complètement subjugué. Vêtue d'un short noir, ses longues jambes étaient mises en avant par des talons aiguilles de bien huit centimètres de haut, alors qu'elle avait assorti sa tenue d'un t-shirt qui lui retombait sur une épaule d'un bleu roi mettant en valeur sa peau mate. Prompto et Ace tournèrent la tête dans sa direction, leurs yeux leur sortant presque de la tête. Mais Fang ne fit pas attention à eux et s'avança dans la direction de la jeune femme au bras en écharpe qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Arrivée à son niveau, elle la dominait de toute sa hauteur mais leurs yeux restaient plantés dans ceux qui les opposaient sans qu'elles n'en tiennent compte. Elles se fixèrent de longues secondes sans rompre le silence qui les entourait. Mais au moment où Lightning voulut dire quelque chose, la brune lui décocha une droite en plein visage qui la fit reculer d'un bon pas. Serah voulut bondir mais Snow la retint.

- Qu-que… ?

Les émeraudes qui la fixaient à présent reluisaient de fureur.

- Ca, c'est pour m'avoir fait croire que tu étais morte, pour m'avoir fait croire que tu avais été tuée lors d'une fusillade, pour m'avoir inquiété et mise dans un état pire que la mort ! Tu mériterais que je t'achève ici et maintenant. Tu ne peux pas imaginer une seconde ce que j'ai vécu ! Lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

Lightning resta de marbre encaissant toutes les fautes sans un mot alors que sa partenaire se défoulait sur elle en lui disant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Et quand elle crut que la brune avait terminé, cette dernière l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser passionné et fiévreux. Le cœur du soldat fit un bond alors qu'elle fermait les yeux par réflexe, oubliant ceux qui les entouraient. Pourtant elles auraient vus leurs têtes, elles n'avaient pas de prix. Surtout celle du jeune Ace qui vira au rouge cramoisi alors qu'il détournait son regard, tombant sur Snow qui en faisait de même. Mais à cet instant précis, alors que leurs lèvres se retrouvaient dans cet échange unique, elles se moquaient de tout. Elles étaient enfin réunies.

Fang fini par se reculer en esquissant un petit sourire.

- Et ça… c'est pour tout le reste.

Lightning toussota en disant :

- Je peux en placer une maintenant, ou comme moi la première fois tu veux me mettre un deuxième coup de poing ?

- Je ne te mets que ce que tu mérites, ricana-t-elle alors que ses yeux brillaient de nouveau.

Le sergent qui se perdait dans son regard alors que tout son corps se réchauffait, se donna une gifle mentale, se rendant compte de tous ceux qui les entouraient actuellement. Légèrement affolée, elle détourna à regret son regard cobalt de la magnifique brune qui la dévorait des yeux, pour tomber sur le visage souriant de son mentor.

- Lieutenant… souffla-t-elle. J-je… je…

Il s'approcha pour lui mettre doucement une tape sur l'épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ici, personne n'a rien vu. Quand tu seras guérie, je t'attends à la caserne dès l'aurore.

Elle esquissa un demi-sourire en rendant un salut militaire du bras gauche, incapable de le faire du droit. Puis tournant la tête elle ne vit que des sourires et des larmes qui l'accueillaient. Quand elle était là bas, enfermée, elle était loin de se douter qu'elle provoquerait cette effusion et elle en fut profondément touchée. Encore plus quand elle sentit une main venir se glisser dans la sienne, joignant leurs doigts dans leurs dos, hors de la vue des autres mais sous le petit sourire de Serah qui discutait avec Snow.

- Tu auras mis du temps pour te rendre compte qu'elles étaient ensemble…

- Comment tu voulais que je devine ? Je suis plus habitué à voir Lightning distribuer des pains à droite à gauche qu'à se laisser embrasser… Quoique… Vu Fang, je comprends en fait…

- Hé, s'outra Serah en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule. Tu n'es censé ne regarder que moi !

Il rit en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Je suis heureux de te voir sourire à nouveau, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Snow, lança Lightning.

Il releva la tête.

- Ne la colle pas comme ça… Vous n'êtes toujours pas marié de mon point de vue.

- Tu t'y feras, Sis'.

- Et je ne suis pas ta belle-soeur, fit-elle.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, Light.

- Profite du fait qu'elle soit blessée pour être avec Serah, le coupa Fang. Cette occasion ne se représentera sûrement pas de si tôt, à mon avis. A moins qu'elle ne m'énerve et que je décide finalement de la tuer.

Toute l'assemblée ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que Lightning fronçait les sourcils en lançant un regard assassin à la brune qui partageait dorénavant officiellement sa vie. Cette dernière lui retournait un visage rayonnant d'innocence. Et bien que l'envie de l'étrangler la titillait fortement, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à lui en vouloir, sa joie de la revoir dominant tout le reste. Tout comme Fang savait que derrière cet air faussement contrarié qui semblait flotter dans son beau regard océan, se cachait un désir et un manque au moins égal au sien. Sa main chaude au creux de la sienne représentait la plus belle chose qui pouvait exister en ce bas monde. Cette chaleur qu'elle avait cru ne plus jamais ressentir, ces yeux qu'elle n'arrivait plus à voir sinon à travers ses souvenirs.

Elle sourit tendrement alors que Lightning lui échappait doucement entraînée par Prompto et Seven. Leurs mains se défirent alors que deux yeux bleus se tournaient vers elle. La brune acquiesça en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était d'accord. Mais alors qu'elle la laissait s'éloigner, elle continuait à fixer son dos, appréciant ses courbes, son ombre, cette démarche militaire dont elle ne pouvait se défaire. Elle sourit en croisant les bras. C'était un véritable miracle… Peut-être avait-elle bien fait d'aller 'lui parler' sur sa tombe. Finalement elle lui avait rendu la seule et unique faveur qu'elle lui avait demandée. Elle avait arrêté ce cauchemar, elle était revenue ici, auprès d'elle. Elle était de nouveau sienne et retrouvait la place qu'elle occupait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Fang ne la lâcherait plus jamais. Elle ne voulait plus jamais éprouver tout cela. Elle la garderait pour elle et ne la laisserait plus jamais repartir.

Comme si elle l'avait entendu ou pu lire dans ses pensées, son soldat releva la tête, rencontrant son regard de jade auquel elle s'accrocha. Et Fang y lut toutes ses craintes, ses souffrances muettes qui grondaient au fond de son cœur et de son esprit. Elle semblait avoir vu pire que la mort et seule sa volonté infaillible lui permettait de rester droite et fière là où son corps voulait s'effondrer. La styliste comprit que sa guérison et sa réhabilitation seraient longues. Il lui faudrait du temps pour panser certaines blessures, et elle serait là pour la seconder et rester à ses côtés. Elle poussa un petit soupir amusé en mimant la phrase suivante du bout des lèvres : « Ne me refais plus jamais ça… » à laquelle Lightning répondit par un petit clignement des yeux pour toute approbation. Elle était entièrement d'accord. Mais alors qu'elle allait toucher un mot à son lieutenant, un médecin militaire s'approcha d'elle :

- Sergent Farron, nous vous conduisons à l'hôpital le plus proche, merci de faire vos adieux pour aujourd'hui.

- Reçu, fit-elle avant de se retourner vers Amodar qui lui dit simplement de filer et de se remettre.

Seven, Ace et Prompto lui dirent de prendre soin d'elle alors que l'on évacuait le brancard de Eight de l'avion pour l'amener vers l'ambulance. Le regardant descendre en douceur, elle reporta en suivant son regard sur Fang et sa sœur qui lui sourirent. La brune se permit même une plaisanterie :

- Dommage que tu doives monter là dedans, mon R8 n'attendait que toi ! Sois sage et je te la laisse, Light !

- Tch.

Puis, conduite par un médecin, on la fit grimper à l'arrière du fourgon médical en compagnie de son coéquipier de nouveau sous morphine. Par contre, elle fut réfractaire à tout contact. Chaque médecin qui l'approchait la faisait bondir sur ses gardes. Vivre au quotidien sous les tortures l'avait rendu méfiante et distante. Une manière de se protéger.

Fang de son côté ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparue dans le véhicule, et encore, elle continua à fixer le fourgon. Bien qu'elle lui ait sourit en lui disant qu'elle pouvait y aller, elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée de la voir s'éloigner même si elle était en sécurité et bien entourée. La blessure de son cœur était encore béante et elle avait elle aussi besoin de temps… mais surtout de sa présence. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Serah se porter à sa hauteur sans un mot.

- Merci de m'avoir appelé, fit la brune.

- De rien, répondit-elle. Tu en aurais fait autant à ma place.

- Oui.

- Et toi, merci d'être là pour elle malgré tout ce qui s'est passé.

Fang reporta ses beaux yeux verts sur ceux qui l'observaient.

- Comme si j'allais la laisser, sourit-elle doucement. Elle m'a peut-être poignardé sans le vouloir, mais elle vient également de me sauver.

- Je compte sur toi pour la suite.

- Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, mini-Light.

Amodar choisit cet instant pour intervenir, rejoignant les deux jeunes femmes qui discutaient. Croisant les bras en essayant de se faire imposant, il capta le regard de la grande brune.

- Alors comme ça vous avez mis un de mes soldats à terre ?

- Je lui avais pourtant précisé que j'étais habilité à passer. Il n'a pas voulu me croire, je suis désolée pour lui.

- Je vois, s'amusa-t-il.

- Mais il se remettra, termina-t-elle dans un clin d'œil. Bon… Je vais vous laisser, j'ai un tour à faire à la _Oerba_ _Corporation_ avant de retourner à l'hôpital pour vérifier qu'ils ne profitent pas du corps de Lightning !

Le lieutenant afficha un air gêné que fit rire de plus belle la styliste. Elle avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre, c'était officiel. Il ne lui manquait qu'une chose dans sa vie. Une chose aussi aimable qu'un requin blanc parfois, il fallait l'avouer, mais une chose nécessaire pour qu'elle vive à présent. Faisant un au revoir général de la main, elle remonta dans sa voiture de sport que Snow regardait avec envie.

- Ne rêve pas, Snow. Elle est pour Lightning.

- Dommage !

- Peut-être qu'un jour elle te la laissera conduire. Mais, je préfère t'avertir… Elle ne te porte pas dans son cœur, tu lui as volé sa sœur !

Il rit.

- Okay, j'ai compris, je peux faire une croix dessus.

[…]

Fang se gara dans le parking souterrain de sa boîte avec un petit sourire en coin. Vanille risquait d'être surprise de la voir débarquer après sa longue absence. S'extirpant de son véhicule, elle claqua la portière dans son dos. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à faire de l'essence avant de tomber en panne, d'ailleurs. Verrouillant son Audi de collection d'une simple pression sur sa clé électronique, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur alors que le gardien la saluait avec un regard étonné. Elle inclina légèrement la tête sans un mot avant de s'engouffrer dans la cabine qui venait de s'ouvrir sous ses yeux. Direction le quarantième étage. Appuyant son dos contre l'une des surfaces de l'ascenseur, elle fixa son reflet dans la grande glace qui lui renvoyait une image d'elle-même. Elle soupira amusée en fermant les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien et sereine.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, alors qu'elle décroisait ses bras pour avancer avec une classe propre à son statut dans le couloir.

« The Show must go on… » songea-t-elle.

Et, elle avait entièrement raison au vue des regards choqués de ses employés qui la regardaient passer sans un mot. Dissimulant un nouveau sourire, elle continua d'avancer jusqu'aux deux portes vitrées de son office qui dominaient tout l'étage. Elle pouvait déjà apercevoir la rouquine, la tête penchée en direction d'un document qu'elle semblait lire. Elle s'avança jusqu'à taper doucement avant de pousser le battant en verre qui les séparait encore. La jeune femme qui lui faisait face ne leva pas les yeux.

- Pour les robes envoyées en couture, il faudra attendre encore une semaine, fit-elle.

Fang ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Je vois que tu prends ton rôle de Présidente de substitution très à cœur. Tu prends même mes mauvaises habitudes, mais je suis là pour récupérer ce qui me revient.

Vanille releva brutalement la tête, son cœur venant de manquer un battement en reconnaissant cette voix qui contenait une joie depuis longtemps éteinte. Et ses yeux ébahis déshabillèrent du regard de haut en bas la styliste qui lui faisait face avec son air arrogant qu'elle lui connaissait parfaitement. Cet air d'éternelle provocation qui faisait de Fang ce qu'elle était. Elle lui faisait face, son regard de jade brillant comme auparavant.

- Ferme la bouche, Vanille. C'est assez disgracieux et une mouche va finir par y entrer, ricana la brune.

- Fang ?...

L'intéressée croisa les bras en lui renvoyant un regard mesquin.

- Non le pape !

- Qu-… Comment ?

- Haha ! Faut croire que les miracles existent, ou… que Lightning est un meilleur soldat que ce qu'ont pu dire les journaux.

- Lightning ?

Elle sourit tendrement alors que les mots dont elle avait rêvé sortaient enfin de sa bouche :

- Elle est vivante… je viens de la voir, sourit de plus belle l'aînée des deux jeunes femmes. Légèrement amochée certes, mais en assez bonne santé pour que je lui pourrisse encore un peu la vie. Et crois moi, je suis douée pour ça.

Se levant brutalement, la rouquine se jeta dans les bras de sa grande sœur, des larmes de joie perlant au coin de ses yeux. Elle enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou, faisant rire la plus grande des deux.

- Tu es de nouveau de toi !

Fang ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de sa cadette, avant de relever son visage à l'aide de son pouce et son index pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Oui, je suis de retour pour de bon.

- Fang…

- J'espère que t'as pas fait couler la compagnie pendant mon absence !

- Si je l'ai fait de toute façon, c'est de ta faute !

- Okay, okay, je l'admets, répondit-elle dans un petit sourire taquin. Mais vu que les absents ont toujours tord… Rejetons la faute sur Lightning !

- Fang ! S'exclama la plus jeu, outrée. Elle n'a rien fait, la pauvre !

- Elle n'est pas là pour le savoir, se moqua-t-elle.

- Tssss… Tu es irrécupérable. Va la retrouver au lieu de me casser les pieds. Tu reviendras au boulot lundi, je termine cette semaine car je suis certaine que tu vas vouloir la passer avec elle.

Fang se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

- Tu me connais trop bien. Merci.

- File, maintenant !

[…]

Fang passa les portes automatiques de l'hôpital qui s'ouvrirent quand elle fit un pas dans leur direction. Le lieutenant Amodar lui avait indiqué cette clinique au service des Urgences avant qu'elle ne parte de l'aéroport deux heures plus tôt. Il était presque dix-neuf heures et les visites seraient bientôt terminées, mais elle avait roulé rapidement pour la voir une nouvelle fois.

Elle pénétra donc dans l'enceinte aux murs immaculés qui sentait à plein nez les produits désinfectants, ses talons claquants à intervalles réguliers sur le carrelage bleuté. Tournant la tête de droite à gauche, elle se présenta à l'accueil en posant doucement ses avant-bras sur le comptoir. Une infirmière d'un certain âge releva la tête dans sa direction, remontant par réflexe ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez.

- Bonsoir, la salua poliment la styliste.

- 'soir…

- Excusez-moi, mais pourriez-vous m'indiquer la chambre de Mademoiselle Lightning Farron ? Je sais qu'elle a été acceptée ici dans la soirée.

- Farron vous avez dit ? Répéta la femme en regardant le registre qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Ah oui… la militaire…

- Tout à fait exact, sourit la brune.

- Chambre 221, au deuxième étage. Mais je vous préviens, les visites sont bientôt terminées !

La jeune femme à la peau mate lui servit un air charmeur et malicieux qui avait le don de déstabiliser ses interlocuteurs.

- Je le sais parfaitement, mais si je vous donne ceci, je suis sûre que vous fermerez les yeux, fit-elle en glissant un billet de cinquante dollars sur le comptoir. Prenez-le, je ne désire qu'un petit quart d'heure.

La femme la dévisagea en faisant disparaître le pot-de-vin sous l'air amusé de la styliste. Cette dernière la remercia avant de se diriger vers les escaliers situés juste dans son dos. Elle n'avait pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur, et alors qu'elle grimpait, elle se sentait presque pousser des ailes à l'idée de la revoir en tête-à-tête pour la première fois depuis deux mois. Tout son corps s'allégeait alors que son cœur rythmait ses pas pressés. Et quand elle atteignit enfin son étage, un immense sourire ne voulait plus quitter ses lèvres. Elle passa devant les portes qui se ressemblaient toutes pour atteindre le numéro qu'elle ne cessait de répéter au fond de son esprit : 221.

Elle frappa avant de pousser la porte, la faisant basculer sur ses gonds en silence. Une tête ensommeillée se tourna immédiatement dans sa direction alors que deux yeux cobalt mettaient son cœur au supplice.

- Fang, souffla Lightning, étonnée.

La brune pénétra dans la chambre, prenant soin de refermer derrière elle. Puis elle avança dans sa direction.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser avec des médecins qui auraient pu abuser de ton corps, ricana-t-elle.

- Tch… Tu ne penses qu'à ça.

- Je l'admets, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Mais j'ai le droit !

Leurs yeux étaient respectivement plongés dans ceux qui les opposaient alors que leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Même en cet instant de douceur, la tension électrique qui cimentait leur couple était palpable. Un désir qui ne cessait de renaître à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient comme un magnifique phénix dont les flammes ardentes brûlaient chaque fois avec plus d'intensité.

Fang avança doucement sa main, saisissant celle gauche du soldat qui reposait devant elle. Lightning sentit un petit frisson la traverser alors qu'elle se laissait faire.

- … T'imagine que je t'ai offert des fleurs ? Rouspéta la brune.

- Hein ?...

La styliste secoua la tête de droite à gauche comme pour effacer un mauvais souvenir.

- En tout cas, même si tu es la plus stupide des personnes intelligentes qui m'ait été permis de rencontrer… Merci d'être revenue.

Lightning poussa un petit soupir pour tenter de dissimuler l'éclat qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles. En vain. Elle ne pouvait lui mentir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es allée t'imaginer ?... Je prenais juste deux mois de vacances au soleil loin de toi.

- Qu-… ?! S'exclama la brune en lui mettant un coup par réflexe.

Mais cela suffit pour plier son soldat en deux alors qu'elle grognait de douleur, affolant par la même occasion Fang qui n'avait pas contrôlé sa force.

- Light, Light ?! S'inquiéta-t-elle en se penchant pour poser sa main doucement sur son torse. Ca va ?! Répond moi !

Un petit rire cristallin qui fit s'emballer le cœur de la brune, franchit les lèvres du sergent. Elle avait mal, mais elle se moquait d'elle.

- Abruti de soldat ! Grogna la jeune femme à la peau mate.

- Tu vas vraiment me tuer, avant que je n'aie pu prendre le moindre repos. Ne me dis pas que je me suis échappée des prisons afghanes pour rien…

- Pas pour rien, non, sourit Fang en scellant leurs lèvres.

A ce contact, Lightning se calma instantanément alors qu'elle goûtait avec délice la chair sucrée des lèvres de la styliste. Cette dernière, qui avait commencé par un chaste baiser appuyé, fit glisser sa main dans la nuque de sa partenaire pour l'empêcher de se reculer –même si elle n'en avait aucune envie- et approfondir leur échange qui s'enhardit au moment où ce fut Lightning qui alla forcer la barrière naturelle des lèvres de la brune. Cette dernière étouffa un gémissement de plaisir alors que sa langue s'amusait à essayer de reprendre le dessus dans cette lutte pour la domination. Son soldat était incorrigible… Même blessée, elle refusait de la laisser gagner.

Quand elle se recula doucement, Fang replongea son regard émeraude dans celui azur qui la dévisageait.

- Je ne pensais plus te revoir… et pourtant je n'ai cessé d'y croire.

Lightning, dans un geste qui surprit la brune, avança sa tête jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se posent l'un contre l'autre. Respirant doucement, elle sentait le souffle de la jeune femme à la peau mate mourir sur sa joue, électrisant sa peau et exacerbant sa réactivité.

- C'est grâce à toi que je suis ici, murmura-t-elle. Tu étais ma seule source de chaleur quand j'étais là-bas… La seule personne qui me permettait de résister et de serrer les dents pour endurer la douleur… La seule encore qui m'a donné le courage de m'échapper malgré mes blessures.

Fang ne sut quoi répondre alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Elle réalisait peu à peu que, là où elle avait connu le chagrin de la perte, Lightning avait vécu l'enfer de la torture et de la guerre alors qu'elle n'avait survécu que dans le seul but de la revoir. Sa volonté de soldat résidait dans leur relation, si elle venait de bien comprendre le sens caché de sa déclaration…

- Je savais bien que je t'étais indispensable, rigola doucement Fang en se reculant.

Lightning poussa un soupir entendu.

- Tu es trop sûre de toi…

- Oh non, je ne crois pas, répliqua-t-elle en tirant un portable noir de son sac à main. Et le fond d'écran de ceci va confirmer mes dires !

Le soldat rougit instantanément en essayant de se débattre.

- Rend le moi ! C'est personnel !

- Tu-tu-tu ! Répondit Fang en retirant sa main tenant le mobile. Je dois dire que j'ai trouvé ton fond d'écran assez mignon, sans parler du fait que tu as l'intégralité de nos messages. Je ne te savais pas si sentimentale, héhé !

- Fang, s'énerva le soldat. Rend le moi !

- A une condition ! S'amusa-t-elle avec un petit sourire coquin.

Lightning arqua un sourcil, pas le moins du monde rassurée par ce quelle savait qui allait suivre.

- Quelle genre de condition ?

- Tu me dois toujours un restaurant japonais, il me semble…

- Hn…

- Tu devras me donner à manger pendant tout le repas ! Oh… Et pas d'excuse comme quoi tu ne peux pas utiliser ton bras droit, parce que je vais attendre que tu guérisses.

- …

- Et dernière condition…

- Tu avais dit 'une', Fang, tu abuses.

- Sunshine, je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de négocier, alors tu m'écoutes sagement et tu récupèreras ton bien.

Le soldat fronça les sourcils alors que le sourire de Fang s'étirait sadiquement.

- Donc je disais : Jusqu'à ton rétablissement tu vivras à mon appartement pour que je veille à ce que tu ne fasses pas plus de bêtises que tu en as déjà faites. Et aucun refus n'est acceptable. Tu me dois bien ça, et ne me mens pas… Tu en as envie.

- Tch. Damn you, Fang.

* * *

**Ahlala... Fang. Je crois que personne ne la changera ! (surtout pas moi xD)****  
****J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment ici et je vous dit à bientôt pour l'épilogue !**


	12. Epilogue

**Heyyyy~ =D****  
****Nous voici finalement au bout avec la dernière ligne droite de cette fiction écrite et basée sur la mode ! Je ne m'étendrais pas beaucoup en commentaire d'auteur ici car je ferais mon speech à la fin !****  
****En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~**

**Kiwi.**

**(PS : Une spéciale salutation à Tomberry et Nemow dont les commentaires m'ont touchés. Je suis très flattée, merci à vous deux =D)**

* * *

_Epilogue_

_International Love_

* * *

_[Sept mois plus tard]_

Fang frissonna soudainement en ouvrant avec difficulté un œil sur deux. Le drap à sa gauche était défait et vide… Portant une main à son visage, elle soupira profondément en râlant. Où Lightning avait-elle encore bien pu aller ? Elles étaient en vacances, merde. Pourquoi toujours se lever aussi tôt ?

Etirant son bras, elle toucha la place de sa partenaire. Froide. Donc en plus de l'avoir laissée seule au matin, elle était partie depuis longtemps. De mieux en mieux… Fang finit de se réveiller en se passant une main dans les cheveux, avant de s'apprêter à se lever avec la ferme intention d'aller dès le matin crier sur son soldat. Mais à peine s'était-elle redressée qu'elle vit la double porte en face d'elle s'ouvrir, tandis qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses pâles entrait avec précaution, un plateau entre les mains. Relevant la tête, celle-ci sursauta en voyant deux perles de jade la fixer avec étonnement. Ces yeux magnifiques qui descendirent sur ce qu'elle portait avec attention, pour revenir à son visage.

Alors que le sergent affichait un air embarrassé, un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de la brune.

- Le petit déjeuné au lit ? Waouh… Tu fais des progrès, Sunshine.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Bien sûr bien sûr… Et dire que je comptais t'engueuler pour m'avoir laissée seule au réveil et t'être enfuie comme une voleuse.

- Hn... Ta confiance en moi me ravie.

- Hahaha !

Lightning posa le plateau sur la table de chevet avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Fang prit l'un des petits gâteaux posés dessus avant de tendre le bras pour faire signe à son soldat d'entrouvrir la bouche. La jeune femme aux yeux bleus la fixa en lui obéissant docilement.

- Tu n'as pas lésiné sur le service d'étage, Sunshine, rit-elle doucement en attirant le visage de Lightning au sien. Mais là tout de suite, j'ai faim d'autre chose, maintenant que tu es définitivement guérie, je compte en profiter pleinement.

L'intéressée poussa un soupir désabusé alors que les lèvres de sa partenaire lui volaient les siennes. Un tendre baiser qui leur fit lentement fermer les yeux pour profiter pleinement de leur échange. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se recula que Lightning souffla contre ses lèvres :

- J'ai regardé le guide touristique tout à l'heure, et si l'on veut faire la place _Saint-Marc_ et sa basilique avant de voir _le Palais des Doges_, on ne va pas avoir le temps de rester au lit, Fang…

La styliste lui offrit un petit sourire coquin avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

- Ne sois pas si pressée, Venise ne va pas s'effondrer si l'on reste un jour de plus. _Le Palais des Doges_ pourra attendre demain.

- Je n'ai pas des congés illimités, grommela le soldat.

- Mais assez pour qu'on aille à Florence d'ici deux jours plutôt que demain, ricana Fang. En parlant de Florence d'ailleurs, j'y connais un très bon restaurant ! Il faudra qu'on aille y faire un tour le soir de notre arrivée.

Lightning soupira de plus belle en poussant un petit « hum » significatif qui eut pour effet de faire rire son vis-à-vis. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses avait passé trois mois en convalescence cloîtrée dans le cent-cinquante mètres carrés de Fang. Elle avait bien crut d'ailleurs, que l'inaction la rendrait folle. Heureusement, la brune avait pour l'occasion - et suivant les conseils du médecin militaire - réaménagé sa chambre d'amis en salle de sport. Elle l'avait équipée de machines de musculation pour permettre à Lightning de récupérer lentement ses capacités et sa condition physique tant qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller courir le matin, ni se rendre à la caserne. Il fallait dire qu'à présent, cette chambre ne lui servait plus à grand-chose vu que son soldat dormait avec elle. Mais plus d'une fois, Fang avait dû se fâcher contre elle pour l'empêcher d'en faire trop et l'obliger à quitter cette salle dans laquelle elle passait le plus clair de son temps. Pourtant, les semaines passant, elle l'avait vu reprendre du poil de la bête et se détendre petit à petit à son contact. Les premières semaines avaient été difficiles. Très difficiles même. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, elle voyait son soldat se réveiller la nuit en sueur, respirant fortement, complètement affolée. Cela lui arrivait encore de temps en temps aujourd'hui, bien que plus rarement. Les séquelles qu'elle avait gardées du front la hantaient dès qu'elle baissait sa garde. Fang savait qu'elle ne connaissait pas un tiers de ce que son soldat avait vécu là-bas, les mots ne voulant pas franchir ses lèvres. Alors comme toujours, elle se présentait comme le baume réparateur là pour soigner ses plaies et l'aider à les oublier.

Et c'était grâce à cette confiance et à cette affection que Lightning s'était petit à petit laissée ré-apprivoisée. Cela avait pris des mois et des mois, et ce n'était que récemment qu'elle retrouvait un sourire plus franc et moins crispé.

Fang s'avança et l'embrassa doucement. Rien de plus qu'un contact et une jonction de leurs lèvres qui pourtant valaient tous les mots du monde car peut importe où la brune se trouvait, elle se sentait chez elle tant que Lightning était à ses côtés.

- Tu devrais boire ton café avant qu'il ne refroidisse, suggéra le soldat alors qu'elle rompait leur baiser.

- Tant pis, ce matin je l'aimerais froid !

- Tch.

Lightning avait repris ses fonctions de sergent au sein de la Garde Civile quatre mois plus tôt. Même si suite à sa condition physique encore latente, elle n'avait pas vraiment quitté les locaux, supervisant les entraînements et se chargeant de patrouilles dans les quartiers les moins chauds de New York. Son lieutenant en chef refusait catégoriquement de l'exposer jusqu'à son prochain examen médical malgré ses protestations quant à son rétablissement.

C'est ainsi qu'un matin alors qu'elle donnait ses ordres à Prompto qui s'était présenté à son bureau pour le rapport de la journée, quelqu'un avait frappé à sa porte. Lui intimant d'entrer, elle était loin d'imaginer revoir cette tête châtain dont les cheveux très courts avaient légèrement repoussés.

- Eight ?...

Il rit en lui rendant un salut militaire.

- Mes respects, Sergent Farron. Même si je crois que pour vous je resterais toujours connu sous ce surnom.

- Oh, je.. Excuse-moi.

- Non, ça me va très bien.

Prompto sourit également en reconnaissant l'ancien membre de leur groupe d'action à qui il serra la main.

- Remis ? Demanda le blond à son attention.

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas passé loin. Et je pourrais exhiber de jolies cicatrices de guerre devant mes enfants si j'en ai un jour.

- Ravie de te voir en bonne santé, commenta Lightning.

- Oui, moi de même, Sergent.

Elle dissimula une ombre de sourire.

- Que puis-je pour toi, soldat ? Visite de courtoisie ?

- Pas du tout, fit-il en sortant un dossier de son dos et en le tendant à la jeune femme. J'ai quitté les forces spéciales pour demander ma mutation ici.

Les deux personnes dans la pièce écarquillèrent les yeux.

- … Finalement, je me suis profondément trompé sur votre compte, et j'espère pouvoir me rattraper en servant de nouveau sous vos ordres mon sergent. Il ne me manque que votre approbation, le lieutenant Amodar ayant déjà donné la sienne, termina-t-il en s'inclinant.

- Et bien, c'est… inattendu.

Fang pencha sa tête de côté en fixant de ses beaux yeux verts ceux de son soldat qui semblaient ailleurs.

- Et bien, Light ? Tu rêves ?

- Oh non.. Je pensais juste à quelque chose.

- Si tu savais à quoi je pense en ce moment même… Fit-elle sur un ton enjôleur.

- …. Je crois que je sais, oui.

- Héhé, et tu verras d'ici la fin de la semaine que les nuits de Barcelone sont aussi chaudes que celles d'Italie !

- Fang… tu es fatigante.

- C'est le cas de le dire, ricana-t-elle. Mais je sais que tu aimes ça, Sunshine.

- Ta confiance en toi n'a donc pas de limites…

- Oh ! D'ailleurs tu me fais penser à quelque chose !

- Hum ?

- Quand on sera à Paris, il faut absolument que je te montre ce que les français font de mieux !

- … La cuisine ?...

- Oh non, non, tu n'y es pas du tout !

Lightning haussa un sourcil interrogateur alors que Fang s'approchait pour lui voler un ultime baiser.

- Le _French Kiss_, Light.

- Fang… soupira le soldat. Tu es irrécupérable…

_In New York  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothing you can't do  
Now you're in New York,  
These streets will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Let's here it for New York, New York, New York_

_- Empire State of Mind-_

_The End._

* * *

**Ca c'était le générique de fin sur New York ! xDD****  
****Bref, pour parler plus sérieusement, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont lu, qui m'ont fait confiance et qui ont décidé de me suivre jusqu'au bout ; et je parle autant de ceux qui ont ajoutés ma fiction dans leurs "favoris" ou dans leurs "suivis", sans oublier ceux qui n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir que je postais mais qui me surveillaient quand même !****  
****Car... waouh ! J'en suis moi-même sur le cul quand je vois le nombre de vues. Je ne pensais pas que Blinded by Light pourrait un jour atteindre ce score quand on sait que le couple principal bien qu'ultra sexy est un couple yuri.****  
****Alors merci, et encore plus particulièrement ceux qui ont laissés des commentaires et avec qui j'ai pris du plaisir à discuter et à débattre ! Vous venez de lire la fiction la plus longue que je n'ai jamais écrite : 236 pages word jusqu'au point final ! J'aurais juste une petite faveur à vous demander, même si je précise bien qu'elle n'est pas obligatoire ! J'aurais simplement aimé que tous ceux qui ont lu laisse un petit commentaire juste pour me montrer si vraiment vous avez aimé me suivre jusqu'au bout car j'ai pas mal de projets de fictions qui vont arriver dont un autre UA. Alors voilà, je répète ce n'est pas du tout obligatoire.****  
****Je vous salue tous car je n'aurais jamais écrit ce texte si je n'avais pas été supportée de cette manière ! Un grand merci et on se retrouvera pour mon prochain OS.**

**Kiwi.**


End file.
